


Blessing of the Summoner's Secret Admirer

by falkuda



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blackmail, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Minor Depicitons of Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Rain, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, multiple threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 108,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Summary: The summoner caught a glimpse of someone through the door while having a bit of fun with Cecilia. This devious gawker casts a little spell on him-- one that will make the female Heroes desire him more. With many beautiful Heroes populating Castle Askr, our protagonist knows Tharja's hex or curse or whatever she calls it will be interesting. Sure enough, this spell turns out to be more of a blessing.





	1. Dark Shadow's Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery solved itself rather fast. The watcher during the Summoner's and Cecilia's little escapade had been Tharja. It wasn't far-fetched for her to stalk the Summoner, and her demand wasn't either when you think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are depicted as at least 18 years of age. I am not too comfortable with writing about characters such as Nowi or Elise, despite both of of them being of age, but I _might_ consider them.

The day after my time with Cecilia was still hot. Not as much as yesterday, but a good portion of the Heroes preferred to stay within the castle. I, for one, had no reason to leave the castle grounds. My heart would race every time someone looked at me, as they could possibly be the unknown guest from yesterday. I headed downstairs to the mess hall to get breakfast, and decided to eat with Chrom and Klein, two Heroes I almost always deploy in battles. They asked what I was up to yesterday, as most Heroes were having a party of sorts in the mess hall. I stuttered a little in my lie, stating that I had Orb related matters to attend to. Thankfully, the noblemen shrugged it off. After breakfast, the Exalt went to the indoor sparring hall whereas the Silver Nobleman ran off to find his sister. Upon arrival, I was greeted by the usual scene, Raigh badgering Henry, Celica and Reinhardt were a bit of light reading, Robin was drafting something with Soren, and Tharja was messing around with something in the corner. A few of the other mages hadn't arrived yet, and might not even show at all. To the right of the labyrinth of bookshelves, was an area akin to a basketball court where the mages practiced their spells against dummies. The room was cool, just like mine from yesterday. Thank the gods for magic.

I opted for the so-called "quiet area" in order to get the dreaded process of repairing my tomes over and done with. All throughout my painstaking work, I felt like someone was watching me. I was kind of used to this feeling, quite a few Heroes had that sort of power to their glares. In the back of my mind, I thought that there was a ninety-nine percent chance that the stare came from Tharja. Moments later, the feeling became even fiercer, and before I knew it, I was accompanied by the Plegian mage. I'd be lying if I said she wasn't a little strange, but I liked her. The way she stared at me, and her subtle yet devious smile meant business. She sat across from me, hunched over, elbows on the table and hands used to support her head.

"Oh, uh, hello, Tharja.", I said without looking up.

Her signature chuckle definitely proved that she wanted something, and my stomach dropped.

"How do you do, dear Summoner? Heehee..."

Oh gods. The pit in my stomach further deepened before I spoke again.

"I'm fine. So, do you wanna to practice or something?

"Heehee, I just wanted to spend a little bit of time with you, [Summoner]. After all, you ARE precious to me."

Suddenly, she stood and bent over so her face was close to mine. She began whispering things that made my stomach sink further than ever.

"[Summoner], I know what you did yesterday."

"W-what!?", I hissed as I closed my eyes. Was she the one who saw Cecilia and I?

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw what you and that Cecilia were up to when I decided to visit." I couldn't help but to stare into her eyes. Due to the nature of a woman like Tharja bending over, something else also caught my eye.

The sinking feeling took ahold of my whole body before I found the courage to speak again. "T-that explains the door." I muttered. "You didn't _watch_ , right?"

Tharja's devious grin returned. "Heeheehee... Are you really asking that question?"

Oh no. 

_This_ is what she wanted to see me for. I gulped before speaking.

"So, uh, wh-what do you n-need?", my voice was shaky. I had read about Tharja before in the Hero Archive which was located in the deeper reaches of the library. There was a story about how she hexed a man to do her bidding. Thankfully, her hex had failed, and the man did what she wanted through his own desires. I'd rather not wait and see if her hexes would affect me or not.

Her voice lowered and her hands were planted firmly on the table. "You shall do the same to me... or else."

"Huh!?"

"I want you to _fuck_ me. Hard. Just like you did to Cecilia. Commander Anna wouldn't want to hear about this, you know. Maybe I'll commit to drastic measures. If you're a good boy, we can forget about this later on."

I didn't have much choice. Having the Commander catch word of this could possibly get me removed from the Order. Getting hexed wasn't something I'd like to experience either.

"Eh, a-alright. But not now, maybe sometime later.", I hung my head in shame.

"Heehee... you have till the end of today to do it.", she said before turning around and walking off.

I just sat there for a few minutes, defeated. If anything, Tharja's body was fantastically voluptuous. I probably had stared more than I'd like to admit. Perhaps sex with her wouldn't be that bad, I just gotta hope I can satisfy her properly. I decided to head out and stroll through the nearby forest to get some air. I had no idea why the thought of having sex with a Hero suddenly made me feel so odd. I mean, it's not like I hadn't done it before. There was something unsettling about the dark mage after our chat.

During my wandering, I bumped into Lachesis. The princess had decided to spend her free day by going on a trip to the city, carrying a frilly parasol and purse. Bored out of my mind, I requested to go with her, to which she joyfully agreed. Being a pretty lady, it was likely she'd get harassed by some hooligans. The city was lively and large, but was still dominated by the enormous Castle Askr. The princess darted to shops carrying luxury items; looking at items like perfumes, dresses and rings. It was rather amusing, but she likely didn't have this privilege back home despite being royalty.

We went to and fro across the city, dragging each other to shops that interested us. Personally, I didn't enjoy being in the feminine shops, but endured it anyway. I offered to head to the magic shop as I needed a few things from there, and suggested she replace her current healing staff. This place supplied magical items directly to the castle, and as the Summoner, I got discounts when purchasing equipment for Heroes. Since she was summoned at her maximum potential, I had her Absorb staff refined, unlocking an ability that made it impossible for enemies to counterattack.

Then, she suggested we stop by an elegant little coffee house. Although it was hot, I wouldn't mind a hot beverage while with a friend. We were seated next to the large window, with two cups of sweet tea and a small plate of cookies bought to us. Between sips of tea and bites of cookies, we conversed about many different subjects. Lachesis was really sweet when not talking about her dear Eldigan. She had talked about him less and less as time passed from the day she was summoned. It was still midday when we finished, but it was in our mutual agreement to head home.

In the end she had purchased a perfume and a dress which then were stored in bags. Even while carrying them for her, I somehow managed to ignore the heat. It was odd, she looked even more ravishing than before. I had decided to assess this later on as I had work to do back in the castle. We arrived at her room to where she smiled at me, thanked me for helping her and went inside. When I began to wander off once again, someone pulled me aside. The redheaded Commander startled me, especially after what Tharja had said this morning. She was curious about my lesson yesterday, since we happened to be in the room for a long time. I maintained my cool and simply told her that we did indeed sharpen up my tactics, but we also took some time to have a casual chat afterwards. Satisfied, Anna nodded and walked off. Phew.

My encounter with Anna left me thinking about Tharja. As if my thoughts came true, the dark mage was spotted carrying a small box to her room and noticed me when I asked to go with her. She had gleefully agreed, and I followed her. That cape hid her assets, but that likely wouldn't be a problem once in the privacy of her room. It was surprisingly well lit inside, I was directed to sit in a chair and wait for her to do something. The way she fiddled around with the contents of the box concerned me, but I ultimately shrugged it off. I was alerted to her chuckle while my mind wandered off, noticing her sitting right in front of me. She inquired to why I wanted to come with her.

"I believe you know why." was my response.

With another chuckle, she stood and seated herself on my lap. It was amusing how she wasted no time in these things. There was nothing but stocking under that gold belt she wore, and I could feel her very subtlety grinding against my crotch. Her arms wrapped around my neck while she whispered into my ear. Instinctively, my hands rested on her hips.

"I was beginning to think you'd run off, but you didn't.", her voice raised goosebumps all over my body.

"Why would I?", I said as I began to sweat slightly. Looks like she was still used to the heat of her desert home, so no cool air here.

She chuckled and began grinding harder. Her clothed breasts began to jiggle just a little, speeding up the growth process of my erection.

Without hesitation, I shoved my face into those enticing breasts, one of her hands assisted me by pressing against the back of my head. While I nearly suffocated in her chest, Tharja had been removing the gold belt and dropped it on the floor once it was off. I panted as I pulled my face out and I could just barely make out her pussy through the dark fabric. Looks like that stocking acted as her panties. The mage began grinding harder, my erection leaving a bulge through my pants.

I eagerly pulled down the bra piece, and hungrily watched her large tits pop out. Tharja continued to remove as much of her body stocking as she could as I licked and sucked on her pink nipples. A pinch and light pull on each one drew out a soft moan from her, and she stood to get the rest of her attire off. Her body looked even better naked, pale skin, shapely thighs and ass alongside large breasts. I was in for quite the ride, and so was she. 

I pulled my pants off and kicked them aside, same with my shirt. My partner took sat on my lap again, breasts squishing against my bare chest. The grinding became more efficient now that our nethers were exposed and her nectar providing lubrication. She kissed me with her hand behind my head. I did the same, while my other hand grabbed at her ass, enjoying handfuls of it. Our tongues battled, circling around each other. We broke apart, only to stare at each other for a second, and return. Through out the second kiss, I began leading my rock hard cock to her dripping folds. The head entered, eliciting a "mmmmph!?" from the mage. She gladly took the whole thing in and savored my groans.

Once my throbbing member was sheathed inside her tight interior, I used both hands to grab her ass and guided her up and down. She picked up the pace immediately, causing me to begin guiding her rather aggressively as well as bucking my own hips. The smacking of our pelvises colliding was nearly as loud as our moans and grunts. Tharja hissed the word "fuck" occasionally while I pounded her. As I continued my aggressive desecration of her hot and drenched slit, her fingernails began digging into my back. To blot out the slight pain, I began slamming into her as hard as I could. She began screaming in pleasure while her toes curled. The squelches could probably be heard alone.

Not quite yet satisfied, I picked her up while my cock was still in her and placed her on the bed. I had to slide out temporarily to spread her legs, but rammed back in as fast as possible. The dark mage gritted her teeth and grasped the sheets while her breasts jiggled and smacked against her face from the ramming. My arms wrapped around her upper body as I brought my torso closer to hers. She panted in between screams as my throat got a bit sore from grunting. I could feel my climax coming, so I gave it my all in terms of thrusting. My arms wrapped around her tightly as I lifted her off the bed slightly.

Tharja's eyes rolled back into her head while her mouth was agape for the silent scream. Her pussy shot out her feminine nectar, while I shot the biggest load of cum in my life right back inside her. This orgasm left me powerless for a second, and I dropped her limp, sweaty and twitching body back onto the soft mattress. Our orgasmic mix slowly flowed out of her satisfied slit when I plopped down next to her.

"Was that good enough?", I asked.

It took her a minute to regain her senses. "I-I might n-not have to curse you... after all."

I was worn out after that so taking a nap looked like a good idea. Once I woke up, I was in my underwear. My partner was at her desk fiddling with something. Outside, the sun hadn't moved much, I estimated only an hour passed through my nap. I walked up behind her and fondled her clothed breasts.

"What are you doing now?" I said with a yawn.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little spell. It's for you.", she said with a small yet devilish smile.

"Huh? I thought you said no curses!"

"It's NOT a curse. More of a hex. It's good though, it'll make you more... desirable among your female companions. Especially ones you spent time with recently, heehee!"

I crossed my arms. Who had I spent time with today besides her?

She continued. "You also needn't worry about your, um... climaxes. I had hexed you to be infertile as long as you remain here in Askr a long time ago."

I took offense at first, but she did say as long as I was here. A blanket of relief had been thrown over me, especially when I remembered last night and what happened today.

"I see." I said with a sigh of relief.

Tharja spoke again. "Why don't you run off now? I'm a bit busy."

I nodded even though she wasn't looking at me, got dressed and exited her room.


	2. False Lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharja explained that the summoner was "more desirable" among his female comrades, a side effect of sorts from his bout with the Plegian. She also mentioned it will especially affect those who he was around recently.

I sighed as I slumped back into the plush couch. Tharja's desires had worn me out more than anticipated. I couldn't complain though, it felt absolutely amazing, but I suppose that stamina exercises would be a good idea from now on. I pondered about that infertility thing Tharja mentioned; how it only affected me as long I remained in Askr. If I would be completely normal once the time came to head back home to my world, I didn't see any harm in it. She also said that female allies would desire me more, and I believe it began taking effect shortly after I left her room. Some Heroes I ran across _did_ stare at me for a few seconds rather than glancing my way or simply saying hello. But I don't recall hanging around them recently.

" _Who did I spend time with earlier? I remember Anna pulling me aside for something, but that was for a few minutes. Then I accompanied Lachesis to town._ ", I thought.

The Commander and Lachesis were about the only other females I interacted with today other than Tharja. Casting those thoughts aside, I remembered that it would be time for lunch soon, and I never had the honor of being in line early. There was only a scarce amount of Heroes in the mess hall despite it being a free day. Oddly enough, Oscar wasn't with Stahl. Perhaps he volunteered for cooking duty today? Oh well, that was a better reason to arrive early.

After getting food, I seated myself at the long table nearby the large windows. I was joined by Chrom, as I was one of the few people he was well acquainted with that was currently eating. He had apologized for smashing yet another pot while training I forgave him, it was odd that we even kept empty pots in the training areas anyway. Then we chatted about the upcoming battles; where they would take place, expected enemies and things of the sort. I was interrupted by a marvelous scent, a perfume or something.

It emanated from the Nordion Princess and was presumably the one she acquired while I was with her. Chrom was fairly acquainted with her; they had battled numerous times together in a past Tempest Trial. She sat cross legged on the bench and exchanged greetings with the Falchion wielder before turning to me. She had a request for me to accompany her once again. I wasn't so sure, there were only a few hours of daylight left and it could end up being treacherous to linger outside during the dark.

"Please, you can trust me on this, dear. I simply ask for you to go on a little stroll with me.", she said while resting her head on her hand.

"I won't decline, I just ask that you rethink it. Perhaps tomorrow?"

She pouted. "Oh, but that simply will not do. You will understand when we get there."

I looked at her quizzically. "What? Get where?"

The princess smiled, "It is a truly wondrous little clearing in the nearby forest. I often make trips there to relax."

I thought for a second and agreed, much to her delight. I always felt a bit odd when talking to Lachesis, she always spoke so formally in contrast to my casual talk. What felt even more odd was when she compared me to her brother, often claiming that I reminded her of him. If her ramblings about the Lionheart were absolute, then I would question her view of me. I had accomplished nothing compared to Eldigan. Keeping quiet about this would allow me to stay on good terms with the princess and avoid her getting upset.

Before setting off, I grabbed my satchel from my room. In it lied a tome, a blanket and the Breidablik. I tried to always keep the pistol shaped relic on me as much as possible; I didn't want Heroes attempting to use it. Especially with some Heroes trying to summon other versions of themselves. The afternoon light shined onto my companion, causing her golden locks to shine. Her hair also was rather mesmerizing, it undulated attractively in correspondence with her strides. She had lost her footing over a root on the path, but was caught before tumbling onto the dirt. This was the first time my hands actually touched her slim body.

Our arrival to her little spot proved to be worth it. It was indeed wondrous-- perhaps even magical. The thick, moss covered trees towered over and around us, providing shade and comforting darkness. All the way across from the entrance lied a clear lake, it's surface reflecting the setting sun. I spread out the blanket along the lush grass and offered her a seat. The healer thanked me and sat down, her legs parallel with each other and perpendicular to her torso. I joined her, preferring to sit cross legged. She trudged closer to me and spoke.

"It's splendid, isn't it?", her voice let me know just how happy she seemed.

Staring off into the distance, I responded, "That's right."

I hadn't noticed her staring at me. "Oh my. The way you stared off, it made your face seem remarkably similar to my brother's. That isn't to mention how you could rival him in terms of accomplishments."

I sighed. "Come on now. I'm no Eldigan. The way you described it, I could only hope to dream of being like him."

The healer giggled. "Perhaps you haven't noticed. The way you lead us in battle, spending time to check on us and even fighting-- those are the reasons of my comparisons."

Maybe she was right. All of the things she mentioned had become so natural to me, that I hadn't noticed it made me an overall better person.

Unwittingly, my arm had snaked around her shoulders due to the lack of distance between us. The princess gasped slightly, but didn't do anything after that. 

"O-oh! I didn't mean to--"

"You may keep it there.", she interrupted.

Lachesis inched closer to me, my embracing arm tightening out of instinct. There was a soft chuckle from the noble as my hand slid down and held her side. The material of her dress was pleasing to the touch. I had unknowingly caressed her side for some time, taking joy from both her body and the silk that clothed it. Still, the princess remained silent, as did I. Realizing what I had been doing, I promptly ceased. She looked at me funny with her cheeks puffed, and her delicate hand began guiding mine to continue what I was doing.

She turned towards me and pulled my dormant hand to the unattended side of her torso. I stopped for a moment to pull her up onto my lap. Her legs remained close to each other, so she faced off to my right. I pulled her closer, silently goading her to get more comfortable. She got up to get on her knees, one leg next to each of my sides. Instinctively, my hands began to slowly run across her back, to which she mimicked my advances. Besides our breathing, only the sounds of the remaining birds chirping and crickets could be heard. Lachesis was the first to break the silence.

"My word... I never would have imagined sharing such an intimate moment with you, [Summoner]."

My face buried itself into her shoulder, her hands resting on the back of my head. Her hair smelled of some fruity shampoo.

I exhaled and retorted to her previous remark, "Likewise. I'd like to... keep going."

We looked at each other in the eyes for what seemed like minutes, only for me to kiss her. It was deep and passionate, our hands roaming around each other's bodies. We broke apart only to take a breath, and then went right back to it. The second time the kiss broke, she looked away from me.

Her words were in between heavy breaths. "My... I still am... rather shocked that you feel this way about me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?"

She smiled warmly at me before answering. "Of course not."

I began kissing her neck while my hands greedily felt around her lower back and slid up to the front of her shoulders. The princess softly moaned from my kisses, then grabbed my hand and led it to her clothed breast. I kissed her on the lips again while my body pushed hers back until we shifted to where she was on her back. With one hand still on her breast, the other cupped her cheek. The kiss finally broke.

Her knees were pointing skywards and were spread apart so my waist could rest in between. I began caressing both of her tits, while her hips bucked slightly to grind against my crotch. She winced once her clothed slit felt my bulge. One of my fingers went under the dress and hooked the trim of her sliken panties while I kissed her neck again. The healer assisted me in doing so, and then the garment was laid onto my satchel. She sat up so I could pull her dress up and off, leaving her in her gloves, boots and bra. I unhooked the prison that contained her modest breasts and tossed it aside.

Lachesis began undoing my belt while I sucked on her pink nipples. I could feel her breath running down the side of my head and neck. I was on my knees, pants and underwear pulled down, shirt off, with a solid rod in my hand. My partner lay on her back, knees up, like before. Her gloved hand covered her slit and slowly moved away as I advanced. I gave my cock a rub or two before sliding into the best place in all of Askr.

Her interior was still pristine, and I was the first thing to ever penetrate her hymen and it resulted in a loud yelp which was unlike anything I've ever heard from her. My arms dug underneath her, and I pulled her on top of me in a position reversal of sorts. We were back in the position of our first kiss, but this time I was trusting into her at a moderate pace. Her hands pressed against my bare chest to keep herself up. We looked at each other in the eyes again before another kiss, both of her hands on my cheeks while her elbows slightly dug into my chest. I played around with her tits, softly squeezing them before wrapping my arms around her back.

She was once again the one to break the silence, other than the squishy wet sounds coming from our nethers and her soft mewls.

"Haah.... haah.... [Summoner]... I'm.....", Lachesis whimpered. 

"Uugggh... me too...", I returned while panting.

"I'm going to... aaaaaaauuuugghhh!", the princess' sentence was cut off by a delightful squeal and her royal nectar seeped out of her pussy.

I hugged her tightly before shooting out a rope of my hot, sticky seed into her pristine womb.

The girl slumped on top of me, barely able to speak.

"My word... that was fantastic.", she tiredly said. With heavy breaths, she pleaded me to never leave her. At least while we still remained here.

"I promise.", I reassured.

Our mostly naked, sweaty, and satisfied bodies remained inert for a while before we found the energy to clean up and head back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wiki states Lachesis is 15 at the start of FE4. I am to believe that the first generation of said game spans over about two years or so. Here, the Lachesis that was summoned had just turned 18.


	3. Quick Fix for Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Tharja wasn't so great at keeping promises. Then again, that little hex does work in the Summoner's favor. Still, let's hope the Commander doesn't find out... for now.
> 
> Faye's heart continues to ache due to the fact that Alm hasn't been summoned. She looks towards the Summoner for help, even berating him. She soon learns that Alm isn't really what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter taking longer than usual, I was having writer's block or something. Again- I am open to suggestions.

The embrace of night was nearing after Lachesis and I returned to the castle after our trip. My weariness perplexed some of the other Heroes; how could a simple stroll tire someone out? That didn't matter though, what did matter was that no one found out what we did during our stroll. Passing through the main hall, my lover and I said a quick farewell before retiring to bed. I left the balcony door open a crack to let the gentle night breeze pass through, and dreamt of doing more with Lachesis.

The next morning, I headed to the mess hall for breakfast as usual but was stopped by a young woman. The girl in question was Faye, a villager from Valentia and was once battled against in our campaign through the World of Shadows. Since the day she was summoned, her love for Alm was already known throughout the castle. I was often berated for not summoning him, it was a shame, really. I had heard from other Summoners that Alm was very powerful and could fell Manaketes effortlessly. I assumed that I was about to receive an earful once again.

"Hey Summoner! Have you gathered enough of those Orb things now? Can I watch you summon?", she was unreasonably excited.

"Ah, well I only have enough to summon once. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to summon a sword-wielding Hero.", I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try! Come on, pleeeease?", her hands clasped each other and shook in front of her chest.

"Alright, alright. Just don't blame me if I can't summon Alm. I don't exactly have control over who this thing summons, you know.", I groaned.

Faye was bouncing up and down with giddiness as we walked to the Summoning Hall. We arrived at an imposing double door, and I fumbled around in my pocket for the key. The villager was taken aback by the area, it's high pillars and peculiar Summoning Stone in the center were unlike anything she'd ever seen. I sighed as I begrudgingly took out the five Orbs from a secret compartment in my satchel and loaded them into the Breidablik. Five large orbs materialized around the summoning stone, two were colorless, one was blue, and two were red. 

I took aim, and fired at one of the red orbs. A blinding flash emanated from the hole in the Summoning Stone, and a sword wielding figure was slowly revealed from the smoke. Faye ran towards the figure, out of breath.

"Alm! Alm! Is that you!?"

The now-visible figure was confused. "Huh? Alm? My name's Hinata! I'm a samurai from Hoshido. I'm always training with my katana—got the best slice around!"

"O-oh. I see.", the girl said as she ran off.

I greeted Hinata, explained who I was, who the Order of Heroes were and why we fight. The samurai seemed pumped up and ready to fight, only to be disappointed when he learned there was no battle happening, and one wasn't expected to happen until a few days passed.

After showing him to the training area, I set off to find Faye. I asked multiple Heroes if they had seen her, but to no avail. I can understand her feelings; there had been multiple instances where I was unable to summon Heroes that I really wanted.

I scarfed down my breakfast before continuing my search. It was a mystery- where could she have disappeared to? Unsure of the places she frequented, I did a thorough investigation of the castle grounds. I noticed a figure resting against a tree on the hills. Hopefully it was Faye. Upon reaching the peak of the hill, sure enough, she was there.

"*sniff* Oh, it's you.", the girl weakly said

"Faye, come on. If I could choose to summon him, I would do so in a heartbeat. But... if you wish to... return home, I can do that."

"No! It's not like that!", she barked. "I've been thinking about what you said... If Alm has a really low chance to be summoned, I guess I could lower my expectations."

I sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're beginning to understand. Now, why don't you get some food? It'll probably make you feel better."

She lightly grabbed my hand and looked at me. "It's fine. I already ate."

"Eh, alright then. I guess we can stay out here. It is a beautiful day, after all.", I sighed.

What I hadn't realized was that she had tossed my arm around her slender shoulders. I didn't really mind, she was a friend. It was a bit strange when she rested her head against my shoulder, but oh well. I continued to gaze of into the distance at the city nearby and the hills beyond. It was almost like a trance; Askr was just so beautiful, completely different from the city that I was used to back home.

My trance was broken by the girl nudging me. 

"Hey, [Summoner]."

I turned my head slowly. "Hm, what is i- mmmmph!?"

She had aggressively embraced me kissed me. Although I was shocked at it initially, I went along with it. Perhaps I went along with it a little to well; I already had an erection growing in my pants, and it didn't help that she locked herself onto my lap by wrapping her legs around me. Look's like Tharja's hex increased in magnitude or something; I hadn't spent too much time with Faye.

She didn't allow the kiss to break for a while. I was nudged down to lay on my back, where the not-so Devoted Heart climbed on top of me. My hand instinctively grasped her butt, it felt nice and firm even through the dress. Finally, she broke away from me. A strand of saliva hung from her mouth and shook due to her panting. 

Faye stood up and leaned on the tree. My eyes widened when she lifted her dress up and rubbed her pussy through her panties. Instinctively, I walked towards the tree and used one hand to lean on it while my other hand rubbed tiny circles against her clothed slit. Her soft mewls were silenced when my mouth met hers once again before I nudged away the part covering her opening. My partner's hands attempted to grasp at the mossy bark of the tree, and it's roughness allowed it.

Two of my fingers breached it, and it seemed to carry the perfect combo-- wet and tight. We broke away from the sloppy kiss once more and the girl stared into my eyes. There was a strange look on her face, but that look didn't state that she wanted me to stop. I grabbed her sides and turned her away. She knew what was about to come, so she simply leaned forward against our oak support. My cock finally met with the breeze but was about to say farewell to it soon.

"[Summoner], I don't think this is the best pla-- eeeek!"

Interrupting sentences by ramming my cock into my partners was always enjoyable. Nobody particularly ever came around this area from my knowledge, so my ramming would have been safe. I grabbed her hips and did the usual-- slow thrusts that transitioned into faster ones. Her mewls came out once again and were accompanied by occasional whimpers. Faye's arms snaked around the tree trunk in order to brace herself. The feeling of virgin walls embracing my rock solid prick would never get old.

I picked up the pace into a moderate one. The squelching sounds from my thrusting became even louder, but was nowhere near loud enough to be heard from a distance. As desire dripped from her snatch, I grasped at her arms. My hands tightly wrapped around her thin forearms as I pulled them towards me. My view was still gorgeous; it contained the castle in the distance and the arched back of Faye. 

The gripping of her arms was meant for a much more forceful fucking. And so I did, my brazen ramming elicited echoing cries for more. The edge of the wooded area was now experiencing the smell and sounds of sex; my pelvis slapping against her ass, and my cock drilling her pussy.

"Oh my... oh my g- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!", cried Faye as the rest of her liquid arousal gushed from her opening. Her body convulsed and nearly became fully limp. I carried her in my arms once she slipped off my now-softening dick.

The cry echoed across Askr, hopefully not loud enough to pique the interest of anyone at the castle.

There it is! The familiar feeling took over my body. My legs turned to jelly as my stomach caged butterflies. Most of the bliss was in my cock however.

My own arousal shot into her and then slowly trickled out; our mixed climax residue dripped into and was absorbed by the soft earth on which we stood.

"Ohh... You see, Faye... we don't need Alm.", I groaned.

"Mmm...", said the now-exhausted Faye.

I guess I have to carry her back.

Cleaning up with some scrap linen from my satchel, I lifted the satisfied girl and carried her back to the castle.

However, I did feel like something was off while I was drilling her. Maybe it was a side effect from Tharja or something.


	4. Melodious Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most Heroes prefer to relax after a hard-fought battle. Some relax in different ways than others; hot springs, napping or grabbing a quick snack. The Summoner learns of a great way to relieve stress with a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this one took so long. I just wasn't feeling it while trying to write, only a few tidbits every now and then.
> 
> Feel free to suggest someone you like, but I don't feel super comfortable writing about "loli" characters like Elise or Nowi. I might consider them, though.

Bringing Faye back home was difficult without raising suspicion. A few Heroes inquired as to why I was carrying this sleeping girl in my arms. I realized a quick lie was all that I needed to avoid further confrontation.

"She pushed herself a little too hard during training, haha.", was my response to these questions.

They shrugged and moved on with their day. I nudged the door with my shoulder and dropped the sleeping Faye onto her bed. Once I was back in the hall, the Commander seemingly materialized in front of me. Her hands clasped my shoulders before she spoke.

"I've heard reports of enemy activity near the Askrian border. It's not certain when they'll attack, but I want you to be well rested when they do."

I stared into her crimson eyes before responding. "Alright. I guess I can go train now since it's still pretty early."

Anna smiled and slightly shook me. "Heehee, that's fine. Just be sure to go to bed early until _after_ we solve this problem, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

It was odd. Anna usually was pretty serious when addressing me, especially when talking about skirmishes and things of the sort.

Oh well.

True to my word, I headed to the training hall to get some practice in. The rest of the day went on as usual, with a welcomed forecast of rain.

For the remaining hours of the evening, I just sat in may room staring off into the pinkish cloud cover. I took the Commander's word and went to bed shortly after my gaze ended. 

I might just do this more often, even when being awoken abruptly, I didn't feel tired and groggy. Sure enough, there were enemies spotted near the castle. I rounded up a small group of powerful Heroes and set out. In the distance, it was rather easy to make out the enemy troops, even trough the thin veil of fog. It appeared to consist of two infantry sword fighters, two lance knights and some sort of robed figure. Maybe it was a mage?

The gray clouds blanketed over the fields of the battleground. The air was humid, and I felt a few stray drops of rain fall onto my skin. My squad had 4 Heroes in it, excluding myself. Chrom, the Exalted Prince was in the frontlines with his new refined Falchion; one that improved it's wielder's capabilities when even slightly injured. Reinhardt was beside him, his almighty Dire Thunder tome at the ready. Klein usually stayed behind them, picking off those pesky Pegasus Knights who have astonishing magical resistance. Last but not least, was Azura, a mysterious and beautiful songstress from the World of Fate. Her weapon rallied allies even further when she sung, and she even had the ability to slightly heal allies when she battled via a power I granted her called Breath of Life. Although she didn't directly fight often, the healing was still a sign of comfort even in the toughest of battles. She was pretty great at shrugging off attacks from enemy blue mages and killing them in return.

We battled a few enemy scouts near the castle. The two enemy swordsmen, being naturally quick charged first. One was instantly fried by the mage knight's thunder, wheras the other was bested by Chrom. The two swordsmen's weapons clashed against each other, each wielder trying to overpower the other. The ally had a power called "Swordbreaker" given to him, allowing duels with any sword wielding foe to become laughable. The enemy's weapon was pushed towards him and he lost his balance. He was met with a swift end when he fell backwards against the ground, a fate that consisted of a divine blade through the gullet.

The lance knights hobbled over. I ordered Chrom to fall back and Reinhardt to decimate one of them. The songstress was directed to sing, allowing the wrath of Friege to be bestowed upon the remaining knight.

The final foe was unexpected. With a flash of light, it transformed into a large dragon, whose green eyes pierced through the slight morning fog. A Manakete? Seriously? Chrom was ferried by the mage knight's horse to the target. It used it's breath against our sword lord which given his poor magic resistance, hurt him quite a bit. This was no issue, however, as the dragon succumbed in a single blow to the divine blade.

Luckily for us, only a few reinforcements arrived, and disposing of them would buy us quite a lot of time until the next battle. A lone Pegasus Knight swooped in from above, trying to get off a sneak attack. Klein scoffed as he drew his bow. Two arrows struck the necks of both rider and mount, killing them instantly. The corpses plummeted and landed with a loud thud against the soft earth.

That was underwhelming. The Commander came running and had difficulty speaking due to being out of breath. A weight had been lifted off my shoulders when she confirmed that there wouldn't be any enemies skulking about for some time. 

Anna spoke much more clearly this time, as she finally caught her breath. "Just letting you know, you may spend the rest of the day however you like."

There were a few murmurs of approval before she ran off back to the castle. Since I didn't really have anything to do, a walk around the castle would be a nice way to pass time. Tomorrow, I'd be on cooking duty, and it gets hectic fairly fast in the mess hall. So being very well rested was a welcomed opportunity.

There wasn't much to do when we got back. I had forgotten to check the mail, where Feh, the owl, hooted lazily. Only a couple feathers and an Orb were present, the usual. The group had scattered once it entered the castle, so there wasn't really anyone in the immediate vicinity that I could hang around. The people that were nearby were already occupied. 

"I guess I'll just take another walk around the castle then." I sighed.

The gray sky had darkened only slightly, droplets becoming more ubiquitous. Rain didn't bother me too much, especially if it was a mere drizzle. 

The perimeter of the castle was something I knew well; I had patrolled countless times. There was a small greenhouse on the side, some Heroes who lived in the country were visible through the glass panels. I think Nephenee and Donnel were tending to some plants with another Hero who was curious about botany. Plants and the like never really interested me, so I was seldom in the greenhouse. 

Another minute of walking led to a view of the gardens. Although I didn't care much for botany or agriculture, I actually made frequent trips to the gardens; it was one of my favorite places to relax. The rows of green stretched beyond the hills and nearly vanished in the distant mist whereas the fruit trees dotted the landscape. 

Behind the castle was an enormous courtyard. It always bustled with Heroes, castle staff and occasionally, the royalty. With the looming clouds above us, it was barren now. Something caught my eye while I gazed at the courtyard, something that looked like a medium sized room jutting out from the side of the building. I had noticed it before, but something about it now made it seem more "alive". 

Closing in on this little building revealed more about it. Warm light was just visible through the small windows and the building itself wasn't nearly as dilapidated as I recall. From the left side of this room was a diagonal chunk of brick that appeared to be a staircase that led further into the castle. Gorgeous sounds graced my ears, although it was muffled it stopped my previous train of thought. Naturally, I was drawn to it. I found my self staring into the windows of the aforementioned room and inside was Azura.

Barging inside halted the music. The source was startled and berated me.

"Aaaahh! Oh, it's just you. Y-you know, it's rude to walk in on people!"

I recoiled at her surprisingly harsh tone. "I'm sorry. Really. How could one resist when they heard such a beautiful melody?"

The songstress glared at me, but for only a second. "It is getting rather vexing when people just barge in, but I can't stay mad at you."

"I see-- but what is this place?"

Her veil shifted slightly when she smiled. "This was a room that belonged to a servant of the castle. When they left, I begged Prince Alfonse to allow it to be my personal quarters."

"Huh. So this is where you run off to instead of the upper floors. I must admit, it is rather cozy in here."

My response would be generally agreed upon if others were to inspect this room. A plush carpet lay beneath us, covering the stone floor entirely. An oaken table carried three long candles on a little plate whose warm light was dominated by the natural light from outside. To my immediate right from the door was a bed with thick, cerulean comforters which shimmered in the light. It's head was right under the window, akin to my own bed. The wooden door that led to the staircase was opposite the bed on the side wall.

"Say, you wouldn't mind if I hung around here for a little while, would you? Looks like it's about to start raining hard."

She chuckled. "Of course not. In fact, I actually had come up with a new song, and want someone to hear it."

I took a seat in a chair next to the table. "I'd love to. It gets painfully boring when I'm alone, so hearing a beautiful song will remedy that."

Azura's normal speaking voice was also serene and beautiful. It got even better when she started singing, a song that was tranquil and flowed very well. My eyes closed as the melody graced my ears and I ended up with a smile plastered against my face.

The songstress' eyes locked on to me when she spoke after her song ended. "What did you think?"

"It was lovely. I can't help but smile."

Her eyes had a bit of doubt in them. "Do you really think that?"

I frowned slightly. "Of course I do. Have I-- has _anyone_ ever even come close to disliking your songs?"

The songstress was thrilled; even began bouncing up and down slightly and a smile was visible through the veil. It wasn't long before I found myself being embraced. She was only slightly shorter than I was, and I got a good whiff of her primrose-scented shampoo. The feeling of her slender body pressing against mine, and of those modest breasts squishing against me through the dress began working me up.

As my arousal grew, so did the rain outside. The droplets grew larger and began tapping against the glass. It appeared that the windows, door frame and corners of the walls were sealed well; one would expect nothing less from a castle of this caliber. With the rain falling harder, Azura hugged me tighter. It took me a few moments from her initial embrace to respond, so instead of standing there like the village idiot, I returned it. My palms slowly ran along her back and the quality fabric that clothed it.

Out of instinct, or actually of a developing habit, the tip of my thumb wedged itself between her hip and the side of her exposed panties. I gasped very quietly and didn't even get a chance to speak before her soft voice drowned out the pitter-patter from the windows.

"Oh?"

I stuttered awkwardly. Even if this effect would make my female allies want me, I still felt like their reactions to my advances would be wildly different.

"Oh, uh, i-is something wrong?"

Her head rested on my shoulder. "Not at all. I just was... unaware about you."

"Hm? Unaware?" About me?"

With a slight chuckle, she answered. "If you were this... fond of me, why didn't you say anything beforehand?"

"Ah, well--", One of her bare legs was lifted and it hugged my side, our crotches dangerously close to one another. Her hand cupping the back of my head while the other hushed me.

"Now, now. Turn away, and close your eyes. Only turn around when I say you can.", she said, smile still visible through the veil.

Well, alright. What was she up to? Perhaps this was all a ruse- and she'd strike me with her fists, or worse yet- brandish Urðr. Instead I was greeted with quite the opposite. Her slim body was nearly fully exposed, besides the thigh ring, midnight blue panties and headdress as her remaining modesty. Her forearms stretched behind her while she rocked on her heels. Her breasts and pink nipples stared invitingly back.

"Like what you see? Heehee!"

Damn right I did.

"Oh! Can't say I don't!", I said while tucking my cock underneath my waistband through my conveniently large pockets. Seeing Azura like this, I almost wanted to tackle her onto the bed and go to town, but the rational part of my mind told me to take it a _little_ bit slower. 

I approached her briskly and immediately got my hands on her tits. Firm but somehow gentle handling caused the songstress to mewl and weakly claw at my wrists. Every inch of her body was to be felt by me, and second in line was her firm ass. She wasn't the only one getting pleasured though, as I gripped her, she sucked on my neck.

"Gah! Oh gods!", I uttered as my hips bucked forward.

That sudden urge bumped Azura a little, signifying it was time to move to the bed. She was pushed rather forcefully onto it, causing her to bounce slightly. While she waited, I took the time to undress myself. Azura's eyes widened a little when she saw me shirtless and with a raging erection.

Like always, the kissing came first. I lifted her off the bed and carried her while we locked lips. One arm under her thighs, and the other across her back. The only other sounds other than the rain were the occasional "mmmphs" from myself and my lover. 

We broke apart, before I gently lowered her back onto the bed. My nails slightly scraped her hips and upper thighs while eagerly removing her underwear. Finally, the tight, soaked slit was visible. Before penetrating, I gripped her thighs and dragged her so her lower half hung off the bed slightly. My length slid up and down against her slit for a little while I was fueled by those melodic whimpers.

I guided my cock to slowly enter. While those scarlet walls tightly embraced my girth, the songstress cried out.

"Aaaa--aaaaaaaaaah!!"

In response, I gripped her ankles and began my ritual; a slow start that would soon evolve into aggressive thrusts.

Azura's cries became more apparent when I started thrusting harder. Her delicate hands began clawing at the comforters. She could try as much as she wanted, but those legs weren't wrapping around me, and I pushed them even closer to her as I thrusted faster; if you were to see her from the side, she'd be somewhat like an acute angle.

Now, the rain was banging against the windows, with the occasional flash of light and booming sound of thunder.

I began to fuck her even harder. Her moans were like an audible delicacy and I couldn't have enough. Her breasts jiggled and the bed frame groaned in protest to what was going on atop it. It was impossible for any sane man to get enough of what I was feeling. My cock sliding against a fleshy embrace from all sides was mind-numbingly amazing.

Loud squishing sounds as well as a beautifully-voiced songstress' moans joined the ensemble of nature's sounds. The possibility of someone walking in on Azura getting railed didn't even occupy the smallest portion of my mind. All that mattered was making her cum and shrivel to the pleasure.

Her time of being fucked silly came to an end when she let out an almost guttural cry while her pleasure shot out of her and her body convulsed. 

"Aaaaaaaiiiiieeeee!!"

Azura's eyes rolled into her head while her mouth hung open long after her orgasm had happened. My actions mimicked hers, but with my cry being more guttural and with my cum being shot inside. 

Slowly, some semen trickled out and dripped onto the floor. I weakly dropped her now-sweaty legs and lied beside her, the red marks on her ankles went completely unnoticed. Her belly was still rising up and down a lot more than normal from heavy breathing.

"[Summoner], let's... let us do that again sometime...", she said while dozing off. 

That wish would come true someday, I thought before also dozing off.


	5. Sensual Sparring Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoner decides that he'd like to take up the blade. With many sword-wielding Heroes populating the castle, only a few are willing to show him the ropes. There is one Hero who will gladly practice with him, however, she doesn't hold back. Like a few other Heroes, the Summoner likes to relax by spending some time at the Order's library.

It has been two days since my last little "adventure". Since there seemed to be a forecast of lazy days with nothing to do, Anna suggested that I train a little more. I remembered the words of that girl Ayra; she said that she would spar with me and teach me how to use a sword. There was a reason why I avoided that for so long; she was the scourge of the battlefield. Many other Summoners agreed with that statement, Ayra could destroy just about any foe. If anything, she might strike me down by accident.

Nothing notable happened those two previous days besides cooking duty, which miraculously went smoothly. After my usual morning routine, I headed to the training hall which was only sparsely populated for now. One of the occupants was the raven-haired Ayra, who was stretching her arms before brandishing a wooden training sword. Before giving the dummy hell, she noticed me.

"Hm? Need something?"

"Uh, yeah. Remember when you offered to help me learn how to use a sword? Well, I think now's a good time.", I said while scratching my head.

Her eyes lit up slightly and she almost cracked a smile.

"I'd love to. But remember, I don't hold back, so prepare yourself."

"That's good. Now, follow me. I think a training session would be better if we're alone."

The swordswoman looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean alone? How will we do that when there's all these people here?"

"You'll see. Now come on!"

She grunted a little while jogging to catch up. We headed down a large windowed hallway before exiting into the misty outside world. Up the hill was a small building that was in the area my room overlooked. The silent morning was interrupted by her voice.

"So where are we going?"

I sighed. "I have my own personal training hall. Since I don't have a lot of time to train most days, it sees minimal use."

Ayra puffed her cheeks. "Since when do you have your OWN training room? How come you have one if you don't train often?"

Another sigh escaped me. "Alfonse says Summoners are on par with royalty, and should be treated as such. Therefore, you can say my life here has been a bit pampered."

Unlocking the door allowed a slight musty scent to come out. Although I never actually utilized this area, I attempted to tidy it up when I could. Besides a few loose tufts of the mats that coated the floor and the unlit chandelier, it was mostly hospitable.

There were windows on three of the six walls in the hexagonal room, one directly across from the door, and two on each perpendicular side. A barrel containing training blades with a few haphazardly strewn about was against on of the diagonal walls on the right side. Before equipping myself, I opened the window a crack to let fresh air fill the room. After tossing a sword to my sparring partner, I gave my weapon a few test swings to loosen up my arm. I announced I was ready when I threw my cloak aside. Ayra, like all other Heroes, was unarmored when at the castle, her torso only sporting the purple tunic.

Ayra lunged at me with remarkable speed. Somehow, I managed to raise my blade and block hers. This was not without error, as I nearly lost my balance. Astra's Wielder sighed in disapproval.

"Tsk, tsk. You'll get nowhere with a stance like that. Let's try again but with a proper stance.", she said before briskly approaching me and nudging my limbs around till I was in her desired position. "Okay. Get ready!"

This time I was more confident in my parrying ability, and my confidence was backed up when I was much more successful in performing the act. I didn't even come close to losing my balance.

"Ha! You learn fast!", she growled before lunging once more. 

Again, the attack was rendered useless. I began to cautiously circle around my target, sword pointed at her. As if I were trying to surprise her, I lunged, sword in thrusting position. Expectedly, my attack was effortlessly deflected and I nearly fell on my back.

The mock duel went on for what seemed like hours. My more defensive fighting style cancelling Arya's offensiveness out. I might have taken a jab or two, but besides that, almost no one hit their target.

Although I couldn't match her speed, she had difficulty breaking my guard. Every one of her lunges was either blocked or parried, but my defensiveness disallowed me from making use of the openings I created.

I stopped to catch my breath, but she didn't. The stars must have aligned or something, because I managed to deflect her attack with distracted. Her follow up failed when her foot got caught in one of the loose tufts of the floor.

"OOF!"

She fell right atop me and we both crashed to the ground, being disarmed in the process.

Of course, my hands just happened to rest on her butt. She noticed right away once she got her bearings. Although we were both unarmed after the fall, I was defenseless and she wasn't

"What the hell are you doing!?", she barked.

Crap.

"Uh, it was a mistake! You're the one who fell on me!"

"You tell a girl about these things _beforehand_ , you little pervert!", although she was yelling, her words lacked a certain forcefulness even when her hand met my throat. Looks like she felt my growing erection too.

The throat grab wasn't met with more violence. Instead, it drifted into a aggressive kiss. With her thumbs attempting to dig into my cheekbones, I wasn't getting out of this any time soon. Naturally, I opted to grip her in my own way; one hand on her butt and the other on the back of her head.

After giving her rear a few squeezes, my hand ventured down to her covered slit and started prodding it. Finally, she broke away after moaning into my mouth a few times. Her chest constantly rising and lowering due to the nature of that kiss.

Before she could say anything, I grabbed her waist and flipped her on her back. Since she just had a tunic and thigh-high boots, my target was easy to access. Ayra's face turned into an even brighter shade of red once I rubbed my bulge on her crotch.

"W-what are you doing!? Get off of me!", she growled, but still lacked any weight behind her words.

"Oh no. I know you want this!", I barked.

Perhaps she didn't expect I would advance so quickly.

I nearly tore off her tunic and other articles of clothing before unbuttoning my pants. Before I whipped my cock out, I took a moment to admire her; just in panties, attempting to cover her breasts by crossing her arms.

I was on my knees and hobbled over to finish the job. Her legs were easy to spread apart, and the panties were simply moved aside instead of being taken off.

"You may be able to best me during our sparring sessions, but today is different!", I barked.

I gave my rod a few strokes before ramming it in. This caused the normally stoic and solemn Ayra to further rise to euphoria.

Each thrust making her moans louder was indeed invigorating, and each bold thrust almost shoved her a tiny bit.

She latched on to me, legs tightened around my lower back, and nails digging in to my upper back. After all, no one could resist the almighty mating press. While her back arched, her face was a mixture between embarrassment and enjoyment. The clenched teeth somehow mixed well with the blush painted across her face.

I shot a short stream of cum into her scarlet interior, but my lust still wasn't sated. 

"D-did you just--!?", she shouted before I placed my hand over her mouth.

"No need to worry about that. But we're not done yet!", I snarled.

Snaking my arms under her arched back, I lifted her. The swordswoman was now pinned up against the wall while still latched on to me, with my arms under her thighs.

My desecration continued here, each thrust causing the wall to creak and Ayra to moan. Squelching sounds were new to the room that would otherwise only experience swords clashing alongside the familiar grunting.

As much as she appeared to hate what was going on, she was so receptive to it. There was no pushing away or anything of the sort, only tighter embracing. It wasn't long before my ramming finally satisfied her enough to the point of orgasm.

Accompanied by the usual mewl of pleasure, her nectars shot out onto my crotch. I pulled out my still-hard cock and gently placed on the ground before giving it the last few strokes. Her tits were spritzed with a few shots of sticky seed.

Ayra fell over to her side, the cum leaking from her pussy and dripping from her tits leaving tiny stains on the floor. She didn't even say anything; only sat there, quivering. Good thing being fucked silly stopped them from asking too many questions.

I let out a satisfied sigh before speaking. "That's how it's done."

Now that my dick finally lost it's solid form, I got dressed and left to get some supplies to clean up. A figure clothed in a white dress was spotted strolling alongside the perimeter of the castle. When I approached it, the figure turned out to be that Julia girl. She noticed me and asked why I was so sweaty.

"Oh, hello [Summoner]. Hm, why is it that you are sweating so much?", her head tilted to the side while she spoke.

"Heh, I was just training. Gets pretty intense sometimes.", I half-lied.

"I see. Do you think you'll have some time to come to the library tonight? I do love it when we get to study magic together."

I thought for a moment, and since I didn't really have anything to do, I agreed. Julia beamed at me before walking off. 

Now, back to the cleaning situation.


	6. Surprising Study Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist agrees to study magic with Julia later that day as she enjoys his company. Tharja pays a quick visit beforehand for non-magic related reasons. Sometimes, studying can be surprisingly sensual with the right person.

An entrance to the castle was in close proximity to my training hall. This led to a small foyer which had a doorway leading to a washroom. I grabbed a few towels and dampened them and then sighed. I would have to clean these later on, the substances they'll be used to mop up could raise suspicion. 

First of all, I used one to wipe off the remainder of Ayra's juices that had begun to dry up on my softened cock. Upon returning to the hall, I saw my previous partner had regained her bearings after her post-coitus stupor. It appears she attempted to clean up by herself, resulting in fingers coated in the whitish discharge.

"Was that good enough?", I asked with an almost condescending tone while tossing the towel to her.

She simply grumbled something incomprehensible before using it to mop up.

"Well, I suppose we've both had enough for now. You're free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day.", I sighed and leaned against the wall which I previously pressed her up against.

Finally clothed again, she got close to my face and had venom in her voice. "Do you remember what you did earlier!? Y-you shot it inside of me!! I don't want a child now, let alone here!"

I groaned as I somehow managed to convince her I was infertile. I didn't even explain actual infertility, instead making up a lie that it was impossible for people hailing from different worlds to procreate. Thanks to Tharja, that was partially true, and it was enough to appease the seething swordswoman.

Taking the defiled towels with me, I decided to head to my room for a bath. The humidity outside was very uncomfortable, especially since I was sweaty and the inside of the castle didn't fare much better. I skulked along the sides of the grand hall, but was unfortunately caught by Alfonse.

"Hello, [Summoner] what were you- why are you so sweaty?"

The prince's sudden appearance startled me. "Gah! Oh, it's just you. I just came back from a training session. The Commander suggested it."

He nodded. "I understand. How does that training hall fare? I apologize if it is sub-par, I simply did not have much time to worry for it due to recent events."

"No, no. It's fine. It could use a little maintenance, but otherwise, it's perfectly usable.", I said.

The prince smiled. "I see. Perhaps we can have a little chat like we usually do later on, but for now, I must take my leave."

"Goodbye.", I said while he turned away to walk off. 

It was somewhat stressful to talk to Alfonse while holding cum-stained towels. I was quite grateful that he didn't question them. I only got a few quick glances back on the way to my room. Oddly enough, the door was unlocked. I must have forgotten to do so today. What I saw inside made me drop my towels.

" _Tharja!?_ "

There she was, sitting on a chair with her hand in between her thighs. A sinister chuckle escaped the mage. 

"Heehee... Looks like you forgot to lock your door. I've been waiting for you. I have a 'hunger' only you can sate."

"Now? I just got done hav-- training.", I grumbled while approaching her. It appeared her body stocking had been torn open, exposing her crotch. 

"I already know what you did, but the Commander wouldn't want to, no? So will you do as I say?", she taunted.

Although I wouldn't mind doing things like this, it's just that it was so abrupt and had no buildup. Her hands gripped my shoulders and urged me downwards to my knees.

"Lick."

Without hesitation, I obeyed. Some time has passed since I've tasted feminine desire like this, and it made me realize how much I missed it. I hastily lapped up the nectar from the dripping folds, as well as prodding the opening with the tips of my fingers.

It was obvious that Tharja received great pleasure from this, as I heard muffled moans and felt her legs on my shoulders as the backs of her heels gently bounced off my back.

The dark mage cackled when her orgasm came, her legs tightened and pulled me closer to her. The liquids sprayed all over the lower half of my face, to which I defiled the towels once more for clean up.

Putting her belt back on to cover her privates, the Dark Shadow bid me farewell and vanished out the door. 

"Phew... I guess I'll clean these first.", I said.

Since I was going to bathe anyway, cleaning the towels first was a good idea. Since clean towels are always a good thing to have around, I kept them in my room until I needed them for a more... "pure" reason. Grime, sweat and the scent of sex sullied the water. The heat of the bath did wonders on my aching muscles and I never wanted to leave, while the nice shampoo Sharena had given to me as a part of a gift basket immediately made my hair silkier to the touch.

"I should thank her for this someday."

Begrudgingly, I exited the comfort of hot water and began to dry myself off.

"I suppose a small nap wouldn't hurt. Besides, studying magic can be tedious.", I said with a yawn to myself.

Lazily rolling onto my bed and crawling under the comforters, I instantly fell asleep; something that's often hard to do. The night I spent with Lachesis some time back filled my dreams. I suppose the atmosphere was downright magical, something that just won't be the same for any subsequent visits. Right before the fun started, I shot up. A groan escaped me, I _always_ wake up before something happens in dreams, whether it be hitting the ground in a dream where you're falling, or in this case, sex.

With the evening sky beginning to dominate the land, I stretched to regain my bearings before grabbing the blue tome on my desk and heading to the lower reaches of the castle. Most Heroes seemed to have just come back from their normal routines for dinner, and I realized how my stomach was growling. Choosing a seat detached from the main rabble allowed me to relax a bit more. For the first time in a while, I took my time to eat, as there wasn't anything that urgently needed tending to. I caught a perplexing stare from Ayra, who was a few tables away. It wasn't angry or anything, just a bit odd; as if she never knew something like that would've ever happened.

Clutching the tome, I sighed as I headed towards the room in which tedium would take place. The library, which doubled as a study room was on one of the far ends of the castle and was a bit less unkempt than normal. The area itself was still somewhat dank from the rain. It was a large, square and high-ceilinged room, with a doorway that led to a tower with a spire immediately to the right, and two rows of desks lined up until they reached the far wall. To the left of the desks were bookcases that were similarly aligned. The door slamming shut only prompted a few quick glances. Near the entrance sat Julia. She was alone and hunched over a book. I pulled out a chair and nestled myself to her right, and nudged her to get her attention.

"Hey, I made it.", I whispered.

"Oh! Oh, it's just you.", her voice prompted another wave of quick glances. She appeared to have dozed off.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. Sometimes when I feel like I'm trying to remember something, I fall into some sort of daydream."

I nodded. "So why don't we get started? Maybe we'll both improve some more."

Julia almost bounced up and down in her chair. "I think I'm ready for that new magic you were talking about!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"You said that you can improve my tome somehow, and I've been practicing hard."

"Oh, that's right. Let me think.", I said before starting at her intently for a few seconds. "You do have the aptitude, but unfortunately, I don't have all the materials needed. Sorry about that."

It was her turn to be confused. "Materials? What kinds? Perhaps I can help you get them."

"It's alright, I'm sure we can get the rest tomorrow. I think it would be better if you practiced a bit more beforehand."

She giggled while nodding in agreement. Then, we finally began reviewing what we already knew and learning about more advanced magic types. Without having the physical copies of advanced tomes, the incantations we memorized were somewhat useless for now, but all of that would be solved tomorrow. As time passed, more and more of the occupants began trickling out. Withing two hours or so, it was completely empty aside from Julia and I. With night having fallen, I lit the candles on the center of our desk. It was the only source of light in the room, besides the small amounts of moonlight peering in from the windows on the far end.

Naga's Blood subtly inched her chair closer to mine. Her head rested on my left shoulder, much to my surprise. With the warm light illuminating her face, I saw her eyes closed and a soft smile.

"You tired?", I said with a low voice.

"I'm just so happy to be here with you. When I am in your company, I feel safe; like all the horrors of the world just wash away.", she said with her soft voice, and inched her chair even closer, so that the sides of each one made contact.

My arm rested around her shoulders, and I pulled her close. Looking her in the eyes, I said, "I want you to know that I'm truly grateful to have summoned you here."

She shifted off the armless chair and ended up on my lap. I snaked my arms around her waist and hugged her tight, my head turned to the side and tilted forward, resting on hers.

Julia turned around and straddled me, her arms tight around my upper back, head resting on my shoulder once again. A slight shiver enveloped my body, and my heart began to pound when her lips met my skin, starting with small kisses from the collarbone, up until she met my own lips. Running my hands through her silken curtain of hair allowed me to calm down a little from her sudden movement. Naturally, I reached for the hem of her dress and began lifting it, unveiling the lower half of her body.

When the saccharine lip-lock broke away, a sudden realization filled her eyes. The girl almost grimaced after she finished processing what had happened. With tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she whimpered, "O-oh my... I can't believe I just did th--"

I hushed her. "Please, calm down. Do I appear to dislike what you did?"

Naga's Blood shook her head and the illumination from the candles allowed me to see the reassurance paint her face.

With my manhood beginning to steel itself more, Julia finally noticed.

"W-what is that!? Are you going to-!?", she squeaked.

Once again, my finger met her lips to hush her. "Shh, I know how you feel, Julia. And I'm sure you're scared due to the... suddenness of the situation." 

The slow dampening of her panties confirmed my statement.

It was a while before she spoke again, but this time there was a bit more confidence in her voice. "But what if someone sees us? I can't even begin to imagine the consequences!"

Realizing I had to reassure her once more, I replied immediately. "There isn't anyone else here, you see. Everyone should be fast asleep by now."

The girl quickly glanced around the barren room to confirm my sentence, and all she saw were the strange shadows cast by the candles fading into the inky blackness in the distance.

"I must admit, I'm unsure of what to do now.", she weakly retorted.

I cupped her face. "Don't you worry, I'm certain it'll come naturally."

Another small squeak escaped her when my hands cupped her ass and I bucked my hips slightly. My now-stiffened cock grinded against her clothed sex, crying for more.

Once I freed it, the mage gasped, and a kiss was required as a sort of pacifier.

With her worries melting away, it was time for the main event. I hooked my index finger around the front of her panties and moved it aside.

Sharply gasping, Julia braced herself for the penetration, her nails digging into my clothed back. Her slit was miraculously tight, and I had a bit of difficulty with my entrance. A sharp yelp replaced one of her periodic gasps once her hymen was broken through, and she looked at me expectedly once I was buried in her.

Using my already properly placed hands, I urged her hips to slide up and down, her walls tightly hugging my rod.

Although her breasts were covered, her erect nipples were visible through that gorgeous, flowing dress. Taking advantage of it, I cupped one breast while the other remained on her ass to grope it.

Only soft mewls, occasional soft grunts and slow squelching filled the otherwise dead silent library. The thought of doing this in a not-so private area made me even more aroused.

With another mewl, Julia removed one arm from my shoulder and clutched my breast-laden hand. Her delicate hand did all it could to hold on once I picked up the pace.

The pace was still somewhat slow relative to my other times. With each thrust, the wooden chair creaked slightly, and the flames from the candles flickered.

Finally taking my hand off her breast, it landed right back onto her tight butt. The mage now was able to fully support herself again with both hands on my shoulders and her legs entwined with mine. I took the opportunity to pleasure her further, and began sucking on the side of her neck. Her initial shivers were noticeable and the mewls upgraded to soft moans. Once the soft, supple skin left my mouth, a faint red mark formed.

When her breathing grew frantic, it was obvious her time was coming. Her voice, much louder than what would ever be allowed in a library, alerted me to this.

"Oh, I'm going to--", her sentence cut off by a gasp.

I positioned my arms around her arching back.

"[Summoner], this feeling! I'm going to-- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!", her cry of pleasure echoed throughout the room and almost went limp in my arms.

Her decadent discharge shot out and spilled onto my groin area. Euphoria filled every inch of my being when I finally cummed into that tight lair. I brought her into an almost bone-breakingly tight hug.

With it's steel now lost, my cock slipped out of her, it's coating of sexual release glimmering in the dim candlelight. 

Thankfully, I had clean towels in my bag. Once clean up was done, the satisfied Julia looked at me lazily.

"Oh, gods. I do hope we can do something like that again.", her now-soft voice said through heavy breaths.

"Yeah. I realized that I love studying with you.", I said, the weariness in my voice apparent. "Now why don't we get back to our quarters?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this one. Being in public at night does make things such as sinning a lot more naughty. Sorry if this one took long, I had a few things going on in life as well as a bit of writer's block.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it.


	7. Refreshing Summer Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month has passed since our protagonist's last session. During that time, many battles were fought that required his attention, so he was unable to be with any of his partners. Shortly after the battles were won, Tiki and a few of her friends found a gateway leading to an Outrealm containing a gorgeous beach.
> 
> With many beautiful females surrounding him in revealing clothing, the summoner wonders how he'll survive.

With the sun growing brighter and hotter, summer was "officially" beginning. Although it was morning, I wanted to crawl back into the bed in my cool room. The Manakete eagerly dragged me through the city's streets, excitedly mumbling about something. Finally, I decided to inquire about what she wanted with me.

"So, Tiki, where are we going? More importantly, why are you bringing me along?"

She came to an abrupt stop before turning to face me and bouncing up and down. "Ahh, I just can't wait! I want you to see it for yourself!", she squealed before lugging me again.

I grumbled as we passed through the commercial district. Most of the city's inhabitants had retreated into the cool safety of their homes or inside of shops. Hurrying through endless lines of storefronts, Tiki stopped me.

"This is the place!", she said with a giggle.

I raised an eyebrow. "A clothing store? I wouldn't say I really need new clothes."

"Don't be silly. Tana and I came across this gateway that led to a wonderful beach, and we want everyone to relax there after our hard-fought battles."

Seeing these female Heroes at the beach could cause some... issues. I cracked a small smile. "A beach, huh? I guess we all could use a little vacation. I don't have very good fashion sense, so you'll have to help me out here, Tiki."

"Of course, of course!", blurted the Manakete, as she dragged me through the doors.

Temperature didn't fare much better inside. The selection was impressive, racks of shirts and other articles of clothing neatly lined against the walls and in columns across the floor. It wasn't long before I had changed clothes about twelve times before she was satisfied. Looking in the mirror, I was wearing an open royal blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a floral pattern, plain turquoise swimming trunks and simple leather sandals.

"See, it's not hard to find clothes that look good on you. Now wait for me.", Tiki said, voice still dripping with excitement.

To pass the time I had to wait, I paid for my new outfit, balled up my previous one and shoved it into my satchel. I only counted a few minutes while hunched over on the bench before Naga's Voice appeared before me. I must say, I was stunned at the sight of her. Sporting a small red top, her breasts nearly spilled out of it and jiggled with each movement she made. It was difficult to notice the rest of her outfit, a thin white cloth tossed over her shoulders as well as a pink one tied around her waist. The matching bottom was barely visible through the pink cloth. To top it all off, red sandals were on her feet.

"So, what do you think?", she said while smiling.

Finally stopping myself from staring at her barely-restrained tits, I answered.

A blush grew across my face as I stammered. "Ohh, uh, you look... um, ravishing?"

Still enthusiastic, Tiki replied, hardly catching on to my stammering. "What? Is something the matter?"

"I just didn't expect such a cute outfit. I have to say, the red really works with you.", I said with growing confidence.

Beaming at me, the Manakete giggled, and disappeared into the dressing room once more. Returning in her original outfit, she paid for the swimsuit and nudged me.  
This attire was a nice change from my usual clothes, and and the way it breathed helped immensely in this heat. For once, I was somewhat grateful that this voluptuous woman was more modestly clothed, as having a tent form in my shorts in public was one of the last things I wanted.

While we headed back home and chatted about the beach, I grew more and more excited for it.

"So what's this beach like? Did you see any other people?", I asked.

She thought for a moment. "Hmm. I think I saw a few, but they were nowhere near the area we'll end up in."

"I see. You said Tana was with you right? Does she already have a swimsuit?"

Tiki nodded. "She did say that she has one, although I haven't seen it. I bet she will look amazing."

I thought about Tana in a swimsuit and absentmindedly said, "Yeah, I think so too."

The dragon giggled and cracked a sly smile. "Oh, do you fancy her?"

Again, my blushing and stammering. "Oh come on! Well... I--"

I was cut off by Tiki giggling again. "Heehee, calm down, [Summoner]! It was just a jest! Quite a few other Heroes will be there, including those Nohrian siblings."

The distant castle appeared to glow from the sun, and as it got closer, my excitement grew. Not a single soul was spotted outside when we arrived. The grand hall was more populated than usual, some people were even in swimsuits. Xander wore a shirt similar to mine and carried a large tubular container on his shoulder while clutching a fish-shaped floatie. Corrin, Elise, who was carrying a very large basket with both hands and Leo were standing nearby him, lost in conversation. Tiki said there were some things she needed to get from her room, and vanished. The Askrian Prince himself spotted me standing alone.

"Ah, there you are. Judging by your clothes, I take it you're heading to the beach, [Summoner]?", he asked.

I was a bit puzzled to how he was still wearing armor in this heat. "Hello, Alfonse. You're right. Say, why don't you come along, too? If anything, [em]you[/em] deserve a break."

He shook his head. "I'd love to come along, believe me. Alas, I cannot. Although we have won the battles, I still have much to attend to." He pointed to something behind me. "There are some portable gazebos in those containers. I suggest you take one with you."

Turning my head to where he pointed revealed several tubular containers akin to the one Xander had propped up against the wall.

"My apologies, I really have to get going. Farewell, [Summoner].", said the prince before spinning around on his heels and walking off.

Deciding I should get my stuff ready as well, I headed to my room. The stone corridors and staircases had a welcoming, cool draft to them. It was a shame that I would have to leave this climate in favor of a significantly hotter one. However, having the time of my life with friends outweighed that thought.

Once in my room, I took my balled-up clothes out of the bag and tossed them onto the bed. Then, I took some towels and a bottle of sun screen that was included in the gift basket Sharena gave me. Placing a large-brimmed straw hat on my head, I went back downstairs where I saw Tiki holding a watermelon and Tana carrying folded up lounge chairs. Oddly enough, the Frelian princess had a large cloak around her shoulders which covered up her entire body, save for her lower legs. Judging by her bare legs and feet and sandals, I assumed she was a bit embarrassed with her swimsuit that hid underneath the cloak.

"Hey you two. Hey, Tana, what's with that cloak?", I said.

The pegasus knight's face reddened slightly before she answered. "It's nothing, really. To be completely honest, I am a little embarrassed."

"Come on, nobody will judge you. Well, at least not in a bad way. Anyway, I can carry those chairs for you." 

Taking the chairs off her unveiled an orange-covered book with pictures of fruits on it.

She shifted her weight while looking down.

"He's right, Tana. Everyone else is in their swimsuits, so you should be too!", the Manakete said proudly while nudging her.

Tana took a deep breath before closing her eyes and dropping the cloak. The fallen cloth formed a semi-circle around her feet. While Tiki was bouncing up and down in excitement, I was momentarily stunned.

"See, it's not so bad! You look great!", exclaimed Tiki, who was also in her swimsuit. "What have you got to say, [Summoner]?"

"Wew, I gotta say that you look _fantastic_."

"See, he loves it. I'm sure everyone else will too!", said Tiki. The princess seemed to be reassured. After all, she would have been the odd one out with that cloak.

Since everyone seemed to be restless, I deduced that they were itching to get to the beach.

"Is everyone ready?", I shouted. "If you are, follow us!"

The curious glances of the Heroes morphed into excited faces. We followed Tiki to the gate. The Manakete vanished through the swirling purple vortex, and the rest of us filed into it. 

It wasn't any hotter here, but the atmosphere was night and day. Instead of stone walls and green fields, we were surrounded by brilliant white sand, a cloudless deep blue sky and a turquoise ocean whose ripples and waves glimmered handsomely in the blistering sun. Palm trees were scattered across the sand, brimming with coconuts and other tents or gazebos dotted the distant areas of the coastline. It was indeed picturesque. 

Immediately, the other beach-goers began pitching their shelters, so I did too. Thankfully, the carrying case had a pouch to hold a small hand shovel. With a bit of fortitude and persuasion, the gazebo was finally standing sturdily, complete with netting acting as walls to prevent any pesky insects from disturbing the occupants.

"Hey, Tana. Your brother was supposed to come along too, right? I think I saw him with swimwear and a flag earlier.", I said while putting up the chairs.

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Ugh, don't remind me. It's beautiful out here and he'd rather sit inside and brood all day! Even if I forcibly dragged him here, he'd just hide in the shade."

Somehow, I was glad Innes didn't come. If he saw me admiring his sister like I did earlier, he'd definitely give me a few whacks to the head with that flag.

"His loss. Well now, how about we play a little game before going into the sea?", I suggested while exiting the shade.

Both of my companions perked up. "A game?", they asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. It's quite popular in my world. It's called 'volleyball' and is often played on the beach. It's easy to learn, you simply try to hit the ball over the net without it touching the ground on your side. There's even a little court to play over there.", I pointed towards a lone net with a ball next to it.

"That sounds fun, but we should use this sun cream first.", said Tiki, holding a bottle of the aforementioned cream and then opened it to slather a thin layer on her belly and chest. "It's difficult to reach my back, so why don't you help me out, [Summoner]?"

"O-of course.", I mustered before awkwardly assisting her.

Tana didn't need much help from the nature of her swimsuit so she helped herself and then ran off.

Massaging the cream into her back was fairly easy, but became incrementally more difficult as I went lower. When I reached her butt, I had to stop for a moment. The Manakete turned her head curiously to see why I stopped.

"Is something the matter?"

My body got even hotter now that I was embarrassed. "Oh, uh, not at all. I just... needed a bit more cream."

I proceeded to confidently rub her thighs and worked down to her calves.

"That does it. I think I can take care of myself, so go on ahead and join the others.", I said.

"But that won't do. I have to return the favor, don't I?", remarked Tiki.

"Eh, I have this shirt on, so my back probably won't the biggest issue."

Without saying anything, she immediately began applying sun cream to my abdomen. Outside, I could barely make out the others figuring the game out through the mesh. I did my best to ignore the... assets in front of my face. Her fingers traced along the outlines of my abdominal muscles. My body was only somewhat muscular, thanks to the training Anna suggested, but nowhere near the herculean physiques some Heroes boasted.

Although the cream had long been applied properly, she continued to rub. I have experienced things like this before, but with people in relatively close proximity, and with the chance of being seen through the mesh made it much more awkward.

Absentmindedly, I said, "So, do you like what you feel?"

She blushed before realizing what she was doing. "Aah! I haven't realized what I was doing. But I must admit, yes, I do."

"Really, now?"

Her blush remained on her face as her hands began to slide her hands lower, onto my crotch. From the moments she began touching me, my member was alerted, but now, it began to steel itself more. Before I knew it, her hand squeezed and kneaded my clothed cock. I began to grip the sides of the chair as my feet dug into the cool sand.

Hooking her fingers around my waistband, she freed my now solid dick. It flung out and nearly smacked her in the chin. To "even us out" I hooked my own finger along the trim of her top and pulled down, allowing one plump breast to plop out. I cupped it and weighed it a little in my hand before giving it hearty squeezes, all the while Tiki, who was on her kneees now, jerked my cock somewhat aggressively.

She swapped from the standard up-and-down motion to one where each hand performed a twisting motion in opposite directions. I tried my best to avoid groaning too loud from the immense increase of pleasure. One of her hands remained on the shaft when her lips wrapped around my glans. It twisted like it did a few moments prior whenever my cock wasn't completely sheathed inside her mouth. The way her tongue slithered around my girth made it nearly euphoric. Large beads of sweat began rolling down my temples and back.

"Oh gods.. I'm gonna--!", but I was cut off and was no longer being pleasured. "Huh?"

Without a word, Tiki pulled out her remaining breast and used them to smother my throbbing cock. With these two large, soft tits pressing firmly against my rod, I gripped the sides of the chair even harder. She started off sliding both up and down at the same time, and then in an alternating pattern. When the opportunity was available, her lips once again wrapped around the tip.

It wasn't long before I felt my climax coming. Like a fountain, my cock erupted, spraying cum upwards. Some got on her chin, but most of it fell onto those huge, delectable breasts. If I hadn't just orgasmed, the cum dripping down and off her tits would have made me rock hard again. But alas, my steel was now lost.

"Ohh... auugghh!", I squeaked. Like before, I gave it my all not to be too loud as to raise suspicion. 

The Manakete grinned deviously, before scrubbing the liquid pleasure off her chest. "Heehee, it'll be my turn later!"

"Phew, I-I think we should go to the group now. They're probably wondering what's taking so long.", I said while thinking up a lie to appease them.

She nodded, and we walked out of the shelter to see everyone else having fun, completely unaware to the fact that we weren't present. There appeared to be some newcomers; Frederick, Cordelia, Gaius and that girl Noire. I spotted Leo and Robin sitting near a palm tree, lost in their books. The Nohrian prince seemed to be a bit uncomfortable near the almost-nude tactician.

Strangely enough, the group had retired from playing the sport for some time, and went about doing other activities. Corrin helped her younger sister put together flower necklaces, while their eldest brother was in the water, clutching his floatie like his life depended on it. Frelia's princess was shaking one of the trees near the water, so I went to see why with Tiki in tow.

Gradually slowing down from my jog, I startled her with my sudden question. "What are you shaking that tree for, Tana? Did it hurt you?"

Ignoring my slight joke, she pointed to the book lying on the sand. "One of the exotic fruits my book describes grows on these trees! Although it doesn't look like it wants to part with it."

She stopped to catch her breath and frowned.

"I'll try and get some for you. Look, I'll just climb up it like this...", I said while shimmying up the leaning palm tree.

"Don't fall, haha!", jeered the Manakete, only to be nudged by Tana.

"S-shut up! This is child's play!", I remarked. 

Reaching the top was easy enough. With both legs tightly wrapped around it, I reached and plucked a few coconuts off. They plummeted to the ground, cushioned by the sand. I turned my body so that I was hanging off the tree and dropped down.

"See, easy.", I said with a smirk. "These fruits are really hard to crack into, so I'll show you how later. I'll take these back to the tent."

When I returned to the tree, both girls were already in the water. Being a decent swimmer myself, I joined them. The sea was amazingly refreshing; I had forgotten how good it felt to swim around due to being unable to do so in years.

"How'd you learn to swim, Tiki?", I asked while gently circling around her.

"When you've lived as long as I have, you tend to learn a few things.", she said while splashing water at me lightly.

"I often went for swims in the sea back at home. It was such a nice change from being stuck inside all day.", said Tana while backstroking to us.

"And you taught yourself? That's impressive. My parents taught me, but I didn't swim in the sea often.", I replied.

Tana pushed my shoulder, "Hey, there's no need for flattery."

I wrapped one arm around her midsection and we drifted to solid ground. "What? Don't you like compliments? Especially from a friend?"

While we playfully bickered, Tiki simply stared at us. Something was going on in that head of hers, but I can't put my finger on it.

"I think we should head back to the tent. I want to relax for a bit.", said Tiki with a very strange impatient tone.

"We've only been here for a short while. Can't it wait?", I said.

She puffed her cheeks. "No! Tana, you come too!"

"Fine, but I want to stay here for just a little longer.", said the flier begrudgingly.

Tiki practically dragged me out of the water and back into the shade of our tent. Just like a starved animal, she latched on to me. Losing my balance, I fell back into the chair while the Manakete kissed my neck and lips till she was breathless.

"What are you doing!? You do know Tana is coming over, right!?", I hissed.

Nothing came out of Tiki, all she did was begin to straddle me. Reaching over to adjust the chair so that it was completely flat, she climbed higher. Before she mounted herself on my face, I spied a feminine silhouette forming on the entrance flap.

Tiki couldn't care less about my muffled attempts to speak, and instead, tugged her bikini bottom to the side. Instinctively, I began to prod at her slit with my tongue, savoring the sweet and subtle salty flavor brought about from the sea.

Following the sound of someone passing through cloth, came a sharp gasp and multiple things falling against the sandy floor with a thud. I could just barely see past my occupant; Tana had dropped the coconuts and fled outside. Although the mesh made it difficult to see through from a distance, it was easy to see through when close by. Tana was visible through it, hands over her mouth. The next thing she did was peer inside. Perhaps Tiki's moans made her think that her entrance was drowned out we didn't hear her.

I grabbed her ass and began licking more vigorously, while she untied her top and threw it aside. Her moans appeared to be results of attempted suppression, however that just made them sharper and louder. My sight drifted to the princess, whose hand was gently rubbing her crotch area.

Finally, Tana burst inside and quickly undressed herself. For now, it was almost a sad day, as I didn't get to fully appreciate the majesty of the Frelian princess' naked body.

It was her hands that pulled down my trunks to reveal a stiffened cock. Still licking away, I pushed Tiki off a little to catch my breath, and I was glad I did. With Tana's warm, tight and wet pussy beginning to devour my cock, I had to let out a loud gasp. Tana gasped even louder when I slipped through her hymen.

While the princess began to bounce up and down, Tiki turned around to face her. My tongue still explored her slit, making sure those folds got a thorough licking.

Not a word was said, only gasps, moans and squishy sounds. Tana leaned over and placed her hands on my chest for support, whereas I stretched my arms upwards in attempts to feel someone's breasts. With my palms cupping breasts lighter than the previous ones, I assumed they were Tana's. A slight giggle escaped her while her hands cupped mine.

Gently rolling her pink nipples around between my thumb and forefinger prompted moans louder than usual. My own breathing grew heavier when I noticed how lovingly her pussy embraced my rod. It tightly hugged and slid across every vein and surface.

After getting my fill of groping Tana's tits, I rotated my hands to feel Tiki's. Being much larger and heavier, they nearly spilled out of my hands. Squeezing them pleasured me further, enough to where I thought my cock would burst.

The collective pace picked up, Tiki began to grind against my face faster, Tana's bouncing speed increased and I began to buck my hips. It all lasted for a few minutes before grunts of uneasiness were uttered, signaling an oncoming orgasm.

I continued to slide into Tana's deepest reaches before my whole body began to convulse violently. Only muffled groans escaped me as my hands flew from the Manakete's tits and onto the siding of the chair. I gripped it unreasonably hard while I shot an enormous load into the Winged Princess. Enough that when combined with her own juices, it created a miniature "waterfall" that required a thick towel to mop up.

All the orgasms happened at the same time, creating a guttural mess of voices all crying out at the same time.

Tiki dismounted and fell into her own chair, breathing heavily and with a satisfied expression. I grabbed a towel to clean off my face, crotch and lower stomach. Tana simply fell onto me, breasts squishing into my chest and slit pressing up against my now-soft dick. I lazily stroked her back with one hand while the other hung off the chair. Tiki was the first to speak in a room of heavy breathing.

"See? I knew you'd love the beach!"

I snorted while tossing the cum-ridden towel at her.

Tana appeared to have dozed off.

"Yeah. I say we should come here more often- but alone next time.", I said before closing my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this one took a long time to come out. Again, I apologize for that. Sometimes I just don't feel it when writing.  
> I'm beginning work on chapter 8 for a request, so after that's done, feel free to make a request of your own.


	8. Lost Princess' Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When not fighting or training, Elincia helps around the castle with chores; something she'd grown accustomed to. Seeing her work tirelessly everyday spurs pity in the Summoner who urges her to take some time off for a few days.

The summer days finally came to an end, and Askr found itself mid-Autumn. The orange-pink evening skies, brisk weather, fresh air and beautiful trees evoked an odd sense of nostalgia in me. Today was the first free day since the week-long vacation, and I had been sexless since then. Nostalgia did outweigh my frustration, but not enough for comfort. I had taken to doing something I had been deathly afraid of doing since I arrived: Masturbation. The floor I lived on became populated more and more, Heroes trickling in every other week or so. Many of these Heroes were close friends of mine, and an increased possibility of an incredibly embarrassing encounter. While I was with someone else, the fear of being walked in on just... dissipated. Eagerness was a fairly dangerous feeling for me, especially when it washed all my worries away. But no one is truly excited for self-sex. During the late days of August, I summoned this girl named Elincia- a sword-wielding Pegasus Knight. Once she got settled in the castle, surprisingly, she would help out with chores and other menial tasks. It was so odd, she had this almost royal aura; someone who typically would never go near those kinds of tasks. I, too, helped around every so often, but I wasn't in a place of power back in my world.

Thinking a bit harder, I realized why it felt odd for her to do chores. The Archives stated she was indeed royalty; a princess who was raised in secrecy, and was very sheltered. Maybe that explains why she seems nervous when on the floor her room was on; the floor where all Heroes with the "5-star" rank resided. Being in the upper reaches of the castle, it was grand and luxurious. High ceilings, intricately decorated walls and reflective floors gave a strange feeling; a feeling of being where you don't belong to those not used to these conditions, myself included, although I've adapted to it long ago.

Much to the Lost Princess' comfort, I began checking in with her every other day. With her status in this world, being around other royalty was discomforting-- almost vexing. Nobody here would look down on her or even harbor hate. We had grown so comfortable with each other, that we would simply walk into one another's room without a care in the world.

Today, I participated in another training session with Ayra, whose moves were much more flashy than normal. She even got much closer when helping me with stances and such, probably a "side effect" from that one session. Teasing seemed to be in her interest, especially with the way she would make sure her chest pressed up against me. Even then, I wasn't allowed to touch, only look. Perhaps I'll have to vent my frustration from her during another training session someday...

A chilly autumn breeze graced my sweaty body, allowing my clothes to breathe a little. My summoner's coat was flung over my shoulder. Unlike many other summoners I have interacted with, I didn't typically wear the coat.

The interior of the castle didn't help with my body heat situation. Most halls were sparsely populated due to the oncoming night. I decided to head to the dining hall to grab a quick snack before retiring to my room. Apparently, people who were dedicated to their training rarely had time to eat. The dimly lit mess hall only had one occupant- Elincia- who was wiping down the tables. She was in her normal battle gear, but with her gloves off and sleeves rolled up. Her appearance resembled mine; misshapen hair drenched in sweat, slight bags under the eyes and a slightly reddened face.

"You're still here? Do you ever tire?", I said.

The green-haired maiden was startled by my abrupt introduction.

"I'm used to it. Besides, I'm almost done here. Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"Well, I just finished up with training and I wanted a little something to eat before I went to my room."

Her face lightened up a little. 

"Do you want me to cook it up for you? I can cook fairly well, you know."

"I can take care of that myself since I also know a thing or two about cooking. You fight more than I do, so you deserve the rest.", I said softly.

She looked almost offended by that remark, but nevertheless, she left. As I fried up some bacon strips, I thought about how hard Elincia works-- both on the battlefield and in the castle. While I ate, I decided I'd convince her to take a bit of time off and relax.

After cleaning up, I headed up to my room. Unsurprisingly, Elincia was still skulking about.

"Hey, Elincia. I--"

"If you're wondering why I'm still up, it's because I had some things to attend to.", she said.

"That's not what I'm here for.", I paused. "Look, you work tirelessly every day. You'll run yourself ragged quickly and end up regretting it. So, I've decided that tomorrow will be a free day for you.", I continued with growing confidence.

A puzzled expression grew on her face. "You're saying you want me to relax? I can't say I'm very good at that."

"It'll be fine. I'll show you how."

It was nigh impossible to make out the slight pink color around her cheeks. "And it'll be just us? Alone?"

Now, it was my turn to be confused. "Yeah, why? Is that a problem? I suppose I could invite someone else--"

"N-no! It's not a problem at all! You see, I just-- no! It's nothing!", she stuttered while waving her hands in front of her.

I shrugged. "Eh. Whatever you say. If I'm not up by noon, you know where to find me."

With a nod, the princess turned and vanished into the darkness of her quarters. An unexpected yawn reminded me just how tired I was, and I ventured back to my own quarters. After a quick bath and draping the curtains over the windows, I plopped into bed. My dreams were occupied of that time in the forest with Lachesis a while back. I'd sure love to experience that again.

When I rose, my post-awakening stupor difficult to make out the light squeezing through the gaps in the curtains as well as the general brightness level of the room. That dream still occupied my thoughts, which then made a certain rod to begin hardening. Like I'd done many times before, I grasped it and began the process. 

Only shortly after the tugging started, I heard the door open and a sharp gasp and then the door slamming shut.

Oh god.

My heart dropped and began beating incredibly fast, while I slammed a pillow over my lap. With everything happening so quickly, I wasn't able to process it properly.

"HUH!? W-WHO'S THERE!?", I bellowed nervously. 

I just barely heard the door creak open over my hyperventilating.

Through the small gap, I just made out Elincia, her face beet red. She opened it a bit more so that her full body was visible. She wore her usual clothes, minus the armor plates.

"A-are you ready, [Summoner]? It's noon.", she said meekly.

"No, n-not yet. I'll be out in a few minutes.", I said while catching my breath.

I scurried all over my room, first to the bathroom where I thoroughly washed my face, and then to the dresser. I shook as I dressed myself with my usual attire.

" _I know she saw me, but how much did she see!?_ ", I thought to myself. " _Just calm down, take deep breaths._ "

With a final exhale, I exited into the hallway with the waiting princess. I was still quivering ever so slightly, but not enough to where anyone would notice.

"G-greetings, Elincia.", I said nervously. "There's not much use standing around, so let's go."

Her tone was equally nervous, or perhaps, awkward. "So, [Summoner], what do you usually do for fun?"

"Hmm... That's actually kind of hard to answer. There's been so much going on that I almost forgot what it's like to have fun.", I said with a small chuckle. 

The flier nodded in agreement. We traversed the halls of the castle in silence until I broke it when we arrived at the doorway leading outside. I inhaled a nice, fresh and slightly humid breath of autumn air before speaking.

"So where should we head to?"

The princess puffed her cheeks. "How should I know? You're the one who said 'let's go'. You lead the way, I'm sure we'll find something enjoyable."

A bit startled at her tone, I retorted, "Oh yeah. Sorry. Let's see... There's always that little coffee shop in town that I visited a few months ago. Or we can go to this clearing in the forest. Maybe we can hang around that flower patch near the castle." As I spoke, I saw her face lighten up and slowly form a grin.

Her giggle was a soothing sensation. "Why don't we go to all of those places? I've seen the beauty of Askr up high from my Pegasus, but I never got much of a chance to see it up close! Come on!", she said breathlessly.

It was at that time where I was grabbed by my arms and dragged around again. So much for leading the way.

I finally regained control of who was guiding who and brought her to the coffee shop first. Like the time before, we were seated next to the large window. I ordered a coffee as opposed to the sweet tea she got. Snippets of typical small talk escaped us between sips of hot beverages and glances outside.

About an hour was spent there, before she began pleading me to escort her to the flower field. I didn't exactly want to head all the way back home, but as long as she was happy, I was fine.

Dark clouds loomed in the distance. I took that as a sign to potentially speed up our trip.

"Looks like it might rain. Thankfully both of these places are close to home.", I stated.

"If only I had my Pegasus...", remarked Elincia.

"Eh, it's not a big deal. I don't mind getting a bit wet anyway.", I said.

She chuckled softly. We walked around the castle, and I snorted ever so softly at that hut-like extension where I had escaped the rain one day. Climbing over the large hill revealed a small valley completely blanketed in flowers of every shape, size and color. I'd say Elincia was a little too overjoyed by this, but who am I to judge? She broke away from our arm-in-arm position and ran down the hill, gaining remarkable speed.

Maybe she had forgotten I was even here, as she continued frolic without a care in the world. I decided to take a seat on the ground and rest from all that walking. Her prancing stopped for a brief moment when she asked why I wasn't doing the same. 

"I'm more of a 'relax and enjoy the surroundings' type of person.", I said softly. "Don't worry about me though, enjoy yourself. That's an order."

After snickering a little at that last part, the flier began to collect some of the flowers she thought were the prettiest.

"I haven't seen flowers like this back home-- in my world, I mean. Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are. I think there's a few just like those growing near my home.", I said lazily, pointing at the multi-colored bouquet. "You should keep them as a way to remember me and Askr."

Gently placing them into her bag, I was once again pushed to guide her to the next spot. Once I regained the lead, I took her to the place where I first had relations with Lachesis. It was different this time of year, orange, yellow and red leaved trees towered over the clearing with small piles forming near their roots. I had been mostly successful in cleaning this blanket; no decadent stains were found.

I lay sprawled out on the surface whereas the princess sat cross-legged. With a hearty exhale, I spoke.

"Isn't this place just so serene and peaceful? It's as if my very soul is being soothed."

She exhaled in a similar manner to mine. "It is. Perhaps I should visit this place more often. But, there's a question I want to ask you."

I sat up. "What's that?"

Her face got close to mine, and her hands gently held one of my own. "It's about earlier."

"Earlier? What are you talking about?", I could not remember anything remarkable happening as the time spent having fun washed away all worries.

"You know, back in the castle. In your room."

My eyes shot open and I quickly pulled my hand away from her. I barely managed to speak over my stomach dropping down as far as it could go.

"Ah... Sorry you had to see that. It's my fault really, I shouldn't be doing such--"

I was silenced by her finger pressing against my lips.

"Shh... I want to... you know, try it.", she said, with an unfitting innocent smile on her face.

"Try it? Do you mean... sex?"

I was answered with a simple and quick "yes".

"I-If you say so.", I said with a bit of surprise. Maybe people who were sheltered still found ways to know about certain things.

I wrapped one arm around her shoulders while I engaged in a lip-lock and my free hand began to cup one breast. I could just barely taste the sweet tea she had from earlier. I gently bit her lower lip before breaking away. Then, I decided to navigate my hand down to her crotch. 

She let me do all the work, only eliciting tiny squeals as my hand inched closer to her privates. I was clutched harder when I began to slowly tease her. First I started with very gentle and subtle pokes, which then evolved into very soft massaging. Elincia grabbed my forearm when she decided she couldn't handle more torment for the time being.

This is when I slowly became more aggressive. I pushed her down so she lay flat on her back and positioned my waist between her thighs. I was assisted in removing her shirt and bra, and two plump breasts stared back at me. While I suckled and played with her pink nipples, the Lost Princess attempted in removing my shirt, but failed as I did not break away for quite some time.

I broke away from her saliva-coated nipples to remove my shirt. That cool breeze was welcomed onto my bare chest, as my body began to heat up. Then, I began planting kisses on her neck before working my way down. During this process, she kicked off her shoes. More kisses went down her flat stomach until I reached the trim of her tight pants. Still doing all the work, I unbuttoned them and slowly slid them off to reveal the final bit of cloth that protected her modesty.

I didn't bother to look at her face when I hooked a finger on the hem of her panties to reveal my prize. As the off-white panties crept away from her crotch and waist, she whimpered. A clean-shaven slit, wet with desire awaited me.

Being so preoccupied with advances didn't allow me to notice my erection. Giving it a quick rub through my pants, I began to unbutton them and pull them down. She might not have been completely ready for this, as she winced when I pulled it completely out.

"Are you ready?", I said with a low voice.

Elincia simply nodded with her eyes shut tight. I gave my cock another quick rub for good measure before slowly penetrating the sprawled out princess. Throughout the entrance, she would open her mouth periodically as if to say something, but only gasped sharply. The second I slipped through her hymen, she cried out, scaring the nearby birds.

At this point I started to fuck her slowly, gripping her hips for maximum stability since being on your knees can be somewhat precarious. She gripped the sheet tightly, likely scooping up dirt from underneath. The entire time she mewled and whimpered, sounds that paired excellently with the bright red cheeks.

Still gasping, her arms shot towards me, hands grasping at the air. I took this as a signal to lean over so she had something to hold on to. My hands now held her midsection as she embraced me tightly, and I felt her fingertips digging into the area between my shoulder blades. Being so close up, I took the opportunity to brush some of the sweat-adhered hair out of her face.

Elincia exhaled loudly when I pulled out, and looked at me with a puzzled expression. We managed to communicate well without words; I scooped her up and turned her over on her side. Then, I gripped the bottom of her top thigh and lifted it to resume the thrusting. My left arm lay underneath her, so it allowed me to cup and play with one breast at a time while I drilled her.

When her hips began to buck, I knew she was ready to finish.

"Oh-oh my... [Summoner], this feeling-- aaaaah!"

I cut her off by thrusting harder. Even the loud squishy wet sounds were trumped by her ceaseless moans and cries.

"Oh gods, oh gods!", she shouted.

I only managed to groan louder, and tighten my embrace.

Finally, her juices spurt out of her, accompanied by a loud, gasp-ridden moan. At the same time, I roared as I finished inside of her, leaving that all too familiar stream of mixed climaxes to slowly pour out. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see her face when this happened.

The princess still quivered while she spoke in a new, shaky voice.

"My, my. T-that was incredible!"

"It was, wasn't it?", I said with a tired voice, while massaging both of her tits.

We lay motionless for a few minutes before I felt the first drop of rain fall through the top of the trees and onto my skin. Elincia suggested she experience this again sometime soon. I agreed, maybe a little to hastily. 

We finally decided to get dressed, pack up, and head home. All while cloaked with a blanket with a large stain on it as a shield from the rain.


	9. Escape the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanna, daughter of Lachesis, finds our protagonist in that little cafe he frequents while attempting to escape the downpour outside. After a somewhat lengthy chat, they decide to head back home. From the moment Nanna was summoned, there was something about her that reminded the summoner of her mother, but he can't put his finger on it.

I sat in my usual cozy spot at the cafe-- the seat directly next to the window. In front of me was a steaming cup of plain black coffee, and to my right, the sound of rain pelting the ground began to pick up it's pace. It was quite humid this morning, a definite signal for rain, but the sun shined through a thin veil of clouds for just a few hours. From what I could gather, noontime was just around the corner.

I leaned back in my chair. "Ugh, getting back is going to be a hassle.", I muttered to myself. The hills leading to the castle can get quite slippery during a rainy day. I don't want to experience tumbling down again.

Immediately after finishing that sentence, the door swung open and the little bell attached rung in its shrill tone. The entrance turned a few heads, but they returned to their own business quickly. The new occupant was a girl wearing a damp, thin cloak with the hood up. Her shins were slightly visible through the gap between her cloak and white high boots. Her hood slid off, revealing medium-length blonde hair and a signature white wing accessory.

"Nanna.", I said.

My sudden call startled her, but she eased up the moment she saw me.

"Ah! Oh, it's just you. Do you come here often?", the healer asked while seating herself across from me.

"I'm starting to frequent this place more and more. The only reason I even know about it is because of Lachesis."

"My mother?"

"Yes. I take it you've met her already?"

Nanna tilted her head. "I have, but it's just so strange. Firstly, we appear to be around the same age. She couldn't believe it when I said I was her daughter!"

"Heh. With people being pulled in from different time periods, I can see why she was in disbelief. Summoning has led to some... interesting... interactions, let me tell you."

"Oh? Care to tell me a few stories?", she said while smiling.

"I don't see why not.", I said. "Hmm... Well, one time when we battled in the Tempest, a Hero known as the Black Knight was summoned. Turns out, he is an enemy of Ike, who was hysterical when he saw us returning. Soren understood the situation immediately, and even he had difficulty explaining that for now, the Black Knight was an ally."

"Do they fight alongside each other now?", Nanna questioned.

"They don't. Ike accepted the fact that Black Knight is here to stay, but refuses to be in the same room as him."

"Really now? Huh, looks like the rain doesn't want to let up just yet. How about another story?"

I couldn't say no to such a cute smile. And besides, it _is_ pretty comfortable here.

"Alright, alright. Let's see... A few months ago, I summoned a young man named Morgan. His clothes resembled Robin's, in fact, they appeared to be the exact same design and material. He claimed to be the son of Robin, and would enthusiastically tell us of how great of a tactician his mother was. Once Robin herself caught word of this, she too, was in disbelief. She was in absolute shock when Morgan revealed two copies of a strategy book, the same as the one she has!", I explained.

The princess giggled at that thought before leaning back in her chair and listening to the mixed murmurs that filled the cafe. 

"[Summoner].", she suddenly said.

"Hm? What?", I asked softly.

"Could you tell me a little about my mother? Due to the circumstances, I can't really speak to her properly for now."

"I see.", I said while scratching my chin. "Well, alright. Once you get to know her, your mother is a very sweet and caring person, much like you. However, it can be a bit difficult to do that. Lachesis was quite prickly when she first arrived here, and exposed her sharp tongue often. While in the castle, she'd often reject others making choices for her, preferring to do it by herself. That's one thing I like about her. As we battled together, she opened up more and more to me, even going as far as to say I reminded her of her brother, Eldigan! All in all, your mother is a good person, and I sure she'll welcome you lovingly once things settle down."

Nanna was joyed to hear good things about her mother.

Her emerald eyes were fixed on me intently. "Could you tell a little more, or do you think we should get going?"

"We can visit the Archives when we return. Looks like this rain won't let up, so we might as well get back as soon as possible."

"I see. I think I've heard enough for now, anyway. Maybe we can go to the Archives tomorrow.", she said.

She stood and started for the door before I stopped her.

"Oh that simply won't do. Look how thin your cloak is! Here, why don't you huddle underneath my cloak?", I said while opening my garment to show how large it is.

"Do you really think it can cover the both of us?", she meekly asked.

"Of course it can, this thing is enormous. This is made of leather, so it will do a better job of shielding us from the rain."

"O-okay, if you say so.", she said while huddling up next to me.

"See, this isn't so bad! You'd be completely soaked if you were to come out here without me.", I said while we walked through the ankle-deep ocean that was beginning to form.

"Oh, uh, [Summoner]?"

"Yes?"

"It's just that-- well, your arm is around me.", she said.

"My apologies. Is that a bad thing?"

"It isn't. I wasn't aware how... _intimate_ we've become."

"It's all good though, right?", I replied while squeezing her a little closer.

She nodded as we ventured further. With the bullet-like rain, it was rather difficult to see even a few feet ahead. Our lower legs and shoes were soaked, but that's better than the rest of our bodies. We continued to trot along the path back home, splashing with each step. About halfway, or half an hour of walking, we came across an alcove in the base of a particularly high hill. This spot was well-known and had a sort of bench carved into it as it serves as a resting spot. I tugged on Nanna's hand and pulled her to it as we needed some well-deserved rest for what was to come.

I shook the glossy rain coating off my cloak and then sat down next to Nanna.

"Phew. Climbing the hills up ahead can be very risky if one is not ready. Trust me on that, I've fallen down once or twice."

A sudden look of concern formed on her face. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I did once-- cracked a rib or two. I trudged on back home, and a quick visit to the infirmary patched me right up."

"Oh thank goodness! I can't bear to see others in pain. Sometimes, I really think we take healing staves for granted."

"Yeah. They're so commonly used around here that things would've been far worse had they not existed."

A chuckle escaped the Nordion Princess before we sat in silence for about fifteen minutes. The rain softened up just a little, allowing us to admire just how beautiful Askr was even in inclement weather.

"Man, it's really coming down.", I said slowly and softly, almost mesmerized by it.

"I think we should get going. Even if we're not in the rain, the cold will still get us.", said Nanna.

"Right.", I said while covering us up and continuing our journey.

Nanna held on to me as we very carefully began our ascent. Although I lost my footing once or twice, I managed to not fall and make a fool of myself. Once again, the rain picked up. Since it was a straight downhill path to the castle, we began to jog. It proved difficult to move quickly while still being covered, but we managed for the most part.

The castle was a stone's throw away before the first bolt of lightning struck the ground nearby. Temporarily deafened by the booming thunder, Nanna almost panicked and embraced me tightly with both arms. We dashed to the gate, leaving a wake of muddy footprints behind.

We were both out of breath when we arrived to safety. I removed my cloak, shook it dry and turned to Nanna.

"Are you alright? Did you get wet at all?"

"I'm fine. Just my shoes. Could you stop by my room a little later?", she said after catching her breath.

"Alright, but how come?", I said while scratching my head.

"Oh, there's not any important reason. I'd just like to spend a little more time with you before I head to my infirmary shift.", the princess answered while looking at the ground.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do later."

Our drenched shoes squeaked as we headed through the slick floors of the castle. The main hall was fairly populated, many Heroes glancing in our direction. I headed up the stairs with Nanna in tow. She lived on the same floor as me and some other Heroes, so getting to her room wouldn't be a hassle. She promptly retreated inside and closed the door. Once I was back in my room, I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my wet socks before noticing a letter on my desk.

I read it aloud. "[Summoner], these Heroes require training: Celica, Ephraim, Deirdre and Leon. I ask that you get around to this as soon as you can. Signed, Commander Anna."

I had been caught up in a lot of things, that I nearly had forgotten that these Heroes were summoned. I could probably do it next week. After setting the note down and switching to dry footwear, I did as Nanna asked and went to her room. Just a few seconds after I had knocked, the door swung open to reveal the healer in a casual dress and slippers. She was oddly excited to have me over. Although the skies were still gray and moody, a decent amount of natural light poured into the room.

"You can have a seat at the edge of the bed, I'll be right over."

Seating myself on the soft mattress was a nice change from the grueling journey back. After locking the door, Nanna scurried over and sat close to me, almost uncomfortably so. Her figure was clearly defined through her thin dress, prompting arousal within me.

"So what should we do?", I inquired.

Without a word, the healer stood up and then pulled on my arm, signaling me to stand as well. She guided my hands to her hips, and hooked her arms around my neck. Nanna was a few inches shorter than me, so we were almost face to face. Those emerald eyes shined which accompanied her smile beautifully.

Taking the obvious hint, I leaned in for a kiss while caressing her hips. While we engaged in the lip-lock, I noticed her hips remained consistently smooth; a sign she wasn't wearing any underwear. I continued to caress, and then spun around so I faced the bed.

I pushed her onto it gently so she sat back down. We were kissing the entire time up until this point, where the kiss was broken and a thin strand of saliva was bridged between our mouths. Besides panting, only a "wow" came out of Nanna.

Then, I pushed her more, so she lay on her back and began to plant kisses on her neck and area around her collarbones. She was obviously appreciative of what I did, so much to the point where she placed her hands on the back of my head. I found a soft spot on her neck which I began sucking on. This action nearly startled my partner, as she convulsed and held my head tighter all the while letting out delicious mewls.

I took the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, and began tracing the outline of her labia through the dress with two fingers. One of her hands shot down to mine and grabbed my wrist, but let go shortly afterwards. I released her skin from my mouth and a large red oval-like mark began fade in. I knew she was enjoying this as much as I was.

Using my other hand, I began to lift the cloth barrier, revealing a damp, shaven slit waiting for me. Now without the dress, it was even more sensitive and her mewls increased a few decibels when my teasing began again. While she moaned and uttered the word "Yes", I began to pull down my pants. Since I was also wearing slippers, it was easy to completely remove my pants.

Finally, her entire dress was taken off, revealing two B-cup breasts with erect pink nipples. While I pleasured her pussy, I decided I needed to suck on her tits, too. Doing so caused her to begin gasping, and if this was too stimulating, I feared what would happen next. My free hand gently pinched her free nipple as well as pulling on it and gently rolling it around.

Now, even more fun began to happen. I slowly inserted my fingers inside of her, prodding around the scarlet interior. The pleasure was disproportionate; I hadn't received as much. I finally pulled my rock-solid member out and before going to town, I looked up at her face. She looked concerned while watching me rub it, and before I was able to make contact with her entrance, Nanna flinched and grabbed it.

"Oh my... P-please be gentle."

I didn't shove it in immediately. Instead, I placed the shaft in between her lips and grinded on it first, getting a bit of that wetness onto it. Her eyes remained closed and attempted to close themselves even harder while the penetration began. Her initial grimace slowly faded the deeper I went. The soft, wet interior welcomed the visitor warmly with a tight hug.

"Ohoho, yes!", I hissed. Perhaps this was the tightest yet.

Her arms lay straight and taut, hands gripping the sheets. It was unfortunate that I couldn't get a good view of her face as her head was turned to the side, but that was relatively unimportant. Nanna continued to whimper the more I slid in, and yelped loudly once her hymen had been breached. In fact, her yelp was so loud, that it scared the nearby birds seeking refuge on her balcony's railing.

When I pulled it out slightly, the desire coating it caused it to gleam in the natural light from the windows. More squishing sounds and mewls became audible once I slid it back in and began to thrust. My speed grew incrementally for the smoothest and best experience possible. Her moans were replaced with gasps once my pace was at it's fastest. Each brazen thrust caused her bed frame to creak and groan in protest.

I wasn't done just yet. I pulled my throbbing cock out of her, and she looked at me quizzically. Just like how she guided me before wordlessly, I did the same. It was my turn to lay on the bed. So she slowly lowered herself onto my cock and we resumed. Once the pace was set up, I looked up at her again. Her eyes were still slammed shut and she appeared to be biting her lip.

For whatever reason, Nanna decided to try her best not to make any noise, save for an occasional gasp. Deciding that holding on to her hips was rather boring, I instead went back to her breasts. Massaging and fondling the soft bags of fun was indeed pleasurable for both participants.

Nanna hunched over and embraced me tightly, her soft breasts pressing up against my chest. She began to whimper and moan even louder, and not just because it was right by my ear. When her desire finally decided to expel itself, she cried out. The birds who decided to come back to take shelter were scared off once again. The princess' body convulsed violently while nectars squirted out of her. I, too, bellowed when I came. I wrapped my arms around her sweaty back while I filled her up with love. Most of the cum seeped out of her, leaving decadent stains on the bed.

My cock as well as myself was in a similar state to Nanna; limp and exhausted. When she finally came to her senses, she blinked rapidly a few times before looking at me.

"Oh, [Summoner]. Shall we do that again... someday...?", she asked tiredly.

"Sure... Anytime you want. Now... about clean up...", I said with an equal amount of tiredness in my voice before closing my eyes for a quick nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this one came out more dialogue heavy than the others.
> 
> I like Nanna quite a bit, and it helps that she got great art in Heroes.


	10. Why She's Delightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoner is tasked to deal with a group of brigands harassing a neighboring town. The Commander suggested he bring a companion with him. Lilina's fearsome magic is definitely something our protagonist likes, so he chooses her to travel with him. With the two of them being alone for a while, the effects of Tharja's spell will show us why Lilina is known as the Delightful Noble.

After breakfast, I headed to the Commander's office. Not sure why I had to go there, but Sharena said it was important. Anna didn't usually call me into her office, instead preferring to find me by herself. I took a deep breath before knocking on the heavy wooden door.

"Come in."

Anna's desk was across the room, in front of a large tri-window that was nearly the same size as the walls themselves. The other walls contained bookshelves. Her desk was a deep brown color with a glossy finish, and on it rested books, paperwork and the like. The Commander was seated at her desk, and in front of her was a folder.

"You wanted to see me, Commander?", I said.

She looked up, revealing half-moon glasses with a blood-red frame that matched her hair. 

"Ah, there you are! And, yes, I have a mission for you."

"Um, sure. What is it?", I asked.

She frowned. "A village a few miles away is being terrorized by brigands."

"...And you want me to take care of them? Wouldn't it be better to send a Hero or something?", I asked once again.

"We could do that, but building a good reputation as a Summoner has merits worth considering."

"What are they?"

Anna cracked a smile. "Well, the people will be more grateful to you and the Order. That usually means being rewarded with goodies from the townsfolk."

"...Go on.", I said.

"Some of the herbalists have noticed quite a large quantity of golden dew being secreted from plants that radiated a certain aura-- likely that Divine Dew stuff you like so much. 'Help us, and it's yours.', they said."

"I accept! The more Dew, the better. Makes our Heroes stronger that way.", I exclaimed.

Anna smiled once more. "I was hoping you'd say that! Here are some things you'll need."

She pulled out a small map and a hefty sack of gold from the drawer and plopped them onto the folder.

"The village is rather far, so use this gold for lodging and whatever else you'll need. Inside this folder are rough sketches of what the brigands look like. Also, it would likely be a good idea if you brought someone along."

She turned the items and pushed them towards me. I approached the desk and gazed at the map.

"Hmm... It's far off to the West...", I muttered before scooping everything up.

"Safe travels!", exclaimed the Commander once I exited the door.

This mission would take at least a day when accounting for the walk to the village, actually doing the task, and the walk back. Anna is right, bringing someone along would be a good idea as it would help ensure success and save me from dying of boredom. Now who should I bring? A good idea would be someone who still needs some training. I racked my brain until the Hero I was trying to think of just happened to bump into me in the square in the intersection of two large halls.

"Hey! Oh, it's just you, [Summoner]. I do think you should be more careful though.", said the Hero.

"If it isn't Lilina! I was just thinking about you!", I said.

The mage grew a little flustered. "W-what? What do you mean, 'Thinking of me'?".

I was taken aback at my own words. "Ah, probably a poor choice of words, but I meant I was thinking about what you were up to."

Lilina calmed down. "I see. Well, I'm not really up to much. I don't feel any stronger when I defeat enemies in the Training Tower, but I still feel like I have a ways to go."

I put my hand on my chin. "Perfect."

The mage looked at me curiously. "Hmm? Now why is that perfect?"

"You see, the Commander appointed me on a mission in the village neighboring this castle. Since we have to deal with some lowlifes, I was thinking, why don't you come along? Surely it'll help hone your skills and achieve better battle prowess."

Lilia grew somewhat excited. "Of course I will! Not only do I get to explore Askr, but I also get to fight alongside you again!"

"That's great. Now, why don't we get packing? The village would take a few hours to reach by foot and neither of us can use a horse, so make sure to bring something to eat.", I replied.

The noble nodded before turning around and heading back to her quarters. While I walked back to my own room, I thought about what I should bring, and what I would do when we eventually confront those bandits. I had a feeling it would get up close and personal, so I made sure to bring a sword alongside my tome. My backpack was filled with basic things; a change of clothes, a Thoron tome, a large jug of water, some vulneraries and of course, the Breidablik. After putting on a much more comfortable and sturdy travelling coat and fastening my sword's scabbard to my belt, I traversed down to the kitchen, where I obtained a medium-sized pack of dried meat which promptly was dropped into my bag.

The outer pocket of my pack contained the map, sketches and the gold. I made my way to the main entrance where I spotted my companion waiting. He sported a similar outfit to mine, and had her own pack with her. Once she noticed me, she began approaching me.

"There you are! Now, shall we get going?", she said.

"We can, but are you sure you have everything? Did you bring medicine and whatnot?", I asked.

"Of course I did. I even have a spare tome with me."

"Alright then. Let's go.", I declared.

Sharena also happened to be near the gate and saw us off, but not before giving me a tight hug and warning me about what she would do if I got hurt. I've never seen her get angry, and I can safely assume nothing too bad would happen if she did. I wasn't exactly in the mood to think about it too much, so I gestured my partner to follow me, and we set off.

The city was beginning to bustle at this time, so we made our way through quickly, and promptly turned West the moment we exited from the main gate. It was slightly humid outside, and enormous, fluffy white clouds towered and streaked across the skies, giving one the impression of a world more vast than it truly is. The hilly terrain complimented our ineptitude in equestrian skills, as attempting to navigate a horse through this would have been a nightmare.

Lilina and I chatted occasionally. Nothing notable, just simple small talk. We reached the peak of a very large hill that overlooked a vast valley that seemed to stretch on forever. The incline was very gradual, allowing comfortable passage on the way down. In the distance, one could just barely make out the faint gray dot that served as our destination. About two hours of walking and talking passed before my companion grew a little tired. I wouldn't blame her, walking with equipment was indeed tiring and I couldn't imagine marching distances like this in armor. Since my own legs called for rest, we sat cross-legged on the lush grass.

She removed her boot and began massaging her foot before asking me what we'd do to these bandits exactly. Between bites of dried meat, I told her I wasn't too sure. It most likely would depend on the situation. If they were comically violent, then they'd have to get a taste of their own medicine. Lilina said that almost no bandit at all is willing to listen to reason, but she mentioned that two brigands ended up washing their hands of the criminal life in her world.

Nothing of interest happened on the rest of the trip there. Wide valleys weren't my favorite thing as they made me feel like I was moving slower than I actually was. The village was more like a miniature city, complete with a wall and sturdy buildings. The guards-- who were no more than commoners with makeshift armor and spears-- were skeptical at first, but welcomed us warmly when we stated our intentions. One of them escorted us to the inn. It was a large, cozy building with a tiled roof and insulated walls. Since I asked for a room for two, the innkeep took us to a room with a double bed.

It was probably around 3 or 4 o'clock, but my partner wanted to rest immediately. She undressed until she was in nothing more than her underclothes, and then went to take a bath. The door was cracked open ever so slightly, and my natural curiosity beckoned me to take a peek. Thankfully, she wasn't looking at the door when I gently pushed it open a little more. Her wet breasts looked inviting and in need of a good fondling, but I assumed this wasn't the best time for that. One hand scrubbed her body, while the other... wasn't doing much, or so I thought. After twenty minutes or so, she dried herself up and crawled under the covers.

"I guess I can sleep on that couch or something.", I said.

The mage poked her head out from underneath the quilt. "Why is that?"

"Well, there's only one bed here."

Lilina puffed her cheeks. "Nonsense! You can sleep in the same bed as me, I don't mind."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you won't be uncomfortable?"

"Of course not. Now hurry up! I'm tired!"

"Alright, but first, I'm taking a bath as well. Is there any more water left?", I asked.

The mage nodded and I stepped into the bathroom. The water from the previous bath had already been drained, so I plugged the drain to fill it once again. While it heated up, I undressed. The flame was doused, and I stepped into a hot bath that washed away the grime of travel as well as all worries. About fifteen minutes passed as I washed and relaxed in the tub. I noticed my skin beginning to get wrinkly so I stepped out and drained the tub. I almost cringed at how loud it was when the last of the water poured down the drain.

After drying and getting dressed in underclothes, I took her word for it and climbed into bed with Lilina. She was already asleep in the fetal position, facing me. I happened to fall asleep in the same position, and rather quickly. My dream was just another incoherent mess; something that happens when I am very tired.

When I rose, Lilina was no longer in the bed. Instead, she was in front of the mirror, combing her hair. She noticed me almost instantly.

"Sleep well?", she asked.

"Mmmm... Yeah. How about you?", I returned while still somewhat groggy.

"So, [Summoner], I know we're close and all, but you should have told me."

I was very confused. "Uhh, about what, exactly."

Lilina approached me swiftly and pulled back the covers.

"About this.", she said while grabbing my morning wood. 

It had been poking at her from what I could gather. 

I began squirming. "O-Oh. You see, I was asleep and couldn't really control it."

This entire time, she hadn't let go of it. Instead, she was very slowly rubbing it.

"Oh, that's fine. In case you didn't know, this is something I have wanted for a while.", she said.

By now, I was sitting up straight on the edge of the bed. The noble pulled my underwear down to get full control of my cock. I craved more of her touch, and she continued to give. One of her fingers began brushing against my length, while her other hand cupped my testicles, gently weighing them. She appeared to take great pleasure in each and every one of my muffled grunts.

Lilina decided to have things escalate further. After all, she was in control... at least for now. Her fingers wrapped around my girth and began to rub up and down. Now, her tongue came into play, where it began licking the circumference of my glans. My teeth clenched while she did this, but I was left hanging when her tongue left my cock for a second and instead began licking the shaft.

She was entirely focused on the task at hand. Much to my pleasure, she began to use her mouth. First, she suckled on the tip, almost as if it were a lollipop. The mage worked her way down, savoring every inch of my loin. Lilina gagged a little as the reached the base, but carried on.

Her head went up, only half of my cock was now in her mouth. Utilizing her free hand, Lilina grabbed the lower half of the rock solid shaft and twisted her hand. With her saliva acting as lubrication, this motion was easy to do. This increase in pleasure would make my time come even faster than before.

While sucking noises and occasional gags came from Lilina, I took my time to run my fingers through her hair and brush some out of her face. Her eyes were closed, but all her attention was still on the task. As I looked down, I noticed her hand was no longer on my scrotum, but instead on her own crotch. Looks like she thought ahead and began readying herself in advance.

She continued to suck and rub, and did it even more vigorously when she heard me grunting and panting harder. The tingling sensation intensified, and before I knew it, my hands were holding on to the back of her head while I pleaded for more. As three short spurts of seed shot into her mouth and noticing my cock was still hard, the noble smiled and giggled. A small drop of cum escaped from the corner of her mouth and began to dribble down her cheek but she quickly lapped it up to swallow it with the rest.

"Bed. Now.", I demanded while gesturing towards it.

She obeyed and climbed up and then laid on her back. Unfortunately, my partner was still clothed, so I had to quickly strip off her remaining modesty. I used my fingers to trace around her opening, but before I inserted anything, I gave it a quick lick. Lilina yelped when I did so, and only died down to loud whimpering as I slid my fingers inside. Looking up, I noticed her reddened face had closed eyes and clenched teeth; The same face others made when bracing themselves for what was to come. She also had a pillow which she clutched tightly.

I stood up on my knees and inched closer to her so I could spread out those legs. Once my cock was deep enough to not fall out on it's own, I pulled on the pillow and tossed it aside. I became that pillow once I hunched over so she could grab onto me. I've grown to enjoy the pain of a partner's nails digging into my back.

Her moan grew louder in tandem with the rest of my manhood entering. For the last few moments of entrance, she held her breath and exhaled explosively once I thrust all the way in. The moment that I slipped through her hymen, tears of what I hope were joy began to well up in those sapphire eyes. Like the others, this moment effectively made her my woman. (At least for her time in Askr.)

I continued to look down at what I was doing. Each powerful thrust nudged her body upwards. I was afraid that her near-deafening moans would alert the others residing at this inn, but quickly discarded the thought. I instead thought of a challenge-- to see how loud I could make her moan. I wanted this to be a seamless experience, so I periodically increased my pace.

One of the best parts of this was having a partner's cries drown out the delicious squishy noises. It's as if her warm, wet and more importantly tight interior demanded more. Being the generous and horny soul I am, I gave. I was still looking down at my work, and her toes started to curl. An arched back was always a sign of doing it right, so I snaked my arms underneath to support myself.

I began to fuck her much harder, to the point where the loud smacking noise of our pelvises slamming together accompanied the other sounds of coitus. Much to my delight, the noble practically was shrieking in pleasure. From my knowledge, the insulated walls would drown most of it out to the outside world. I wasn't going to stop drilling her until every last drop of nectar sprayed out onto the sheets.

Her once-straightened hair was sprawled out on the bed and parts of it were adhered to her face by sweat. She began crying out. "Oh gods! Oh gods!" until she cut herself off with a mighty cry and an orgasm. Lilina's nails dug even deeper into me during the duration of her orgasm and possibly punctured my skin. 

I, too, cried out as I came. Her satisfied slit was filled up with white seed, only to slowly stream out. I stumbled off the bed and quickly retreated to the bathroom to freshen up. Once I returned, Lilina was still lying on the bed. The mage, quivering with pleasure, turned over to face me. She was smiling.

"W-Well that's one way to start the d-day.", she said.

I was about halfway dressed before I spoke, "It was... exhilarating, wasn't it?"

Lilina stood up and began heading to the bathroom. "Indeed it was."

Once she got dressed, we headed out to gather information on the mission we nearly forgot about. At least now that we were still energized, the mission would be completed with ease.


	11. Bold Moves in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celica decides to visit the library after her training. She finds a particular book that she appears to enjoy thoroughly. However, that book is one that's better enjoyed alone. Since it's rather late, nobody else is inside the library besides the summoner and Celica. The former is intrigued by the princess' odd behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was changed slightly as requested.

Today, Anna reminded me of the Heroes who needed some training-- namely Celica, Leon, Ephraim and Deirdre. They seemed to compliment each other well; Ephraim could fight off enemies with melee weapons, whereas the ranged allies could take out other mages with their exceptionally powerful tomes and bow.

The Heroes were rounded up. Ephraim was itching to fight and was rather impatient. Leon looked like he was admiring the prince of Renais, similar to how he would talk about his Valbar friend. Deirdre appeared to be spacing out, and was startled when I spoke to her. She thanked me for some odd reason when I did. Last but not least was Celica. This young woman seemed almost shy around the group, but began to warm up when I assured her there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of.

While I got the portal to the Training Tower ready, the Renais prince spoke.

"Hurry up, [Summoner]! I must get stronger, not only to become the best spearman in all of Magvel, but to protect my dear sister, too!", he shouted after planting the butt of of his lance firmly into the ground.

Luckily for me, the archer responded with something I would have said.

"Oh, Ephraim. I do appreciate your zeal, you must try to contain it for your own good."

"And what could you possibly mean by that?", blurted the lancer.

"You see, our healers are in the infirmary tending to the others who were hurt in the last big battle. Since one isn't here with us, we must be careful to not get injured too badly.", continued Leon.

"Alright. Looks like we can head through.", I said while the others followed me through the swirling purple vortex.

The air and humidity changed drastically once I stepped through the portal. The air was dry, and I felt the bite of the cold winter breeze which made the moisture in my breath visible. Apparently, this was one of the previous areas where we battled and rogue soldiers roamed about. It appeared to be similar to the place where we fought those Heroes from the World of Thracia, or possibly the path to the temple where Fjorm's older sister was hidden away. The crunching sound of walking on fresh snow is something I've always enjoyed. Ephraim appeared to be too excited to even notice how cold it was, Leon breathed hot air into his hands and rubbed them together, and the 2 young ladies were shivering.

Instead of thinking about the cold, I took a moment to survey our opponents. An axe knight stood proudly in front of the others with snowflakes collecting onto his black armor. Behind him stood a sword fighter holding his Armorslayer at the ready, what appeared to be a thunder mage, and in the distance, was a Pegasus Knight. This was perfect to exploit the strengths of these Heroes.

They formed up and were ready for orders. Seeing as the armor knight was closest, I ordered Celica to take him out.

"Of course!", uttered the priestess before using her tome.

Large embers gently floated downwards to the target before coming together and exploding violently. All that remained from the explosion was light blue wisps that quickly darted to Celica and were absorbed by her.

"Now, it's your turn, Ephraim! Help Celica get away from that sword fighter!", I ordered.

The green-haired prince dashed and just barely managed to pull the priestess behind him and deflect the oncoming attack with the shaft of his weapon.

"Hah! Take this!", he barked as the enemy was run through.

"So is it my turn now?", asked the archer with a drawn bow.

I spotted the flier closing in on us. "Yep. You know what to do, Leon."

"Get lost!", he shouted as he let go of his arrow. It landed straight into the rider's neck, and without proper guidance, the beast fell and crashed into the ground.

All that remained was the lone enemy mage, who began to cautiously approach us.

"What should I do?", asked the white-robed woman in an almost unsure voice.

"Everyone, fall back! Leave this to Deirdre.", I said.

Deirdre slowly marched towards the enemy.

"Just let him come to you. Remember the power I bestowed upon you earlier.", I continued in a whisper.

The mage unleashed his power; A large ball of thunder was shot towards the Lady of the Forest, and much to the enemy's dismay, it did absolutely nothing. Next thing he knew, he was facing the maw of an ethereal dragon. Deirdre, too, absorbed wisps after the last enemy was defeated.

"Is the portal back going to appear any time soon? It's freezing!", asked Celica, who huddled next to me for warmth.

"It should be here any minute now. Say, can't you dilute the power of your tome and start a small campfire or something?", I replied while hugging her with one arm after finally realizing just how chilling it was here.

She looked at me with an odd expression. "[Summoner], surely you know that magic is far more destructive that it's natural counterpart! One would need to purposely practice diluting it to get the effects you were talking about."

"Really now? I always thought any mage could do it. In fact, I was able to create a comfortable cooling breeze during the summer with a tome."

Immediately after I finished my sentence, the portal appeared. The once-chatting group of Deirdre, Leon and Ephraim was broken apart as they jogged back home. Upon my return, the Heroes were waiting patiently for additional orders. All of them save for Ephraim let out a sigh of relief after being told there were no tasks left for today. Ephraim ran off to the sparring hall, whereas the rest scattered to tend to their own business. Deciding I wanted to chat with Celica later and possibly have tea, I inquired as to where she would be later. The priestess told me that she will most likely be in the library later on.

Even my tasks were already done for today. Since I had no other plans besides the chat with the Zofian Princess, I opted for a quick nap after trudging around in the snow. The current weather in Askr was chilly at most, but crawling under freshly washed comforters was one of the best feelings ever at any time of the year. Slowly but surely, I fell into the comfort of slumber.

I could see the sun beginning to set when I rose. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I quickly made my way down to the library where Celica was presumably waiting. At this time, the library was completely barren, even the bookworms were absent. The priestess had her own spot up against the wall in between two bookshelves. A small table stood next to her, holding a few lit candles and a pitcher of water. She was absorbed in this book with a red cover.

"Hello, Celica."

My words startled her quite a lot. She immediately swung the book over her lap, page side down.

"Eeeeeeek!! Huh? Oh, it's you! I was just... so invested in this book! I-I didn't even notice y-you coming in!", she stammered.

For whatever reason, she was oddly flustered.

"Don't worry about it. So, why don't we have a little chat?"

Celica frowned. "I'd love to, but I was so into this book that--"

"I see. I won't bother you then. You wouldn't mind if I hung around here a little longer, would you? I'm looking for a few books anyway."

"O-Of course not! I won't bother you either!", she said.

By the way she spoke to me, it seemed like Celica wanted me to go away. I somewhat understood the feeling; I would often want to be left alone when reading a particularly interesting book, too. I decided to begin my search on the shelf to my right, and on the side that faced away from the reading priestess. In the silence, I heard something. It sounded similar to one trying to make their breathing quiet. I held my breath in an attempt to hear it even better. A slight creaking noise accompanied the breathing. Seeing a sturdy oaken ladder leaning on the shelf, I silently climbed up to see over the shelf.

Being the only other person in the room, the sounds came from Celica. One of her hands held the book, one page containing some sort of illustration that was somewhat difficult to make out, even in the candlelight. I squinted as hard as I could, and the drawing appeared to be of a woman and a man. What surprised me even more was that her other hand was in between her thighs, gently rubbing her crotch. Her heels rested on the very edge of her seat. The beautiful Celica, all prim and proper, was reading smut in the library! What made it even worse-- or should I say better-- was that she wasn't as subtle about it as she thought.

I felt so naughty just watching her try to pleasure herself silently. She appeared to be completely unaware that I was even nearby and probably thought I went into the deeper reaches of the library to find what I was looking for. Perhaps Celica is in need of a little "punishment" for committing such a heinous act!

I silently crept back down the ladder and stood at the end of the bookshelf, and would be just out of her sight if she happened to look up. Leaning over slightly, I got a better look at her. I could see more good stuff from this angle. With her legs being elevated and spread out, one could easily see her panties moved aside, and her delicate fingers prodding at and being gently inserted into her slit.

I silently exhaled as I began my advance.

"Celica, the library isn't the best place to do that, you know.", I said.

The priestess in question let out a gasp of true fear, before slamming the book onto her lap once again and planting her feet on the floor.

"W-WHAT!? N-No, I'm just reading!! Libraries are for reading, no!?", she stammered.

"They are. Now why don't you tell me what you're reading, then?", I asked smugly.

"T-This is just a silly old book!! You wouldn't like it!". Celica was nearly hyperventilating at this point.

As I approached her, the blush on her face grew brighter.

"Hey, we're friends right? Let's see now.". Taking the book from her revealed that the illustration was a man and woman mid-coitus, with the page on the left describing it. "Oh, I never knew you read such things, Celica."

Her eyes nearly shook from her shock.

"I don't! Uh... I just happened to come across that page just now! I didn't even know that book contained such things!!"

"Really now? Then how do you explain this!?", I hissed as I grabbed her pleasuring hand. The tips of her index and middle finger were coated with the decadent substances produced by her folds.

Celica whimpered a little before confessing.

"I... I admit it! I was pleasuring myself here in the library!", she cried.

She calmed down a little before continuing.

"I just get so... frustrated... sometimes, and that turned out to be a good way to make me feel better. If you're going to tell the Commander, I understand."

Her head hung in shame.

"I won't tell the Commander. Well, at least on one condition.", I said. I wasn't going to tell Anna either way, Celica was too powerful and enjoyable to be around to be sent back to her world immediately. 

"W-What's that?", the mage asked meekly.

"Well... I know a way to relieve that frustration you're feeling. For both of us. Now those dainty little fingers of yours won't help you out so much. How about something... more?"

"M-more? Do you mean... the _real_ thing?"

"Yes. I do. Now no need to worry about any of the consequences afterwards. I have that under control. So, what do you say?", I said.

"Well... alright. But what if someone catches us?", said Celica, fear arising once more.

"Don't you worry about that, or anything at all."

Seeing as I was still holding her decadent hand, I sucked the remaining juices off her fingers. I sucked off her fluids like one would suck off sauces or something of the sort after a good meal. Celica's eyes widened, and trembled. Then, I ordered her to take off her tunic and undershirt. The two garments were hung on the chair's backrest, and I began circling around her, admiring every inch of her body. Shapely hips, plump breasts a clean-shaven and hungering slit. What wasn't there to love? I went behind her and began grabbing her tits while the tent in my pants poked at her butt.

Celica didn't know what to do, so she allowed me to take control. While I weighed, squeezed and fondled those breasts, all the princess did was whimper. I sucked on her neck while I groped her, and caught a whiff of her hair. Some sort of floral scent. Not sure what flowery shampoo she used, but I liked it. My fingers slowly grazed down along her belly, but she grabbed it before they reached their destination.

She hesitated before she let go, and was glad she did. My fingers shadowed what hers had been doing before, but with a touch more expertise. Celica mewled loudly while I rubbed circles around her clit. Finally, I let go of her neck and took a second to admire the hickey left behind. Back on fingering duty, I slowly inserted my index and middle all the way. Her whimpers halted in favor of more gasping.

"Ngh... I want more...", she whispered.

"More, you say?"

Instead of having my fingers simply rest inside of her, I began to wiggle them around. I was still hugging her from behind, one of my hands toying with her breasts. Due to the increase in pleasure, Celica's arms moved back and gripped at my trousers. I thought that this wasn't good enough for her, so I began moving my fingers in a sort of "come here" motion. This immensely pleasured the mage, enough to where she convulsed, but didn't expel herself.

"Mor--nnnggh! More of tha-aaaat!!", she bellowed.

"Heh. So you like what I'm doing to you, don't you?", I whispered into her ear.

The young woman could hardly speak, so instead she nodded. My fingers slithered out of her and moved up to her mouth where she instinctively licked off her own juices.

"Now get on the chair. Now.", I ordered.

She complied and got on the chair on her knees so that her rear faced me. Celica gripped the arms of the chair tightly as a way to brace herself for what was to come. Once my pants were undone and my loins exposed, I gave her pussy one last quick rub before beginning to enter. Her cries grew progressively louder as she took more of me in. The moment I slid through her hymen, it proved to be too much for vocal assistance, and all that she could do was scream silently.

Hopefully she knew that there was more to sex than this, because I hadn't even begun thrusting yet. As I pulled out for the first thrust, her folds were just barely being stretched and pulled out along with my cock. Her desire had coated it in nectar, allowing reflections of the nearby candle flames to be seen. All she could do was gasp or cry out with each and every slow thrust, a sound that perfectly accompanied the squelches and skin-on-skin slapping noises.

Her rear end was nice and admirable; Something I'd love to be able to grab and play with whenever I fancied. Instead of holding on to her sides, I began to massage her ass. This acted as a sort of comforter for her, as her vocalizations subsided down to whimpers. It was rather surprising that she could endure a pounding without having to bellow.

Although her pussy welcomed me in it's warm, soaking and tight embrace, I needed more. Right above where I was currently drilling her, was another hole. One that was nearly sparkling clean. A proper member of nobility and royalty had to make sure every single inch of their body was clean as it could be, and Celica was no exception. I slowly removed my girth from her slit, much to her confusion. As she spoke, I began to prod at the new entrance.

"W-What are you doing!?", she cried.

"Quiet, you!", I hissed.

I prodded at it some more, lost in thought. Do I really want to defile _both_ of her holes? Finally I decided against it, slipping right back into the warmth of her vagina. Instead, I went for more pleasure in her occupied entrance. Two of my fingers ventured in to assist my manhood. I tried to wiggle them in the same manner as I had before, but wasn't able to. Her nails nearly tore through the leather of the chair's arms, and she bit into the top of the backrest. Her body bucked and convulsed. Celica's pretty hair started to become a mess, and those signature curls became undone while she was being fucked silly. Realizing I needed a better grip, I pulled on her upper arms to free the chair from it's torment. Then I pulled her arms back so I could use her forearms as a sort rein.

The leather of the chair only provided a slight muffle to her bellowing. Although I couldn't see it, her face most likely matched the color of her hair. She released the chair from her mouth to catch her breath and look back at me. Tears streamed down her face from having her cherry popped, but it wasn't true distraught.

With her arms in my hands, I could pound as hard as my body would let me, and I did. I sincerely hoped her screams, the sound of my pelvis slamming onto her relatively ample rear and the creaking of the chair didn't alert anyone. Celica could barely speak through her screaming. Control of the young woman was nearly lost when one of my arms let go of her. However, due to more physical training, I was able to subdue her enough to begin vigorously rubbing her clit. With enough stimulation, the Caring Princess barked out a garbled mess of words.

"Ooooh!! I'm going to--aaaah! I'm go---aaaaaaaaaaggggggghhh!!", she cried out at the top of her lungs, echoing out through the library.

Her pussy expelled her desire. It shot out and went through my legs, leaving a trail of sticky stains along the floor in a straight line. I must have gripped her forearms a little too tight when I came, since she whimpered when I did so. I roared when I bottomed out, filling her up with cum. My legs convulsed and almost caused me to fall over, but I regained my composure quickly. It slowly leaked out of her onto the chair, leaving more decadent stains in Askr. Perhaps Celica would have proven to be a worthy bearer of my children, but I was glad that my seed was rendered impotent.

Celica shivered and could barely speak.

"So... Are you ever going to do things like that again in the library?", I hissed while using a handkerchief on the table to wipe my dick off.

"Mmmm... O-Onlyyy... when you're a-a-around...", she said sleepily.

"You better. Now, why don't we head on back to our rooms?", I said.


	12. Rausten's Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time ago, a Hero was summoned. Her name is L'Arachel, and she hails from the land of Magvel. She'd rather heal than fight, but it turns out she is rather capable in combat. Deciding to spend time with her summoner, L'Arachel learns that happiness can make even the most valiant soul forget their morals... and just how fun sinning can be.

Once again, I found myself waiting outside of Anna's office waiting for my new mission. Apparently, I was paired with that young woman named L'Arachel. She claimed to not know much about fighting, but seeing her wreak havoc upon the enemies with Ivaldi threw that statement out of the window. Three quick and sturdy knocks were thrown upon the door before she let me in. The second I entered, the Commander was visibly confused.

"Hm? There's nothing for you to do today. Why don't you just head on back and relax?"

"Uh, are you sure? I could have sworn I was to be sent on a mission with a partner.", I returned whilst scratching the back of my head.

Anna frowned. "I'm positive. If you're really unsure...", she pulled out a large sheet from her desk, "...try looking at this."

The sheet turned out to be a schedule. I didn't see my name listed until about three weeks worth of rows down.

"I guess you're right. It says here that my assignments begin again in about three weeks.", I muttered.

Anna giggled. "Maybe you do need some rest! Now, go on. Don't waste your time off sitting in here with me. How about you spend some time with the Heroes like you always do? Quite a few of them seem to admire you. I remember that young woman Olwen talking about you one day. Actually, she talks about you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes. Actually, I believe that L'Arachel, that mage from Magvel, was looking for you earlier. Didn't say why, but it did seem urgent.", Anna replied.

"Well, alright then. I'll be off now.", I returned.

With a nod from Anna, I turned to the door and escaped into the halls. She did say Olwen admires me, so I could look into that sometime later. Olwen was somewhat awkward when I spoke to her. Judging by how L'Arachel acts, keeping her waiting was against my interests, so I began looking for her. From my knowledge, the cavalier was either in her quarters, in the courtyard or somewhere in town. With her room being the closest, I decided to begin my search there.

Like before, three knocks were planted onto her door. No answer. I knocked once more just in case, and sure enough, nothing.

"Guess I'll check the courtyard...", I muttered. 

What exactly did she want to see me for anyway? Apparently it was urgent, so I jogged down the halls and quickly descended the stairs where I faced a corridor leading to the main hall. There were two other corridors on either side of the throne-like area that led to the courtyard. A large canopy covering half of the yard, with many tables and chairs scattered underneath its shade. Quite a few Heroes without anything to do hung around here, but L'Arachel didn't appear to be among them.

I asked around, and was told the Hero in question had gone to town for her own reasons some time ago. I assumed she'd be back soon, so I seated myself at the table that she usually inhabited. Sure enough, the princess made a triumphant entrance about ten minutes later. She looked disappointed when only a few people simply glanced in her direction. However, that disappointment soon faded when she found me.

"Aha! There you are! I can't believe you, how dare you keep me waiting!?", she barked.

I sighed. "I couldn't exactly find you when you were out in town, so I waited at your usual spot when I heard you were returning."

"Don't make up excuses! Now, you and I shall have tea, but only in your quarters.", she said after calming down a little.

I knew she wasn't actually angry with me, but it was still odd how she acted.

"In my room? Why not out here? The weather is quite nice."

L'Arachel stomped her foot on the ground. "Even I can get tired, you know. And it just so happens that my righteous acts wore me out quite a bit, and I wish to relax in a comfortable area!"

"I suppose that makes sense. Let's go, then."

It was pretty annoying having to go all the way back upstairs, but L'Arachel amused me enough to outweigh that. The moment the door opened, she scurried over to the chairs near the fireplace while I began to brew some tea. Once I set the tray down, she wasted no time in telling me a story.

"I remember the time of when I saved a young lady and her companions back in my world quite fondly.", she began.

"I think you've told me this one before.", I said.

"Have I? ...Wait, I know I haven't! Back to the story, there I was with two of my trusted companions near Za'ha Woods. We came to a large cliff overlooking the forest, and filthy monsters were roaming about, some even fighting against the young lady! My own companions and I boldly began our descent down the cliff to assist her. With our help, she was able to vanquish those repulsive creatures and keep the nearby townsfolk safe. I got a good look at her as she expressed her gratitude, and I must say that she was rather pretty.", her entire story was nearly twice as long as it should have been as she stopped to sip her tea periodically.

I knew this was a twisted tale, as the Archives described something completely different. L'Arachel indeed wanted to help Eirika-- the young lady in question--, but by the time she met up with the army, the monsters were already defeated. She took the long way down the cliff instead of the implied short way. I chose to humor her.

"Really, now? I suppose that makes you a real Hero then.", I returned.

"Oooooh!! Does it really!?", the excited princess blurted.

"Of course it does. Otherwise, you wouldn't even be here. Think of it like this: The Breidablik-- my summoning tool-- saw you as worthy, so it brought you here."

"Me, a _Hero_!? Oh, the thought of it alone is simply _enchanting_!!"

"You were told that you were a Hero when you first arrived here, right? I don't see why you're still so excited over it.", I said somewhat coldly.

"It's been like a lifelong dream of mine to become a hero worthy of fame, honor and legend, [Summoner]. Now that you've brought me here and practically proved that I will follow my dreams-- Oh, it just makes me so happy!!", she squealed. 

Her cup fell against the ground and shattered, leaving small pieces of porcelain in a tiny puddle of tea. This drop was caused by her almost lashing out and gripping me in a rib-crushing hug.

"Urk! Your happiness is... indeed... showing.", I struggled to say.

My own cup fell and made another tiny mess on the floor. I tried my best to hug her back, but alas, she had my arms in her loving lock as well. I ended up being forced up off my chair and nearly thrown onto my bed which was nearby. Finally, I was freed from her iron grip. Her strength was astonishing seeing as she didn't do much physical training. L'Arachel crawled up a little so she rested comfortably on top of me. 

"Phew... Does it really excite you _that_ much?"

"You don't have any idea how much it does! Now come here, you!", she declared.

Next thing I knew, my lips and tongue battled with hers. From what I could gather in the Archives, this kind of behavior was unthinkable to someone like L'Arachel. Perhaps that her dream being confirmed, and me being the one who confirmed it caused her to simply not care. Driven by pure instinct, her hips began to buck towards mine. Her hand cupped around my chin as she kissed, and my own hands began to feel around her back. The mage's arms were then planted firmly onto the bed on either side of my head.

She didn't say a word while my hands slid back up and began to feel her chest. Her breasts appeared to be somewhat smaller than I thought, but that wasn't a bad thing. Perhaps her clothing pressed them against her. My fingertips grazed the creamy skin provided her barely exposed cleavage until she finally let go of my mouth. A strand of saliva bridged our mouths together.

My fingertips hooked around the trim of her dress and began to pull it down so I could finally uncover her breasts. With some assistance from her, they were finally freed and were actually decently sized. Large enough to grab and squeeze, but not big enough to where they'd spill out of my hands. She almost flinched when I began toying with them. However, it would be difficult to say that she didn't like what I was doing to her, as those whimpers and girlish cries proved otherwise. It was as if I sapped away her strength while I felt her breasts and sucked on her nipples since all she was able to do was hold on to me.

I began to get aroused from the moment she hugged me, but now I was rock hard. For L'Arachel, the things that were currently happening were unheard of, so once again I had to do all of the work. Well, this wasn't entirely in my hands as my partner's instinct proved useful. I rubbed my clothed erection against her clothed opening, and triggered louder mewls, whimpers and gasping.

The princess was mine for now. I reached up her tunic to pull down her panties, but not without a quick prodding to her slit. She yelped and threw her hands down to cover it, but stopped herself. The mage's hands were placed firmly on my chest for support, and all she could do is watch me pull down the final bit of cloth. She cried out a little more when my fingers first wiggled their way into her and looked at me with absolute lust once I sucked off all of her liquid desire.

It was my turn to get undressed. My shirt was removed and tossed aside, then my pants came undone so that my yearning cock was finally freed. I decided to not waste any time, and led it into her waiting pussy. With L'Arachel not having done anything even remotely close to this, I had a bit of difficulty fully entering. In the end, it was worth it. Incredibly tight, and I even got the satisfaction of making her my woman. (At least for her time in Askr.)

Her cry definitely contained some pain in it, but it was immediately soothed once my thrusting began. Coitus had introduced new sounds to my partner, especially the squelching. I assumed that her own cries were new to her as well. My hands gripped her firm butt, and in a way, used it to help the thrusting by guiding it up and down. Still incapable of speaking, L'Arachel only gasped in rhythm with the pounding.

Since her breasts were near my face, I sat up slightly to try and suck on her nipples once more. All this stimulation intensified her moans to the point where she nearly shouted. My room also happened to be near Anna's office...

I wanted more control over this, so I stopped plowing her for just a few moments. Then, with my hands under her thighs, I lifted her and pinned her up against a wall. Her arms and legs wrapped around me for support, and her nails brought back that familiar pain in my shoulder blades. These walls were nice and sturdy, so no creaking to alert anyone of what was happening. The princess' moans were probably louder than that, however.

Drilling her became considerably harder with her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. A garbled mess of words came from her, and I couldn't exactly decipher it. Something about an odd feeling. Her "odd feeling" became apparent when all she could say was "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods".

With this being her first time, the princess would orgasm quickly. A deafening shriek emerged from her mouth, as her orgasm happened. This was not with some more difficulty on my end, her body convulsed violently and then nearly went limp. More of those decadent liquids came out of her and dripped onto the floor. I must have grown a bit more tolerant to this as I still had a ways to go before I erupted into her.

I thought ahead. Cumming while standing up would likely be a bad Idea. I couldn't tell you how I managed to do so with Ayra a long time ago. Instead, I threw her back onto the bed, whose sheets were damp with sweat. Although her back couldn't arch itself, I dug my hands underneath it and brought her into an embrace. With my remaining energy, I gave one last thrust before the feeling building up unleashed itself. I groaned-- almost as loud as her-- when I came.

With a pussy that good, I nearly went limp, too. I was quick to regain my composure and went to grab a towel for clean up. Right after I wiped her slit, L'Arachel regained her senses and raised her head to look at me.

"Mmm... Was that... what it feels like to be... a Hero?", she asked lazily.

"Uh... In a way, yes.", I answered.

"Well... I love the way a Hero feels, then!", she said, but with a little more energy.

"Then maybe you and I can do this little... 'Hero Bonding', again sometime. But perhaps not as loud as today.", I returned.

"Sounds good to me.", she said before her head fell back and she dozed off.


	13. Another Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, the summoner is greeted by Corrin. At first he was confused at her summer attire, but he later learns that she and Robin worry for him and want him to take a break. And what better way than going to the beach? Unbeknownst to him, they'll be the only ones there, with nobody to disturb them.

"So, you're on maintenance duty today?", asked Sharena after taking a sip from her cup.

I stopped scarfing down my breakfast and looked up from my plate.

"Yes, I have done it before, and it isn't exactly too bad. But, I gotta do what I can, you know?", I returned.

"I'm just happy to hear you at least enjoy it. You did mention you enjoy repairing and the like before, didn't you?"

"I do like to work with my hands.", I said after chewing and swallowing the remainder of my food. "But, it can be hard work. Depending on the type of work, you can ruin your back in just a few years."

"Oh my! I hope that doesn't happen to you.", remarked the Askrian princess.

I looked past her and peered out of the large windows lining the mess hall walls. "Don't worry. It's only if you do it as a career, which I don't. Looks like they're already setting up outside, so that means I should get going! I suppose I we can chat more tomorrow."

"Oh, goodbye then.", said the princess with an ounce of sorrow in her voice.

Outside, a portly man with a permanent scowl stood in front of some of the castle's staff as well as a few Heroes.

With his gruff voice, he addressed us and paced back and for while doing so.

"Ah, you're all finally here. Now we can get to work. As you all know, the castle took a bit of a thrashing in that last battle. A lot of the brickwork needs repairing."

"Hw many spots have noticeable damage?", asked one of the workers.

"Hmm... I reckon only five or so, but it can be a pain to repair the spots that are high up. Well then, let's move ladies!", the portly man barked.

The materials rested nearby, so I trudged a wheelbarrow filled with mortar to the first spot. The first spot was easy to work on from ground level. The battle had caused a sort of crater of missing bricks to form. After removing the half-destroyed bricks, we finally got down to laying the new ones down. It may not sound like much, but it was indeed hard work. I dreaded the thought of having to repeat this process four more times, some of which could possibly require having to stand on scaffolding.

After what seemed like an eternity of my muscles screaming at me to stop, the job was done. The new bricks stood out slightly against the older ones, but it would be a cold day in hell if I were to re-brick the whole castle. The evening came, allowing it's yellow-orange light to cascade across the land and casting long shadows. I simply wasn't in the mood to enjoy its majesty right now. All I wanted was to climb into the bath and wash away the grime of a long day.

I stumbled into my room, and let the water heat up while I tossed my sweat-drenched clothing into the laundry chute. The second I submerged myself, it was as if all the aching and soreness melted away. I never wanted to leave, but I also didn't want to end up looking like a prune. I savored each and every minute of my time inside the tub. After actually cleaning myself and drying off, I just fell into the bed. I didn't want to sleep, only lie down for a spell.

Not too long after that, a knock and familiar voice emanated from the door.

"Um, [Summoner], are you in there?", said the voice in a somewhat unsure tone. It most certainly belonged to Corrin-- the female one.

"I'll be there in a minute.", I answered.

After dressing and opening the door, the Hero in question was in her swimsuit. Jarring indeed, it wasn't summertime now and wouldn't be for a while.

"Uh, why are you dressed like that, Corrin? Winter is just around the corner.", I lazily asked.

Those red eyes looked at me intently.

"Robin and I saw that you were working hard earlier. Why don't we head over to that Outrealm with the beach?", said the noble softly.

"The beach, huh? Is that okay with Anna?", I returned.

"She said as long as all of your duties are done, then it's fine. And if you just want to relax, I have this book on sea life that we can read. It's actually rather fascinating.", she added.

"That doesn't sound too bad at all! I'll change my clothes, so just wait right here until I get back. Should only take a minute or two."

Corrin nodded and I closed the door to change back into the comfortable clothes I bought while I was with TIki a while back. Another thing I noticed was how voluptuous Corrin's body was. With newfound vigor, I left my room and followed the noble to wherever Robin was. The tactician awaited us at the gate, complete with her coat hanging on her shoulders. It obstructed a lot of her body when walking behind her, much to my dismay.

"Both of you are finally here. Now we can get going.", she said.

After her opening statement, the three of us went through the gate. I was greeted by the blistering heat and salty breeze. The warm sands also felt nice. Strangely, it was still around noon at the beach. I didn't know too much about how time works in Outrealms, so I simply discarded the thought and focused on what was ahead of me-- two beautiful women. From the looks of it, I doubt Corrin truly knew how short that skirt was. One could easily see her shapely butt being covered by another article of clothing, and she was completely oblivious to it. Perhaps it was intentional?

I took the lead shortly after we went through. I directed them to the gazebo I previously occupied, the chairs and everything inside remained exactly as I'd left them. From my bag emerged a large blanket which was spread across the sandy floor. Robin decided to park herself onto one of the chairs and sighed as she pulled out a book. Corrin joined me on the floor and then cracked open the tome that was used for both knowledge and combat. She admitted to liking the other one I gave her more-- the one that made cerulean blades fall from the sky. The book was indeed interesting, probably due to a bit of bias. I enjoyed learning about what the deepest reaches of the ocean held. While we read, Robin remained eerily silent.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now.", I declared.

The Nohrian nodded and put away her book.

"If you don't mind, I'll leave for a little bit. I want to collect some seashells for Elise, as I know she'll love them.", she stated.

"Fine by me.", I returned as I fell back to lay down.

A large bucket rested on its side near the entrance flap, so the noble had to bend over to pick it up. While she did so, I took an opportunity to take a gander at her butt.

"Hmm. So I take it that I'm not good enough for you?", said the tactician suddenly.

"Uh, what!?", I blurted while propping myself up on my elbows.

"You're not subtle, you know. Even a blind man would have noticed you staring at her!", she barked.

Robin closed her book and gently set it down before standing up.

"And I know about your little thing going on."

"Wh-what thing?", I said while trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

She crouched in front of me and climbed on top.

In my ear, she whispered, "That little curse Tharja put on you. She _is_ obsessed with me, you know. And I know full well about it's effect."

I shivered at her words, and was powerless to her touch.

"You won't--"

"Of course I won't tell anyone, well, besides Corrin. She won't either. This, I swear on my life.", she interrupted. 

Robin might have noticed my erection, as her hips moved up and forth so her clothed pussy would grind against it.

"Oh, already hard, are we? Looks like your torment won't end just yet.", she jeered.

Before I could even say a word, Robin inched her way up my body till she rested on my face.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you only know how to pleasure a woman one way. Lick.", she hissed.

I slid the front part of her bikini bottom to the side, revealing the longing slit underneath. I obeyed her command, and began prodding at, licking and wiggling my tongue inside of her. I savored the tastes of her decadent juices, as well as her suppressed moans. I took my eyes off my task for a second to peer at her face. Her eyes shut tight, gritted teeth, and hands groping her breasts proved that she liked what I did to her... and that I could easily render her powerless. But for that, I had to wait. 

My hands ventured to her butt, groping the flesh and pushing towards myself so I could get as much of my tongue buried into her as I could. With me wiggling it rather violently, the tactician couldn't hold her cries in any longer. Sharp moans came out of her mouth at a periodic rate, and at a high enough volume to muffle the sounds of an outside gasp. An object hit the ground with a thud.

Robin turned her head. "There you aa--are! I ca--aught this one stari--ing at you! Time to teach him a lesson!", she managed to make her last sentence articulate and not cry out from what I did to her.

Corrin wasn't visible to me, but I felt her presence getting awfully close. Then, the familiar feeling embraced my raging erection. She had lowered herself onto it and began to slowly bounce up and down. Robin bucked her hips aggressively on my face, and was doing half the work. Her top came off, allowing me to reach up and pinch her nipples; A foreshadowing to my "revenge" for later.

"Staring at me, huh?", said the Nohrian. "Just so happens, I don't take too kindly to perverts!"

Her hips bounced, bucked and rolled. Corrin savored every inch of my cock with her soft and wet folds. Besides Robin, all I could hear from Corrin was panting. The only thoughts I could vocalized were muffled by Robin's pussy. The half-dragon placed her hands onto my bare chest and bounced harder. I was too preoccupied with tasting the tactician, so I could barely focus on bucking my own hips. From the amount of stimulation, they managed to do so by themselves. I could tell that I stretched the noble's folds and that it was almost a perfect fit. Corrin's grip on my chest began to tighten and her nails nearly dug into the skin.

"Mmph! Mmmph!!", I cried.

"What's wrong? Are you gonna cum?", taunted the tactician.

I tried to nod as best as I could.

"Well then, do it! Cum inside of her!", she snarled.

The weight on my hips violently convulsed at the same time I did. One large load was blasted into the Nohrian's womb, with some of it trickling out and dripping onto my lower belly. My hands flew off Robin and landed onto the blanket where they gripped it tightly. My mouth moved from her slit as this required some vocal assistance. The rider also cried out while she climaxed. Although Corrin slid off of it, my cock was still hard.

Now that my lower half was free, I began my "revenge" on the tactician. I wriggled my head out from beneath her thighs, and grabbed her torso.

"What do you think you're doing!?", she hissed.

Then, I placed her on her back and spread out her legs. That belt around her thigh was the only thing remaining on her otherwise naked body.

"Hmm... seems like you lost all of your 'power', now!", I barked.

With a worried look on her face, Robin retorted, "W-what do you mean?"

"Where's all that energy you just had, huh!? Where is it!?", I snarled.

Now she was the one who was powerless. Before she could even respond, I grabbed her by her twintails and gave her a taste of her own juices. Even after the sloppy kiss broke apart, I once again prevented her from saying anything. Gently placing her head back down, I called out to the remaining partner.

"Corrin, help me out here."

The half-dragon simply snickered as she mounted herself onto Robin's face. She faced in my direction, so I could get a good view of the pinkish color around her cheeks.

"Hehe... Looks like you've been naughty. No one likes a snitch!", she taunted.

Besides trying to say anything, Robin did the only other option available to her: Licking. She paused for a brief moment to yelp as I slid into her. My left hand fondled one of Robin's breasts, while the other played with Corrin's. The Nohrian's tits were a bit larger than the Ylissean's.

Corrin apparently wanted her own little taste of Robin, but unfortunately for her, Robin's pussy was too busy being rammed. Instead, she opted for the second best place-- my mouth. Her kiss wasn't as sloppy as the tactician's, but then again I wasn't as fired up as I was with Robin. After the strand of spit between us broke apart, the seaside tactician began squirming. After being pleasured for a while, I can see why her climax was coming earlier than anticipated. Her entire body began to buck up and down, and nonsensical gibberish came from her mouth.

Corrin climaxed once more from the odd movements of the Ylissean's mouth. But perhaps, not as vigorously as before, but it was enough to make her get off Robin. The tactician's voice boomed throughout the tent, now that it wasn't being muffled.

"Oh **GODS**!", she bellowed, climaxing all over the blanket. 

She remained there, shivering and twitching. Being fucked silly definitely took a toll on her, but I still wasn't done. I slid out of her and began to finish the job by hand. Robin had regained her senses and got up on her knees, hands squeezing her breasts together. The half-dragon scooted up directly next to her and got into the exact same position. I stood, and with one final stroke, more cum erupted from my cock. The two women were sprayed with it, some getting onto their faces, but mostly landing onto their tits. I almost passed out in the same manner as Robin, but regained my composure much faster. 

When I awoke, I was sitting upright against the sturdy walls of the tent. Both women were on either side of me, both of my arms around their shoulders. Corrin's head rested on my shoulder as she had dozed off, and Robin lazily read from her tome. Their bodies were now clean of my decadent climaxes. Both had put their panties back on but remained topless. I, too, had my swim trunks back on.

"Phew... You were right about me 'needing a break.'", I sighed.

A soft chuckle escaped from both ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the threesome with Corrin and Robin. Oddly enough, I was more inspired to write this one than the one with Tana and Tiki despite Tana being one of my favorites.
> 
> Fun Fact: The only characters in this that I don't have in the game are Julia, Summer Corrin and Summer Tiki.


	14. Away from the Crowds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some sort of gathering going on in the castle. Our protagonist decides to head outside and take a walk to clear his head. While walking along his normal patrol route, he spots something odd-- someone in all alone near the forest. For whatever reason, Micaiah is the person in question.

The main hall was packed densely with all kinds of people. Heroes, well-to-dos, commoners, you name it. I wasn't exactly sure what this was all about, and the Askrian royalty refused to tell me. I deduced that it was some sort of party with all of the food and drinks. In my hand rested a glass filled to the brim with cider. Finally, I spotted the Askrian princess who was all alone.

"There you are. So, Sharena, mind telling me what this party is all about?"

The princess looked stunned. "You mean no one has told you yet?"

"Er... no. You even refused to tell me when I asked a few hours ago!"

Sharena looked down and then cracked a small smile. 

"Oh! I was just so busy, and I couldn't even waste any time at all. This party lets us celebrate the constant victories in our battles! Isn't it just amazing!?", she said.

"I suppose it is. What of your brother? He seems reluctant to even speak to anyone."

Sharena's smile dropped to a frown.

"Oh, you know him! Alfonse has never been one to enjoy parties or festivals. He most certainly takes after Father in that regard."

"Oh well. I think I might take another look around.", I said.

"Alright. We can chat tomorrow!", exclaimed the princess.

There were some especially dense clusters of people, making it even more difficult to proceed. Squeezing past them revealed a large table with plates containing various confectionery items laid across it. I chose to avoid it due to not being that fond of most sweets. Some of the Heroes were newer summons who I was not acquainted too well with. A young woman named Maribelle was among them, but she seemed rather excited to get to know me despite her normally pompous attitude. Alas, she was too preoccupied chatting with other nobility to even notice me.

I'll get to know her sometime later, maybe after the next battle that she partakes in. A couple of chairs were lined up against one of the far walls. Deciding I just wanted to sit down and loosen up, I made a beeline towards them. The prince of Askr occupied one chair, hunched over and with his elbows resting on his knees. A tall glass stood on the floor near him.

"What's with you?", I asked him whilst seating myself.

He quickly turned his head towards my direction.

"Hm? Ah, it's nothing. I just don't like gatherings such as this too much.", he responded.

"Likewise. There's a lot of people I've never even seen before, and that makes me a little uncomfortable in a way. I'd much prefer a small group of friends to talk with."

The chatter of the crowd was exceptionally loud, almost to the point of becoming unbearable. I gently moved my glass around in circles and stared into the swirling liquid inside. I finished the remainder of my drink in one gulp, while the prince sipped his slowly. I was restless. I did not want to engage in the party, but I also would rather do something else than sit down. Alfonse didn't even seem interested in talking to me, an odd thing for him. Finally, I stood and set my empty glass on a nearby table.

"I think I'll go for a walk around the castle perimeter.", I said to the prince.

"Why's that?", he responded.

"Just to clear my head. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Using his nod as a confirmation to leave, I slipped through the large double doors and took a deep breath of the chilly air. This was one of my favorite types of weather. I feel this odd sense of nostalgia during days like this. The skies were completely blanketed in white. I started on the well-known trail that I, and some other Heroes patrol. Walking around the castle let one know just how large it was. A sea of trees covered the region behind the castle, and was home to some sort of temple. However, the test of time has reduced that into a dilapidated mess of fallen over pillars and ruined archways.

I never really explored the ruins, but something seemed off. The sound of someone humming emerged from its direction. I chose to look into things further, and the closer I got, the voice became more and more familiar. 

"Could that be... Micaiah?", I whispered to myself.

Once I got close enough, the person who was humming was seated on one of the fallen pillars, facing away from me. The sleeveless red tunic and silver hair cascading down her back was a dead giveaway. 

"Huh. So it is you.", I said.

My sudden words nearly scared the life out of the maiden.

"Eeeeeeek!"

Micaiah stood, turned around, and her hands flew to her chest. Once she realized that no one was there to harm her, her heavy breathing slowed to normal.

"Phew... It's just you. Don't scare me like that!", she continued.

"Haha... Sorry about that. Tell me, what are you doing out here all alone?", I returned while scratching the back of my head.

"I don't really like large crowds, such as the one in the castle right now. I come to this spot in the forest to take a break."

"I can't say I'm the biggest fan of them either. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not. Isn't it just so peaceful here?"

As I sat next to her, she continued speaking.

"So you don't like crowds either. I find that a little amusing.", the priestess said with a chuckle.

"How come?"

"Well, you _are_ our leader. One such as you should feel comfortable in the presence of many people!"

"Heh. I usually don't command more than four Heroes at a time though. And I've never even met a majority of those people in the castle!", I returned.

"Only during those 'Rival Domains' do you command more than four, correct?", she asked.

"Yes. Heroes from other Summoners battle alongside me. It's fascinating to see how others have equipped their allies."

"Really now? Even some of the Heroes you've summoned can fight alongside your Summoner friends... That reminds me, I think I recall Chrom saying that the lead of other Summoners was even more impeccable than yours!", Micaiah teased.

I got slightly flustered.

"Did he now? Looks like I'll have a little chat with him later...", I muttered.

Micaiah giggled, "Teehee! I jest! No need to get worked up!"

We sat in silence for some time. While she appeared to be gazing off into the forest or admiring the old architecture, my mind was racing. Micaiah was a pretty girl, and rather close to me. My other partners were close to me as well, but I hadn't really thought about it. Although Micaiah was not a partner of mine now, the spell cast on me long ago would ensure that she does. I began to cherish the time I spent here in Askr. According to some books in the Archives, when a Hero is sent home, they return to the exact moment in time in which they were pulled from their world. They won't remember a thing that happened here, and their lives would go on as if nothing happened. I'd hate to break it to some of the Heroes. However, the books stated that Summoners would be returned back to their world once the conflicts are over just like Heroes, but still retaining their memories. It pained me to think that I'd never see these people again, and was gladdened at the spell cast on me, as it would help make the most of it.

"My, you seem to be thinking hard! What's gotten into you?", said the priestess abruptly.

"Ah, nothing! Nothing at all. I just... remembered a few things from my past.", I frantically lied.

"Your past? Then it's not my place to pry."

Micaiah and I sat in silence for a few more minutes. The once-still air began to pick up, and a chilling breeze rushed through the trees.

"Say, it's getting pretty cold. Here, take my coat.", I said.

"No, no. I'm fine.", she answered with a shudder.

I saw straight through her lie.

"Fine then. I'll just...", I said.

I took off my cloak, scooted closer to her, and blanketed us both with it.

"...try this.", I finished.

"Now that you mention it, it is rather cold.", the mage said while scooting even closer to me.

"I knew it! You're shaking like a leaf!", I blurted.

She only mustered an awkward giggle as a response. To further comfort her, I hugged her with one arm and rubbed her side and arm.

"You do have a coat, right? Coming out here without one isn't the brightest of ideas.", I added.

I continued to vigorously rub her arms and midriff, to the point where I was so caught up in my act that I hadn't realized that my hands moved themselves down to her outer thighs. Not a single word escaped the mage. I didn't hesitate to slide my hands closer to her inner thighs, this time stopping at her quadriceps. The muscles weren't very toned unlike some of the others I have been with. Micaiah's voice cracked ever so slightly as if she was going to say something, but remained wordless. Now, I reached the final frontier in thigh-rubbing-- the inner parts. My hands pulled her legs apart slightly and inched their way towards her crotch. Finally, the priestess reacted. One of her own hands shot down and grabbed my wrist.

"W-What do you think you're doing?", she said in a diffident tone, eyes staring off into the woods.

Remembering the spell, I decided to make my life a bit easier.

"Don't you like what I'm doing to you?"

She looked at me and whimpered a little.

"...Y-Yes."

"Do you want me to keep doing it?"

"...Please."

I wholeheartedly agreed with her request. My hands inched closer to their separate destinations-- one to her crotch and the other to her breast. Since she was to my right, I used my right arm to cup her breast and my left hand to rub at her slit with two fingers. She still wasn't reacting much at all, only an occasional twitch. I pecked at her cheek, and removed my breast laden hand to turn her head.

After I kissed her and the strand of saliva broke, she spoke again.

"Ngh... more..."

"Of course.", I whispered.

My fingers began to rub her more thoroughly, enough to even penetrate ever so slightly through her tights. The two fingers inched upwards to the waistband, and wriggled their way underneath her tights and simple white panties. Micaiah's breathing intensified when I did it and began to cling onto me. Her nails dug into my upper arms through my coat, but even without it there, that pain was familiar and could be easily ignored.

Now, I began to rub at her slit and gently slid the tips of my fingers inside. The second joint of my index and middle fingers were buried in her before she began to whimper loudly. The squishy noises that came from my fingers wiggling around inside of her were probably new to Micaiah's ears. Her breathing hastened to the point where she was borderline hyperventilating.

"Do you like this?", I whispered.

"Mmm... Yes."

"Do you want even more?"

She nearly flinched at that question.

"Y-Yes."

"Very well."

I urged her to stand, and guided her to a standing pillar. She was facing it, and leaned on it. My prize awaited, clad in black tights. I wasn't going to claim it just yet. Micaiah deserved some more teasing, especially after what was called a "pity-break". She seemed to enjoy me taking nice handfuls of her firm ass and massaging it. This gave the mage some more confidence, apparently. She shimmied back slightly so that her rear was closer to me.

"Is that it? I thought you were going to give me more.", she taunted, but with a somewhat shaky voice.

Almost offended by this remark, I grabbed the hem of her pants and then yanked it down. All that guarded her modesty was her panties. My hand slipped between her thighs and rubbed at the damp underwear. Those were pulled down as well, eliciting a yelp from the mage. Now she lost her confidence and knew her place.

While she was completely vulnerable and bracing herself for my entrance, I finally realized my cock wasn't out. That matter was resolved quickly, and I rubbed the throbbing rod against her pussy. Micaiah was about to say something, but that something turned into a garbled cry as I entered. Although I couldn't see it, I'm sure her eyes shot open and trembled.

Once my assault began properly, she tried gripping the indentations on the pillar as a means of support since her loud cries weren't enough. They were so loud, I wondered if someone could hear us from the castle over all the noise. 

Micaiah pressed her face up against the pillar. A bright blush had formed across her face. I reached over to grab her clothed breasts and felt her nipples hardening. I savored the shriek that came from her once I pinched them. Like always, I slightly rolled them around and pulled them.

My focus was shifted on the ramming. I removed my hands from her chest and gripped her hips. I could've sworn that she chipped off a bit of the pillar with how hard she was gripping it. I went in even harder, to the point where my pelvis slapped against her loudly. This was just barely audible over the Maiden's incessant moaning.

I continued slamming her pussy until she attempted to say something. I wasn't sure what, but with that familiar tingling feeling in the base of my cock signifying a load was being prepared, it became clear.

"Haah... haaah... just a little mo-OOORE!!", she cried.

Micaiah's body convulsed violently, like usual. She came just as her sentence ended, blasting my crotch with her fluids. Shortly after, her clear nectar dripped down into the dirt and grass. I clutched her hips tightly before groaning loudly. Her interior was filled up with more decadent fluids, this time more opaque. However that trickled out and stained the earth as well. The mage was still shaking a little, and dropped to her knees. My now soft cock slipped out unceremoniously, and remained limp. The sweat that coated our bodies became even colder with the chilling wind.

"You know, being alone with someone else isn't too bad.", I said.

Micaiah, just having regained her proper bearings, answered, "It really isn't."

A weak chuckle came out from her as she attempted to stand on her jellied legs. I assisted her, pulled her undergarments back up, and then tossed my coat over her shoulders. The mage leaned on and held on to me affectionately as we headed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, the Muspell sisters will become playable soon according to the Hero Catalog. Perhaps the Askrian royalty will not trust Laevatein at first, and urges our protagonist to consort with her.


	15. Former Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laevatein, the princess of Muspell has appeared from the Summoning Stone! Whisked away moments before her self sacrifice, the princess heard something. That something drained her hatred of the Order of Heroes. The Askrian royalty urges the summoner to spend time with the new Hero and to get to know her better. Things get hot. (heh)

Late evenings seemed to give me the best luck when summoning. I stood in front of the Summoning Stone, Breidablik in hand and with Sharena next to me.

"Let's try this.", I muttered while choosing a red stone.

The Stone moved up slightly, emitting smoke from the bottom. The entire area was shrouded in said smoke only shortly after.

"Oh, I just can't wait to see who you've brought to us! Watching you summon is always exciting!", remarked the princess.

Through the smoke, a silhouette was visible-- a feminine figure with twintails and a blade at her side. I initially thought this Hero was Selena, but admitted defeat soon after. The smoke gradually cleared, and golden sparkles burst from the center-- a "5-star unit". The new Hero in question was... Laevatein!? All the color drained from Sharena, leaving her with a deathly pale face.

She was the first to speak.

"I am Laevatein of Muspell. Wait... I recognize you. If you're willing to listen, please hear me out."

I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about, but I nodded, as did the shocked Askrian princess.

"I do not resent the Order. While I put myself up to the sacrifice, Princess Fjorm said something to me. She said the Laegjarn-- my sister-- ordered me to live. She cared for me. She cared for me enough to sacrifice herself. After hearing of her death, I was so furious that I could not think straight. It was foolish of me to think the Order killed her. Just as I was about to go on with my sacrifice, I was engulfed in a white light and ended up here.", Laevatein continued.

"...And I trust you won't try anything now that you've been summoned here?", I asked.

The new princess looked at me funny.

"Of course not. Now... you... are my commander, and I will follow your every order."

I took her word on that. It would indeed be very foolish for her to attempt anything on my life, or the life of the royalty. With Heroes like Saizo or even Matthew who were probably listening to us speak, it would be near impossible for the most skilled assassin to get their job done. Even Veronica fought loyally among us.

"This... is a lot to handle right now. I suppose we should inform my brother of the new Hero.", said Sharena.

Muspell's princess nodded and followed us. She remained completely silent throughout our trip to where Alfonse awaited.

"Alfonse. There's something we need to show you.", I said when we found him in the halls.

"What is it?"

I stepped to the side, and presented the new Hero, who still stood solemnly. 

"P-Princess Laevatein!?"

The princess crossed her arms.

"In the flesh."

"B-But I thought you... Oh, that doesn't matter now. And you summoned her?", he asked while turning his attention towards me. Alfonse's concerned face was almost frightening.

"That's right. Sharena was there to witness."

"I see... but listen. I apologize if this offends you, but we still need to... get to know you a little more.", said the prince.

"I understand. Believe it or not, but I never agreed with Father's--no --Surtr's rule. I only fought because I was ordered to... and because I valued my life."

"What do you mean?", asked Sharena.

"Father would have killed me without a second thought if I disobeyed.", Laevatein added.

"When you fought, you seemed almost reluctant to do so. Have you ever... questioned your father's motives?", I said to her.

"In my mind, I have. Anyone who did so vocally was turned into a pile of ash. One could easily tell the soldiers were terrified deep down."

"And there was no hope in forming some sort of rebellion?", Sharena chimed in.

Alfonse had a disgusted look on his face.

"Gods... To relentlessly murder his subjects and even kin... It disgusts me beyond words.", he said.

Muspell's princess didn't take any offense towards Alfonse's remark. She almost looked like she agreed with him.

"You said you valued your life. I assume that meant that you thought that one day, you'd be able to live a normal life. Or at least one that's not under a tyrant's rule.", said Sharena.

Laevatein simply nodded.

"What of your mother?", I asked.

The princess shook her head.

"I'd rather not talk about her."

"Then I won't pry any further. I think it's time we all got some rest.", I said.

The Askrian siblings nodded, and appeared to have gotten used to Laevatein, even if it was just a little bit. After the new arrival was shown to her quarters, the siblings urged me to spend some time with her. They noticed that other Heroes were more comfortable when a new face was comfortable around me. With nightfall enveloping the world outside, I finally headed back to my own room to fall asleep.

The next morning, I noticed the princess all alone in the mess hall, as if everyone made it their sworn duty to avoid her. I sat across from her, only getting a quick glance before she looked back down to her plate. 

"...You", she muttered.

"What, you don't like me?"

"No, it isn't that. Did you--"

"If you think I came here for the sole purpose of ridicule, then you're wrong. I want to get to know you better now that you fight alongside us.", I interrupted.

"Well, there isn't much to me. I fight. I train. That's all I can tell you.", she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her head was now propped up against her hand.

"There _has_ to be something interesting about you."

"Not that I can think of."

We sat in silently for a little, listening to the scattered murmurs of the other Heroes.

"That was quite a lot of food. Have you not eaten in a while?", I asked.

The princess appeared a little flustered.

"W-Well... er... I train a lot. And food is energy. And I need a lot of energy to train!", she blurted. Laevatein had almost cracked a smile just then.

"See, that could be considered interesting. Nothing wrong with being a food lover."

"I don't 'love' it!"

"It looked to me like you were savoring each bite. That's a sign of enjoying it. Maybe your palate is more refined than mine.", I added.

"I said I don't-- you know what? You may be right.", the princess returned, but this time with a slight mischievous smile.

"Shall we spar for a while after you're done here?"

"I didn't know you could handle a sword. I had you figured as more of a magic user.", she replied.

"I have practiced with both. However, I believe I'm more skilled with the blade over magic."

"We'll see about that."

I directed her towards my training hall after she finished chowing down. She was taken aback at first, wondering how a tactician and commander had his personal hall. What worried me the most were those stains left on the floor from my endeavors with Ayra. I hoped the training partner didn't care enough to ask about them, or better yet, notice them. The swordswoman looked considerably different without her armor. She wore a blood-red shirt, black tights and simple shoes. Casual attire exposed her voluptuousness. 

Laevatein didn't waste any time once she drew a practice sword. She lunged at me, and I barely managed to defend myself in time. She was fast, perhaps even faster than Ayra. What made it worse is that her blows were even more aggressive. She had no trouble besting me. I simply wasn't fast enough or defensive enough to hit her back more than a few times.

"Damn... You're something else, aren't you?", I said through heavy breaths.

"I suppose you didn't lie about being good with a sword. You are indeed better than most of the enemies I've fought.", she returned.

"Um, thanks. I think. How did you become so skilled, anyway?"

The princess looked at me oddly.

"I've told you before. I fight. That's all I did. One can easily become powerful when they fight for their entire life. Now get up, let's go for one more round."

I finally realized something. Laevatein was gifted the power called "Fury". While this power bolstered their strength, speed and resistances, it also tired the user out much more quickly. Now if I just focused on pure defense...

...I'd emerge victorious. The warrior-princess dropped to her knees, using the sword as a support. She was still looking down, panting.

"H-How...?", she sputtered.

"Don't you know? You're simply not equipped properly for drawn out fights."

Having caught her breath properly, she questioned me.

"How would I even do that?"

"Well, first I'd swap out your weapon--"

"No! My blade and I are inseparable... at least in a real fight!"

I nodded.

"That's fine too. Your natural speed is excellent for a getting in and out quickly. I'm just saying, it would be wise to fall back after having taken down an enemy or two and wait for a healer."

"I see. How do you feel about... this!?", she shouted.

I was calming down and resting, so I didn't react in time to her tackle. Just like with Ayra, we crashed to the ground. This time, it seemed intentional. Apparently, my curse or hex had gotten stronger over time. With Heroes that I've summoned here that weren't previously hostile, it was understandable that the effects would get to them quickly. Even though she seemed reluctant to fight us, Laevatein still used to be an enemy.

That was entirely irrelevant. At least for now, it was. I needed a moment to register what was going on. The princess had been planting quick kissed onto my neck and cheeks. I took one of my hands and ran my finger through the silky hair of one twintail, while the other massaged her butt. She moaned and grumbled slightly, but didn't say a word. From the look in her eyes, she wanted me to continue.

And so I did, this time with both hands. I massaged thoroughly, and occasionally spread them apart slightly. The princess now began to buck her hips, rubbing up and down against my erection. I reached in front of me to feel her breasts. Her nipples were now erect, and poked at her shirt. I held her breasts first before squeezing them. Having not done this before and being driven by instinct, all she could do was watch. With her shirt being rather loose, I was able to gently tap them from below and watch them bounce.

First, her shirt came off, and then I began to run my fingers along her bare back. A hint of red had formed onto her face. It was odd to see the normally stoic and solemn Laevatein like this. Her large breasts hung in front of my face, and her hands rested on my clothed chest. I began to suck on one of her nipples, eliciting a surprised yelp from the princess. since one of the windows was cracked open, Laevatein and I weren't sweating as much, but her back was still dotted with beads of sweat, probably from the training.

Her lower half was still covered, but I slowly began to work on that. I released her nipple from my mouth, and hooked the tips of my thumbs into the waistband of her tights. I stretched them out a little before slowly pulling them down. Finally, her ass and underwear were revealed. Throughout all of this, she still remained wordless.

Her underwear-- the color of ebony-- were my next target. My forefinger and middle finger inched closer to it, ready to rub at the damp spot that shielded her vagina. Muspell's general grunted and closed her eyes tightly as I rubbed tiny circles. It was enough stimulation for her that she had to grip my shoulders for better support. She gripped them so hard, I nearly thought my trapezius muscles were about to be torn off.

Her panting grew faster and faster as her underwear was slowly removed. Once they were off, I tossed them aside to join the rest of her clothes. This wasn't the worst of her worries however. My erection hadn't been unsheathed yet. I reached into my pants, and pulled it out. Since she was still right on top of me, the tip poked at her sopping wet entrance.

Laevatein braced herself for this. Her nails dug into my shoulders, and her eyes were shut incredibly tight. She bit her lower lip as more and more of my girth slid into her. I reiterated that she hasn't done anything like this before in my head. She confirmed it by yelping as if she'd been injured in battle as I slipped through her hymen. A tiny trail of crimson streamed out of her, but this went largely unnoticed.

Now, after taking several moments to gasp for air, the princess began to rock her hips up and down. She still shivered after having her virginity taken. Slow squishing sounds pervaded this hall, just like before. Except this time it was a lot less rough. I bounced my own hips up and down to increase sexual efficiency. Laevatein grunted and growled with each thrust. Her face initially was stricken with pain, but it faded. Now, her eyes struggled to stay open and twitched, alongside her lip biting.

Placing my hand on the back of her head, I directed it towards a kiss. This helped pacify her a little, as her grip weakened and her hands made their way to my cheeks. Although she was still being rammed, her grip on my face managed to stay gentle. Our tongues wrestled with each other, as stray traces of saliva dripped out of any gaps of the sloppy kiss. We finally broke apart, leaving a few more drops of saliva to fall onto my shirt.

Her riding on top of me wasn't cutting it, so I sat up and gently pushed her over so she was on her back. Now her hands were hooked around the back of my neck and she stared into my eyes. Her growls and grunts evolved into moans that desperately called for more. I took this duty very seriously, so I opted for the "mating press". I hunched over my partner to the point where our torsos were parallel. Instinctively, her legs locked around my waist. Then, the plowing came.

Laevatein's wanton cry for more was answered. My hips slammed into hers at the speed of sound, fast and hard enough that red marks were sure to form afterwards. The tip of my manhood jabbed at her innermost reaches violently, and all she could do cope was shriek in ecstasy. With her heels ricocheting off my back, I knew I was doing it right.

Both of us were drenched in sweat, and my partner's cries grew more and more garbled. Her time was coming. Once it reared it's head, Laevatein's body shook violently. Nothing came out of her mouth-- a silent scream. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her desire expelled itself as violently as she shook. She hugged me tightly, breasts squishing against my chest and her erect nipples poking it. I came inside, and as it slowly tricked out, it mixed with the tiny trail of blood to form a pinkish concoction of fulfilled sexual desire.

I rolled off of her, and was on my back. My chest rose up and down just like hers.

The former enemy turned to look at me once her senses had returned.

"You know, I thought Askr would be even more hellish than Muspell. Turns out that I was dead wrong...", she said in a sleepy voice.

"You got that right.", I returned.

After a vigorous "sparring session", the princess had nodded off while stark naked.

The next morning, Alfonse had asked me if I got to know Laevatein.

"Yeah. Quite a bit, actually.", I answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Muspell characters becoming playable was perfectly timed. It's a shame I've spent like 100 orbs on that banner without a single 5 star.


	16. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about watching the snow come down on a peaceful day is magical. One person who is particularly fond of it is Olwen, a mage knight hailing from the land of Friege. She asks to spend some quality time with her tactician. Sure enough, the magic starts working.

For once, it started snowing in the early days of winter. The fields, hills and buildings were all blanketed in a quilt of white. With Surtr gone, most Heroes could finally relax properly knowing that there was no more conflict. And there couldn't be better timing. The falling snow gave off an aura of peace. Whether it be sitting by the fireplace or training in knee-deep snow, everyone was truly happy. Fjorm had mentioned that this reminded her of Nifl before the kingdom fell.

One day, I had caught Olwen staring out of the windows, mesmerized by the rhythmic precipitation. That brought up a memory from a while ago, when I was tasked with dealing with a problem in a neighboring village. The mage knight wanted to speak with me, but there wasn't a lot of time to do so with everything going on. Today, however, was a free day, and would be the day where Olwen's wish would be granted.

I shifted around in my bed. The window was left ajar, since it got rather hot in my room even in the winter. That chilling breeze made itself apparent the moment I pushed back my quilt. I was just in my underclothes, and stumbled out of bed to take a quick, hot bath. A chill like no other assaulted my body once I emerged from the water, so I frantically dried myself and dashed to put on some warm clothes. It was stupid of me to leave the window open, but my forgetfulness had led to worse situations in the past.

Today, I was on patrolling duty. It was fine most days, but not in the blistering cold and with the added obstacle of snow. I dreaded the thought, and lamented on how I'll miss out on some relaxing fireplace time, but duty is duty. After breakfast, I began my route. The skies were gray now, but the world around me was still breathtaking. The large hills, the pine trees and roofs of the village houses covered in snow was almost picturesque. As if it were something you'd see on a postcard.

Outside, large flakes gently floated down to pile up on the existing snow. I took a moment to savor the crunching sound each step left. It was difficult to keep my footing in this deep snow, especially when traversing hilly areas. Since I usually make three laps around the castle, the trail I left from the previous lap made it considerably easier to navigate. Although I was tightly bundled up, the wind hitting the exposed parts of my face made me wish I could do this faster.

Halfway through the final lap, I needed a break. Since I happened to be at the rear of the castle, I opted to sit at one of the tables in the courtyard. Oddly enough, I wasn't alone. Someone in a thick, dark purple cloak was sitting near the doors. I chose to approach them and see who it was. Upon closer inspection, my company also wore a knit cap.

"Is that... Olwen? Wh-wh-what are you doing out he-here?", I asked, trying not to butcher my sentences too hard while shivering.

The person in question was indeed the sister of Reinhardt.

"Hm? Oh, it's just you. I was just enjoying the scenery. I do love snowy days, in case you didn't know that.", the mage knight replied.

I flexed each muscle in my body in order to make them work harder, therefore keeping me a bit warmer.

"Couldn't you enjoy it from the comfort of your room?"

She thought about my question a few times.

"I could... But I enjoy the real deal a bit more. I kind of enjoy the cold as w-well."

Her cheeks had flushed more than when I had started speaking to her, and her nose grew even more red as well.

"Interesting. Oh yeah, that reminds me! I know it was some time ago, but I heard that you wanted to see me. What was that about?", I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to spend some more time with you. That is all.", she flinched slightly as she answered, as if she expected me to be angry over her unimportant demand.

"That doesn't sound too bad actually. I'll see you after I'm done my patrol. Just don't stay out here for too long! Even if you're dressed for the occasion, you'll still catch your death if you sit here staring out into the world."

"Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"Not at all. Even if I'm almost done, walking alone can get awfully dull."

She stretched out her arm, and I grabbed her hand to help her rise from the seat. That cloak must've been too thick to let her move properly, or she had gotten slightly fatigued from the cold. Without thinking, I hugged her, and rubbed my hands vigorously around her body as a means of giving her some more warmth. I couldn't tell if the blush on her face had intensified or not.

"What was that for?", she asked. Thankfully, Olwen didn't seem annoyed.

"Well, you're clearly cold, even if you're trying your hardest to not show it."

"R-Right."

She followed me, and nearly fell over a few times as we stumbled through the snow. In the very last stretch of land before reaching the main gates, a fierce wind blew directly onto us. So fierce, that it made it troublesome to even move forward. To avoid having tiny ice crystals leave nicks all over my face, I pulled Olwen towards me as I retreated to take cover behind a large tower that jutted out of the main castle's walls.

I brought her close, and turned my back towards the wind as a further measure of protection. After all, I was just a tad larger than her since she predominantly focused on magic study whereas I did more physical training. As I shielded, Olwen tried to nuzzle up even closer. It was a failed attempt, as the mage knight was already as close as humanly possible. The shared body heat felt good, so good, that I immediately felt comfortable. I must of thought that now, I was completely safe. Through instinct and muscle memory, I began to feel around her back.

As winds continued to howl, she rested her head against my shoulder. My hands raced around her back, and slid down. My instinct was overpowering now, as I began to feel and grip her butt. It was surprisingly ample for Olwen's relatively slim figure, but the way her clothes would contour to her large breasts made me wonder what that body looked like naked. And thanks to my curse (I'd call it more of a blessing than a curse), it was likely that my dream would come true. My fingers hooked around the bottom of it and pushed upwards quickly to make it jiggle. I just couldn't get enough of this.

She broke away slightly, and spoke to me, completely unfazed.

"...Oh my! I wasn't aware that you were so, er, fond of me.", she whispered.

"Oh shi-- er, that isn't a bad thing, hm?"

"No, not at all. In truth, I wanted to see you because I have grown quite fond of you as well.", she continued.

"Really? How long has it been since you have developed such feelings?", I asked.

"Shortly after I was--, I mean-- Ugh, I will admit it. Shortly after I was brought here is when my feelings began to sprout. The way you checked on us Heroes, the way you led us in battle and stayed up late drafting battle plans, and of course, all those little things. It was so endearing. Quaint, isn't it? We were mere strangers just a few months ago, and now we've gotten to know each other rather well."

"...I see. Well then, shall we... continue?"

"I want to. But we can not do so out here. Let us go back home and rest up a bit.", she said.

Sure enough, the miniature storm had subsided, creating a clear path back to safety. I held her hand, and we headed home. The warmth of the castle was welcoming. With a smile plastered across her face, the mage knight spoke once more before running off.

"Like I said, we need to rest up a little. I'll come over to your quarters when I'm ready.", she said.

It felt like I had been on my feet for an eternity once I had come back to my room. Setting my snow-covered shoes near the fireplace, I plopped onto a comfortable chair to alleviate the fatigue. Midday was an odd time for me to doze off, but napping for an hour wouldn't hurt anyone. My legs were propped up anyway.

I rose to the sound of knocking. I stood, still a bit weary from just having woken up. I regained my focus the moment the door cracked open and someone's head peeped through.

"Oh-- P-pardon me! I did not mean to intrude! Hopefully you wi--", Olwen said, realizing her mistake.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that. Besides, you did say you were coming over. Come on in.", I reassured.

The mage timidly opened the door and scuttled inside. She wore a thick, lavender sweater. Finally, I had some company near the fireplace. What intrigued me was that Olwen was being rather awkward about everything, as if I was judging her every move. She approached the chair to my left.

"Is this fine?", she asked.

"Of course it is. You can sit anywhere you like.", I reassured again.

"Understood. Then I'll just...", she continued but this time with a shy smile.

Instead of taking the free chair, Olwen opted to rest on my lap. Her legs rested on top of mine, and her back lay against my chest. This time, the back of her head rested against my shoulders instead of the side, and she eyed me dreamily. While my hands gently gripped the edges of her hips, I planted light kisses on her neck and cheek.

"Hey, stop teasing!", she said playfully.

With her weight on my body being so comforting, I couldn't help it. My hands met her hips and crawled toward her crotch. She didn't resist or even think of stopping me. From what I knew, she was eager for what was to come. Very slowly and carefully did I rub at her clothed genitals, being rewarded with tiny mewls. Using my free hand to grasp her chin, I turned her head towards mine to give her something else she desired. There was a sweet taste on her lips. Perhaps she had eaten some candy or had sweet tea beforehand. This only made it better. I didn't want to break the kiss, but eventually had to do so in order to catch my breath.

We kissed once more, but this time, I began to advance. My hands slithered upwards and cupped her breasts. This part wasn't as pleasurable to me due to her thick sweater, but I still tried my best to fondle her through the woolen barrier. Olwen moaned into my mouth, and this time had to prematurely break away. She panted a little before trying to muster out some words, but failed in doing so. I suppose she hasn't had such a stimulating experience before. Instead, her hands flew and clasped mine as I continued to grope her.

Deciding that her sweater was too obstructing, I reached towards it's bottom hem and began to pull up. She reacted in an embarrassed way.

"Do we really have to? I-It's awfully chilly in here.", she stuttered.

"If you don't want to, then I won't force you. But trust me on one thing: It will get hot in here soon.", I replied.

Her unwillingness had evaporated, and she let me slowly remove the sweater. She was left in a white short sleeved shirt. Her erect nipples were now visible, and she hesitated a little before letting me peel it off. Oddly, Olwen was embarrassed now that her torso was completely bare. Enough to sit up and cover her chest. 

"What's wrong?", I asked.

She remained silent.

"Do you think I dislike them? If so, I hope you know that I don't."

I noticed her ears perk up.

"I'd like to continue touching them, if you'll let me.", I continued.

Were big breasts seen as repulsive or something in her world? Apparently, she had learned to perish the thought once I complimented them. She eased up and leaned back onto me. Her expression had mellowed as well, back to the dreamy one that she had at first.

"So you like my breasts, do you? Would you like to see... more?", she asked.

"Yes.", I whispered into her ear.

She shivered when I did that, but then turned over. Now, her crotch had met mine. Like usual, I had an erection for a while. Now it was raging, screaming at me to get out. Apparently, the mage knight knew of this and began to grind her hips against it.

"If you want more, then by all means _take it_.", she purred.

I followed her instructions. First I slowly began to remove her trousers, and she kicked them off. This left her in socks and raven-colored panties. The most important thing here was that her glorious butt was fully revealed. I groped it in a similar manner to her breasts. I would gently spread it apart and let it jiggle back to it's default position. While I was occupied, the mage knight was attempting to remove my own shirt. I assisted her, ending up with both of us being bare-chested.

"Let's take this over there.", I growled whilst gesturing towards the bed.

She agreed. I stood to meet her, and she grappled onto me for another kiss. We stumbled towards the bed and her back was facing towards it. Once her panties and my trousers were off. I pushed her down onto it. Her legs were already spread for me, and she bit her lip in anticipation. I studied her face as I entered, and once the tiny stream of blood trickled out, her eyes shot wide open and shuddered in an auspicious manner. There was a tiny red stain left on my white sheets, but I didn't care.

Her scream after being penetrated was a silent one. Her legs wrapped around my waist lovingly once the initial pain had subsided. She seemed excited no matter my pace, so I chose to drill her at a moderate pace. While being rammed, her head turned to the side. It might have been an attempt to hide her face, but that didn't matter to me. Since holding her hips wasn't enough for me, I moved my right hand back to her jiggling breasts. I savored the yelps I got when pinching and pulling at her nipple. To make her feel even better about them, I bent over and began to suckle on her nipples, occasionally alternating. The saliva my mouth left behind matched the reflectiveness that the new layer of sweat on her skin brought.

I thrusted harder. This was enough to shove the bed slightly, but my partner absolutely loved it. Each of her shameless, boisterous cries for more spurred me on. I gently lifted her from her arched back and moved her enough so I could get on the bed as well. I watched her hands grasp the sheets and pull them. I once again bent over to taste her lips. That was one thing I couldn't get enough of. This time, the kiss was incredibly sloppy. Saliva leaked as our tongues wrestled.

"Mmm... More! Give me more!", she demanded once the fourth kiss broke.

I happily obliged. I begrudgingly pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. She was now in one of the prime positions for lovemaking; face down, ass up. Finally, I got to slide back into the best place in Askr. Her moans were muffled, she had reached for a pillow and bit into it. From what I could tell, her face was beet-red. Each time my hips slammed into her, her butt jiggled.

To pleasure her even more, I reached down under and groped her breasts for the umpteenth time. She seemed to enjoy it immensely. I did too, but who wouldn't enjoy playing with large bags of fun? The sheets were beginning to get soaked in sweat. I was right about before, it was very hot indeed. Her pussy had such a loving embrace and warmth that I was shocked that I hadn't orgasmed immediately.

Her limbs started erratically trembling and jerking around. I heard some very intense muffled cries. Since I felt the tingling feeling blossoming within me, I knew what was going on. Olwen's cries were nonsensical, but began to become more and more coherent once her time was coming.

"Haaah... Yes! Give it to me! GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!", she bellowed. Being fucked and bred by her summoner was apparently her innermost desire.

And so I did. I shot two powerful, energy-draining volleys of cum inside of her. The would assault her womb, but in the end, they were worthless. Her degenerate juices poured out, leaving a massive, noticeable stain on the sheets.

Completely fatigued, we both plopped down onto the bed. When I rose, we were properly situated under the cover, but with a large gap in between us and still stark naked. I suppose that is where the stain of the love-concoction is. Olwen faced me and looked at me sleepily.

"So _this_ is what you meant by 'quality time', huh? I'm kicking myself for not seeing you sooner.", I said.


	17. Friendly Highborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Clair from the land of Valentia was born into nobility, she is sociable and is intrigued by the lives of commoners-- such as the summoner's. Since he is from a different world, Clair often goes to him to learn what it is like to be a commoner from his land. Now if only all nobles were this friendly...

The castle resting on its snow-swept hill was simply magnificent when viewed from a distance. Luckily for me, I was able to take in that view for quite a while after finishing up my errands in town. Today, I was to claim Refining Stones and some Divine Dew. Then, I had to refine the Rhomphaia, lance of the Pegasus Knight Clair. This was a good opportunity to speak with her more, especially since she seemed to be fascinated with me.

It was fairly easy to traverse the city. Most of the snow had been shoveled off the ground and off the roofs, and piled into the small alleys between buildings. With a sack of Stones slung over my shoulder, and a vial of Dew in my pocket, I began my journey back home. The skies were completely clear and the sun shone, nearly blinding travelers with the distant dazzles of the sun's reflection off icy shards. Blistering cold kept the snow from melting. Obviously enough, snow had not been shoveled off the roads, but with so many people frequenting it, their collective steps had created a narrow trail.

And so I followed the trail back home. I had grown to be an expert of traversing hilly regions in inclement weather, so I was not slowed down. The final stretch of land was fairly flat. The drifts made it more difficult for mounted travelers to get by, but on foot, it was no harder than walking along normal ground. Although I was bundled up, this cold was getting to me. I tried to jog as a means of firing up my muscles to feign warmth, but nearly tripped over my own feet.

Upon my arrival, I was greeted by the Pegasus Knight who was waiting to get her weapon refined. She wore a sweater the same color as her normal shirt and ankle-high fur shoes with her normal tights. A huge fireplace roared on the opposite end of the hall, with some other Heroes huddled around it. Since it was bright outside, the cold light emanating from the giant windows overpowered the warm light of the fire, giving an impression that the castle was larger than it actually was.

"Salutations, [Summoner]. I see you've returned safely.", she said.

"Right. I'm glad to be back in a warm building. I can actually feel things happening in my body again!"

Clair nearly grimaced at my remark.

"That is an... odd way to say that, but I am still glad you are safe. May I ask, is it truly that cold outside? The winters in Zofia were rather harsh, but not enough to make one's innards nearly freeze!"

"I feel like I'm melting right now! You wanted to chat with me, right? I'll just take these materials to the castle smithy and meet you in your quarters.", I said.

"Why not rest near that fireplace for a spell? Since we don't have to worry about a serious battle any time soon, the refinement of my weapon can wait. Your health is more important.", she explained.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go, then.", I said with a final shiver.

The heat radiating off the fireplace was welcomed with open arms. I just wanted to drop everything and roll around in front of it, taking in all the heat. Instead, I chose to seat myself in a chair like a normal person. The other Heroes that were here were far too absorbed into their own activities to even notice us. I nuzzled around in my chair for a little before Clair spoke to me again. Today, she seemed somewhat more intimate. She would scoot her chair closer to mine, place her hand onto mine more and even rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there for about twenty minutes before I followed her to her quarters. There, we were in another similar situation with a roaring fireplace, but this time it was private.

"Would you mind telling me some more about your world? It intrigues me."

"Well, alright. Is there anything specific you want to know about?"

"How did your family sustain it's livelihood?"

"Hmm. Well, I am a commoner, as you already know. My father worked in a metal shop, and my mother worked with fabrics and things of the sort. We never had to worry about going hungry or anything like that. Schooling was free of charge--"

"Pardon me! Did you just say that education was without cost?", blurted the Pegasus Knight with a new face of shock.

"Why yes, it was. At least general education was. Some better schools-- as well as further education-- required a tuition, but we couldn't really afford it. In case you were wondering, yes, both boys and girls are allowed to attend school.", I continued.

"That sounds lovely! I take it that crime and misdemeanors aren't commonplace then?", the noble asked.

"Tch. I wish. Since everyone has the right to attend, many take it for granted. However, crime is always afoot, especially in more impoverished areas."

She looked rather sad after my statement and remained silent for a while. 

"What about you? Won't you tell me about your homeland?", I asked.

Clair nodded.

"I lived in a noble house. We, too, never feared of going hungry, and neither did the servants. Compared to your land, education was drastically different. Only the wealthy could attend, and they favored boys. On rare occasions, a girl might be found in a classroom. How about transportation? As you may know, in my home, people usually get around on carriages or on foot."

I took a deep breath. Clair marveled at every second of my explanation on what a car was. Her fascination grew even more when I mentioned that they were commonplace.

"My word! I was not aware at how marvelous your world is!", she remarked gleefully. "Oh, but now the fact that I am unable to see it for myself saddens me."

"Other have said the same. Alas, nothing can be done. Let's not get too depressed though. What did you do for fun in your world?", I said.

The flier thought for a moment.

"For leisure, I typically would attend festivals, tournaments and things of the sort. If the weather was unpleasant, I would play a lovely game called chess. Recently, however, I have discovered a new thing that I enjoy.", the Pegasus Knight said while eyeing me warily.

"And that is?"

"I think I might do it now."

To my shock, she had started to rub at her crotch. Her fingers rubbed tiny circles as she watched me while biting her lower lip.

"That's an odd thing to do right now.", I replied. I tried staying as stoic as possible, but I kept thinking about what she'd look like being plowed.

"Mmm... I wouldn't say it is odd. Have you tried it before?", she purred. Her free hand gripped the chair's arm tightly.

"Er... Don't worry about me. How did you find out about this?", the more I stared at her, the more my mind wandered, and the stirring in my loins intensified. 

"I've read a multitude of books. In a few of those, some very titillating things were described. I've finally realized that these dainty little fingers of mine just won't do."

"Looks like you want something more. I'll be happy to oblige.", I hissed.

"Oh, but do be wary. I'm afraid I am still inexperienced in this sort of thing. You will have to take the lead, heehee!"

"The pleasure is all mine."

I stood and approached the horny highborn. She looked at me in anticipation, waiting for what I was about to do to her. I took over the job of using fingers to pleasure. Her previous smug look had disappeared entirely. I didn't look at her face and instead focused on my work. My rubbing increased in intensity, and the flier began to whimper like she had regretted ever alluring me.

I began to pull down her tights. This caused Clair to become entirely submissive. Her underwear and upper body clothes were removed as well, leaving a stark naked noble on the chair. Since I had removed most of my heavy clothes, I undressed too as to make her a bit more comfortable. Although I was completely erect, I wanted to take things slow. First, I began placing kisses on her neck. She shivered at my touch. I began to give her a hickey, and this action caused Clair to gasp loudly. Thankfully, it would be easy for her to cover the red mark afterwards.

My hands ran down the smooth and creamy skin of her back, with one hand stroking her fine hair. Her breasts were a bit on the smaller side, at least relative to what I was used to. Clair's legs had locked around my waist, so I lifted her. The slender build of the Pegasus Knight made this easier. While our bodies met, she took the time to suck on my neck. The shivers sent down my body from that nearly caused me to drop her.

While I lugged her around, my hands found time to feel her firm butt. Clair's nails dug into my shoulders, and her eyes signified she was tried of waiting. I hobbled over to her perfectly made bed, and gently lowered her onto it. Perhaps she was having second thoughts, because she tried to cover her perfectly shaven pussy with her thighs. It took a little persuasion to clear a path, but after that, she seemed to actually be ready this time.

I rubbed my shaft against the opening, making it slick with liquid desire. The flier had her eyes shut tight and apparently had braced herself. She held her breath, and nearly deafened me once the penetration began. Only the glans had entered before she began yelling.

"Aaaah! S-stop! You're hurting me--EEEEE!", she bellowed.

I had made her my woman in the middle of her sentence. One tear rolled down her face, and then the look of anguish had dissipated entirely. What would taking virginity be like without the trademark stream of ichor emerging from the vagina? The crimson stream dribbled onto her sheets-- a welcome change, since I didn't have to worry about it this time. Clair's hands were outstretched and clawed towards me. First, I adjusted my thrusting into a medium fast motion, then I bent over so she could hold on to me.

Her face was entirely red and contrasted with her pale skin. Her teeth remained clenched as well. Like always, Clair's nails dug into my back. My own hands slipped under her arched back and were ready to lift, but I chose to embrace her for now. The erect nipples of the noble gently grazed my chest in an almost tickling fashion. While I slid in and out, Clair wailed loudly. Her warm interior was incredibly tight, and embraced my manhood lovingly.

I had developed a good rhythm after speeding up a little, and each thrust caused the noble's breasts to jiggle slightly. Since my arms happened to be around her, and since she was latched onto me, I decided to lift her up and fuck her on another piece of furniture. Her naked body was coated with sweat that glimmered handsomely in the natural light. The table was about waist-high compared to me. I placed her on it, but had to temporarily slide out.

For Clair, this seemed to be a welcomed break, even if it only was for a few seconds. She was panting heavily, belly rising up and down at a rapid pace. Her legs were pointed skyward, pussy waiting for my re-entrance. Once I began to slither back into her degenerate reaches, her eyes widened and trembled. With a sharp yelp from Clair, I felt the back of her heels dig into my lower back. Oh, how I savored each brazen thrust. The creaking of the table, the wanton cries, and the way her tight interior would press up against each and every vein in my cock was to die for.

After making the table suffer for a while, I sensed that I was getting ready to cum soon. The Pegasus Knight was lifted once again and then tossed onto the bed. This time, her back faced me, in the position known as "face down, ass up". My desecration continued here, and something had caught my attention-- her ponytail. I hadn't done this before, but it was worth a shot. I gripped the lowest part of it, and wrapped it around my hand, and gave it a hard yank.

"H-Harder!", she roared.

And so I did. I gave it another hard yank, eliciting another delicious scream from the noble flier. I used her hair as a sort of rope to pull her head upwards. Although her eyes were shut tight, she had a toothy grin plastered across her face.

"Just... a little... m-more!", she sputtered.

I pulled her head up some more and bent over to meet it. She finally opened her eyes, and her mouth. I met her lips and our tongues battled. Shortly after, drool had begun to drip out of the sloppy kiss. Clair convulsed violently, her eyes shot open, and she bellowed into my mouth. Her desire had expelled itself and stained her bed sheets. The satisfied flier became limp and dropped down. I still needed a little more, so I slid my cock out and performed the rest manually. A large trail of cum had landed onto her, starting near her midriff and ending at her chin.

After regaining my strength, I trudged around until I found a rag to wipe off the love fluids.

In a sleepy voice, the flier spoke.

"I never knew being... manhandled like that would have been so exhilarating. It is completely different from what I was doing before, and infinitely better too!"

"Good news, I can come 'manhandle' you any time you wish.", I returned.


	18. Two Thunderbolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailtiu, the talkative mage has spent many hours chatting away with the summoner. Ishtar has also spent a considerable amount of time with him, enough to where his curse had already taken effect. However, he hasn't gone all the way with Ishtar yet. The Thunder Noble is struck with a bit of jealously one day while going to see her friend for a chat.

Tailtiu had been talking for a while now. I had been idle to the point where I let out a satisfying yawn. She lost me a few minutes ago, but I still had the general gist of her story. We sat across from each other in the small cafe and at my favorite spot-- the table by the large window. Outside, a gray blanket of clouds enveloped the world while white flakes gently fluttered down. The snow that wasn't shoveled was about knee-deep, but an ankle-deep layer had formed on the paths. Inside, there were quite a few more people who were probably taking refuge from the weather. I didn't mind the slightly more lively interior as it made this place feel all the more like home. The chandelier provided a brilliant warm light even in midday.

"...and that's how I won that arena duel! Hey! Are you even listening?", said the thunder mage.

"I am."

She crossed her arms. 

"Oh yeah? Then what was I talking about?"

"You were in the arena, and, er... you were fighting a losing battle! You managed to triumph and earned a few extra gold pieces!"

"So you were listening! That's what I like about you! How about you tell me about yourself some more, hm? What was your childhood like?", she said.

"It was a rather typical one for a boy, I suppose. I had a handful of good friends, we'd do all sorts of things together. Whether it be having pretend duels with sticks or teasing the older kids and running away, we did pretty much anything a child is capable of."

"Ahhhh, I miss the days of my childhood. Before, you know...", she said.

"Let's not dwell on that too much.", I added. 

It would be best to not bring up any sort of conflicts that had occurred in our worlds. I always enjoyed when Tailtiu would speak of happier times, especially since she seemed so fond of them and explained them so passionately. 

She took a sip from her cup, and broke the silence between us.

"So... what do you do for fun around here? I usually see you just standing around, you always look so bored!"

"I hav-- I mean, when not patrolling, I read or... 'chat'... with other people if they have time." I really hope she didn't catch on to my emphasis on the word "chat".

"Talking can be a lot of fun. Aren't you having fun right now?", the mage said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I am. Why did you think I wasn't. I'd find it hard to believe if someone said they didn't enjoy being all cozy and chatting with their friend."

"That's good to hear! Hmm, should we talk about now? I got it! Remember when you first summoned me here, and we battled in that 'Tempest' thing? I was almost defeated many times, but your strategy pulled through. I remember that Azura's song made my magic stronger! How does that even work?"

"Her song is known to rally her allies and bolster their fighting spirit. Your tome also gets rallied or so to say, effectively doubling your power."

"No way! I think we should get going now. I wouldn't want to get lost in that snow!", Tailtiu finished.

I nodded, and began to rise. On the back of her chair hung a thick, white cloak with a purple trim. She stretched out her hand, and I took it. Tailtiu insisted on traveling arm-in-arm every time we left the castle together. I, for one, wasn't bothered by such intimacy. I was aware of what would happen if we kept it up, and with Tailtiu being pretty, it would be foolish of me to shoo her away. Besides, the extra warmth in this godforsaken snow was welcome.

We were the first to ruin the fresh snow. Our steps were followed by a satisfying crunching noise. Thankfully, no wind was blowing, allowing the precipitation to fall peacefully. This also made it significantly less cold than earlier, when the wind blew hard enough to cause cloth to conform against one's body. The mage happily marched next to me, shooting off question after question. Whether it be about my time here in Askr or about my past, her fascination with me was almost astonishing.

I enjoyed Tailtiu's company, and I was hoping I could "enjoy" her some more later on. With her nearby, the cold was easy to stave off, and the trip back seemed to go by faster. Of course, we had to practice caution at those dreaded hills, but other than that we were perfectly fine. We halted once we arrived at the main entrance of the castle. The mage, with her cold-reddened cheeks announced that she had some things to take care of and would meet me in my room in about half an hour.

The stairways leading to the upper reaches were behind the outer walls of the castle. Not all of the openings were properly insulated, allowing cold drafts to pass through. With a majority of these stairways being constructed predominantly of stone, it wasn't the best place to hang around in during cold seasons. Having reached the inner halls where the bedrooms were, I felt a warm wind blow onto my body. The torches lining the walls gave off a warm and comfortable light, much like in the cafe, and reflected off the floors beautifully.

I have a tendency to try the knob before pulling out my key, and today my door was unlocked. Perhaps I must've forgotten. After shrugging off the remaining cold in my body, I realized exactly why it was unlocked the moment I looked inside. On my bed, lay Ishtar. Once I stepped through, it all came back to me. I had battled alongside and commanded Ishtar through countless battles, and she had grown fond of me. She had become more and more provocative over time; She'd occasionally bump into me deliberately more during training sessions, allow her dress to ride up on her hips more when she knew I was watching and other things of the sort. I confronted her about it a few days ago, and she told me she'd like some "stress relief". I was happy to oblige, but the furthest we got was kissing and feeling each other up before nearly getting caught.

The Thunder Goddess was on her side, with her arm propping her head up. A roaring fireplace made her creamy skin look like it was aglow. She wore the dress-- which was nothing more than a long tunic with cuts on the side-- and had her cape hanging on a chair. She was barefoot, and judging by what she had been doing earlier, I doubt the mage was wearing anything but the dress. Her free hand was drawing tiny figure-eights onto the sheets, while she looked at me in anticipation. Ishtar's lip-biting was obvious enough. She wanted to continue where we'd left off.

"I've been waiting for you.", she purred.

"Likewise.", I responded. "How long have you been here?"

Her attention focused even more when I began undressing.

"Oh, about ten minutes or so. I happened to see two figures approaching in the distance, so I assumed one of them was you."

The moment I was in my underclothes, the Goddess stood and approached me. Before I knew it, her hands had made their way to my shoulders.

"Oh, how I have been waiting for this. Craving it. And now we're finally alone, with no one to bother us.", she growled.

Her hands slid all across my clothed torso, and her touch had made me rock hard in an instant. I also felt her up, savoring the feel of the exposed skin and quality fabric. As I ventured down to grope her butt, the mage planted a few kisses onto my collarbones. I began to do the same, and she spoke once again.

"Interested in my bosom, are you? I had taken notice of your staring rather quickly. You aren't as subtle as you think, but that is irrelevant now. They're yours. Do as you please.", Ishtar continued.

I wasted no time in playing with her ample chest. First, my hands came from underneath, allowing satisfying handfuls and grabbing. After a few squeezes, I buried my face into them. Since her breasts were rather large and were still held in her dress, it was difficult to breathe. If I were to suffocate like this, then it would be a worthy death. Having my face surrounded by soft, supple skin was irresistible. I was surprised I hadn't immediately climaxed in my pants. The Thunder Goddess' forearms had wrapped around the back of my head to push me further into the slightly sweaty bliss.

"Never would I have thought that a superior of mine would be such a perverted thing. But, I suppose those words seem a tad hypocritical now.", she hissed.

She let go, and I gasped for air. My thumbs hooked around the bust of her garment and began pulling it down, slowly revealing her bosom in all it's glory. While I focused on that, the Goddess unbuttoned my shirt and ran her hands across my chest and abdomen. I almost succumbed to her touch. When both of our garments were off, I weighed her breasts in my hands, before sucking on one of her pink nipples which were erect from the stimulation. I held and slightly squeezed the breast that I was currently working on, and my other hand ran through her silky lilac ponytail. Sounds that would be strange for one called a Goddess were elicited with each suckle and pinch. The mage's instincts had caused her hand to reach down towards my bulge.

I thought I heard something at the door, but quickly discarded the thought. Since her nipples were now coated in saliva and probably stimulated enough, I moved back up to her neck and began sucking on that before I heard the door burst open.

" _YOU_!!", bellowed a familiar voice. Although the anger in it wasn't familiar I knew who it was.

I turned my head and noticed someone who resembled Ishtar greatly-- Tailtiu-- who was filled with great anger. Apparently she had finished whatever business she had faster than anticipated. I was absolutely flabbergasted. This shock wasn't entirely enough to kill the sexual tension, especially with the curse, but it came close. Ishtar seemed to be just as confused as I was, but still kept feeling my chest while looking at the intruder.

"T-Tailtiu!? Look, this isn't what it looks like!", I sputtered.

"Oh, no! This is _exactly_ what it looks like! Unbelievable! Am I not good enough for you? Are-- Are _these_ not good enough for you!?", the slimmer mage roared. She stomped up to us, and nearly ripped her shirt off. Her breasts may not have been as big as Ishtar's, but they were still plump and jiggly.

"Th-They're fine!"

"Oh, are they?", the Thunder Noble growled, but this time with more jealously in her voice.

"Yes!"

"Then prove it!", she shrieked.

I spent a few seconds exchanging looks with both of the mages, before breaking away from the more voluptuous one and timidly approaching the angry Tailtiu. The Noble seemed to soften up when I approached her, and her lips began to quiver once I began the suckling procedure. I took the time to fondle her some more, and felt her other goods. Firm butt, wet pussy, nothing out of the ordinary, considering the situation. However, what shocked me the most was that Ishtar also approached the lesser mage and began _assisting_ me.

Tailtiu's hands pressed against the backs of our heads as we suckled on her nipples. Between terse whimpers, the mage was trying to say something but ultimately failed. We both guided her to the bed and pushed her down onto it. We stripped off any remaining clothes from the Thunder Noble. The once fuming mage was now laying there, almost completely powerless and it was beautiful. I slowly inserted my index finger into her wet slit, being rewarded with some more mewls. Ishtar was to my right, and to signify I hadn't forgotten about her, I turned my hand so my palm faced skyward and began to gently prod at her opening.

It was hard to think straight with lustful cries coming from two sources. Ishtar had begun to slowly remove my pants, making all three of us stark naked. The Goddess stroked my throbbing rod gently and carefully. I removed my hands from the lesser mage and placed them towards the Goddess' face. She licked off the decadent coating from both of my hands as she guided my cock into Tailtiu. As the virginity of the slim mage was taken, she screeched in a similar manner to the events that happened beforehand. She did the trademarks acts as well-- eyes shut tight, gripping the sheets so hard she nearly tore them, and of course, the sweat beads rolling down her face.

Ishtar had scooted over some, and her torso pressed up against mine, as did her lips. It was difficult to properly thrust in this position, but I always find a way. I managed to somewhat ignore the cries of the mage I was currently inside my fondling the one I was kissing. Ishtar's hand formed a ring near Tailtiu's occupied pussy, and acted as a sort of guide for my cock, even though that wasn't required anymore. Feeling her fingers brush up against it still added stimulation. While we slobbered over each other, I felt Ishtar's knuckles brush against my hip. I had removed my hands from her slit, preferring to feel the supple skin of her back and to squeeze her butt.

Exploring the deepest reaches of the Thunder Noble was exquisite. The virginal embrace was hot, wet and incredibly tight, so much that I was surprised I hadn't blown a load in her already. These squishing noises were probably new to the ears of Tailtiu, but not so much for Ishtar. At least that's what I thought. While being rammed, the Noble couldn't find a comfortable spot to put her hands. Whether she squeezed her own breasts or gripped the sheets, her arms were all over the place. I had found a good rhythm to pound the Thunder Noble to, and continued to do so until my kiss broke from the Goddess. Tailtiu's mewls and cries contrasted from the panting coming from Ishtar and I.

Perhaps Tailtiu wasn't expecting to be fucked and bred today, as her words were a garbled mess. I couldn't exactly tell if she was telling me to keep going or not, but I went with the former as that is what my instinct told me. Ishtar broke away from me as I went in for an all-out assault. My pelvis slammed against hers, producing loud slapping noises that rivaled the bellowing coming from her mouth. Ishtar had seated herself at the corner of the bed, fingering her longing opening. The mage stretched her slender arms out and clawed at the air. I bent over some to let her dig her nails into my shoulders. Tailtiu lifted herself closer to me so that our cheeks were side by side. With her tightening grip, I knew that this plowing would soon come to an end. The tingling sensation at the base of my cock made itself apparent, but felt somewhat more diluted than normal.

"Oh... Oooh... I'm-- I'm CUMMIIIIIING!", howled the mage. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth was wide open with the tongue hanging out, and a silent scream was emitted from her. She clawed at my back and perhaps even drew blood, but that pain was dulled when I had my own orgasm. I only groaned rather dispassionately while pumping in a short salvo of cum, but realized something after I did so. I wasn't hallucinating, cum was beginning to leak out of her. My cock was still rock solid. Perhaps it was another effect of the spell? I wondered why I was just noticing this, but redirected my attention to the goddess, who stared at me like a sad puppy.

"Now, now. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you.", I growled.

While Tailtiu remained on the bed twitching, the Thunder Goddess lunged at me and clung onto me like a starved animal. Her breasts squishing up against my chest and her erect nipples poking me allowed my erection to grow just a little harder. Now, I was on my back, and the only thing I saw in Ishtar's eyes was pure, frenzied lust. The woman was latched tightly to me. If I were to stand up, I probably wouldn't have to use my arts to help support her. Her mouth met mine once again, and we slobbered over each other ungracefully. My hands continued to massage her butt like before, but not as focused since the Goddess was bouncing up and down and grinding against me. 

The moan that accompanied the penetration was not enough to bring back Tailtiu, who was still quivering. One of the windows happened to be cracked open, and my manhood had been chilled a little due to Tailtiu's nectar coating it. That was now a non-issue, since I had entered another hole of fleshy warmness. Once I was in all the way, I felt like my cock had expanded just a little. Our combined weight and the rocking caused the bed frame to groan and creak in protest. I thrusted up as hard as I could, and Ishtar bounced up and down wildly. She had let go of me so our bodies were perpendicular, and I got to see her huge breasts jiggle. I reached up to cup them. Ishtar had gripped my wrists as I did so. She yelped each time I pinched, pulled or rolled her nipples around in my fingers. Still, these lustful cries were not enough to awaken the girl right next to us.

When I had enough of her riding me, I stood and lifted her. I placed her back onto the bed, but this time she was on her knees and her face was down against the mattress. I slipped back into the embrace of her pussy, and hunched over slightly to place my hand on the back of her neck. She seemed to enjoy this ravaging thoroughly, if the cries of "harder, harder!" meant anything. And so I did. I tightened my grip on her neck slightly, pressed her face against the soft mattress more, and of course, pounded her even harder. I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that a voluptuous woman dubbed "Goddess" was now my cock sleeve. This drove me wild. Now, I decided to give it my all. With each thrust, the bed jerked slightly. Ishtar's screamed into the mattress each time I rammed at her innermost reaches with full force. At this speed, she might as well had been perpetually screaming.

"Just a little more!", the muffled voice bellowed. "J-Just a little-- AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!"

With her love-fluids spritzing out of her, I noticed my cock had finally lost its steel when it shot its volley inside of her. The Goddess slumped down onto the bed and remained inert for a while. Tailtiu also seemed to have recovered. Before grabbing a rag to clean up, I took a moment to admire my work. Two gorgeous women were left quivering and filled with cum on the sweat-soaked sheets of my bed.

When I returned, they were both functioning, but still had rather shaky voices. They were under the messy covers. I joined them, snuggling in between them.

"Now, Tailtiu,", I said, "what do you have to say for interrupting us?"

"I-I think that it was a good idea.", she said weakly.

"I concur.", the Goddess finished.


	19. Melting Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While patrolling through the dreaded snow, our hero bumps into Ninian. They exchange words for a while, and he bumps into the dragon again later on, but this time in a more venereal manner. Things get hot, especially for an Ice Dragon.

I rose from a dream that resembled my little party that I had with Ishtar and Tailtiu a few days ago. Outside, the sun had begun to peek past the mountains in the distance, painting the horizon in a gorgeous yellowish light and drawing long, light-blue shadows across the snowy slopes. The outside world contrasted the rather dull colors of my room. I was still in the phase where I didn't want to crawl out of my thick, soft comforters, but I remembered I was scheduled to patrol today. With a groan, I escaped the comfort whilst thinking of the impending doom of what I liked to call "Castle Askr's Wild Ride".

I always like to leave the window open a crack when I sleep, and today, the winter breeze wasn't a punch in the face. Sure, it was enough to make me shiver and scramble to put some clothes on, but not as much as usual. Once I had woken up properly after a nice bath, I began my descent downstairs for breakfast. In a way, I missed the battles we fought. It was something to look forward to. Our "normal" battles weren't as stressful as those "Abyssal" Legendary Hero Battles either.

This morning was one of those mellow ones where no one wanted to be bothered. Most Heroes usually sat alone or relatively far from each other, and would nod in understanding when looked at by another. I have learned to appreciate the company of other more than ever during my time here, but the peacefulness was welcome today. There was something charming about the lazy aura that pervaded the mess hall.

When I was done eating, I went back to my room to gear up for the "Wild Ride". The more I thought about it, I realized the "ride" was more miserable than wild. I put on my sturdy winter coat, and hid a dagger underneath it, just in case. The dagger was a gift from Ayra a while ago after she realized how much she enjoyed the "training session". It was a fine weapon that resembled the Rogue Dagger some Heroes used. After descending through the cold stairways and arriving at the main entrance, Sharena was there, bubbly as ever. Every time I went on patrol, there was a good chance the princess was there to see me off.

"You're on patrol, huh?"

She always seemed to brighten up my day. It's like her cheery attitude was contagious.

"I am. At least it isn't snowing today. Makes my job just a little easier.", I replied.

"I see. Did you know about that hot spring? It's a little ways from the castle, I'd say maybe a ten minute walk straight ahead from here. Not many know about it now, so I'd suggest you go and pay it a visit once your patrol is over! I'd join you, but I am quite busy today."

"Sounds interesting. I suppose I'll check it out. I should get going now, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright then! You stay safe out there!", the princess squeaked.

Before she left, I was caught in one of her rib-crushing hugs. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't have her armor on, but alas, the royalty was almost always armored, just in case. Outside, the skies had matured into a deep blue. The beaming sun in conjunction with the white snow created a glare so bright that it was impossible to keep your eyes in anything more than a squint. The tracks left behind from previous patrols created a large rut in the snow that allowed ease of navigation around the perimeter of the castle.

As I approached the gardens, I thought I spotted someone. Since it was my job to investigate anything that may be suspicious, I closed in on the target. I was squinting due to the overall brightness, so it was difficult to see exactly who was skulking about in the gardens. My hand wrapped around the dagger which was still hidden in my coat, and I was immediately flushed with relief. There wasn't anyone devious here, it was just Ninian, who appeared to be planting something. I didn't question what she was doing, even if it was odd to do so in the snow. My crunching footsteps alerted the half-dragon.

"Hmm? What are you doing out here?", the woman said.

"Ah, I'm just on patrol. I mistook you for a possible threat, so that's why I'm here. It's hard to make things out in the distance, you know?"

"It's fine. I'm not offended or anything like that."

"Very good. So what are _you_ doing out here? Aren't you cold?", I asked. She was still in her normal clothes-- a thin dress.

"...I have the blood of an Ice Dragon in me, so I have quite the tolerance to the cold! I am just planting some flowers that I picked during our campaign in Nifl. They're said to only grow in the snow. ...Would you care to help me? I still have a lot of seeds here.", the dancer explained.

She was so pretty, especially out here in the snow. It's as if she belonged out here naturally. Her light-blue hair and clothes paired well with her surroundings.

"It's been quiet for a while now. I highly doubt anything will happen today, so I'll be glad to help you."

She gave me a sweet smile.

"Wonderful! Now, please start digging right over there...", the half-dragon said.

Now, I wasn't too keen on gardening, but anything was welcomed to replace the dullness of patrolling. After being handed a trowel and a multitude of ice-blue seeds, I dropped down onto my hands and knees to clear the snow off the desired planting spot. With the frigid temperatures preventing the snow from melting, the earth was dried up after being denied water for so long. The tempered tip of the trowel flicked the dried matter away from me. I longed for a warm jug of water to pour so that this dirt wouldn't be so cumbersome to work with. Even Ninian, who was apparently more experienced in planting than I, also had trouble. Removing my gloves, I decided to use the heat from my hands to melt a little handful of snow to soften the earth a little.

After about an hour of painstaking labor, the seeds were planted and I hunted around the nearby greenhouse for a little rope fence to stake around the flowers. I was kicking myself for not checking here sooner, as there was a large canister of water inside. That was all water under the bridge now. After saying farewell to Ninian, who decided to head back home, I took a minute to rest inside the greenhouse, taking solace in it's heat. I left the warmth once more to brave the frigid outskirts of Castle Askr, and by that I mean walking around said castle while hoping for better things to do. Doing something without a worthwhile goal in mind is painfully boring, so I took a break every few steps. One could argue that confirming the safety of the castle is a goal, but the guards manning the battlements could probably spot threats faster than I could.

The second I got home, the Askrian princess happened to be there to greet me once again. She seemed to be a little upset that I hadn't gone to the spring yet, but lit right back up when I told her I was planning on it. For some rest, I went back to my quarters I fell face first onto my bed, clothes still on. Everything that happened during my rest was just blank. It was a pink-skied evening when I arose, and what seemed like a perfect time to check out that hot spring. I was still unusually weary after my power nap, so I trudged on back out, bringing two towels an unlit torch with me.

Outside, the cold had eased up a bit, and the world around me felt a lot more "gentle" for lack of a better word. The same calmness and serenity from the morning had remained, and was perfect for my journey to the hot springs. I started in the direction that Sharena mentioned and noticed fresh footprints. They were considerably smaller than mine, and seemed to go on to the mountains in the distance. After about eight or so minutes of walking, I saw steam from what probably was the spring. Up ahead, was a somewhat steep incline-- about five feet in total height-- that led to a small plateau. The ridge of the mountain was near the back of the plateau. The footprints made a beeline towards the raised area.

Once I arrived to the springs, I felt a lot warmer. The heat of the springs caused the general area to be warm and humid, enough to melt any snow and to make one want to remove any heavy clothes. So I did. With my coat hanging on my arm, I scrambled up the incline, eager to rest my weary bones. I had completely forgotten about the footsteps until I spied someone through the steam with assistance from the lit long torch that was planted in the ground nearby. A feminine figure. Closer inspection revealed the figure to be my planting partner from earlier. Her hair was sprawled out on the ground behind her to avoid getting it wet. She seemed to have been startled by my sudden appearance. Her neatly folded clothes lying on the ground were the second thing that I noticed.

"Gah! I'm sorry, Ninian! I wasn't aware that you even knew about this place! I'll leav--", I stuttered.

"N-No! ...It's fine, actually!", the half-dragon said.

Since she was nude, I hung my head to avoid staring at her, even though I really wanted to.

"What?"

"...Please join me.", she continued.

"You want me to get into the water with you? Nude?", I asked.

The dancer nodded.

"...I am not joking around. Please come and rest with me.", she said sweetly.

I took her word for it, and stripped down until I had no modesty remaining, aside from a towel wrapped around my waist which was tossed aside as I dipped into the hot water. I nestled myself across from her to avoid any awkward initial reactions. A gentle breeze blew, creating tiny ripples and waves on the water. The reflections of the sky and the torchlight almost made the liquid's surface opaque. She sat up when I first arrived, so that's how I confirmed her modesty, but now while she relaxed, her breasts were submerged. On occasion, her nipples would poke out from the waves, but other than that, I was unable to see Ninian's body. That same sweet and beckoning smile remained on her face.

"Ahhh... This spring does wonders, even for one such as myself. Wouldn't you agree?", the dancer said. She pulled her arms from the water and crossed them behind her head.

"Yeah. I can really feel all that stress just melt away.", I said and finished my remark with a satisfied sigh. It took a little getting used to the smooth stone basin, but other than that, I was completely relaxed.

We sat silently for a few minutes. Ninian was thinking hard about something, but I just gazed up at the stars that were beginning to show.

"...[Summoner]?", she called.

"Hm?"

"...Would you mind coming a bit closer? If you don't want to, then you don't have to.", the half-dragon said, with an unsure, almost shaky voice.

I silently agreed, and shifted over to her side. The half-dragon tilted her head towards me and rested it on my shoulder. She nuzzled up even closer and let out a sigh. I took this as a hint, especially with the curse in mind. My arm snaked onto her shoulders. Ninian looked up at me, still smiling sweetly.

"Did you know that I was the one who discovered this spring? I asked Princess Sharena to tell you about it. ...So we could meet here together.", she said.

"I appreciate that, I really do. But why didn't you just tell me directly?"

The dancer almost flinched at my question, and looked very embarrassed.

"...I didn't know how you would react, so I thought that--"

I cut her off, "I believe I know why you wanted me here."

Ninian looked surprised.

"Y-You do?"

"Mhm."

She was to my left, and since my left arm was currently around her, I dipped my right arm into the water and slowly inched my way to her slit. She gasped while I did so, and hung her head as if she were ashamed. Having guided her in countless battles had strengthened our bond, and so did those occasional dances for me.

"But how did you-- Oh, I suppose that doesn't matter. ...Please keep doing that.", she murmured.

So I did. I gently rubbed at the half-dragons opening until she began to pant and held onto me. The dancer hesitated a little, and then rose from the water. I took a few moments to admire her body with all that water still clinging onto it. Shortly after I was done staring at the nude Ninian, she was completely dry, save for the natural secretions produced by her pussy. I took a moment to dry myself as well. I approached her, and began to grope those plump breasts. I cupped them so her nipples poked out from in between my fingers, and circled behind her. The dancer whimpered with each squeeze and with each poke from my erection.

Her hands held onto mine as they slid around her body, savoring the feel of the creamy skin. I caressed her hips for a moment before I went back to where I started. A delightful string of mewls emerged from her mouth while I played with her tight cunt. To stimulate her even further, I hunched over a little and nibbled on her neck. She must've hit a milestone of pleasure from the hickey as evidenced by the loud yelp that echoed across the land. My fingers gently wriggled inside of her, just until her words became unintelligible gibberish.

The dancer's hand flew behind her and gripped my cock. Ninian tried her best to jerk it in the awkward position. I let go of her neck, and placed one hand around her chin and turned her head to face mine. For some time, we slobbered over each other as I continued to finger her pussy. The kiss was mostly fine aside from the occasional moan that would go into my mouth. After we and the saliva strand broke apart, we stared at each other for a few more moments. I was almost lost in those ruby-colored eyes, but I pressed forward. The dancer instinctively got on her tip-toes and moved backwards onto me, so that her back pressed up against my chest.

My cock nestled between those thighs and under her hungering opening. She reached for it and gently kneaded the tip of it while putting her other hand behind my head to bring me even closer. The half-dragon shivered after I whispered a few lewd things into her ear, but continued to touch my cock. We kissed one more time before Ninian walked away from me and stretched her arms out forward to lean on the incline in front of us. She was hunched over enough to let me see her opening, and to allow ease of entrance.

I approached the waiting dragon, and I only got to prod at her pussy with my tip before the spoke.

"...I haven't done this before. So please... be gentle."

I heeded her request, and began to penetrate slower than ever before. It took a good forty-five seconds to fully embed my cock into the sweet, tight cunt. It was complete with incremental increases of moan volume, and a sharp yelp once her hymen was broken. Her hands tried to dig into the stone, but as she was still in her human form, it was impossible to dig any further. A few drops of crimson fell onto the ground, staining this otherwise serene place with decadence. She panted heavily as if she had just finished a mile run, but we had only just begun.

I began to pull out, stopping to leave the glans in. As I pulled out, I saw that I was also slightly pulling some of her pussy along as well, a sign of extreme tightness. Still keeping her request for gentleness in mind, I slid back in slowly, but faster than the initial penetration. The dancer let out a few terse cries during this. Once my loins was fully buried, I took a little time to savor the tight, fleshy embrace. As my thrusts grew faster and more vigorous, the mewls coming from the dancer grew all the more louder. My right hand held onto her hip, while the left groped her delicious breasts. The thrusting had sped up enough to produce gentle slapping noises to accompany the squelching.

Those whimpers and cries goaded me into pounding harder. Thankfully, the dancer had gradually gotten used to it so there wasn't a big issue. I wished I never had to stop exploring the inner reaches of Ninian, but soon, I'd be forced to. Now both of my hands gripped at her bosom. The thrusting speed had increased astronomically; each time my pelvis made contact with her rear, the slapping noise was very sharp and the impact caused fat to roll upwards.

"Oh, Ninian... I'm...", I groaned, signaling the dancer of what was to come.

"Keep going... Haaaah... Just a little more...", she moaned.

The tingling sensation made itself apparent, and I gripped her breasts a little too hard. Hopefully I didn't hurt her.

"Haaah! I'm-- AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!", roared the half-dragon.

Her nectar was expelled, and dripped onto the ground, further staining what could be considered a sacred place. However, I wasn't done pounding her snatch. Just a few more thrusts and a loud groan from me allowed my seed to be shot inside of Ninian. The half-dragon went limp and nearly fell onto the ground. Having gotten built up a tolerance to succumbing to orgasms, I caught her. Our bodies were soaked in sweat, something odd for being at a bath. I carried her twitching body back to the spring. I lowered myself into it, and situated Ninian so she was sitting on my lap and lying against my torso. I lazily fondled her breasts until she came to.

"That was... fantastic! ...But I am much too exhausted to do it again.", she said.

I found it marvelous that she wanted to do it once more immediately after.

"That's not a problem at all. You can come to me anytime you want. For now, I think we should head home."

The night was still in its infancy. After drying off and getting dressed, we headed home. Ninian embraced me endearingly the whole way back, and her warmth made me forget about the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's Ninian. Poor Eliwood. Since I recently maxed out the HM of Silvia, you might expect to see her in this later on, if I don't have any other requests. The current order of requests is: Felicia/Flora, Eirika, Maribelle, Charlotte, Karla/Fir and possibly Silvia.
> 
> Another Fun Fact: I was unable to complete the Abyssal for Eirika and Lyn, despite beating all the other ones. I don't like to use guides, so those gold accessories did not come into my possession.


	20. Service With a Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia and her twin sister Flora want to show thanks to their summoner after all he's done for them. What better way to do that than to surprise him at his room?

I was almost done checking the inventory. Of course, the Orb stash was relatively low, but I had mustered up enough willpower to save more than fifty. I took a few Skill Manuals with me before I left-- one had a stylized lion's head on the cover, one had a circle with the red, blue and green sections separated by squiggly lines, and the last one had two crossed swords in front of a smoky background. I had a custom made leather bag slung over my shoulders. In it, was a plate that felt fragile, but was also always ice-cold.

After locking the door of the storage unit, I began my journey to the main training hall where two Heroes awaited. All of this stuff was intended for one of them, as her default powers were... underwhelming at best. The second I barged in, the two Heroes in question perked right up. They were the Ice Tribe maids that served Corrin-- Felicia and Flora. The pink haired maid nearly tripped and fell whilst approaching me.

"What is all that stuff?", asked Flora.

"This will grant some extra power to Felicia. We can't use it right away, however. Both of you need some more training.", I explained.

"Why didn't you bring anything for me?", responded the blue-haired maid.

Felicia was waiting patiently as I readied my explanation.

"Well-- First, please don't let this get you down, Felicia-- You're fine as is, Flora. You don't really need any extra help."

Both maids seemed to fully understand what I meant. Felicia knew that most of the Heroes who were summoned earlier also needed this kind of support. Today, the training grounds meant for ranged Heroes was available, and I wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. I quickly glanced around, looking for a healer. My eyes immediately set upon one of my first partners, who happened to be a healer.

"Would you care to help us, Lachesis?", I said.

The princess of Nordion gracefully spun around to look at me.

"And what could I assist you with?"

I gestured towards the waiting maids.

"I'm taking these two to the training grounds. Your healing could be greatly appreciated."

"Of course, dear."

The princess stayed close to me while we made for the portal that led to the training grounds. This area was in a desert climate, complete with palm trees and heat waves distorting the distance. The heat was welcome, and I wanted to bask in it for a while, but training came first. Felicia had her Silver Dagger at the ready, Flora clutched the Hoarfrost Knife, and Lachesis gripped her staff in anticipation. The trio awaited orders.

"I believe you know the drill. Attack, or let the mages attack you at your leisure, but be wary of the archers. If you get hurt, Lachesis will mend your wounds.", I declared.

Lachesis flourished her staff and the fight began. We've done this numerous times, and I could sit back and watch as flames, wind and thunder just tickled the maid sisters. The only worry I had was those pesky archers. The maids didn't wear armor, so physical attacks could prove dangerous. I was aware that they could probably take a hit from them, and Lachesis would swoop in to save the day.

Wearing this cloak was certainly uncomfortable in the heat, but the hood likely protected my neck from the sun. The others had long hair to do that for them, in addition to lighter clothing. I ordered the maids to fall back to get healed up when I spotted more faceless mages approached us from the dunes. They, too, were unarmored. Cloth wasn't exactly good protection against bladed weapons thrown at high velocity. Thankfully, this was used to our advantage. Well, mostly.

The battle was over quickly, and the twins had absorbed enough of those bluish wisps to unlock their power. The portal home had opened up, and I waited until everyone else had gone through before I did so myself. Back in Askr, the land was still blanketed in snow, with flurries coming down. Flora and Felicia seemed to be complaining over getting sand in their shoes, but Lachesis' thigh-high boots kept her sand-free. The healer said her farewells and left-- presumably to the infirmary. That left me alone with the two maids. Remembering the extra stuff I had with me, I called the pink-haired one over to me.

"Now, just open each of these manuals.", I instructed.

The maid did so timidly, and flinched once the book glowed with intense light and was absorbed into her. She flinched less the other two times and patiently awaited the last gift.

"And this is also for you.", I said while slowly pulling the plate from its bag.

Felicia carefully took it, and scrutinized it.

"This is a... plate? Is this a joke?", she said, almost a bit offended.

"Ah, no. It isn't.", I returned.

She puffed her cheeks and examined it a bit more. Suddenly, all the color washed from her face before she began stuttering.

"Wait... this is imbued with magic, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"I had something like this back home! I-I'm so sorry for doubting it like that!", she sputtered.

"It's fine, Felicia."

The maid rushed over and pulled me into her iron grip hug.

"I promise I'll make it up to you! Not only for the misunderstanding, but for everything else you've done for me! I won't take no for an answer!", she declared.

"Me too. I have to pay you back as well.", remarked the blue-haired maid.

"I... guess that's... fine. Now... please let... me... go.", I struggled to say. Felicia was deceptively strong compared to her slim figure.

She released me, and I continued to speak.

"Phew. You know, you're not required to pay me back for all of this. I do this for each and every Hero. Well, most of them."

"I already said I won't take no for an answer!", said the maid.

"Alright then. I suppose I'll see you later.", I finished.

The two of them did a quick bow before leaving. I followed them back into the castle, but they were gone once I entered. With there being nothing to do, I started for the training hall to get a few practice swings in. It helped shake off some of the cold from idling around outside, and I had been missing a lot of practice for both blade and magic. Perhaps I could spar a little with that Eirika, who was considered a Legendary Hero, some time in the future. I could tell my form had become sloppy, but I wasn't in the mood for a full on sparring session today.

I struck the dummy with various swings until I started sweating and breathing heavily, and fatigue caught up to me much faster than anticipated. A dead giveaway that I had been skimping out on training. I had been able to keep up with many other Heroes. However, it was better if I didn't overexert myself, so I called it off for today. After putting the wooden sword back in its place, I started for my room. The cold drafts in the stairways were actually welcome for now, as I hadn't completely cooled off. Shockingly, my door was actually locked today. Inside, the room showed no other signs of life other than myself. Wishing to wash away some of the grim from the desert and training, I filled the tub and let it heat before bringing some fresh clothes into the bathroom.

The water was up to temperature, so I slowly entered the tub. My back ached intensely for just a few moments, but was soothed quickly. I hated how my hair gets when I forget to wash it, and this was one of those days. I reached for the shampoo, but it fell and the loud noise resonated throughout the bathroom. Confirming that my eardrums were still intact, I reached for it a second time and succeeded in this simple action. Running my shampoo coated hands through my wet hair loosened it up immediately and returned it to the silky state. Hot water was comforting enough to warrant idling in it for a few more minutes before scrubbing my body clean.

My bath left me shivering the moment I stepped out of it. I reached for my towels and began vigorously rubbing one against my head to dry my hair before drying my body. I clutched the damp towels around me like a cloak and struggled to move to my clothes. I had difficulty getting dressed since I paused every few seconds to try and flex my muscles to stave off the cold. A few more minutes of clothed shaking warmed me up enough to go outside. Those thick comforters on my bed looked enticing, but what was in front of the bed was a bit strange, and unexpected.

The two maids stood perfectly still with their hands clasped in front of their waists. Each one had a sly smile painted across her face. I wasn't sure if I should've been creeped out, since this was rather jarring. I was pretty sure I locked the door when I came back, but oh well.

"Er... How did you two get in here?", I asked.

"We have keys to the rooms. Felicia and I do some housework to earn a little extra money.", said Flora.

"Wait, so you clean my room when I forget to?"

Felicia nodded.

"And now we're here to repay you!", said the clumsy maid.

"The room looks tidy to me. I'm not sure what else you can--"

Before I could finish talking, Flora approached me swiftly and placed her finger over my mouth to hush me. I was directed towards the bed, before Flora moved away and clapped her hands twice very quickly.

"Felicia!", she called.

"Right!", answered the sister.

Felicia approached me, hooked her fingers around my waistband, and then pulled my pants down. My underwear was rather tight, and made the growing bulge easily visible.

"Starting to get hard already, are you? Do you have a fetish for maids?", hissed Flora.

"Ah, no. I, er--"

But Flora cut me off again. She cupped my clothed crotch and began whispering in my ear.

"That's besides the point. Oh, I can feel it growing bigger in my hand! Trust me, I think you'll appreciate our... payment."

While I regained my composure after her magic touch, I spotted the pink-haired maid. She was completely nude. I haven't ever seen her without the headpiece and the ponytail. It was almost entertaining to see her approach me with her hair down like that. Felicia took hold of me and slowly pushed me down onto the bed. She kept planting kisses and sucking on my neck. I became rock hard in an instant, and gently groaned while gripping the sheets. From the corner of my eye, Flora was visible and undressing.

"Do you want to decline our payment now?", taunted the clumsy maid.

"N-no."

"I knew it. Now, let's get these clothes off of you.", she said.

Flora, who was also nude, assisted her sister in stripping me down. She let out a suppressed yelp when I cupped one of her breasts. Felicia, on the other hand, swatted my hand away when I tried to finger her pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah! You can't touch me there just yet!", she said playfully.

The maids took a moment to admire their work before getting on their knees. In that position, their heads were just high enough to meet my cock. The adept maid yanked my underwear down, causing my rod to nearly slap her in the chin.

"Mmmmm... Looks like you've gotten nice and hard for me.", said Flora, whilst gripping the shaft. "You better hope it stays that way for a while. So just sit back and relax for now."

As Flora slowly stroked it, Felicia hobbled over. Flora's hand remained at the tip and massaged it, and then both maids began to lick the shaft at the same time. Each maid eyed me while doing so. I simply watched and whimpered as their tongues left trails of saliva on my cock. They went up, and went straight back to the base the moment they reached the tip. This was repeated until I was about to cum, but somehow, they had sensed that. Felicia and Flora momentarily broke away from my genitalia, and looked at each other. They nodded, and Flora returned to her task, but Felicia climbed onto the bed with me.

Felicia was propped up on her side, and Flora went to town on my cock. Flora took the whole length into her mouth before choking slightly. Her head began to move up and down rhythmically. To avoid gagging any further, she only took in about three-quarters of it, while one of her hands jerked what remained. She appeared to be fingering herself while doing so. On the other hand, Felicia was waiting for me to do something. I turned my upper body over to meet her, and began to toy with her soft breasts. Since they were twins, I would correctly assume that Flora's breasts also weren't that big.

Flora pleasured me enough to cause my toes to curl and my hands to ball up into fists. However, I mustered enough willpower to avoid completely succumbing to the pleasure, and continued to play with Felicia. I licked and pinched her pink nipples as if it were a standard procedure. She let out some delicious mewls when my hand ventured down to her wet pussy. Now, I was allowed to touch her there, and she wholeheartedly accepted it. Her hand gripped mine as I wriggled my fingers into that tight, clean shaven slit. Felicia's other hand was around me, nails digging into the skin of my back. My free hand savored the feel of her smooth skin while it roamed around her back.

While I felt up Felicia, I could feel the tingling sensation within me. I held the clumsy maid tightly as I blew a load into her sister's mouth. When I looked back at the blue-haired maid, I saw that my cock was still erect, and that her lips were now slippery with cum. She swallowed it, and smiled. Flora stood, and straddled me.

"My, my! Still hard? That's good.", she purred. 

Felicia watched in awe as her sister lifted herself slightly, guided my tip to meet her slit, and slowly lowered herself back down. Once I was fully embedded in her tight cunt, Flora spoke.

"Mmm! You don't k-know how good t-this feels, Felicia! Maybe you'll g-get your turn soon! For now, you can ride on Master's face!"

I feel like her calling me master made my cock even harder. Flora began to bounce up and down on my hips. My cock stretched her interior, and pulled a tiny bit along with each cycle. I wanted to groan, but Felicia timidly mounted herself onto me like her sister instructed, facing away from her. It had been a while since I tasted feminine nectar, and Felicia's slit was just oozing with desire. In the background, Flora could be heard grunting and mewling, and I felt her hands press against my abdomen as she leaned over. Felicia yelped when I initially wriggled my tongue into her, but her cries subsided to whimpers while I did my work.

I couldn't hear those delicious squelching sounds while I tasted Felicia, but I knew they were gracing the room. My tongue wiggled further into Felicia and attempted to poke at her innermost reaches, but alas, it was too short. The maid mewled and gripped her breasts in an attempt to process this kind of pleasure. Each time Flora's thighs slapped against me, I got closer and closer to climax. My hips began to buck on their own while Flora rode my cock, and her climax was approaching as evidenced by her quickened breathing and lack of smugness. My thoughts were confirmed when Flora's words were no longer coherent, and after she let out a guttural cry before expelling herself onto my pelvis. During her orgasm, I convulsed rather violently and grabbed the face-riders butt before blasting another load inside of Flora.

The blue-haired maid rolled off of me unceremoniously, and surprisingly, still had her bearings.

"S-Still hard? I suppose it's Felicia's turn then...", she said.

Felicia lifted herself off of me, and crawled down to where Flora previously was.

"Whoa... I haven't done this before. You can count on me to not screw it up!", she announced.

The clumsy maid lowered herself onto me, and let out a string of terse cries until I was fully buried in her. She breathed as if she were readying herself for something and trying to wash away any nervousness. As Felicia began to ride up and down, Flora looked at me like a sad puppy. I didn't want to kiss her lips or lick her pussy as they were still ridden with cum, the latter more so. I decided to start planting kisses on her flat tummy, and worked my way up to her relatively small breasts. They were exactly the same as Felicia's but they weren't currently jiggling. Her sluggish movements and voice made her seem rather exhausted. Still, the adept maid took great pleasure in her nipples being suckled on, enough to where her hands were placed on the back of my head and pulled it closer.

Felicia's tightness spurred something in me. Invigorated, I broke away from Flora and lifted Felicia. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and her hands clutched my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed her sloppily. She had only licked my cock, so this seemed a bit better than with Flora. Feeling her small breasts press against my chest nearly drove me wild, so I placed her back onto the bed, and slammed her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Felicia's cute mewls were now replaced with deafening lustful cries. Although sleepy, Flora watched in awe as her sister was getting her brains fucked out.

Her legs remained wrapped around my waist for the duration of the pounding. With this amount of force, I feared what would happen to my bed frame. But that was all irrelevant for now, as the only thing that mattered was making her achieve orgasm. The maid desperately clawed at my back. I didn't want to ever back out of that tight, wet and warm snatch, but soon, I'd be forced to. Felicia's arms flew off my back and began to flail wildly. Flora subdued her, and looked up at my confidently. 

"Do it.", she said.

The pink-haired maid's sweaty face was an amalgamation of emotions, but one thing was certain: She was getting ready to cum.

"Haaah... Haaah... S-Stop! You'll.... YOU'LL BREAK ME!!", she bellowed.

If "breaking" her was what I thought it was, then so be it. I used the last of my stamina for an all-out pounding, and not only was it enough to make Felicia squirt all over the place, I was still able to latch onto her and shoot a long stream of cum into her satisfied pussy. Felicia's orgasm was a fantastic one; Eyes rolling into her head, deafening shriek and tongue sticking out. I needed a few moments to catch my breath. When I did so, I peeled myself off of the sweaty maid, whose stomach was rising up and down rapidly. Cum was leaking from her slit still, so I picked up a nearby towel to clean up.

"Phew...", I said while wiping sweat off my brow. "I didn't know how much I'd appreciate your payment."

"That's good to hear.", said Flora. "But..."

"But what?", I asked.

"You see, you served us more than we've served you. So expect another payment some time in the future!", she explained with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Heh. I'll be looking forward to it!"


	21. Legendary Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist has been hanging around Eirika, a young woman that is known as a Legendary Hero. Her Lunar Brace increases her strength to ridiculous amounts. During a sparring session, she ends up injuring the summoner. Thankfully, the wound wasn't fatal or even grievous in the slightest. Ridden with guilt, the princess of Renais pays him a visit and insists on helping him recover.

Even if it was a few days ago, I still had butterflies in my belly from the service of Felicia and Flora. I was looking forward to whenever they were ready to pop in for more "service", but lately, my attention was affixed on Eirika. She was dubbed "Legendary Hero", and was quite different from her "normal" version. We normally chatted and the like, but today, we had planned a sparring session. I never went against a Legendary Hero before, and this could test my skill, especially due to me having gotten back on track with my practice.

The snow had started to melt, but winter wasn't quite over just yet. The skies remained cloudy, the temperature frigid, and the rain, freezing. This precipitation made it foolish to walk outside, and that was what I planned to do later on with Eirika as my personal training room was separate from the castle. Although the path there was flat, it was grassy, and wet or icy grass could potentially be dangerous. I made sure to lock my door as I headed towards the mess hall for breakfast on this miserable morning.

One thing that was interesting about Eirika was her Lunar Brace. It provided the same effect as the Luna power-- Negating a foe's defense. Combining the Brace with Luna itself allowed her to attack enemies as if they weren't wearing any armor at all. A truly terrifying presence on the battlefield, and one that helped us pull through some incredibly tough battles. Her blade was rather odd, as it boosted her strength so long as there were more enemies in her range than allies. Although it was unfitting for one such as her, it got the job done.

I didn't notice her at all during breakfast, but the anticipation to have a mock duel with her was killing me. So I did what any sensible person would do-- eat relatively quickly and head over to the normal training hall to warm up. The hall was sparsely populated, and I was simply greeted with a few glances. This morning reminded me of my time at school in my home world. For about two years straight I had shop class first thing in the morning, and those rainy days were the ones that especially gave off a lazy and calming aura, similar to this one. Everyone doing their thing without a word, silently agreeing with each other and whatnot.

After taking a few deep breaths and stretching, I got to work. Today, I focused on my footwork, as it was relatively poor. With the title of "Graceful Resolve", perhaps Eirika could assist me in attaining better celerity. Even unmounted, the princess was fast. Maybe not Ayra-tier fast, but she was up there as one of the most agile Heroes that I've summoned. I looked forward to our duel so long as I wasn't on the ground in an instant.

There must have been a solid half hour of failed self-teaching before I heard someone call my name. I took a moment to catch my breath before turning around to see the Legendary Hero herself.

"There you are!", she continued. "Now, let us go to that spot you mentioned."

The princess of Renais wasn't clad in any armor. Her red shirt seemed to prove that her breastplate wasn't quite a sham-- Her chest didn't appear to be that ample. I wasn't one to discriminate against such things. But for now, I shouldn't worry about that.

"I was just doing a little warm-up. But, I think I'm ready now. Let's go.", I replied.

The main training hall had an exit leading outside on the far end from where we stood. For whatever reason, she insisted on travelling to our destination arm-in-arm. I didn't mind it, and wholeheartedly agreed after keeping the curse in mind. A few more odd glances were thrown our way before we ventured out into the rainy and cold lands of Askr. She clutched me even tighter to avoid slipping, but that just made it harder for me to move around.

Miraculously, we arrived completely unscathed. Thankfully, the building was insulated well and was rather warm inside. I shifted the practice swords around until I found the one that I liked best. It was the only one whose weight and length felt just right to me. Perhaps I should tie a string onto the handle to avoid this problem later on. After my opponent had chosen a blade that she liked, we got into position.

"You may be a Legendary Hero, but that doesn't mean you should go easy on me!", I announced.

"I'm not sure what you mean by 'Legendary Hero', but I'll give it my all!", she returned.

She lunged towards me, and I barely had enough time to deflect her blow. I exhaled, and continued to cautiously circle around her, awaiting her next move. The princess charged at me with an overhead strike, but this time, I dodged it and launched a counterattack of my own. Eirika blocked it, but was nearly knocked off balance. I did a short leap backwards to create some space in between us. Regaining her balance, she charged once again, but I did another pirouette to avoid her blow, and just barely landed a jab. Eirika winced, but continued fighting. Her weapon was kept at the ready as she eyed me like a predator eyeing its prey. There was quite a bit of distance in between us, so she sprinted towards me with another overhead strike. I wasn't nimble enough to evade this, but I was able to block it. Our blades formed an X as they clashed. Eirika wasn't the most physically strong fighter, so I had no trouble in resisting her attempts to knock me backwards. I let her gain the advantage for just a few seconds before summoning all my strength to push back in retaliation, sending her stumbling backwards.

The princess almost fell, but was able to prevent herself from actually doing so just in time. She eyed me once more while breathing heavily, but this time, with a smirk on her face.

"Phew... You're quite good, but let's see if you can handle this!", she bellowed.

Eirika charged at me with blinding speed. I raised my weapon to block her strike, but what happened afterwards was baffling. I heard the wooden blades clack together. I saw her blade collide with mine. But I still felt the immense pain of being hit on my chest and upper abdomen. She still had her Brace on, and it was aglow. Eirika had unleashed her power against me.

The blow was strong enough to knock me on my rear, and enough to make me cry out in pain. My own sword flew out of my hands. As I lay writhing on the floor, I saw the princess drop her weapon and dash over to me with an immense look of worry on her face.

"Damn! Ugh... You got me good...", I croaked.

"Oh gods! I hurt you! I knew I should have taken my Brace off beforehand! It's not too bad, is it?"

Eirika looked like she was going to cry, and had her hands over her face while she fidgeted around.

"I wouldn't blame you. That Brace... It's like a part of you.", I returned while trying to sit up. The pain made it difficult to do so.

"I still hurt my superior. Oh, what am I to do now!? Can you stand? I want to at least escort you to the infirmary.", she said. It sounded like she held back tears.

"I'll try. Ow... Urgh... It's no good. I'll just lay here for a few more minutes.", I said while plopping back down onto the floor.

"Then I shall remain here with you until you can walk.", declared the princess.

I took a moment to catch my breath, as her attack had also knocked the wind out of me. She assisted me with standing, and supported me on her shoulders as we left. My wound hurt constantly, especially when I took a deep breath. We trudged on toward the infirmary. There wasn't anyone around right now, so we didn't receive any suspicious looks. The infirmary's light shone brightly through the little window in the door. Inside, I spotted Lachesis who was organizing a few things. Our sudden entrance startled the healer.

"Pardon me.", said Eirika. "We had a little, er, accident."

The Nordion princess turned around.

"What happened?", she asked.

"I sustained a little injury... Ow... While sparring.", I explained.

Apparently, the Renais princess was far too embarrassed to be seen, and scurried outside, leaving me alone with Lachesis.

"Where did you get hurt? What kind of injury is it?", asked the healer. The look of concern on her face was too much to bear, and I didn't want to act like a tough guy.

"I... I haven't looked at it just yet. I got struck with a practice sword on the chest, so I think it's just a giant welt."

"I see. Well, let's take a look at it. It shouldn't be anything my staff can't handle."

I slowly lifted my shirt up, as even the soft cloth scraping against the wound made me wince. I finally got a good look at it-- A large, purple streak starting from the left side of my chest and extending diagonally down to the bottom of the right side of my rib cage. Lachesis took a moment to feel the area around it with her hand before speaking.

"Oh dear. That is quite the nasty bruise, but a healing staff should patch you up without a problem. Just wait here for a moment."

After about a minute, she returned, with her staff in hand. It had a glowing blue gem at the tip, surrounded by a bronze piece that resembled a crescent moon. She raised it, with the end pointing towards my injury, and I was enveloped by a warm light. Instantly, I felt better. There was some minor aches in my chest, but the burning sensation was gone.

Lachesis placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke, "Much better! Now, you may be healed up, but I want you to rest for a few days, alright?"

"I will. Thanks, by the way."

"Oh, this wasn't a problem at all, dear! I can't stand it when any one of my allies is injured! Now, next time you're sparring, please be more careful."

"Right."

She did a quick bow before I turned to leave. It was about midday, and I wasn't too tired. Although I was healed, I took it slow. My bed remained exactly how I had left it this morning. I ruined the made bed by plopping down on it after kicking my shoes off. Perhaps a few days of rest wouldn't be so bad after all. I wasn't tired enough to take a nap, so I just stared up at the ceiling. My hour-long session of deep thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. I flinched while sitting up.

"Come in."

Eirika was on the opposite side of the door. She poked her head in before timidly approaching the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed and hung her head in shame like a child who was being yelled at.

"I've come to apologize.", she said.

"It's all water under the bridge now. I'm not angry with you."

The princess' face now contained shock instead of shame.

"Y-You're not?"

"Not really, no. I know that your Lunar Brace is extremely important. I wouldn't blame you for keeping it on your person at all times, especially given a certain event in your past."

"Ah, but I still wish to make it up to you. Now, is there anything you'd like me to do for you?", she asked.

"Um, I can't really think of anything. All of my tasks have already been completed. I suppose some casual chat will help me rest."

"That sounds splendid! What should we talk about?", said the princess.

First, we talked about our lives in our home worlds. Erikia was the one who did most of the talking on this one, as I was just a simple commoner with nothing much to say. The life of royalty was always fascinating to hear about, especially coming from real members of a royal family. She then talked a little about her brother, Ephraim. Most of it appeared to be concern over his boldness. That same concern made itself to me when I agreed with her brother's attitude-- I, too, didn't like wasting time when there was a goal in sight. However, it was good to know that Eirika cared for me. This conversation went on for about an hour before the princess began acting a bit odd. Perhaps it was because she noticed me sneaking glances at her thighs and that skirt which was a bit too short.

"You're not tired yet, are you?", she asked.

"I'm not. I'd love to continue chatting."

"Great! I was just making sure you wouldn't fall asleep on me. I wish to help you recover.", Eirika continued.

I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Perhaps some, er, light exercise will help?", I asked, hoping she knew what I meant.

"Yes! One should always warm up before exercise, however. I'll start right now.", she said.

There was stirring in my loins ever since I started looking at her legs, which were only covered by long socks and shoes that resembled moccasins. Her footwear was kicked off and her socks, rolled down and removed.

"Now, why don't you get out of bed? I'll help you.", she purred.

Instead of actually helping me out, she placed her hand on my leg that was hidden underneath the covers and worked her way up. Even though I was shielded by my pants and the sheets, her touch hastened the growth of my erection. It felt like an eternity before she reached my hardening loins. The princess caressed it a little before yanking off the covers to handle it better.

"Oh! I see you're getting very excited.", hissed the Legendary Hero.

I sat up and shifted my body so I was in a comfortable position to grope her. I locked her into a side hug and felt her clothed chest.

"Y-You seem to be serious about your rehabilitation process. I like that."

One of her hands was clenched, holding the sheets. The other continued its work on my crotch and had difficulty in undoing my pants. I quickly did that for her, and my underwear was also pulled down. The princess now had full access to my cock, and she chose to jerk it until things escalated. I returned to where I had left off, and began to unbutton her shirt. Under the crimson garb was her bare skin; She wasn't wearing anything under it. It also revealed her small breasts and adorable pink nipples. Any smaller, and her chest would be comparable to an ironing board.

Removing her shirt completely was an easy task. I went back into the side hug position but this time I squeezed the tiny mounds and pinched her nipples, all while kissing and sucking on her neck. This stimulation caused her to pause the stroking and whimper. One hand of mine gently ventured down her body until it reached her waist. I made sure to savor the feeling of her creamy skin and flat tummy. My thumb hooked around the waistband and gently nudged it down until she took the hint. Eirika stood just enough to remove the garment, and revealed her cute panties. They matched the color of her turquoise hair, save for the center part, which was darkened after being dampened with her liquid desire.

I wanted to increase the yield of her liquid desire, and that is why my hand had to move down just a little more to play with her covered pussy. Eirika had steeled herself, and resumed the stroking of my solid rod. "It's so hard.", I heard her mutter occasionally. She appeared to be doing her job almost halfheartedly, likely due to me making her powerless. I had two tasks-- Left hand pinching and rolling her nipple, and right hand fingering her tight cunt. 

My middle and forefinger had breached past her underwear. They weren't too deep inside of the princess yet, only buried up the the very first joint. This also proved too much for her to handle, so she stopped jerking me off entirely, preferring to use both hands to grip the bed sheets. Eirika mewled and made other adorable noises as I defiled her. What made it even better is that her face was reddened, and beads of sweat were beginning to roll down her face. Some loud moans graced the bedroom when my fingers wriggled into her more. As I felt the insides of the Legendary Hero Eirika, I took some time to admire how cute her face was in this situation. The tightly closed eyes seemed to be the best part.

Ravaging that tight, wet cunt would be perfect "revenge" for the injury she gave me earlier! My body shook with anticipation, but I forced myself to wait before doing that. After I though she had enough of my fingering, I slid the digits out and sucked off the decadent nectar that clung onto them. Eirika appeared to be absolutely stunned at my action, but flinched the moment I pulled them out of my mouth, likely expecting another wave of stimulation. She was correct to assume that, but I decided to toy with her a little longer. My cock was still rock hard like she had mentioned earlier, and the shaft was now rubbing against her slit.

If I was going to breed Eirika, I was also going to manhandle her tiny body. Manhandling her was fitting, as she appeared to like it. The turquoise-haired princess silently screamed as I began to properly desecrate her. I took a few deep breaths once my cock was fully buried within Eirika before I tightly gripped the sides of her midriff. Eirka nearly began hyperventilating when I started to thrust. The hands of the princess desperately looked for something other than sheets to hold on to, and my forearms happened to be in a convenient place. Her tight grip on both of my arms and my cock signaled that it was time to get to work.

I began with a fast and powerful rhythm, one that made the recipient screech in pleasure. I slowly moved my hands until they were just beneath her armpits, and used my thumbs to flick her nipples and make those meager mounds jiggle, even if it was just barely. Instinct caused Eirika to tightly wrap her slender legs around my waist, but with the energy behind my thrusting, it didn't become more difficult to continue doing so. With all this shrieking, she might need a throat lozenge once I fully recover.

Pounding her on the bed wasn't enough for me. Sure, the slapping and squelching accompanying the squeaking of the bed springs was great and all, but I wanted a little more. The princess was lifted into my arms. Her hands clawed at my shoulders to hold on, and her already wrapped around legs helped support her. Eirika's back was now pressed against a wall, and her front collided with mine. My hands held her butt, and nearly clawed at it, Even while latched onto me, the princess was just a tad shorter than I was, so to fix that, I removed one hand from her rear, and grabbed a handful of sweaty hair. Pulling it down caused her head to look upwards and made it possible for us to lock lips.

This was a very ungraceful image for people considered "higher ups". While we slobbered over each other, I continued to drill her delicious cunt, enough to where the wall behind her might need some basic repair afterwards. We broke away from the kiss and panted as if we'd just sprinted a mile. She was now moaning with her mouth wide open. Eirika's shrieks became deafening, and her grip on my became unsteady at best. Back to the bed we went, where I basically fell forward to place the princess onto a safe area. This happened near the end of my healing.

Shortly after being put onto the bed, Eirika had her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. I shot my seed inside of the Legendary Hero, only for it to begin dripping out of her instantly. My cum mixed with her expelled liquids to form a degenerate concoction. Eirika's face was frozen, and she latched onto me, but being fucked silly like this sapped the poor woman of her strength. I peeled myself off of her sweaty body, and brushed some of the sweat-adhered hair from her face. The princess twitched occasionally until I returned with some towels to clean the mess up.

Eirika was the first to speak once everything had settled down. We both hid under the covers as if we had been asleep this whole time.

"...So, do you think you have recovered?"

"I think so. But, if this is your method of helping me heal up, I wouldn't mind if you hurt me again!", I returned.

Apparently, she didn't find my little joke funny, but dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legendary Eirika is pretty ridiculous. It's fun when she OHKOs Brave Hectors and Legendary Tikis. I pulled two of them myself, one of which was fed to Maribelle for Atk/Spd Solo.
> 
> The relationship tags were getting too clustered in my opinion, so I just changed it to Summoner/Everyone.


	22. Deflowered Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time ago, our protagonist had spent some time with Maribelle, discussing various things. One day, Micaiah comes for a special visit. The next morning, Maribelle returns, wishing to continue where they left off on the day before. Thoughts of the lovely night with the Priestess of Dawn cloud the summoner's head, angering the noble and causing her to attempt to "punish" her superior.

It was a lazy week after I recovered with Eirika. About three days ago, I remembered how I wished to chat with that noble troubadour, Maribelle. And so I did, our chat predominantly consisted of slang used in our home worlds. She seemed to be more interested than I, but I enjoyed our time together. The young woman came off as somewhat pretentious, but didn't care at all that I was a commoner.

That was at the back of my mind for now. Winter had finally ended, but it was still fairly cold outside. It was almost strange seeing the night sky not being accompanied by snow. The figure whom my cock was currently buried in was Micaiah. She had come earlier to show me her yukata that she was given for the upcoming summer festival, but it turned out she wanted something more. I wasn't sure why she had the garment so early, but I didn't mind. Besides, she looked really cute with it. She was basically still wearing it, just with the front open, exposing her voluptuous breasts, stomach and of course, her occupied slit. All of this was lit up nicely from the bundle of nearby candles.

Each thrust made the flames flicker and the Priestess attempt to suppress her moans. "I've come to show you my new garb for the upcoming festival.", Micaiah had said just a few minutes earlier. "Isn't it pretty? It's rather form-fitting, too." That sentence was the one that caught my attention. I secretly inspected that claim. Sure enough, her nipples had been slightly erect. Given that she wrapped it around her body tightly, I noticed that there wasn't a ridge around her waist where her panties should've been. In response, I said, "Do you mind if I feel the fabric? It looks like it's the highest quality." With a nod, the Priestess allowed me to touch her yukata, and silently beckoned me to grope her. Undoing that waist strap, the garment opened, revealing that the mage was indeed completely nude under it.

She could've just barged in and said, "Fuck me.", but I suppose Micaiah is a little more sophisticated than that. I continued my second exploration of the Priestess' inner reaches. It was just as warm and wet and tight as I remembered. Her arms were bent so that her hands were near her head, and she pulled at the sheets. I wasn't being looked at either, her head was turned to the side and her eyes were shut tight. Thrusting made her jerk away from me slightly each time my hips made contact, and other than her ragged breaths causing her chest to rise and lower rapidly, Micaiah wasn't moving much.

"Coming here without any undergarments? I have to say, that's a bold move.", I growled.

"Ngh! I just-- Ah! I wanted to... feel good!", the mage cried.

"I take it that it won't be much longer until... you know."

"Yes! Yes! Just a little longer!", barked the priestess.

I was used to this kind of pleasure, so I didn't become a sweaty mess of garbled words like Micaiah. I knew it was safe to assume that she was getting ready to expel herself, as my time was coming as well. After a few more thrusts, she convulsed with a silent scream. Those liquids shot out of her, and thankfully didn't ruin my sheets, dripping onto the floor instead. I kept myself at the "in" position long enough and shot three spurts into the mage again. My expelled liquids also loudly dripped onto the floor. Thankfully, this was a simplistic clean up, requiring only a rag.

After wiping all of the surfaces coated with degenerate juices, I noticed that she was still up and about and was dressed in her yukata.

With a yawn, Micaiah spoke.

"...I think I should get going. This was just what I needed, but *yawn* I am quite sleepy now."

"Why not stay here? I don't mind. Besides, don't you think it would be strange roaming the halls at this hour?", I returned.

She thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. And your bed _is_ rather comfortable. More so than mine."

And so she climbed into bed with me once again, still dressed. The weight that she provided by laying on top of me was a comfortable one. Giving her butt one last groping allowed me to drift off to sleep. She had nodded off faster than I thought. 

When morning came, I rose to her picking herself up off of me and gently nudging me awake to tell me she was leaving. I propped myself up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes once the blurry red figure had exited the strangely dim room. After my bearings had come back to me, the view from the window confirmed that there was a storm brewing outside. Castle Askr was built astonishingly well, so there wasn't much worry for leaking, even in the lower reaches of the castle.

This morning was even more miserable than the time with Eirika. I didn't pay it any mind, however. I was scheduled to have another chat with Maribelle later today anyway. Chatting with her was something I looked forward to, especially given the way she would look at me. It was one of those looks where she wanted to say something, but kept hesitating before just giving up on it. I really hoped that her suppressed thoughts were what I wanted them to be.

Breakfast was a bit different today-- some croissants and coffee. I wasn't the biggest fans of pastries or coffee, but this was one of those mornings where they felt right to consume. These items weren't too filling, so I might end up being hungry again during my time with Maribelle. There was just something about the young noblewoman, it was as if she had this aura about her that attracted me. Maybe, deep down, I just really liked rich girls. All in all, I was eagerly awaiting for our chat and hoping it would escalate.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen for about two or three hours as far as I know. According to her, around midday was the "proper time" for conversations such as the one I was expecting. There really wasn't anything to keep my occupied. Patrolling was out of the question, as someone else was scheduled for today, and I wouldn't want to be outside in that storm. Still a little tired, I decided to go back upstairs for a well-deserved nap. My bed was unkempt, as I wasn't in the mood to make it today, and it was too early for one of the maids to have taken care of it. I plopped back on to the piece of furniture that has witnessed my lewd actions first hand numerous times and drifted back to sleep. 

I can't recall the last time I took a nap and felt rejuvenated upon waking up. I couldn't tell the time with the storm outside. It was a fierce one-- Raindrops akin to bullets or small stones pounded against the windows and forcefully splashed against the slightly flooded ground. There was a slight draft in the room, making it a bit jarring to leave the covers, but that chill was easily shaken off. Quickly making my bed, I ventured off to find the noblewoman who awaited me. Being a "5-Star" Hero, Maribelle's quarters were on the same floor as mine, but near the end of the drafty corridor.

I rapped the door, and almost immediately, the noblewoman in question answered.

"Why hello the-- Oh, this won't do! You cannot present yourself that way! Look, your shirt is rumpled and your hair is a mess!", she said.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. There, she used her hands to smooth out my shirt and fix my hair in front of a large mirror.

"There! Much better, wouldn't you say? At least you stand up straight.", she continued.

"Er, thanks, I guess. That's one way to greet me.", I returned. 

I wasn't angry or annoyed with her. Just a little surprised at the energy she had for these kinds of things. The noblewoman pulled at my arm much more gently this time, leading me to a pair of chairs in front of a roaring fireplace. We were near the windows, where one could stare off into the stormy Askrian landscape. It was still rather bright inside, bright enough to where even people with poorer vision could read without any extra light.

"I merely want you at your very best, darling. Now, where did we leave off?"

"We were discussing slang, I think.", I answered.

"Ah, yes! The balderdash typically used by the unwashed masses in company of intimate friends! I remember a particularly amusing word from your world. What was it? I believe it was called _jawn_ or something along those lines.", said the troubadour.

"That's right. Chiefly used in the city where I lived, it is a word used when one cannot specifically name a person, place or thing."

After hearing the word again, Maribelle burst into a fit of laughter. It took her a little bit to calm down before she continued talking.

"It's such an odd word, no? I couldn't help but laugh. Forgive me if I offended you."

"Not a problem at all. Some of your slang is quite humorous as well."

"Oh, really?", asked the curious troubadour. "Which terms did you find the most amusing then?"

"I can't really say. I suppose hearing all those outlandish terms coming from one such as you was the most amusing part."

"I see. Hmm... Let us move on. Have I told you about the commoners of my world?", she asked.

"I don't recall you ever doing so. Just the slang.", I returned.

"Then I shall go first. Not too long before I was summoned here, Vaike-- another Shepherd-- pulled me aside after I had lost a wager. He took me to a common alehouse, and I must admit, it was an absolutely fascinating experience! That is after I got over the smell..."

I sort of trailed off while she was talking. I'm sure her alehouse story was interesting and all, but I was more interested in my thoughts about Micaiah. Maribelle kept going on without noticing that I wasn't listening to her. My erection grew slowly until I was snapped out of my little daydream.

"And you? What are the commoners like in your world?", she said.

"Right! Let's see... My country is rather diverse. A 'melting pot', if you will. There are people and cultures from all over the world, so you can see many different people. Perhaps even more so than Ylisse.", I explained. 

Throughout my sentence, I shifted around in my seat in hopes that my cock, which was almost fully erect, wouldn't be noticeable. Although Maribelle was marveling at my description of home, she seemed to notice something was amiss. She appeared to have let it go.

"Interesting. Is there some form of caste system in your country?", asked the healer.

"Not really. Sure, some people are wealthier and some not, but everyone is practically equal. We even attended school together."

"That's wonderful! I dream of being a magistrate, and to demand equal justice for nobles and commoners alike. It is good to hear that about your country."

"Alright then. What should we talk about now?", I said.

"Right now, I'd prefer to take a break and brew some tea, but I would ask that you reveal that object you've been hiding.", she said.

"W-What object?", I said. My heart began pounding. Had she finally found out.

"It appears to be concealed by your pockets. Now, take it out, darling. Why would you hide something from your dear friend Maribelle?"

"I'm not hiding anything! I swear!"

"Very well. I shall take it upon myself to find out what it is that you have.", explained the healer.

Maribelle stood, and closed in on me. Her hand wriggled into my right pocket, and she looked somewhat frustrated when there was nothing to be found. It searched around the deep pocket until it reached the solid rod that lied within my pants. The hand of the healer took a few moments to feel it before she yanked it out and began yelling, complete with a reddened face.

"I-Is that--!? Y-You filthy, lecherous little cretin! How dare you!"

"I'm sorry, M-Maribelle! P-please understand--"

"Never would I have thought that I must commit such an abhorrent action!", she barked.

"What!?"

"Out! Take it out!", shouted the healer.

Upon seeing that I didn't understand, the noblewoman stomped over to me, and undid my pants. She pulled them completely off, and yanked my underwear down. Since my underwear was removed so quickly, my rock-solid cock vibrated in a manner similar to a door stopper. I don't know what got into me, but the look of disgust on Maribelle's face turned me on even more. She crouched, and gripped the solid rod with her gloved hand. She jerked it swiftly, and focused on her task intently. All while she stroked it, she muttered things under her breath-- likely more insults.

"Do you like this!? Do you!? You filthy brute!", she barked.

I didn't know why Maribelle thought that this was some form of punishment, but I let it take it's course. She began to undress, but had difficulty doing it with one hand. I simply gripped the arms of the chair and curled my toes. Maribelle had to pause every now and then, but her top had come off, leaving her in just her pants and a bra.

"Undressing?", I asked after gaining some composure.

"P-Preposterous! I am undressing because it's very... warm! Yes, it's very warm in here! I would never think of putting this... appendage... of yours inside of me!", she growled.

Contrary to what she had just said, Maribelle unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. I got my first look at her chest. They weren't that large, but ample enough to be held and squeezed. Her free hand found one of mine, and directed it to feel her breasts. I wasn't complaining about this as they were plump and soft, but I found her behavior to be a little odd.

"I thought--"

"Quiet, you!", she hissed.

Her delicate hand still rubbed along my throbbing cock, but to no avail. Perhaps she had finally realized that her hands won't do. I noticed that her free hand had been absent from my field of view for a while. Shifting up a little, I noticed she was on her knees and the hand in question was in between her thighs. Maribelle had been doing what I thought she was. I knew her hands weren't the proper tool for the job, so I stood.

"And just what do you think you're doing?", she said.

"...Going to a better spot."

"V-Very well. Face the windows, take your shirt off and don't move a muscle until I say you can!", she continued.

Obeying her orders, I removed my shirt and waited for her at the bed. I had to stroke my dick on my own until she arrived. Maribelle was now completely nude. Her arms were arranged in such a fashion that I was unable to see her goods-- one arm across her chest and the other hand covering her slit. She quivered for a little before mustering up enough courage to move her arms. Her breasts weren't too special, but this time, the lower half of a partner's body was more impressive. Nudity revealed Maribelle's wide, child-bearing hips in all their glory. Most of all, her slit was cleanly shaven. It was smooth, pink and beautiful.

Apparently, she had lost her assertiveness, and approached me meekly. Her face was almost embarrassed. Slowly, the noble straddled me and stood slightly on her knees so I could guide my yearning cock in. The moment my tip touched her wet cunt, she spoke.

"Ah! Just... Just be g-gentle."

I attempted to penetrate her as gently as I could. From the moment my tip entered, I knew that she was the tightest I've ever had, and probably will have. Her legs wrapped around my waist now that I was entering, and she latched her arms around my upper back. Her torso was glued to mine, and created another sensation that I enjoyed thoroughly-- Feeling her breasts squish up against my bare chest.

The volume of Maribelle's ragged breaths increased dramatically and evolved into a loud, lustful screech once I slipped through her hymen, making her my woman. Her delicate hands clawed at my shoulder blades, and she tightened the grip on both my body and cock after her virginity was taken. Drops of what I assume was blood dripped from her tight snatch and slowly rolled down my cock, which was now about three-fourths of the way inside of that tighter-than-a-vice pussy. All the while I ran my hands along her back, feeling that wonderfully smooth and creamy skin.

The woman spoke once again through those ragged breaths.

"I... I said... be gentle, you... brute..."

I know she didn't actually mean those insults, but I wanted to use them to my advantage later on. But for now I placed my hands on those wide hips and guided the inexperienced noble up and down. Some delectable mewls exited her mouth with each cycle. With her head being directly next to mine, I finally noticed those golden curls, and took a whiff of their sweet and wonderful smell. A noblewoman such as Maribelle would use only the best hair care products, and I was glad she did.

My hands slid around to enjoy the feel of her skin a bit more before gripping her butt. She let out a surprised yelp-- Likely because she hasn't ever been groped before-- And then started to do the motions on her own. My erection slithered in and out of the fleshy grip, with each thrust poking at her innermost reaches. Whenever I touched her in anyway, Maribelle would whimper louder and louder. With both hands filled with her rear, I gently spread it apart, being rewarded with another squeal.

I continued to buck my hips and slowly fuck her delicious pussy, but I knew I would need more. I know she said to be gentle, but I was going to fuck her silly whether she liked it or not. I wanted to wait on that a little longer, since she has grown to enjoy this slow and passionate sex. Enough to where she peeled her sweat-adhered torso from mine and went in for a kiss. For this moment, her hands stopped clawing at my poor back and instead went to the back of my head. I did the same, with my palms being graced with the fine, silky hair of this Ylissean noblewoman.

When the kiss broke apart, we both panted like dogs. It was finally time. I lifted her while I stood, eliciting some curiosity from Maribelle, and then turned around to place her on her back. Her legs may have been wrapped around me tightly now, but that was about to change. Her arms stretched forward and her hands hooked around my neck. I jerked my hips rapidly, as if to ease her leg-lock. It worked, and I was able to thrust as hard as I wanted to. My own hands went back to her child-bearing hips before I started talking.

"Insulting your superiors? That's very bold of you, Maribelle!", I growled.

"Ngh! I-I didn't mean-- Ah! I didn't mean it that way!", she cried. She only managed to speak uninterruptedly by speaking so fast it was almost gibberish.

"And look at you now! A whimpering little mess! Does it feel good to be my cock sleeve?", I barked.

"I-It does!"

"How much do you like it?"

"I love it!", she bellowed. Her face and tone were almost a little distressed.

"You love being my personal fucktoy? Then what does that make you?", I hissed.

She had to think for a moment.

"...A slut!", the noblewoman squealed. She looked a little embarrassed.

"What!?", I barked.

Taking the hint that her answer wasn't what I was looking for, the healer thought for a little longer.

"... _Your_ slut!", cried Maribelle.

"That's right, and you're nothing more!", I barked.

Maribelle degrading herself like that spurred me on. This was when I began to hasten the speed of my thrusting, enough to where the noble shut her eyes tight and had to turn her head. Her hands were still locked around my neck, but each powerful thrust loosened that grip. Just a little longer, and I could finish stuffing her pussy. I maintained a wild, but steady pace for my thrusting.

For Maribelle, her orgasm happened without a word, as all she could do was shriek. Her mind shattered, eyes rolled into her head and her body convulsed more violently than any other. Each of her limbs removed itself from me in favor of flailing wildly. The tightness that she offered also shortened my time, and I got to desecrate her highborn womb by painting it with my commoner seed. I had to lift her limp body in a hug in order to process the pleasure, but after that I just slumped on top of her ungracefully.

I was the first one to regain my senses, and peeled my sweating body off of her. For a noble, her appearance would have been considered disastrous. Her hair was disheveled, her mouth open with a bit of drool leaking out, and her pussy, well it was leaking the seed of a commoner as well as her own decadent juices. Not to mention her skin was shiny with sweat.

After about two minutes, Maribelle was up and about.

"My, my. What a fantastic experience! I can't say I've ever felt pleasure like that before.", she said sleepily.

"I could do it again, but not right now. I am much too exhausted.", I returned.

"Likewise.", she said. "[Summoner]?"

"Yes?"

"That... degrading talk. My, it made me feel so... titillated! I can't believe I am saying this, but... I quite enjoy being talked down to. At least behind closed doors.", she explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, 100 kudos! 
> 
> Taking a suggestion, you can expect to see an extra scene sprinkled into a chapter every now and then. I have Celica in mind after she and 3 dancers absolutely demolished Hrid's Abyssal map. In case you were wondering, those dancers were Performing Azura, Hoshidan Summer Elincia and Silvia.
> 
> Smash Ultimate is almost here, and I can't wait. It'll be especially fun to beat up Pit and Palutena as Chrom.


	23. Crystalline Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is known to love earning money, perhaps even rivaling Anna. She already likes our protagonist, but ends up liking him even more when he agrees to let her have some of those crystals that litter the treasury. One thing leads to another, and Charlotte shows her affection.

About three days ago was when I turned the prim and proper noble known as Maribelle into my cock sleeve. My reminiscing of that day was interrupted by Charlotte. Now, she hadn't said anything, but I spotted her looking at me from a distance. I wasn't sure what she wanted since she appeared to be hesitant to even speak to me. The night was still young, and I was going over the inventory. The supplies I used appeared to be somewhat more scarce than usual. I completely neglected the mountain of assorted red, blue, green and gray crystals that glittered uselessly near the back of the vault, and the countless Arena Medals also remained unchecked.

"Let's see... Orbs, twenty-eight. Feathers... Looks like we're almost at 11,000. 214 Sacred Coins, 172 Refining Stones, and sixty vials of Divine Dew. Also those 370 Grails remain untouched. I should start to save all the other resources like I save those. Everything seems to be in order. Now, I'll take this report to Commander Anna and I can finally crawl into bed.", I said to myself.

After I finished filling out the report, I closed the treasury door and locked it with the heavy iron key. These floors were made of stone, and a lightly dressed person such as myself wouldn't have made much noise unless they purposely stomped about. Still, I would tread carefully across the dark halls of Castle Askr, quickly scurrying past the light blue pools of moonlight pouring from the large windows like a mouse. The door to Anna's office was completely ajar, and I saw her finishing up her cleaning.

Two knocks were thrown at the door frame, and the axe-wielding commander looked up. Her half-moon glasses reflected the light of the nearby candles, and the glare obstructed her eyes.

"Did you need something? I would expect you to be in bed by now. It isn't like you to be up so late.", Anna said, the tiredness in her voice apparent.

"I just finished inspecting the vault.", I said, and handed the folder to her.

"Did you really? Thank you!", the commander said, trying to keep her voice down. "But you could have waited until tomorrow to do it. We don't want you to lose sleep."

"That's not how I do things. I either get it done as soon as possible or procrastinate. No in between."

Anna giggled. 

"Well, alright then. Now, go get some rest! That's an order.", she said.

"Good night.", I returned.

I ventured back into my room, which was somewhat chilly. My eyes burned from not blinking often and my back ached from being hunched over all day, but the soft mattress and darkness offered immense comfort. The deep sleep created an odd and confusing dream-- perhaps akin to a fever dream. Coming to Askr had actually fixed my sleep schedule, so it wasn't often I stayed up late and became very tired like today. Being treated like royalty also helped, as this bed was unlike any other I've slept in. It always ensured a restful sleep.

The new day was quite foggy-- something I wasn't used to. Back home, it was rare to see fog. I was unable to admire the view, so I went directly to the bathroom for my morning bath. The air outside still carried a considerable chill, and getting out of the hot bath was like a slap in the face. Or the whole body. Toweling off was met with me scrambling under the covers again, but this time it was only for a few moments. Coming up was first, and most important meal of the day, and was something I was looking forward to. Food here in Askr seemed to be more delicious than back home, vegetables being more vibrant and crisp, the meat being more tender and juicy and whatnot.

At the end of breakfast, I decided to practice magic. I couldn't even remember the last time I had done so, and I had likely become exceptionally rusty. In the library, the scene was actually exactly how I remember it being most days. Henry was toying around with some assorted objects-- crow feathers, wyvern scales, claws that belonged to an unknown animal, and so forth. Reinhardt was one of the few who didn't practice much, as our battles provided all of the practice he needed. While searching for a tome to use, I spotted Celica reading at the spot where I caught her playing with herself. I pretended to look for something that I knew wasn't here to see if she'd say anything. Celica only gave me a few expectant glances before breaking the silence.

"H-Hello there. Did you need something?", asked the nervous mage.

"Just looking around for a practice tome.", I said. "By the sound of it, it seems you want something from me."

Taken aback at my answer, she nodded.

"I do, actually. Do you remember that night a while back? That night at this very spot?", Celica asked hesitantly.

"Vividly."

"Oh! Th-That's great! I was simply wondering, would you like to... you know... do it again?"

"I'd be happy to. Perhaps tomorrow, or in a few days? I'll be available any time you like. Well, mostly."

"Of course! I think tomorrow evening sounds nice!", blurted the princess.

"Sounds good to me. I take it we can meet right here like last time?"

"I'll be waiting!", was the parting sentence that came from Celica.

I recall having trouble besting Hrid, and Celica-- with the help of some dancing allies-- got through it like it was nothing. Reinforcements that were normally overwhelming were eradicated the second they appeared onto the battlefield. That pesky sword fighter carrying equipment that made him nearly immune to magic was the most satisfying to defeat. Perhaps this was a way to show my appreciation to Celica.

It was back to studying and practice for me. It took some time, but I found the intermediate-level tome section, and took one of each Anima tome. I always thought that Wind was the easiest to learn, so I cracked open this pristine Elwind tome and got to work. Magic study was an activity of utmost tedium. I despised tedium, but knowing that I would be able to incinerate anything that stood in front of me at will was enough encouragement. Shredding the dummies with Wind magic was as far as I got before my stomach rumbled in protest. This was just in the nick of time, too. Everyone else had begun to trickle out, so what remained of the dummy was discarded.

I was not one of the first ones in line today. As I waited, a young woman was spotted form the corner of my eye. She kept shifting around as if she wanted to approach me and then finally mustered up the will to do so. The closer that this scantily-clad woman got, the easier she was to identify. It was none other than Charlotte. Her bouncing chest was hard to remove my eyes from, but I had enough willpower to not stare.

"Hey there!", said Charlotte.

"Um, hello."

"Why don't we ditch this line, hm? I made a very nice lunch for you. Besides, you look like you haven't eaten in days!", she continued.

"Alright. I've heard some nice things about your cooking."

She pulled me along to a lone table with a single plate on it. On the plate was a filet mignon, coated with gravy and a side of roasted carrots and potatoes. The near-naked warrior muttered something about coming back and jogged off. I decided to help myself. The moment I took a bite, I was blown away. It was absolutely exquisite! The meat itself was perfectly tender, almost to the point of melting in your mouth. It was seasoned beautifully, and the rich, savory gravy was... well, gravy on top. This was one of the few moments in my life where I stopped to savor each bite, and I was glad I did! Shortly after I finished eating, Charlotte came back. I was drooling over the thought of another meal like this while patting my stomach, but the fighter snapped me out of it.

"So, did you enjoy it?", she asked.

"I sure did! It was one of the best things I've eaten in a long time, maybe even ever! You must give me the recipe.", I said.

Charlotte blushed slightly and smiled.

"Do you truly mean it? By your expression I think you do! Anyway, I was hoping you could do me a small favor.", she continued while looking down, as if she were ashamed.

"After a lunch like that, I'd be hard pressed to say no."

"Wonderful! Now, I totally understand if you refuse, but you know those gems in the treasury?"

"The red, blue, green and gray ones?"

"Right! Those. I was wondering... Could you toss a couple my way?", asked Charlotte.

"Sure, I guess. You can have as many as you like."

"T-Truly?", blurted the stunned axe-maiden.

"I don't see why not. We both know they don't see any use. Even King Gustav questioned their usefulness. I suppose we haven't found time to rid ourselves of them."

"Oh, you're the best!", she shouted before grabbing me into what can loosely be described as a hug. If it weren't for her exceptional strength, it could be considered a hug.

With Charlotte in tow, I trudged on to the treasury. The young woman bounced up and down throughout the time it took me to unlock it, and wasted no time in speedwalking over to grab what she wanted. Her outfit didn't exactly leave much to the imagination, and with her bending over like that, I found it harder to look away than before. The rear end of Charlotte was barely covered, allowing its plumpness to be viewed by all. It took every ounce of willpower that I could muster to not walk on over to her and begin grabbing it. I just chose to talk over the glassy clacking of crystals stumbling around.

"So, Charlotte. Do you plan on selling these? They could possibly fetch a handsome prince in Nohr."

She didn't even turn around to answer.

"That's right."

"And you'll send a majority of the profit back to your parents? That's very admirable."

This time she looked back.

"How did you know that!?", she blurted. I could tell that it was just genuine surprise instead of anger.

"I know a lot of things. But that's besides the point. What matters is that you're taking a relatively useless thing and putting it to good use."

Charlotte turned around, arms full of glittering gems, some of which fell and dropped onto the floor.

"Ah... Er, thanks, I guess. Would you mind helping me take these back to my room?"

"I don't see any harm in it. I think there's some bags we can put them in...", I said.

I quickly glanced around the room, and conveniently noticed some sacks hanging on the wall to my right. We were able to fully stuff four of them, each of us carrying two. They were indeed heavy, but I felt almost emasculated at how she had no trouble in carrying them. Her room was on the upper floors, so I had to lug these up a few flights of stairs. Just when I thought I needed a break, we arrived. Charlotte wasn't tired or even miffed in the slightest. 

My burden was taken away, and I got to enjoy another view of her rear as she bent over to dump the treasures in a large chest. I had a feeling she knew that I was staring. She inched her legs back slightly, and shifted them as if to get into a better position. I was going to leave, but as I turned to do so, she called me over. However, she was still bent over. I stood a few feet away to make sure that the tent in my pants was as obscured as possible.

"You weren't planning on leaving now, were you?", asked Charlotte, acting as innocent as possible.

"I was, actually. I didn't think that you'd need more help."

"But, you've helped me so much! I can't just let you leave unrewarded!" 

"What kind of reward?"

"I think it's one that you'll love!", she announced.

Charlotte's hand made its way over to her top and yanked it down. Her two large assets plopped out and jiggled for a little while. Now, I couldn't control the stirring in my pants whatsoever. I cautiously approached her.

"Do you like them? Why don't you give them a squeeze, hm? Come on, now! Don't be shy!"

Gladly accepting her offer, I walked on over and crouched slightly so my head was level with her tits. My hands grabbed the soft bags of fat and tissue from underneath as if I were pushing them upwards. Like she said, I gave each one a squeeze, eliciting a little yip of delight. Being in the perfect position to suck on them, I began doing so, starting with the one on my right. I sensed the shock that she experienced. Maybe she wasn't expecting me to be so feisty, but I couldn't help it. Her hands were felt gently scraping against me, likely pulling down what could be described as her bottom. Pants? Shorts? Battle bikini? That didn't matter anymore. What did matter is that they were attached to her boots by a strap on the side, and now she was entirely naked save for her socks.

Her undergarments coming off revealed that juicy slit, complete with a landing strip. I was too preoccupied with sucking on her nipples like the depraved degenerate that I was. I only got about ten more seconds before she gently pushed me off, presumably to undress me. Before hooking her fingers around my waistband, Charlotte took a moment to grab my crotch. She gave it a quick squeeze like I had done to her breasts. After noticing that she seemed pleased, I assisted her in removing my clothes. She went behind me to help take off my cloak and shirt and then crouched a bit lower than I had previously. Her breasts were felt resting on my hip as she snaked one arm around my waist and began fondling my cock.

Her face was that signature one-- narrowed eyes and tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. With her right arm being wrapped around me, she used that hand to cradle my testicles and her left to jerk the shaft. Charlotte practically slobbered while handling my cock. The speed at which she stroked wasn't anywhere near enough to the point where there would be an actual sensation, basically like a sort of warm-up. Charlotte muttered something about me having been hard for a long time before speeding up. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I bet you've been wanting to fuck me ever since I was first brought here.", she hissed.

"W-What!? N-No, I--"

"Oh, please. I know a lot of things as well. Don't act like I didn't know you were staring at me earlier, and times before that! I probably know what you were thinking as well!", she growled. "It doesn't matter now. You've been very generous to me today, and so long as you... remain... generous, I'll let you cum inside~!"

She hobbled around on her knees until she was directly in front of me. Both of her hands-- surprisingly small given her strength-- were wrapped around the solid rod. Using her spit as lubrication, her hands slid up and down, seamlessly gliding over my sensitive tip. The axe-maiden's mouth opened, and she began to take it in. My tip was licked and sucked on like a lollipop, with her tongue going around it. My cock entering her mouth wasn't a seamless experience, instead it slid in as if it were segmented, pausing occasionally.

The delightful sound of slight choking graced the room, and Charlotte's job began for real. The sucking and tongue were enough, but she increased the pleasure by gripping whatever part of my cock wasn't in her and twisting her hands. The saliva lubricant made it almost frictionless, and this pleasure was enough to make my knees turn into jelly. I grabbed her hair, and held on tight. Thankfully, I didn't fall over and make a fool of myself, but I did almost black out for a second when I came into her mouth. It was as if I was floating on a cloud, and needed a good twenty seconds to come to.

Charlotte smiled, with a little bit of my seed leaking from her mouth and dripping down her chin. She swallowed it and licked all she could off her chin.

"You're still not satisfied? Good!", she barked.

I was directed over to the bed, and she was the first to get on it. On her hands and knees, Charlotte looked back at me and smacked her rear in a beckoning way. I held my still-hard cock and gently poked at her sopping slit a few times. Her hands grabbed the sheets, but she seemed to be a bit less shocked than the others. I slowly slid it in until my pelvis made contact with her butt. No blood trickled out and she didn't cry out in pain. Although this embrace wasn't virginal, it was still deliciously tight.

Her body did a quick convulsion, as if it told me to get to thrusting, and I did. Slowly but surely, my ravaging began. Instead of loud moans, she simply let out mewls. Perhaps Charlotte was more used to this than I thought, but who was I to complain? I had only picked up to a slightly faster pace before she yelled again.

"A-Are you gonna go faster or what?"

I heeded her request and immediately pounded harder. Enough to cause her ample rear to jiggle each time my pelvis made contact with it. My hands remained at her sides this entire time, and knowing that wasn't enough, I began to grapple the butt I fantasized of not too long ago. I squeezed handfuls of it, and spread it apart occasionally. I was unable to get enough of it for now. Of course this intensified the cries of my partner, but they weren't the ear-splitting wails of previous ones.

Finally getting enough pleasure from grabbing her rear, I noticed that her breasts hung and jiggled there all alone. I hunched over and cupped them, so they not only had a place to rest, but to provide more pleasure for both parties. I gave them a few more squeezes, and of course, pinched and pulled on her nipples. This increased her moaning volume a little more, and was now almost on par with the cries of my previous partners.

My cock slithered in and out smoothly. I wanted a bit more that I currently had so I paused for a moment, and climbed onto the bed myself. I stood on my knees, and then slid back into Charlotte's warm tightness once again. My hands finding their way to her chest was now for another purpose. I brought her torso up, so that she was upright and in the same position as me.

There was a bit more pressure, and this was just what I needed. With her smooth back making contact with my chest, Charlotte was in the perfect position for more of my fondling. I grabbed her tits from below, gave a few gentle squeezes and bounced them around. I did well not to neglect her nipples. Although I was not in the position to suck on them, I was still able to pull and pinch. Her hands weren't able to grip onto anything other than my forearms, and her doing so struck a bit of fear into me. I liked having intact arms, and I hoped to the gods that she didn't break anything.

She bounced up and down on my cock. With our combined weight bouncing on a concentrated point like this, it was a miracle that nothing disastrous happened to the bed. Her grip on my arms tightened considerably, as did the one on my cock. Moments later, she bellowed that she was cumming. And indeed she did, with my shooting ropes of seed right into her. I removed my hands from her breasts and opted for her sides as to avoid damaging anything with my grip. Our sexual concoction stained her bed sheets, and Charlotte fell face first onto the soft mattress shortly after convulsing madly. Miraculously, I didn't almost go numb or anything like that. Picking up a nearby rag, I used it to cleanse us from these degenerate liquids.

After tucking her in, Charlotte came to.

"You've been very generous to me, haven't you? So long as you keep these coming, I'll reward you as much as you like!", she said, while tossing a green crystal up and catching it.

"Good thing we have so many of those! I'll look forward to it if your rewards are as worthwhile as this one!", I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing Smash lately. Fuck Pichu and K. Rool.
> 
> I screwed up like an idiot and half the chapter was deleted so sorry if it took too long. 
> 
> I don't know why normal Charlotte still isn't in the game, but I doubt I'll ever figure out the thought process of IS. Coming up next is Karla and Fir.
> 
> That Christmas Cecilia looks really nice. I wasn't aware that her chest was that big, so maybe she'll make a reappearance. Who knows?


	24. A Second Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving Celica another night of fun, our protagonist finds time to give Karla-- a recently summoned Hero-- a tour of the castle. The Sword Vassal is intrigued by an abandoned area in the lower reaches of the castle, and they check it out together. Things heat up, and an unexpected visitor appears.

The late evening ensured that the library would be desolate. From the windows, the sun beamed for its last few moments before dipping down into the horizon, and the sky would soon lose its pinkish-yellow color. However, the skies were the least of my worries. What mattered was the naked red-haired beauty in front of me. Her back faced me, and my arms were wrapped around her so I could fondle her breasts. Supposedly, this was somewhat nostalgic to the mage, hence why she urged to start in the same position as the first time. 

Although Celica was still timid, she wasn't filled with a sense of paralyzing fear like before. She was more welcoming to my advances and loved the idea of doing such naughty things in a public space. This mage was shorter than I remembered, when we both stood straight, I had about half a head on her. There was an amalgam of pleasuring senses going on, fondling, mewling and the flowery smell of her hair. This time, my cock was unsheathed early, meaning there wasn't a barrier of cloth also poking at her butt.

When she had enough of the fondling, Celica reached around and grabbed the solid rod. She felt it, running her hand up and down, and giving it a light squeeze every now and then. Then, she spread her legs out just enough to fit it in between her thighs. I pushed down gently on her neck, signaling her to bend over, and she did. The table, while rather short, was enough support and high enough for a comfortable position. Slowly but surely, I was once again buried deep within the warm, tight confines of a Zofian princess.

Celica seemed to be rather delicate, so pinning her neck down against the table was out of the question. Perhaps I'd have to find someone who likes to get pounded roughly to satisfy that urge, but that's a story for another time. Some (failed) suppressed shrieks came from the mage during the entrance, but the volume dropped considerably shortly after. The whimpering little mage hung her head the moment my hands met her sides.

"Think of this as your reward for winning that battle against Hríd.", I growled.

"D-Did you 'pay' the others the same way?", asked the shocked Celica.

"Oh no. Only you. Aren't you grateful?"

That, of course, was somewhat of a lie. I had been with two out of the other three, but it had been a long time since then. Those sessions weren't rewards, per se.

"Y-Yes! Very grateful! Could you please... go a little harder?", she continued in a much more meek tone.

"How's this?", I barked.

I pounded her harder than the first time, at least to my recollection. The skin-on-skin impact produced loud slapping noises, and made her rear jiggle.

"Haah! Yes! Like that!", she cried.

After being encouraged by her shrieks of agreement, I continued to drill her precious little cunt. Since this was Celica's second time, I figured she'd need a little more to reach her climax. To provide this I halted my thrusting for just a moment, and reached over to grab her arms. Her wrists were now my reins, using them to take control of this bucking and quivering girl. Pulling her arms towards me lifted her and caused her back to arch and create a nice slope.

Celica's cries were completely unacceptable for a library's standards. Actually, they wouldn't have been acceptable in most situations. Her lustful wails echoed across the empty library and pierced my ears. Going deaf would be worth it if it meant I got to keep pounding her sweet, tight pussy. That would likely be unrealistic given that her cries began to lower in volume after a little. Still, those mewls and the occasional yelp were satisfactory for me.

Apparently, she had learned that one must be quiet in a library. The scream that came with her climax wasn't deafening, instead preferring to be silent. Those sinful nectars poured from her slit and created stains on the carpet, right next to the old ones. More stains in the form of dripping cum materialized, as my grip on her delicate wrists tightened. If I didn't have my hands around her arms, she would have fallen face first onto the table.

I yanked her to me so that her smooth back rested against my chest. This was a good opportunity to touch her tits one last time before she regained her senses. She blinked quickly, and slowly peeled herself off of me.

"Oh... Mmm, thank you for your reward! You'll deploy me in more battles, wont you?", said the sleepy Celica.

"I sure will! I can't wait to reward you once again.", I returned.

After getting dressed, I escorted her back to her quarters before heading back to mine and falling asleep the moment I hit the mattress. Waking up, I stretched before wriggling myself out of the soft sea of silk and linen. The sun finally shone in the morning, making it rather beautiful. Of course, the chill in the air hadn't dissipated completely, but it was almost negligible today.

My morning routine was standard, save for what happened after breakfast. Karla, the Sword Vassal approached me. I remember sparring with her once, but that's about it. In fact, there wasn't much I could do as she was a recently summoned Hero. She called my name, and stood with her arms crossed.

"Do you need something, Karla?"

"Yes, actually. I have only been here for a short time. If you have time yourself, would you mind showing me around? This castle is enormous, and it is easy for one to get lost or end up somewhere where they shouldn't be.", she said.

"I don't seem to have anything to do, so I'd be happy to give you a tour. We can start now."

"Very well. Where do you say we start?"

"Why don't we start from the top of the castle and work our way down?"

With Karla in tow, I made my way all the way up to the floor where my quarters were, and then up once more. This floor was even more grand than the previous, with very high ceilings, spotless floors and windows that dominated the halls.

"This is where the royal quarters rest.", I explained. "Take a good look, we aren't really supposed to be here."

She did, and almost looked like she wanted to laugh while doing so. I tugged on her tunic to alert her that I was ready to continue. The floor below was somewhat of a downgrade, but it was the one that both I and Karla called home. Nothing to see here, we descended to where the "4-Star" Heroes quarters were. Here, the ceilings were much lower, the windows smaller and the decorations were rather scarce. There was a really odd feeling here, as if someone was staring at me with daggers in their eyes. I shrugged it off and continued forward.

"Here is where lower ranked Heroes reside."

"How can you tell what a Hero is ranked?", asked the curious sword-wielder.

"When summoned, there is a shower of sparks. If gold, then they are '5-Star', if silver, '4-Star' and if bronze, '3-Star'. This floor is for the '4-Star' Heroes.", I explained.

"I see..."

She followed me to the next floor, which was borderline dingy, especially when compared to the others.

"...And this is where all the other Heroes are bunched up. I think most of the castle staff also lives here."

"Interesting. I must say that I am glad to be ranked '5-Stars'."

"I hear it isn't too bad down here."

"Let's get a move on.", said Karla. "I'm sure some of the other facilities are more interesting than bedrooms."

"Right."

First, I took her to the library, which also contained a training area for people to hone their magical skills. The ceiling was relatively high, and a majority the sea of bookshelves barely scraped against it. Oddly enough, there was no one in here now. It was nearly awe inspiring how massive this area was, there was even a pseudo-second floor on one half consisting of a raised platform going along the inner perimeter of the walls. I hadn't ever gone up there myself, and was barely aware of its existence.

"What does that ladder lead to?", asked Karla, pointing to said object which leaned on one the far corners,

"I'm... not sure, actually? Why don't we find out?"

We headed over to it, she began climbing up, and I followed. Being directly under her, I lifted the bottom of her attire slightly to get a good view like the sex-crazed animal that I was. Of course, I took care as to not make it obvious, and that was somewhat easy given that Karla was focusing on climbing. Her rear was plump, and covered by white cotton panties.

The room was nearly pitch-black. There was a minuscule amount of light radiating from the trapdoor, and I was just barely able to discern some crates and whatnot.

"It looks like a storage room?", I said.

"It appears to be so.", said Karla. "There's no use lingering around in the dark."

I let her go first. Karla slid down the ladder with ease and patiently waited for me to get down. I took the lead once more, and I decided to head for the training hall in hopes to show her my personal spot. Instead, the Sword Vassal stopped me and pointed at an old corridor.

"Wait a second. What's over there?"

I took a few moments to look at this old, dilapidated hall and racked my brain trying to figure out what it was originally used for.

"I don't know. I haven't ever gone down there, and no one has told me anything about it."

"Why don't we go check it out? Prince Alfonse didn't say it's off-limits, did he?", said the sly Karla.

"Probably not. It wouldn't hurt to find out."

This time, it was Karla who took the lead. She grabbed my wrist and we jogged down the dim hall, whose only source of light was a frosted glass window at the very end. The corridor continued leftward at that window, and led to a dead end. It was awfully drafty here with a few cobwebs in the corners. There was a surprisingly nice and intact table here. I don't know why the glossy piece of furniture was thrown away, but Karla found use in wiping off the dust and sitting atop it with one leg over the other.

"Taking a break? I suppose I'm a little tired from all that walking around as well.", I said.

"Do you wish to join me?"

"I suppose."

"Then come closer. There is something I wish to tell you."

Approaching the Sword Vassal ended up a little different than what I expected. Her arms wrapped around me, and she brought my head directly next to hers and whispered into my ear.

"You've been staring at me, haven't you?", Karla hissed.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I know that you lifted my tunic earlier. I could feel it tug at my body."

"Oh! Er, I'm sorry! I think?"

"There's no need to apologize.", said Karla, pushing me away gently. "If you were so interested in me, you could have just said something."

She hopped off the table and faced away from me. Her hand grabbed the long part of her tunic and threw it over her back, revealing the plump rear that I got a peek of earlier.

"You like my rear, do you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, feel it! Fondle it! Go on!", she ordered.

I obeyed her orders without a second thought, and immediately got my hands on her firm and plump ass. Karla moaned, and no longer had that somewhat vicious exterior now that I was squeezing and spreading her butt. Occasionally, I'd let my fingers slip in between her thighs and glide over her clothed pussy. She seemed to enjoy it, enough to where her arm swung backwards and guided my hand into doing it even more. I used two fingers to pleasure her slit by rubbing it with incremental increases in vigor.

"Ngh... I-I like what you are d-doing to me. Do you like my breasts? Would you l-like to touch them?", she stuttered.

"Of course I do."

"Very well, then.", Karla sputtered.

She shifted around a little, and loosened her tunic so that the front parts fell to her sides, completely revealing her torso, underwear and breasts. I was to busy prodding at her cunt to use both of my hands on her chest, but my free one snaked around her shoulder and began to play with it. They were large-- perhaps among the largest of all my partners. It was my usual routine of breast-fondling: Squeezes, nipple pinches, and light smacks from underneath to make them bounce.

My right arm was now around her hip rather than in between her thighs. Karla was so stimulated that she needed something to grab on to, and that something was my arms. To further turn this calm swordswoman into a moaning, begging mess, I sucked on her neck. I felt her entire body convulse, and she nearly dropped down to her knees. After stuttering and moaning for a while, Karla broke away from me and spoke.

"Mmm... Haah... You may have your way with me."

She bent over to remove her panties and then tossed them aside. The Sword Princess now mounted the table with her legs spread, her sopping folds were practically screaming to be stuffed. I unsheathed my member and slid the tip around her entrance first before stuffing it in. Thankfully, this table was of the utmost sturdiness, otherwise Karla's convulsion would have caused it to collapse.

The tiny stream of blood coming from her virgin cunt was a sign that she was summoned before she met Bartre, or at least before she got to know him. Slowly pulling my cock out, I thrusted it back in quickly to earn another yelp from the Sword Vassal. It wasn't long before I began to thrust like that consecutively. Each one of those thrusts made the heavy table jerk back, and screech against the floor. Hunching over, I went in for a kiss with Karla, and the position morphed into a faux mating press.

Being the one who was getting her hole stuffed, Karla had difficulty in maintaining a proper kiss. I was feeling immense pleasure as well, but my body had been steeled to "tolerate" even the most virginal of embraces through numerous sessions. My legs didn't shake as much as they used to. Karla, on the other hand, tried her best to avoid slobbering all over me. She was successful in this action, but nearly deafened me when she climaxed. With her arms being around my neck and back, she tightened her grip, causing me to hunch over even more. I grunted considerably when I came inside as well.

The load shot into Karla was a massive one, and combined with her expelled nectars, it spilled out of her forming a sexual concoction that stained the wood with its decadence. Taking note of the Sword Vassal's eyes-- which were rolled back into her head--, and her violently convulsing body, I held onto her a bit longer. Just long enough until she came to. She didn't fix her tunic to cover her modesty, preferring to have her bountiful breasts and cum-dripping slit exposed as if there weren't any unwanted eyes upon us.

"You may come out now.", she announced, seemingly to no one.

"Er, who are you talking to?", I asked through some ragged breaths. I was genuinely startled. 

"Take a gander over to your right."

Sure enough, there had been a spectator of sorts, completely unbeknownst to me. It just so happened to be the daughter of Karla. Fir stared in awe at what could have been a possible source of her own conception. With a clang, her blade dropped onto the stone floors, and the hand that once held it darted toward her crotch. Before doing anything decadent, the young swordswoman quivered in place for a moment, most likely contemplating what she just saw, and possibly cursing herself for getting aroused.

Karla shifted and got up from the table where she had been vigorously drilled, and beckoned her daughter over to us.

"Come, dear.", she said. "I understand how you feel, and I know you're getting... excited."

The Sword Student hung her head in shame, but her desire wouldn't let her remain in place. She approached with incredible timidness, and mounted the table in the same manner as her mother had.

"You're curious about what it's like to have sex with a man, aren't you?", continued the Sword Vassal. "Seeing as you're already nice and wet, I take it that it should come naturally."

Karla knew of Fir's wetness after I had lifted the front flap of her tunic, revealing that this little Sword Student liked to go without undergarments. Taking advantage of the situation, I lifted her tunic up until she took the hint and removed it entirely, leaving her stark naked save for the boots. Karla lightly gripped my iron rod and guided it into her daughter's cunt, all the while I wrapped one arm around her and went in for one last lip-lock.

The daughter's chest wasn't as bountiful as the mothers, but the mounds were just asking to be fondled and to be sucked on. From what I could gather, Karla was not only superior in battle, but in the bedroom as well. Or in this case, on the table. Only time will tell, so I held Fir's outstretched hand, lacing my fingers in between hers. Given her smaller stature, Fir's pussy was even tighter than Karla's. I wasn't sure if I could even fit my member in entirely.

To my surprise, I was able to. Going balls-deep into Fir created another ear-piercing noise and another trickle of blood. Today, I had taken the virginity of two women. I wasn't able to witness Fir's face after slipping through her hymen as I was too busy slobbering over her mother. Besides her vice-grip on my cock, Fir only made her presence noticeable when her hand tightened around mine and with the onslaught on moans and cries.

Breaking away from Karla allowed me to catch my breath, and more importantly, focus on my work. While both of my hands were on Fir-- one clutching her hand and the other on her side-- Karla watched affectionately. Perhaps something that is considered taboo aroused her even more. There wasn't much she could do other than watch her future daughter slowly become a pile of sweat and mewls, so she continued to lean on me and run her hands across my body.

Fir continued to buck and shake, further increasing the table's burden. Finally, I eased the piece of furniture of Fir's weight by lifting her into my arms and continuing the pounding from there. The Sword Student's rear wasn't as ample as her mothers, but it was decent enough. My hands gripped it and supported her from there, while her arms locked around the back of my neck. There were still a few tears dripping down her face after having her virginity taken, but now it was in an expression of pure, unbridled lust. I went in for a lip-lock with her, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed her satisfied mother was still watching lovingly.

To ease my burden, Karla made herself useful and made her way behind her daughter who then leaned onto her. Karla's arms snaked under Fir's armpits and then she began to fondle her breasts in a similar manner to how I had previously. Although the daughter's face contained a bit of embarrassment, but it would be an obvious lie if Fir said she didn't like it. The younger woman began to squirm as she neared her climax, and to assist in that, her mother's hand treaded carefully down the flat tummy and wriggled her fingers into her already stuffed cunt. Fir expelled her liquids with a lustful cry, coating both my cock and the finger of her mother. I let out another groan when I climaxed, filling up her wet, tight pussy with seed. 

Being careful not to drop the limp Sword Student, Karla and I carefully hobbled to the table. After setting the nearly unconscious Fir onto it, Karla licked the decadent nectar from her fingers. Oddly enough, I wasn't jarred by this at all. When Fir came to, Karla spoke.

"Did you enjoy your little lesson, Fir?"

"Phew... I-I did. I think I need some rest now.", replied the daughter.

Karla placed the hand that was never coated with Fir's climax on the daughters cheek.

"Very good. I think I might arrange some extra lessons in the future. That is if everyone is in agreement."

Both Fir and I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the current order of requests is: Minerva, Lethe, Olivia, Titania, Nailah and Eir. 
> 
> Occasionally, I might add in a girl of my own in the same manner as a "remake" mainly because I've been wanting to do Silvia for a while now. I might also add Ophelia someday.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your holidays and the new year!


	25. The Chosen and the Dragoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After battling in the Tempest many times, the summoner notices that Minerva is rather unfamiliar with relaxation. A little spell that increases the summoner's pheromones practically opens up a new world to Minerva. On the other hand, the maiden chosen by the stars demands an offering from our protagonist-- One that he wouldn't mind giving up.

Battling in the Tempest was always a great way to bond with Heroes. The team I led consisted of Minerva, Ophelia, the healer Elise and Ayra. Not having a dancer or singer to reinvigorate allies took some getting used to, but I managed, especially since these Heroes were very powerful. Ayra was given the power of Distant Counter and a new blade, allowing her to unleash her Regnal Astra more frequently and to counterattack those pesky mages. Minerva's powers were fairly standard, equipped with skills that increased her strength when near her allies, which provided great synergy with her flier mobility. Elise had the staff called Pain, and could damage foes indirectly. Ophelia was the scourge of the battlefield, being able nearly kill foes with indirect damage. This was offset by her paper-thin defenses, but that's why I brought a healer along.

Together, this team was easily able to tear apart even the most powerful foes of the Tempest. We battled through the seven trials until everyone was completely exhausted and needed some rest. Even Ayra wished to fall face-first into bed or dip into a relaxing bath. The Red Dragoon was the odd one out of the bunch, preferring to forge her body instead of taking a break. Concerned for her well-being, I followed her to the training hall in hopes of coercing her out of this. Minerva was the sole occupant of the training room. 

"Minerva, listen to me.", I said.

Her ears perked up, and she stopped swinging at the dummy.

"Yes?"

"I understand that you wish to strengthen yourself, but this is too much. I'd say you've gotten plenty of training in the Tempest. I think it's in both of our interests for you to not overexert yourself."

"You wish for me to relax?", asked the Dragoon. The word seemed almost foreign to her.

"I do."

"I... I cannot say I am familiar with how to do that."

"What do you mean?"

Minerva looked at the ground.

"Being a knight meant I had to train often, as even slipping up for a moment could mean death on the battlefield. I did not find much time for leisure, I'm afraid."

"I see. Perhaps tomorrow, then.", I said. "Right now, I want you to rest. Tomorrow, come find me and I'll try my best to teach you a thing or two. Perhaps after we're done battling in the Tempest."

"Understood.", she said.

Minerva stored the training axe away, and I watched her leave the hall. I followed her shortly after, longing to crawl under warm sheets after trudging through the snow-blanketed reaches of Nifl in the Tempest. By the time I had entered the halls, the Red Dragoon had vanished completely. Retreating into the comfort of my own room was always welcome, especially after having a bad day. Being able to rest my head on soft pillows helped alleviate the headache I had.

The morning consisted of my standard routine, but with a bit of a twist the moment I left my quarters. Ophelia, the self-proclaimed maiden of the stars was there to greet me, with an odd stone in hand.

"Our hero has finally risen!", she said.

"That's right. Shall we head to the Tempest?", I said with a yawn.

"We shall, but first, I offer you this!", announced the Dramatic Heroine.

"Is that a rock? Wait, it's no ordinary stone, is it?"

"What a keen eye you have, [Summoner]! This stone was unearthed by yours truly in the most treacherous and perilous reaches of Askr! And now, I pass it to you. All I ask is that you give it a fitting name."

"Er... Thank you. I suppose I'll find time to name it later on."

Ophelia handed me the large stone, about the size of an NFL regulation football. The hunk of stone was a deep royal blue color, quartz-like in texture and very lustrous. I suppose I could have a smith forge a little stand and keep it around for decoration. I reentered my quarters to put this supposedly special stone away and returned to the awaiting Heroine.

"There is one more thing I must ask of you.", continued the mage.

"And that is?"

"We are both chosen ones, yes? You were chosen by the legendary Breidablik, and I, chosen by the stars. You must find a suitable offering for me, perhaps our bout through Nifl in the Tempest would be a good place to begin your search.", she explained.

"I'll keep an eye out for something. However, I shall only gift it to you when we come back to the castle."

"That sounds just fine to me! Now, shall we go? I'm sure the others are waiting."

Before I could even answer, Ophelia jogged ahead. Although her cape obscured her body from behind, I finally noticed how revealing her outfit was during that little chat. Who let her dress like that? Was she aware of it herself? Her body was nice and shapely, so I told myself not to knock it. With it being a bit difficult to keep up, I continued to follow the maiden to the gate that led to the Tempest, only for the area to be devoid of all life. Both of us were alerted by rumbling stomachs that everyone was still in the mess hall. A quick and filling breakfast was had before I backtracked to the gate. Elise appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and accompanied me for the short walk to my destination.

"Hey, [Summoner]! Can I come with you in the Tempest again? I actually like the team now! That Ayra seemed a little scary at first, but she's actually pretty nice. She even offered to teach me how to use a sword!", said the Budding Flower.

"Of course you can come. Actually, I was hoping you'd already be there. I'm not sure what we'd do without a healer, especially since the others are on infirmary shifts."

"Yay! You're the best!", she blurted before jumping onto me for a big hug.

She fairly short, maybe a few inches shorter than Celica. Given her slim figure, she didn't send me tumbling backwards, which would have spelled trouble on these stone floors. I spun around once, and set the Nohrian princess down.

"Alright, looks like everyone else is here. Let's get going."

The first trial was in a snowy plain, with some trees and frozen pillars scattered about. The enemies were in a disjointed formation, and consisted of a possessed male Robin, Libra, Deirdre and Bartre hiding behind a pillar in the distance. This one was fairly easy. Ayra was directed to advance forward as she could make short work of each and every enemy. I ordered Elise to be within range in case something unexpected happened. Icy blue patches of vegetation poked from beneath the snow in some spots, reminding me to find a gift for Ophelia. The first thing that came to mind was to pick a Frostflower while everyone marched on ahead.

The second trial had a small forest behind us, with the enemies taking cover behind crumbling walls. There were two sword-wielding foes-- Luke and Marth. For this, Ophelia's Missletainn was the ideal tool for the job. An enemy Tailtiu backed by Shanna approached, and the Red Dragoon swooped in, using her weapon advantage to secure a victory.

Our third bout was one where we had the advantage. My team hid behind trees and walls while the enemies stood out in the open. This time, the sister of Ike-- Mist-- led the enemy platoon with Kana at her side. Behind them, stood a normal Robin and Sigurd. To ready everyone up, Elise took her time to heal, and Ayra baited Mist out and struck her down with the power of Distant Counter. It was a fairly straightforward battle afterwards.

Battle number four took place in what appeared to be a Hoshidan setting. Quan, Donnel and Lucius were spotted behind a line of trees, with Roy waiting for us behind a small building. The Young Lion didn't even see the powerful magic of a Dramatic Heroine coming, and was easily defeated. The two lancers also fell to Minerva's axe, and the poor healer was cornered before being taken care of.

In the final stretch, we found ourselves facing a river, two bridges, and four more enemies. This time, the fearsome Karla advanced, alongside Mathilda, Wrys and Cherche. The rider and Sword Vassal were taken out by Minerva and Ophelia respectively, only leaving us with a powerful but outnumbered flier being backed by a frail old healer. Fortunately for us, we won and everyone was still intact.

The penultimate battle had us facing against an enemy Corrin and Gray, who backed up Oscar and Shiro. Our lance foes were up front, signaling Minerva to give them a taste of Hauteclere. This area appeared to be a sort of shrine, with pillars marking a path towards its entrance. In place of Falchion or Naga, I ordered Elise to begrudgingly whittle away at an enemy version of her older sister. She got over it fairly quickly, knowing that the good Corrin was waiting back at the castle.

Finally, we arrived inside the shrine. I couldn't see all the enemies behind these walls, but with a team this strong, there was nothing to fear. Flora came out of the blue in an attempt to surprise attack us, but failed miserably, being outsped by Ayra. As did Sully and Legault, who approached from the west. Their end was delivered by the Dragoon and the Heroine. Poor Laevatein was cornered and defeated, wrapping our short journey up beautifully.

Nobody on my team was defeated, so perhaps I might look into getting everyone some new power later on as a reward. But for now, I had to make sure the Red Dragoon didn't overexert herself. She hung around while the others left, knowing that I was readying myself to speak with her.

"You know what I'm about to say, don't you?", I said. I kept my voice as calm and inoffensive as I could.

"I believe I do. Er... I shall meet you at your quarters. I wish to take a bath first.", answered the flier.

"Very good. I'll prepare some tea in a bit."

It was a little awkward with that parting sentence as we had to travel the same way to get back to our quarters. Minerva did seem quite tired, so I didn't say anything to her. Not having fought at all, I chose to lie down for about ten minutes as even standing around and shouting orders could get tiresome. When my short rest time was up, I began to brew some sweet tea, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door when it was almost finished.

Minerva stood at the other side, wearing a dress that matched the color of her hair. It had intricate gold embroidery around the bust and hems, making her appearance as royalty more apparent. Before saying anything, she took a quick look around the room.

"This isn't much different from my quarters. I expected it to be somewhat more grand. You do seem to have more baubles than I would expect from you.", she finally said.

"A lot of them were gifts. It would be plain rude to dispose of them."

Minerva chuckled slightly.

"I suppose it would. That stone there is most peculiar. Was that a gift as well?"

"Indeed. It was given to me by Ophelia this morning, in fact."

"It's very pretty to look at. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, right this way.", I said.

I directed her to the spot in front of the unlit fireplace and brought the tea tray over. As I poured, the Dragoon looked a bit uncomfortable, but I was sure she'd ease into it. There was some awkward silence throughout the first few sips of tea, and I chose to break it.

"See this isn't so bad, is it?"

"Hmm... I will admit, I am enjoying myself."

"We don't really even have to talk much. Just sit back and relax, let your body take a well-deserved rest."

Keeping the little effect in mind, I stood and walked behind her. My hands clasped her shoulders, and began to massage. Minerva muttered something about it feeling nice, shifted around a little, and finally closed her eyes. Vigourously rubbing circles on her upper back with my thumbs and whispering into her ear caused the Dragoon to shiver. Wordlessly, we traveled away from the fireplace and onto the bed, where I could have an easier time delivering my massage. She mounted it face down, and wholeheartedly accepted my massage-- urging me for more.

And so I delivered, working my way down her tired back until I reached her rear. Normally, I would have skipped this spot, but the blessing ensured that nothing bad would come from it if I gave it a little squeeze. A tiny yelp and a quick jump was the reaction of the flier, but other than that she didn't seem to dislike it.

"Do you like it when I do this?", I asked.

"Yes... I do."

"How about this?"

Her dress had ridden up on her body with the hem just covering her rear. I slipped my hand underneath it and gently rubbed at her cunt.

"T-That! I like that even more!", she bellowed

I wanted to please this princess more. In order to do that, I had to venture even further into her decadent and (probably) virginal reaches. Delicious mewls-- sounds that would be odd coming from a serious and strict person like Minerva-- graced my ears. Her instincts might have finally kicked in, as she turned over to her back to let the pleasure deliver itself more efficiently, and began to remove her dress. With the expensive garment removed, it was my turn to act surprised. Apparently, Minerva was packing quite the ample bosom underneath that armor and in this case, a dress. How I didn't notice the size of her chest earlier was beyond me, and more importantly, sloppy for one who should be an expert on things like this.

What mattered now was that my index and middle fingers were buried within her, with my knuckles almost being devoured as well. I didn't have much time to take delight in her squirming, preferring to get to work. Starting from just under her bust, I planted light kisses across her midriff until I reached the still-covered crotch. To make my fingering task a little easier, I grabbed the hem of her panties gently with my teeth and pulled down. Once they were off, a trimmed patch of red was revealed. One that-- if Minerva actually had experience in this sort of thing-- would have said that _she was going to fuck me._

My fingers slithered out of her tight grip, coated with the decadent honey that I loved. First things first, I had to lick them clean before continuing my advance and remove my shirt. Her bra was unhooked, but it still lay atop her mounds. With that out of the way, I finally got to witness her fit body without anything obstructing it. Her midriff was a bit more chiseled than previous partners; I was able to make out the slight grooves of her abdominal muscles. Minerva had her eyes shut tight in anticipation. My advance resumed with me starting from her lower abdomen and licking upwards until I reached her large chest.

The flier whimpered and held on to the back of my head as I helped myself to sucking on her nipples after climbing on top of her. I didn't expect her to be this submissive, but I enjoyed being the dominant one. My free hand found work in going back to her longing slit and playing with it for just a little while longer. To muffle her moans, I shifted upwards for a kiss. She tried her best to keep up with the tongue battle, but ultimately failed, needing to catch her breath.

With my cock basically forcing itself out, I discarded the idea of resuming the kiss and pulled the longing member out. Now, Minerva was still breathing heavily and she gripped my shoulders. The tight grip of Minerva's hands on my shoulders was a sign that she was bracing herself. Those sopping folds would soon be filled. Her virginity was taken swiftly, all signified by a grunt that sounded as if she were injured in battle and a small stream of crimson that matched her hair color trickling out. Being a good partner, I allowed her to stop shivering and regain some composure before continuing.

I planted my arms onto the bed on either side of her, almost in a push-up position. This allowed her arms to wrap around me and pull into a sort of one-sided hug while the actual fucking began. As much as I wanted to wildly drill her precious, virginal, noble pussy, I figured a medium pace would be best. The best feeling next to having my cock embraced by an impossibly tight cunt had to be feeling large breasts with erect nipples squish against my chest, and next to that, the lustful clawing of my back. Legs wrapped around my waist forcing me to cum inside was also another great feeling, and a sign that I was doing my job right.

It was almost as if she had gone comatose, as the Dragoon simply took it. I was only aware of her well-being when she would moan, and thankfully, that was very common. With her legs being tightly snaked around me, it made it all the more difficult to thrust, but I had been strengthened through many bouts and could easily break through the strongest leg-lock if I wanted to. This, however, meant a harder pounding for the other involved party. Minerva's grip steeled itself even more when I sped up, and her cries became louder and more apparent to any outside audiences. 

This also meant that the beautiful woman's back would arch, allowing just enough room for my own arms to wriggle their way under it. Doing so was somewhat unexpected for her. She held onto me as if we were in a dangerous situation. I lifted Minerva off the bed like a man claiming his betrothed, and carried her over to a wall. Now, my hands held on to her firm butt to support her. Finally, the sweaty Dragoon was getting close to expelling herself after having her tight pussy get filled with cock for all this time.

Sweat provided a sort of lubrication, allowing her to bounce up and down seamlessly. She acted a bit more aggressive than earlier, grabbing my head and forcing me into one last kiss. About ten seconds or so in, Minvera's grip on my head tightened greatly, enough to where I worried that it could cause permanent damage. That wasn't the case, however. With a loud cry after hissing the word "fuck", she became limp. This of course was met with a liquid climax dripping onto the floor. My grip also became one of iron, almost enough to fracture bones if I was hugging her. Slowly but surely, the white, sticky and viscous ropes of cum that were pumped into her noble pussy slowly dripped out of her.

I carried the sweaty and exhausted Minerva back to the bed where it all began.

"Phew... That's one way to relax I suppose. Do you treat all female Heroes this way?", she asked.

"O-Of course not!"

"Heh! I merely jest. Still, I wasn't aware of a method like that for relaxation. Perhaps in the future, I'll come back."

Shortly after our relaxation time, Minerva dressed herself and ventured off. This left me all alone, so to make use of this alone time, I took a quick bath to wash away the sweat of sex. As I got out and dried up, I noticed something that I shouldn't have forgotten about. The Frostflower's icy head was visible from the pocket of my coat hanging from the chair.

Not wanting to upset Ophelia, I quickly got dressed and began scurrying around the halls looking for her. First, I hurried down to the library-- a common place for a mage. The glances I got were a little longer than usual, probably due to the ice flower in my hand. Surveying the room proved to be a waste of time, as there wasn't a blonde-haired female mage in revealing clothes anywhere to be found.

" _Damn..._ ", I thought to myself. " _Where could she be?_ "

Ophelia had never shown any sign of annoyance or hostility towards me in the slightest. I couldn't tell anyone why I was so inclined to deliver this offering to her. It's not like she would get angry with me or threaten to make me taste the wrath of Missletainn. My search for the Heroine continued through the mess hall, the training hall, and even the summoning altar. Still, no luck.

The only other place where I thought she could be were those ruins near the forest where I had first played with Micaiah. This place was devoid of any life as well, besides for the small woodland animals. Defeated, I sat on a particularly familiar fallen pillar to take a break. I wasn't aware of what Ophelia usually did when not in battle or training. There was only one more place where she could possibly be.

When I reached the floor where my quarters were located, I was pulled aside by Anna. Her hands rested on my shoulders, and for some reason, she got really close to me. Almost uncomfortably so.

"I've been trying to catch up with you, [Summoner].", she said.

I stepped back slightly.

"Is there anything you need?"

Anna quickly looked around, as if she was going to commit a crime.

"Listen. I know what you've been up to."

"Running around the castle grounds doesn't seem to be forbidden."

A sly smile formed on her face.

"It's not. And that other thing that you've been doing isn't either."

"Just tell me already!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down.", said Anna. "I know about your... relationships. I heard a woman moaning when passing by your quarters earlier, and when she came out, she was all sweaty!"

"Oh! A-About that! You see--"

"It's fine. The royalty is unaware. All I ask is that I receive the same treatment someday! Is that alright with you?"

I gulped.

"Eh, I suppose it won't be _too_ hard to work in my schedule. How about... two weeks from now?"

"Great! I'll see you then!", said Anna, just before giving my crotch a light squeeze.

I watched Anna retreat into her office and looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around. My heart pounded throughout that whole conversation. It made me wonder just how many others had heard lustful wails, but that thought perished as I began going towards my destination. I stood in front of the door leading to Ophelia's chambers and hesitantly delivered a few knocks. Sure enough, she appeared after fumbling around with the lock. I was kicking myself for not coming here first.

"What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here? Perhaps you've come with your offering?", said the Heroine.

I took a moment to look at her outfit, which was not the same as before. It was a plain yellow yukata with a black sash tied around her midriff. Aside from her bare legs and feet clad in sandals, I doubted she was wearing anything else. It really emphasized her large chest, but I did my best to keep my eyes off of it... for now.

"Indeed I have. Here, I picked this in Nifl."

She carefully took the flower, and inspected it.

"Is this made of ice?"

"Er... Not exactly, I think."

"It's beautiful! A wondrous offering it may be, but honestly, I was hoping for something more... substantial.", explained Ophelia.

"What do you mean?"

"Come, have a seat. I might be able to explain it, but I also want to spend a bit of time with you."

She pulled on my arm, and seated me on her bed. Ophelia then placed the icy flower onto her dresser very carefully before turning back to me. Before speaking, she struck a pose-- standing triumphantly with her hands on her hips. Her chest had a noticeable bounce during the transition.

"I do believe you have another offering for me.", she announced.

"Do I really?"

At this point, I had a really good feeling about what she wanted, but I decided to play along.

"Would you mind if I simply took it?"

"Go right ahead."

Ophelia approached me, and playfully pushed my shoulder so I leaned back. The maiden climbed atop the bed to join me, and almost straddled me, but failed to properly do so as she stood on her knees. Her hands still rested on my shoulders like Anna's had just a few minutes ago. One of those delicate hands slipped off my shoulders, and began to feel my crotch, which was still slightly hard from Anna's touch.

"Can I touch your breasts?", I asked.

"I would be offended if you didn't! Think of it as another offering from me, hee-hee!"

Ophelia removed herself from me for just a moment to undo her attire. It fell to the ground, revealing her voluptuous body and creamy skin. What I wanted to touch was even better when unmasked. Unfortunately, her black panties were still on, but that wouldn't be a problem in the near future. As she came back, I compared them to large citrus fruits in my mind. As to not offend the Dark Mage, I began to touch her bountiful breasts. There was so much to do with them, so first, I decided to give them a few good squeezes.

Her voice was softer than Minvera's making those little mewls even more delectable to my ears. While I went to town on her chest, the chosen Ophelia began a fruitless attempt to remove my shirt. Breaking away for just a moment was a remedy to her task, and I went straight back to playing with her tits. After having enough of them for now, I put my hands on her back and ran them down, savoring the feel of her smooth skin. Going down a bit further meant reaching her butt, which was nice and plump. Mages didn't appear to do much exercise, so I wondered how they could maintain bodies like this.

Ophelia's hands ventured down from my chest, finally reaching my clothed crotch. She massaged her prize, letting it grow until it reached the solidity of steel. So this was the offering that she wanted. Like she said earlier, I'd be offended if she didn't take it. While almost lying atop me, Ophelia undid my pants, and slowly reached down to retrieve her prize. Slowly, she lifted herself to get ready for my entrance.

"Oh my...", she muttered.

"Are you ready?"

"I have never done something like this... Please be careful."

I wriggled the tip in between her lower lips. Even this was a lot of stimulation for her at once, and her arms wrapped around my neck in an odd hug. My face was now in between her delicious breasts, so I wasn't complaining. What was even better was that her upper arms squished her breasts together, smothering me in between. The smothering only took place until her hymen had been breached and my cock fully buried inside.

After an ear-piercing shout, proper sex could finally begin. Her pussy was either tighter, or equally as tight as Minerva, but what really mattered was that I nearly lost my mind from it. When her virginity had been taken, Ophelia unraveled her arms from around my neck, pushed me down so that I was lying flat, and supported herself by planting her hands on my chest. I bucked my hips up and down. This not only caused the bed frame to groan in protest, but the mage to yelp loudly. My hands were still filled with her butt, and using that to my advantage, I decided to stimulate this chosen girl even more.

Her breathing grew more ragged in between her cries as I grabbed at, gently spread apart and squeezed her butt. Since I slowed my thrusting down, Ophelia finally caught a break, but she wasn't aware of the storm to come. I felt her hair brush up against the side of my head, and her moans muffle. She had buried her face into the mattress, but after about fifteen seconds, her bubbliness had returned somewhat.

Ophelia was still a little hungry for more, and using the slow-thrusting downtime, she placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I accepted her advance and placed my hands on the back of her head, twiddling around with her messy albeit pleasing-to-the-touch hair. The speed of my thrusting began to increase incrementally at this moment, as if to ease her into it.

We were both sweating and breathing heavily upon breaking away from each other. The strand of saliva between our mouths broke, and I had a feeling she was ready for what I was going to do next after that. We fumbled around a little and reversed positions so that I was on top. The thrusts sped up a little more, enough to make Ophelia moan like she had before. I took her outstretched hand, lacing my fingers in between hers and gently pushing her hand down so it met the bed. I sped up to a borderline rough rhythm before snaking my other arm under her back.

It was at this moment that my grip on her tightened and I began pounding as hard as I could. Of course this was jarring to the mage, whose shrieks could be considered worrisome to any outside audiences. Her legs barely managed to lock around my waist instead of wildly flailing around. While her cheeks were now painted in a vivid shade of red, those eyes had shut themselves tighter than a miser's purse and her mouth remained agape to deliver the delightful wails of being fucked silly. Her free hand was also wrapped around my back, and it tightened up considerably.

Her mind shattered as she bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"Ngh! Haaaah! Oh my g-- I'm-- I'M CUMMIIIIIIING!"

And so she did, shooting out a blast of her degenerate liquids. I needed a few more seconds before gripping her even harder, groaning, and painting her womb with cum.

Ophelia definitely showed signs of being fucked silly if her wail wasn't enough. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, her tongue sticking out complete with a bit of saliva leakage. And who could forget the disheveled hair? I cleaned up the liquids produced and attempted to put her panties back on so she'd at least have a speck of decency before she arose. 

"W-What an offering! It was one of the best moments of my life!", she announced.

"Glad to hear it."

"It's official! I, Ophelia Dusk, declare that you, [Summoner], are to bring me an offering of your seed every day from this day forth!"

"Sounds good to me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Elise won't be lewded. (Unless someone requests her, then I'll think about it.) I just included her as she happens to be in my current TT team and because I like her.
> 
> I have a whole lot of requests in front of me now. That should keep me busy for a while.


	26. What the Cat Dragged In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lethe is the first laguz to have been summoned. Even in a new world, her distaste for beorc is apparent, but a spell with the summoner changes her mind.

Yesterday, I summoned someone who was quite different from any other Hero in the castle. Her name is Lethe, a member of the Beast Tribe laguz from Tellius. Although she agreed to fight with me since I hadn't shown any contempt, she was still very skeptical and almost hostile towards everyone else. Besides the Manaketes, Lethe was the only non-human inhabitant of Askr who was easily discernible. The dragons had pointy ears, but one would have to get fairly close. At a glance, you probably couldn't tell. For the laguz, the feline ears and tail were a dead giveaway.

I was one of the only people the Cat trusted, even if it was just a little. She displayed her prowess in battle on the same day of her summoning, and it sure made me feel bad for our opponents. Maybe not for those Emblian Thieves, but still. Preferring not to consort with anyone, she ran off after the battle. I did catch her skulking about in the dead of night when she returned to her room. I wanted it to be almost like a personal mission to make Lethe comfortable around beroc. The ones who witnessed her didn't even bat an eye, and were delighted at having another powerful ally at their sides.

Even when untransformed, Lethe was a nimble little laguz. She would easily slip past people without being noticed and was an adept runner. This nimbleness proved to be a bit of an issue, as I was worried about her. It was late, and Lethe was nowhere to be found as of right now. I peered at a hooded figure entering the castle just as I was readying myself to look for her, and instantly knew that the Cat had returned home. Nobody else owned a cloak with tatters like that around the hems.

This provided me with a much-needed restful sleep for the day that I had ahead of me. Tomorrow, I was appointed to a task that was similar to, but even more tedious than inscribing magic tomes-- paperwork. It also meant I had to be cooped up in my quarters for a long spell. All throughout breakfast, pondering the whereabouts of our new companion and the task clouded my mind. I finalized those thoughts with a simple "I'll find her later."

Waiting for me on my desk was a large, misshapen stack of papers. Examining the first one allowed me to light up a little. It had to do with Heroes-- inheritances, promotions, feather gifts, that sort of thing. There was no way around this, but the thought of being in the comfort of my own room came over me like another sigh of relief. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Bringing a cool glass of water and letting out a deep sigh, I got to work.

Three, maybe four hours passed and I had reached the final few sheets. The sun hadn't squeezed itself out from the quilt of clouds at all, and it looked like it would stay that way even after nightfall. I chugged down the remainder of the water and hastily filled out the information on the last few sheets. Triumphantly, I raised them over my head before adding them to the now neatly arranged stack. I walked to Anna's office and waited for her to answer in front of that familiar heavy wooden door. The only thing that occupied my mind was going outside.

"You're done already? It's only midday!", said the crimson-haired Commander.

"It wasn't hard work, just tedious. Now, where should I put these?"

"Just leave them on my desk."

The stack of paper plopped onto the glossy surface with a satisfying thump. Anna, clad in a relatively sheer short tunic leaned against the door frame. She appeared somewhat hesitant when speaking.

"Remember, you can drop by any time! Okay?", she said, complete with a wink.

"I'll come as soon as I can!", I returned.

I got a nice handful of her ample butt on my way out.

"Oooh! Aren't you frisky! It's a shame you're on patrol today... I do hate to be all alone."

"I'll make it worth your while! Just you wait!", I finished.

My departing sentence left a look of reassurance and a blush on the Commander's face. Gleefully, she retreated into her room. I decided to hang around a little and listen in. Sure enough, I could hear a bit of racket coming from her room, mainly in the form of a chair's legs screeching abruptly every now and then. That was enough to confirm that Anna was happy, and excited.

I was almost ecstatic to get out and patrol for once. The brisk spring air was like a slap across the face and made my enthusiasm for the outdoors even greater. My pace around the castle was almost comically slow this time. Having been trapped staring at paper all day almost made me forget what the outside world looked like, and no piece of scenery went un-admired.

About 100 yards ahead was where the forest began. There was a smattering of trees leading to the sea of green, and one of them-- a pomegranate tree-- appeared to have an occupant hanging from a branch. I jogged towards it, taking solace in the breeze that blew on my face and through my hair. The creature appeared to be some sort of animal. It desperately tried scurrying up with its forelimbs while the rear limbs flailed helplessly. Once I was within thirty feet of the tree, the animal in question appeared to be mammalian in nature, and ten more feet revealed that it was a very large orange feline.

The cat was comparable in size to a fully grown German Shepherd. It was admittedly stupid of me to approach a beast that could tear me apart in an instant, but I knew one of the guardsmen patrolling the ramparts would immediately call for a healer (as if that would help). Perhaps it would recognize my kindness and leave me alone. Slowly, I approached it. Its lower limbs hung about two and a half feet above my head, making the drop over eight feet. That wouldn't give the feline enough time to turn its body around to land properly.

"Come on... Come on...", I said, gesturing towards myself.

No luck. I gently grasped the tip of the tail and tugged down.

"I'm trying to help you. I'll break your fall.", I continued.

Despite not being fluent in animal communication, I convinced the cat to let go. I was able to catch it, but the sudden force from its weight made me fall flat on my rear. The fluffy creature-- with its mouth and surrounding fur stained red from the bulbous fruits-- looked at me, before scrambling to its paws and bolting off into the forest.

"Hey! Get back here!", I shouted at the oddly-familiar feline.

Obviously not being able to catch up to such a fast runner, I cursed at myself.

"Argh! Dammit!", I barked. "Oh well. At least I did a good deed for today.", I said with a sigh upon calming down.

From this point, my journey around the perimeter continued, as did my inspection for anything suspicious. As usual, everything seemed in order. No pesky thieves or Emblian scouts hiding in the trees. Although my feet hurt a little, this patrol was refreshing. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of the afternoon on the balcony with some tea and maybe a good book.

It was fairly warm out today, with an occasional cool breeze. If the weather was like this all the time, then life would be perfect. Even in Askr, a land described as being as close to paradise as possible by many wasn't perfect. Still, it was better than my home world most days. When I arrived back in my room, I noticed that there were no tea leaves to be found anywhere. A groan escaped me-- I would have to travel all the way back downstairs to fetch some more.

What was even worse was that there were no tea leaves in the kitchen either! I always carried some money with me, and I prepared to head into town for the first time in a while to buy some. The path to town happened to pass by another path-- one which I had a very fond memory of. It led to that clearing in the woods, where Lachesis and I had spent a very enjoyable evening. Perhaps I could use another visit there someday...

The tea shop was next to the tiny cafe which I had also neglected for a long time. Inside, the varieties in the popular hot drink were overwhelming. Not wanting to look like a drooling neanderthal, I hastily grabbed a few sprigs of chamomile and began making my way back after the purchase. On the way back, the sun-- which was at about a forty-five degree angle-- bathed the world in warm light, making it look almost aglow.

Clutching the small burlap bag close to me, I reentered the castle and made a beeline towards my room before a voice called out to me.

"...You there."

"What? Who said that?"

Lethe materialized from behind a large pillar.

"There are a few words I must have with you.", she continued.

Oddly, the Cat showed absolutely no sign of hostility, showing more hesitance instead.

"Okay... What do you need?"

She quickly looked around.

"I just wish to...", she continued, looking at the ground. "I want to thank you."

"Thank me? I didn't do anything to receive thanks."

"But you did. Earlier today... You were the one who rescued me from that tree. I was in my Cat form."

"That was you? I knew that you looked familiar."

"Rrrgh! How embarrassing!", shouted the Cat with a stomp.

"Whoa! Calm down, alright? It's not a big deal."

"I know! But for a laguz such as myself to be rescued by a hum-- a beorc!? In a familiar environment!? It's unheard of!"

"Who cares if I'm a beorc!? All that matters is that you returned here safely. We're allies. I just did what I had to do."

With that sentence, the laguz calmed down some more.

"I'm just thankful that there weren't any of my people around. I could never live it down."

"I see. So everything is settled now?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Would you mind if I accompanied you? I wish to chat with you a little longer."

"I don't. Do you like tea?", I said.

"Not really, no."

"That's fine. I lost my, er, appetite for tea anyway."

Lethe followed me to my room and was hesitant in entering. As I put away the little sack of chamomile, she continued standing around as if she were waiting for something. Her hands removed themselves from her hips and the belt around her thigh came off. Those violet eyes stared at me intently as I returned.

"Is there any reason you're staring at me like that? I'll admit that it's a bit uncomfortable.", I finally said.

As I stared back and got a good look at Lethe, I got to see just how fit her body was, and those short-shorts with a slit running along the side of the hip was definitely helping with arousal.

"Ah...", said the Cat. "...Sorry. I was just thinking. Thinking about how I can thank you properly."

"A 'thank you' was enough, Lethe. But I won't turn down another act of kindness."

"Good. I believe that you are interested in me. I saw you checking me out just now."

"And if I am?"

"Then I know the perfect way to deliver my thanks.", purred the laguz.

First, my hands went to her hips, wriggling underneath her shorts to feel the smooth skin that lied underneath. Lethe's hands plopped onto the back of my neck to hold on for the ride. My appendages slipped around to grab at her firm butt, but the shorts would only allow so much of that. Soon, they'd have to come off.

Swiftly, my experienced hands ran all across her back, finally reaching their destination of the bottom hem. The laguz understood when I tugged at it and raised her arms for easy removal. Secondly, her shorts also came off, leaving a nude Lethe in front of me. Besides the tail and feline ears, Lethe's body was identical to a human female's anatomically. When I wasn't admiring the fit physique, I also noticed that her cunt and other areas were baby smooth.

Back in my home world, there are numerous people who would kill to be able to do this with a catgirl. I had never considered something like this myself, but it doesn't appear that it would be bad at all. I wrapped my arms around her now nude midsection and planted some kisses on her neck, savoring the shivering it sent throughout her body.

As I sucked on her neck, the laguz's hands grabbed the back of my head, pulling at the short hair that covered it. Crouching allowed my mouth to pleasure more of her sensitive areas, starting with her breasts. I grabbed at them from underneath, squeezing them gently so that I could have an easier time when sucking on her nipples. She would occasionally let out a terse cry, and after a few of those, one of her hands shot down to in between her thighs.

My fill with the soft bags of fun was had for now, so I went back to kissing her neck but with my hands on her rear this time. With each squeeze and light smack, I urged the laguz closer to something stable to lay on. We made our way to the neatly made bed, which was immediately made messy when she fell back onto it. During our travel to the bed, I managed to pull down my pants and kick them off, making my erection even more apparent through my undergarments.

Lethe's arms and legs were spread apart, waiting for the puzzle piece to drop itself in between. Once the raging erection was freed, the puzzle was almost complete. Before shoving it into her pink pussy, I had to do what I did best one more time-- suck on her nipples. Mewls escaped Lethe, and when I was done, she was sweaty, and practically begging to be stuffed with cock.

Laguz are a bit tougher than beorc when untransformed, so to compensate for that, I immediately thrust the entirety of my dick into her after prodding at her slit with the tip. A guttural, primal cry assaulted the room, and her supple legs locked around my waist. I did take it relatively slowly to start, but it hasted to a somewhat fast pace rather quickly. The squelching from her tight pussy being ravaged was nowhere near enough to drown out the squeaking of the bed frame.

We both gripped each other tightly so that our chests were making contact. Lethe being on her back meant that her breasts had flattened slightly, but I could still feel them squish up against my chest. My arms were crossed on her back and her swaying shoulder blades dug into my palms. Lethe's near-hyperventilation made it impossible for her to utter anything coherent, so all I heard was a garbled mess and a disgrace to language.

My fingers inched upwards along her back, bringing the hands with them until the rounded part of her shoulder was reached. I pulled down on each shoulder as a way to process the pleasure better and could've broken her in half had I had the strength. Shattering sex partners wasn't my style, however. (At least not literally.) Both of us grabbing each other like this formed a bond stronger than steel.

Every nook and cranny of the scarlet interior was filled and the tight walls pressed against my cock, embracing it as if it were a long lost relative. I continued to pound Lethe as she mewled, growled and moaned. Even if her nails weren't sharp, they still clawed at my back and even drew blood. The whole time, my hands grasped at her hips, but I moved them to feel her breasts once again. After few pinches of the nipples and squeezes, my time had come.

My arms slipped away from the shoulder-lock and wrapper around her own arms and torso, effectively yanking her forearms off my neck. My entire body convulsed when I came, and my grip around her tightened to the point where rib-breaking was a very real possibility. Her scarlet interior was now filled with white, viscous liquid. Oddly enough, she hadn't expelled any fluids yet.

Panting, Lethe was the first to speak.

"Done already?"

"Phew... Not a chance! I'm still hard!", I declared. "Now get on your hands and knees!"

The laguz obeyed, and got in the desired position. I did my best to ignore her tail, and thankfully, it didn't do any wagging or anything to draw attention. Back into the warm, tight pussy I went, but this time with a much more aggressive demeanor. Her eyes shot open upon my re-entrance and her upper body bent lower so that her face was making contact with the mattress. Lethe's arms were bent and hidden under her chest, her hands were likely ready to use the sheets as a sort of stress ball.

A perfect position. I hunched over and grabbed the sides of her shoulders as support for the incoming pounding. The laguz's face was now buried in the mattress, her suppressed screams being unable to pierce the ears of anyone who happened by. Mayhap sound produced by the impact of my pelvis ramming onto her butt was louder. The position I was in was a bit uncomfortable, so my hands latched on to her hips instead. Still, Lethe remained in the "face down, ass up" position.

I gave her rear another smack. This wasn't something that I was incredibly comfortable with, but I hoped she didn't mind. A muffled word came from her, I did my best to decipher it, and it apparently was "more". To satisfy that qualm, I gave her three more spanks. To my sides, her lower legs flailed up and down wildly. With all the bouncing up and down from wild sex, the bed springs were sure to have been ruined. Normally, I'd end up regretting something like this, but good pussy always made it worth it.

My hands were restless. Both they and I needed more. Lethe's sweaty back and sides just weren't enough. They slid around her body, looking for something substantial to hold onto and feel. Of course, they landed on something that I thought I already had enough of-- her tits. As much as I wanted to suck on them once more, that was currently impossible. Weighing them in my palms and gently tapping to make them bounce and pulling on her nipples was just barely enough to sate my lust.

To assert dominance even further, I placed one hand around her neck, pinning it. Something I thought to be proud of was the red marks beginning to form on her butt. I hadn't spanked her at very hard at all, at least not hard enough to produce any red marks; The marks appeared from my pelvis' contact, evidenced by not being in the shape of my hand. At the rate that I drilled, I feared for the bed's safety. I had done this many times. Perhaps a new frame was to be constructed after this.

Her pussy still retained its tightness all throughout this rough pounding. With it continuing to hug each and every surface of my cock, it was a miracle I didn't cum again instantly. At this speed, natural lubrication had a hard time keeping things smooth, but it would prevail. Lethe's time was finally coming as evidenced by the constant bucking and flailing.

Even with my iron grip around her neck, my hand almost slipped off from the mutual sweat. Finally, Lethe cried out. She cried out so loudly that it would've been noticeable for an outside audience despite the muffling that the mattress provided. The sexual fluids spurted out of her, missing the bed entirely and going through my legs to drip onto the floor. I shot my final small stream of cum into her pussy. This, however, dripped onto the sheets. A bit unfortunate, but nothing a wash won't fix.

Lethe's orange hair was messier than before and soaked in sweat, giving it a darker color. She turned onto her back, her chest rising up and down and a few final drops of cum leaking from her ravaged slit.

"You are quite fierce when it comes to this!", she said.

"Oh really?"

Lethe took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes! I haven't felt that good in a long time. Perhaps you beorc aren't so bad after all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. A catgirl is now added to the collection. Up next is Olivia and a girl I've wanted to do for a while, Silvia.
> 
> That hot springs banner is pretty bad. I only spent ~25 orbs and got a +Spd Elise which is fine. I would have liked that Camilla, but her art is a huge downgrade from previous alts.


	27. A Duet of Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia is quite cheerful and has made a few friends around Castle Askr. One of them happens to be Olivia, a fellow dancer. Both decide to show gratitude to the mind that leads them in battle in the form of a little contest.

Three days ago was when I shot two bouts of seed into Lethe. She appeared to be a lot more friendly towards beorc, almost suspiciously so to some. Most of them eased into it, gladdened by the fact that an ally had become comfortable around them. Since then, Silvia, a dancer who I deploy often has gotten quite close to me. She would always do a little twirl as if she were mid-dance every time I bestowed new power to her. When she was given the blade Geishun, the dancer expressed frustration in being unable to thank me properly due to a full schedule.

Olivia was in a similar situation, but didn't express it as much as her green-haired ally. This was made apparent after being given a sword with an almost comically broad blade and an intricate ruby hilt.

"Oh... You've g-given me so much! I can't just return the favor with a simple 'thank you'.", said the shy dancer.

"Nonsense! It's not like that sword is very rare or anything. I believe it's fairly common in the smithies and armories.", I returned.

Olivia was hunched over slightly and looked like she wanted to crawl under something to avoid being seen.

"I-I know! But all those other things that you've given me. If you'll allow it, can I come show you a special dance sometime later?"

"If you want."

She beamed at me.

"Thank you! I'll go practice right away!", finished Olivia, who immediately turned around and jogged away, Ruby Sword in tow.

I watched her exit the main hall, and placed my hands on my hips.

"That's that. Hmm, now what should I do?", I said to myself.

I heard an excited voice boom from behind me.

"Heya, Boss!"

Startled, I turned to face the source. A purple-haired swordswoman stood proudly, with her arms stretched behind her head. Her emerald green eyes-- which were locked onto me-- glistened in the sunlight pouring in from the tall windows.

"Gah! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

"Hehehe! Sorry about that! I thought I'd have a little harmless revenge for all those times you snuck up on me!"

"So, is there anything that you need from me? Any new power?"

"No, not really. It's might be the late morning, and although it isn't dawn-- my favorite time to duel-- I still want to do so! So, wanna spar for a bit?"

I shrugged. 

"I don't see why not. I haven't sparred for a while anyway."

Mia pumped her fist in the air and did a quick hop as if she was victorious over something.

"Ha! I knew you'd say yes! Even if you said no, I wouldn't let you get away like last time!"

"Shall we go?"

Mia, who was ecstatic, was almost jumping up and down as she followed me to my sparring hall. Inside, she darted towards the barrel that housed the oaken sparring blades. I was a little off-put on how she knew exactly where they were, but ignored that though as I tossed my coat to the ground. After doing a bit of stretching, Mia made it obvious that she doesn't waste any time, and charged at me.

She was the one who drew first blood, or in this case, minor bruise. This Lady of Blades was far too nimble to comprehend, but I wasn't going to let her win that easily. Somehow, I began to adapt mid-fight, learning her "patterns" and blocking at the appropriate times. Staying in a defensive posture allowed me to conserve my energy, and unleash it once the orange and purple blur was worn out. However, knowing Mia, it would take quite a bit of time.

"Take that!", barked Mia.

An overhead swing was unlike her, and easily avoided. Shocked at missing her strike, Mia left her guard down and was punished by a quick jab. The Lady of Blades was more resilient than I thought, and fought on. A wide, horizontal swing was her next move, and was just barely avoided with a quick crouch. She nearly fell over after my training sword delivered a quick tap to her shin. It didn't seem to leave any mark as the edge tapped against the leather of her boot instead of the leggings.

Sweat darkened our hair, and a bead or two ran down my face. Luckily for her, that headband absorbed any potential distracting sweat, but her panting couldn't be stopped without a rest. Clenching her teeth and clutching her sword with both hands, Mia raised the blade horizontally, blocking my strike. In this clash, I was able to overpower her, and knock her to the ground. Defeated, Mia took some time to catch her breath before speaking.

"Phew! You're a crafty one, aren't you? Waiting for me to get tired, that's pretty smart!", she said, her signature boisterousness having returned.

"It's an acquired style, I suppose. A lot of the other people I've sparred with share your speed. I'm not very nimble myself, so I thought to defend and save my breath."

Mia stood, and walked over to a wall to lean on. As she sat back down, her knees met her chest, allowing me to catch a quick glimpse of what lied underneath her short tunic. White cotton panties. Dropping my blade onto the padded floor, I joined her. Instinctively, my arm draped around her shoulders. Although we were both still quite sweaty, the myrmidon leaned back onto me. A minute of silence passed, and Mia was the one to break it.

"You know, I like you a lot, Boss."

"Likewise, Mia. How could anyone not get excited when you're around? When I'm feeling down, I sometimes hope that I come across you."

"Do you really? Aw, come on! You're making me blush!", she said, turning away, somewhat embarrassed.

I shrugged.

"It's the truth."

Being near the door, I peered out of its window. It was at the brink of early noon, but that vision was soon taken away as Mia lunged and grabbed me.

"C'mere, you!", she blurted.

Sure enough, Mia forced herself onto me for a kiss. Well, not exactly forcing, as I accepted her advance. The sweat that had previously drenched us had only evaporated about halfway, making this position of Mia climbing atop me a bit more uncomfortable than it should. Still, the enjoyment of my tongue wrestling with hers wasn't hampered in the slightest. Her tunic rode up on her body, revealing the plump derriere that hid beneath it.

I groped at it, eliciting a few unsure moans from Mia. My hand rested on the center of her rear, and crawled down to the likely soaked and tight crevice. When I began to rub at it with my middle finger through her panties, the unsure moans grew and Mia rolled off of me. She shook vigorously as she spoke.

"Haaah! Not yet, Boss!", she cried, gripping my offending arm. "I-I know you're excited, and I hate to say this, but I'm not ready yet!"

My disappointment was immeasurable, but I wasn't going to force it on her.

"I see.", I grumbled. "I suppose I can wait until you're ready."

Mia sat up.

"I'm sorry! I hope you can understand.", finished Mia before she got up and jogged off.

I waited until I knew she was far away, and exhaled.

"How disappointing.", I said to myself.

I lied on the floor for a few more minutes before cleaning up and locking the hall up after I left. I didn't exactly have anything else to do, so I opted to take a bath once I returned to my quarters to wash away the sweat, grime and minor disappointment brought about from the sparring session. The sun was now obstructed slightly by a thin sheet of clouds, but one could still make out the shadows being cast.

As I headed up the stairs, a particularly familiar green-haired dancer was on her way down. She wore sandals instead of walking around the place barefoot. In her hand rested an odd sword-- A straight blade with a diamond cross-section, yellowish in color with intricate red markings along the center ridge. It had a fan-like protrusion that served as the guard, but only on one side. The dancer stopped in her tracks, twirled the blade around, and greeted me.

"Hey, [Summoner]!"

Silvia, obviously happy to see me, hopped down the last few stairs and met me on the flat ground. Before I knew it, I was in her tight grip hug. Her being half-naked allowed my hands to run along her smooth back.

"I was wondering what you were up to. Anyway, I have a gift for you, but I can only give it to you later on.", Silvia continued after letting go.

I crossed my arms.

"Is it what I think it is?"

"If you were thinking 'special dance', then you're right!", she announced, holding the Geishun in a reverse grip and clasping her hands together.

With a smile, I replied, "I'll be looking forward to it. It benefits both of us, doesn't it? I get to enjoy watching you do what you love."

Silvia was gleeful.

"Heehee! I can't wait either, so you just hang around in your room, alright? I'll be there when I'm ready."

Although the cool breeze from the walk back and the drafts in the halls had evaporated all my sweat, I still felt far too grimy to do anything other than bathe. I was sure that I had made Silvia uncomfortable as well. Finally having retreated to the comfort of my own room, I immediately stripped and warmed the bath up. The moment I dipped into the just-starting-to-steam liquid, everything that was once tensed up loosened.

I bathed like this every day, but it had been a while since I put some stress on my body through an activity such as sparring. I took the time to let my bones rest before washing my hair. Like always, the quality shampoo loosened the clumped up locks instantly, allowing me to run my fingers trough them without resistance. After scrubbing and rinsing my body clean, I stepped out to towel off. Finally, I could stand wet and naked without shivering and clutching the towels like a winter cloak. I felt like an entirely new man.

The spring breeze-- which was pleasantly cool not too long ago-- was now comfortingly warm, and the quilt of clouds had dissipated entirely. Songbirds tweeted, and it felt like it was early summer rather than early spring. Not letting this opportunity go to waste, I decided to let the balcony see some use. Dust was wiped off of the chairs, and I sunk into one. What perfect weather to doze off...

I was awoken by sharp rapping coming from behind, and indication of a visitor. Regaining my bearings, I saw that not too much time passed at all. It was still noon. I quickly made my way to the door before my ears were assaulted by another plethora of knocks, accompanied by some scuttling on the other side. Slowly, the wooden barrier swung open, presenting a short, green-haired dancer in its wake. This dancer was not alone, as there was one more attempting to hide behind her-- a shy, pink-haired one. Ultimately, Olivia's slightly larger size made it impossible to take cover behind Silvia.

"Ah! I see you're here for...", I said.

"We're here to give you a gift!", said Silvia triumphantly. Her hands closed to fists, and they met her hips. "Don't tell me you already forgot! I told you this like an hour ago!", she continued.

"Right, I didn't forget. I was just taking a little nap, that's all.", I returned.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you can see that I'm not alone.", said Silvia.

Olivia scooted out from behind her fellow dancer, and took a deep breath.

"A-After a little bit of discussion, S-Silvia and I came to an agreement. We thought that a contest would be perfect to show our gratitude for all that you've done.", she explained, looking proud of having spoken with minor stuttering.

"Hmm, contest? Sounds promising. Come on in. Make yourselves at home, I guess.", I said. 

The two followed me inside, and locked the door. Silvia, being more out going, took a good look around. 

"Nice place you've got here, [Summoner]. Where did all these trinkets come from?"

"Gifts.", I answered.

Olivia seated herself near the unlit fireplace, and very carefully at that, as if she were afraid that I'd get angry. Silvia joined her, and with no place for me, I grabbed a stool and nestled in in between the chairs. Once everyone seemed to be settled down, Silvia was the one who had to explain once again.

"Alright! So we're both going to dance, and you choose which one you like the most...", said Silvia, cracking a smile. "...and then, we'll see how things escalate from there!"

"S-so who goes first?", asked the shy dancer.

"Er... How about a coin flip? Heads is Silvia, tails is you.", I said.

"Sounds great! By the way, you can call me 'Silvi' if you like.", announced the Traveling Dancer.

I pulled a stray coin from my pocket, its gold surfaces glistening in the sunlight that stretched from the open balcony door. The "head" depicted a portrait of the first ruler of Askr, and the "tail" had an engraving of the castle on it. Placing it on my fist, I flicked my thumb upwards, caught the coin and placed it on the wrist of my left hand.

"...Tails."

"W-wait! Th-that's me, right!?", blurted Olivia.

"Yes."

"Aaah! I-I can't! At least not right now!", she continued, still frenzied. Her face was now buried in her hands. "Silvia, can you please go first? I... I still need time to get settled!"

"Oh... Alright, Silvi. Are you ready?", I said, sharing the same sly smile the dancer in question had during her previous explanation.

Although Silvia was clearly eager, I still spotted a bit of uncertainty in her eyes. She stood, kicked off her sandals, and clapped once.

"O-Okay! I'll admit, I'm a little nervous as well, but that won't stop me!", she announced. After adjusting her top and waist cloth, she confirmed that her dance was about to begin. 

"Here we go!", she cried.

Her dance's first phase consisted of long, flowing struts from left to right. Then, she did a quick twirl, the palms of her hands gesturing towards her chest. There was some sideways strutting before Silvia twirled again, and once more, having removed her top in a fluid motion. However, that didn't allow me to see anything just, yet. The dancer waved her arms around, cleverly using those long strips of cloth attached to rings on her wrists to cover the goods. With one arm covering her chest, and the other waving her top around, Silvia did one final twirl, redressing herself and stretching her arms out in a flourish. 

"Phew! So, what did you think?"

"Wow! Er... It was great!", I said.

Olivia had stood, and Silvia plopped down in her place. The Traveling Dancer outstretched her leg and placed her foot on my crotch.

"Ha! It's working!", she declared. "You better hope you can finish the job, Olivia!"

The Blushing Beauty-- currently living up to her title-- exhaled, and muttered something under her breath. Her confidence had risen apparently. There was no cry for anyone to stop staring or anything like that. Olivia clearly wanted to impress here.

"I'm ready.", she announced.

Similarly to Silvia, she started with moving from side to side, but in short leaps instead of struts. This time, there was a twirl at the end of each strut instead of waiting to return to the center of the "stage". With her outfit being a bit more difficult to remove that Silvia's, Olivia opted for spins and gestures that emphasized what was already visible. Perhaps she had practiced together with the Traveling Dancer, due to a very similar set of movements. At the end, Olivia did one final spin, gave her chest a tap from underneath, and outstretched one arm towards me and the other behind her.

A few huffs escaped her and she said, "So... How did I do?"

My hands were clasped together and supported my head by giving my chin a place to rest.

"Ah... It's good! Great!"

"And which one do you like better?", asked Silvia, with a very gleeful and unabashed expression.

"About that... I can't say that I can choose. They were both wonderful!"

"But you have to! Now let me just...", continued Silvia, who began to feel my crotch with her hand this time. "He wasn't fully hard from that, Olivia. Now that I have my hand on it, it's gotten as solid as a rock! That means I get to play with him first~!"

Olivia's face turned to a shade of red that I thought wasn't even possible. When Silvia began to caress the area she had her hand on, Olivia's hands flew over her mouth in shock, as if she didn't expect her fellow dancer to actually do it. The green-haired dancer tugged on my collar leading me to the bed. There, she assisted in undressing me and herself. A gasp escaped the Blushing Beauty when she saw her friend and myself topless.

I gently grabbed and squeezed Silvia's surprisingly large breasts. Rather large for her slim frame, that is. Still, they were ample enough to fill my hands, and sensitive enough to squeeze out a lustful cry when I pinched those pink nipples. The Traveling dancer seemed to be proud of the enjoyment I got out of her chest. Her belt with the little metal pieces was also removed, leaving her in yellow and orange panties. I continued where I had left off from our first encounter of the day-- her back. While I went to town with rubbing my hands all over the smooth skin, Silvia's attention was directed somewhere else.

Olivia looked absolutely mortified, emphasis on "looked". Her wetness was very apparent with her white outfit, and she couldn't help herself when it came to addressing that little damp spot on her panties. Her fingers began to mimic what I was currently doing to the green-haired dancer-- rubbing her pussy. Two fingers, rubbing in small circles. Suppressed cries of lust and desire came from both of them, but increased in magnitude from Silvia once my fingers had breached her panties.

"Ah! You ca-- Oh! Don't feel left out, Oliviaaaa! You can join in tooooo!", cried the Traveling Dancer, her coherence ruined by my decadent fingers.

"Oh... Alright, but... Don't stare while I undress!", returned the pink-haired accomplice. 

I had enough of Silvia's yellow and orange barrier, so I hooked my thumb around the hem and yanked it down, leaving her stark naked. Our lips met, and while we kissed, my hands grasped her butt, fondling it as I gently nudged her towards the bed. My hands traveled all the way up to her shoulders, and I pushed her onto the mattress. Her cunt was sopping wet, begging to be stuffed and filled with cum. Silvia had a sly smile.

"Remember, I like it rough!", she purred.

I fumbled around with my pants until my member was freed, and slowly prodded at her slit. Just then, a naked Olivia had returned, her pale and creamy skin glowing in the sunlight. Her eyes were shut tight and she slowly inched to my side, waiting to be fondled. Silvia, while bracing herself by gripping the sheets, looked amused. A slow penetration was what the Traveling Dancer was awarded with, and her terse cries just made it better. There was a signature trickle of red coming from her, a sign that Silvia's fancy for rough sex had come from herself instead of another man. Olivia's plump rear was groped by my left hand, as my right was occupied with her chin, holding it for a kiss.

Once I was buried deep within Silvia, I started slow, promising to myself that the rough fucking she wanted would be given to her soon. I removed my hand from Olivia's chin, and started to grab her breasts, which weren't as big as Silvia's. They were still perfectly fine for me, and I gave them very gentle squeezes as opposed to the slightly rougher ones that I awarded Silvia with. The green dancer's cries were somewhat more guttural than the pink dancer's cute mewls.

When my pace began to pick up, it became increasingly more difficult to pleasure Olivia properly, so I'd have to let go of her soon. I made it apparent by "artificially" increasing my pace, and basically forced her off. Olivia understood, and sat next to Silvia on the bed, pleasuring herself for now. I bent over to focus on Silvia, whose arms were bent upwards, grasping the sheets and whose face was turned away, letting out some more terse moans.

One hand of mine was on her hip and the other grabbed her chin so that she faced me and soon wrapped around her throat. The dancer opened her eyes, and there was nothing in them aside from pure lust.

"So, you want it rough do you?"

"Mhm!"

"Very well!", I roared.

I pulled out temporarily and flipped her onto her stomach. Silvia crawled onto the bed some more so that I could also get on and desperately awaited my next entrance. I slid back in, but much more forcefully this time. Although I began to thrust slower than the previous speed, it was still faster than at the very start. More confidence spread across Olivia's face, but she knew that what is about to happen is meant to be between me and Silvia only.

My speed grew exponentially, my hands grabbing onto her hips for dear life. It grew to the point where Silvia was no longer mewling, but crying out, begging for more. The bed jerked with the force of my pounding, squeaking and groaning in the process. The pink dancer stopped fingering herself for a moment and stared in awe. Silvia pulled up on the sheets, yanking it off the mattress in places. A handful of cloth wasn't going to be enough to help her handle what was to come.

"H-Harder!", she cried.

I obeyed. I grabbed her twin-tails and wrapped the ends around my hands. I began to pound as hard as I could and yanked them at the same time, eliciting a deafening shriek from Silvia. The force of my pulling caused her back to arch upwards. Now, her twin-tails were no longer twin-tails, but reins for me to pull on and control this bucking beast of a dancer. Another crescendo of shrieks were emitted from her as I yanked on her hair and rammed into her deepest reaches.

Olivia was still in shock watching both Silvia and I wildly flail around on the bed, just barely hopping up and down and bucking. I couldn't see the Traveling Dancer's face, but I knew it looked happier than ever before. For maximum roughness, I brought my hands together, and placed the right "rein" into my left hand. With one hand free, I slapped her butt. 

"Haaah! YES! MORE!", she bellowed.

Silvia was a bad girl, feeling her Summoner's crotch without his permission! Bad girls need punishment. Another swift slap was delivered to her rear, awarded with another spurring cry. I almost went blind with pleasure, and began to yank and spank her as if she owed me money. A red mark in the shape of my hand formed on the right of her butt, with another red mark having been created from my pelvis ramming onto it.

"Oh my gods, I'm gonna cum!", Silvia roared. "MORE!!"

I let go of her hair, and instead, gripped her neck with both hands. This grip wasn't life-threateningly hard, just "you're-my-bitch" hard. I hunched over some more, and pressed her neck down. Soon, my Traveling Cumdump was going to lose her mind. Her arms were bent facing forward, and her hands almost tore through my sheets. I started growling from breathing so heavily, but that tingling feeling making itself apparent was about to make me let it all out.

"Fuck! F-FUCK! HaaaAaah! I- I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUUM!!", shrieked Silvia.

Sure enough, her claim was true. Her entire body convulsed almost unnaturally hard and she went limp soon after. I, too, was in the same situation as her, roaring as I shot three ropes of thick cum inside of her. Her decadent nectar expelled all over my sheets and mixed with my own juices. I slid out of Silvia, cock still hard. Her twitching body was simply pushed aside, but not before I took a moment to admire my work. Those large green eyes were rolled back into her head, mouth agape with drool leaking out. Fucked silly, the best way for a woman to be fucked.

Sweating and catching my breath, I turned to look at the terrified Olivia. I licked my lips as I approached the horny dancer.

"W-Wait! N-Not so rough, a-alright!?"

"Of course.", I said.

I hungered for her beautiful pink slit, propping the tip of my cock against it until she stopped squirming. A cry that was akin to one of pain came out of her mouth as her virginity was taken, allowing me to see another beautiful stream of red. I soon bottomed out inside the virginal embrace-- a perfect fit. Olivia's hands wrapped around the back of my neck, tightening for the ride. The thrusting began a bit slower than I normally would like.

Her breasts were asking to be played with, so I satisfied their demand. There are some men who prefer breasts, and others, ass. I couldn't choose between the two, and Olivia was pretty good on both spectra; not overly huge, but not too small. Silvia was as well, but she leaned a bit more on the breasts side. I gently pinched her nipples, as if I were asking if it was okay. I took her moan as a "yes" and kept doing it.

I hunched over some more, loosening the strain on her arms by letting them bend. Here I sucked on her sensitive nipples, sliding my tongue around their circumference and squishing her soft mounds together whenever I could. Shortly after, I felt her supple legs lock around my waist. I snagged a look to my left, where Silvia remained inert, facing away from us.

My exploration of Olivia's inner reaches continued. Now, the speed at which I drilled increased to a much more reasonable pace. To help her ease into it, I wriggled my hands underneath her for a hug and then we met lips. This was more of Olivia's style; Her hands pulled on the back of my head to bring me even closer. During our little "slob-all-over-each-other" session, I began to thrust harder. I wasn't going to go anywhere near the wildness that Silvia wanted, as that tuckered me out quite a bit.

Olivia's soft cries were like fuel, but even good fuel can do so much to a worn out vehicle. Still, I persisted in pleasuring her and myself. This speed at which I pounded was just enough to make her tits jiggle attractively. Finally, the kiss had broken, complete with a strand of saliva betwixt us. Olivia being on bottom meant that the strand broke and dropped down onto her, and didn't mix too well with the coat of sweat that had formed.

She was somewhat more sensitive than Silvi, and was easier to deliver great bouts of pleasure to. The dancer only shivered occasionally, making it easier for one to do things such as sucking on her neck, which is what I opted to do. Gasps, which I could only describe as delicious, were the next things that came out of her mouth. It was astounding how lust overpowered Olivia's shyness. Sure it would have been cute, but also tedious.

Much smaller red marks appeared on Olivia's body, ones that weren't created through impact. All throughout this hug-grip, I was filled with the wonderful sensation brought about from her breasts squishing against my bare chest. I peeled my body off of hers slightly and brushed the sweat-adhered hair from her face. I grabbed her cheeks for another kiss, savoring the kiss itself and the faint taste of tea from her mouth. Perhaps it was blackcurrant tea? Still, she seemed to enjoy slobbering all over me.

Now, my hands were planted directly next to her neck so that I was almost in a push-up position. Soon enough, any little crevice or cranny inside of Olivia's cunt that wasn't stuffed by cock was going to be filled with cum. I continued the thrusting, enjoying the squelching sounds and the sight of my cock slightly tugging at her insides each time it slipped out. Her tasty moans sped up, becoming gasps, and those gasps got dangerously close to being considered hyperventilation. The dancer's hands scrambled off my head, and searched for a more suitable support point. She forewarned that her time was coming when she started to scream my name.

My upper arms turned out to be their destination, with Olivia's grip getting close to ripping my triceps out. It was as if nearing orgasm numbed the pain, so I continued until I heard a delightful cry from Olivia. Her hands gripped tightly and her nails dug into my skin, just barely drawing blood. Her body convulsion wasn't nearly as violent as Silvia's, but the silent scream that accompanied a relatively short orgasmic scream made it just as enjoyable. This wouldn't be sex if a thick, sticky salvo of cum wasn't shot inside of her, painting her womb white. Thankfully it was, and Olivia, who had lifted herself up slightly, dropped down.

Since I was on top, her expulsions had gotten onto my crotch. That wasn't a big deal, it was time for clean up anyway. When I got back, Silvia was sitting up, under the covers.

"You're back! So, did you enjoy my gift?", she said with the same smile as before.

"Sure did! Olivia's too."

"I bet she liked it more than you did!", said Silvia. "'[Summoner]!, [Summoner]!, [Summoner]!'", she mimicked with a giggle.

"Wait, you were awake during that!?"

"I was only out for a few minutes! Still, you gave it to me just the way I like it!"

"Good to know that my gift was also enjoyable."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe we can do this again sometime! Looks like Olivia's waking up. Come, join us. You deserve a rest after all that hard work!", said Silvia, patting the gap between her and the pink dancer. Both were still completely nude.


	28. Life over Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eir finds out why the world of the living is more desirable than Hel.

Things have been going fairly smoothly ever since we began to battle Hel's forces. Everyone thought that Eir, the princess, was a spy. However, she showed genuine disquieting feelings towards her mother, making it easier to trust her. Every order that I've given her, Eir obeyed, just like she had said before. Any distrust had melted away after only a few days. She was also quite beautiful, and I sensed an interest for me welling up inside of her, even if it was scant.

Currently, we were climbing the ranks of what was dubbed "Aether Raids"-- friendly battles between summoners with terrain that one could adjust. I looked at anyone who actually enjoyed this like they were insane, as evidenced by my explanation to the Merciful Death herself, as she took me to the next floating castle on her pegasus. The rest of my team passed through a portal, but it was a bit faster to get the destination through flight.

"And why is that?", she asked.

I didn't like flying much, the general unsteadiness of a pegasus almost made me nauseous. The air up here wasn't terribly cold just yet, and would only get colder as we approached the destination. I clutched onto her hips a bit harder before speaking.

"Well, it seems that others make their fortresses as annoying to navigate as possible, often making it incredibly difficult to even attack their team without having one of my own defeated."

"It makes sense, doesn't it? Would you want your fortress to easily be breached?", said the Merciful Death. "You have it set up so that a foe must be in the range of that spellcaster Ophelia-- whose special power is instantly readied-- in order to do anything."

"Ah, you got me. Although it's true that I wouldn't want my fortress to be an easy target, I just hate the clutter, you know? Have you seen battlefields filled to the brim with decorations and the like anywhere else?"

"You are correct. I cannot say that I have.", answered Eir.

The pegasus slowed, and finally landed.

"We've arrived, and it looks like the others have as well.", she continued.

The last member of my raiding team had stepped through the portal. Namely, the five were: Chrom, a dancing Elincia, Maribelle, Lewyn and last but not least, Eir. This base wasn't too bad, and could easily be exploited with hit-and-run tactics, thanks to a beautiful green-haired dancer. There was an enemy Lyn on horseback, and due to some defensive terrain, she wasn't able to do much to my physically resilient ally and moved out of range of her fellow Young Songstress.

Lyn herself wore no armor and was easily taken out by one swipe of the Lyfjaberg. An Ephraim, clad in heavy armor marched towards the team, his Garm awaiting the thrill of battle. Unfortunately for him, Forseti made sure that the axe (and wielder) would have to wait. The Gleipnir-wielding sister of Ephraim came in to strike, but was only walled by the Merciful Death who boasted massive magical resistance.

Only two enemies remained, and they were a familiar thunder mage and the Young Songstress. The magic wielder moved, and this time, Azura was able to reach him. However, I had ordered my own refresher to move the Falchion bearer away. Facing two units with that he had a disadvantage against, Reinhardt quickly fell. I felt a little bad having to order someone to strike down the remaining enemy. Poor Azura experienced one more act of unkindness, in the form of being slain. With that, the battle was won. Purposely, I avoided the target's amphorae, as I simply didn't have the energy to keep up with battles like these.

Jarringly, my own base rose a little when I stepped through the portal, bringing it closer to the stars. My raiding party was dismissed, but Eir stuck around. She seemed very hesitant to speak to me, so I approached her first.

"Is there anything troubling you, Eir?"

"Ah, no. Not necessarily.", she said. "This place is very beautiful, isn't it? Perhaps even more so than the vibrant lands of Askr."

I scratched the back of my head.

"Eh, I suppose so. It really is a shame that these battles are so un-enjoyable, because then I'd--"

"I understand.", Eir interrupted. "I have a request."

"Let's hear it."

"If you'll allow it, would you join me in those headquarters during the evening?", she said, pointing at the nearby floating building. "There are a few things I wish to speak to you about."

It had blue banners with a gold Askrian emblem embroidered onto them and floated menacingly above my Aether Raids field. There was a faint trail of sparkles and lights connecting it to the battlefield. From there, I could manage my map and adjust things as I saw fit. It was a bit terrifying to get to it. Even if the sparkles acted as a surface one could walk on, I didn't trust it much, preferring to fly instead.

"I don't see any harm in it, so yes."

For the first time in a while, Eir smiled! Even if it was slight, seeing that expression on her face was like a sign of reassurance and relief.

"Thank you."

Ever since Eir had joined us, it seemed that her somber mood had lifted each day, even if it was minuscule. She still seemed gloomy, sure, but the downright grim expressions had left. She led her oddly colored steed on foot through the portal, returning to the castle. Alone, I pondered about what to do for the few hours I had left before returning here. Someone else was on patrol duty, and there was no need for me to help prepare the meals. I wasn't really in the mood to pay Anna a visit.

I stood alone for quite some time, completely ignoring the snowy drafts of my fort. I really hated it when there was nothing to do, especially when I was looking forward to something. Looks like the library was the only other choice. Finally, I exited and shook off any remaining cold in the safety and warmth of the castle. From here, it was a five or six minute journey to the library, meaning it was a good chance to run into someone for a quick chat.

Nearing the destination, I realized that the only people that I saw were a good distance away, minding their own business. Those weren't quite the encounters I was hoping for. The one I wanted happened when I quite literally bumped into a small, lilac-haired Pegasus Knight.

"Eep! Ah! It's just you.", said Florina.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. It's my fault for not paying attention."

The Lovely Flier calmed down a bit more.

"It's okay. I... can't get mad at you over an accident.", she returned.

"Say, why don't you join me for a chat? I don't have anything to do and it's awfully boring around here."

Florina tensed up a bit.

And then completely flustered, she returned, "Ah! I-I can't! I have to, er-- Groom my pegasus! That's right! S-Sorry!"

She jogged away, leaving me alone again.

"I see. Goodbye to you, too.", I said, even though she was gone.

It really was a shame that Florina was so shy. Even though she had been here for a long time, she wasn't completely comfortable around me or even any male Heroes. I often deployed her on a team of fliers, and she had told me that Cherche and Palla were like another set of older sisters. They were the females and people in general that she was most comfortable around in the absence of Lyndis.

With a sigh, I reached the destination, and took a seat on the raised platform that acted as a pseudo second floor. Picking up the nearest book, I snuggled up and began to read. The book, titled _Witness Skills!_ was surprisingly interesting, despite already being quite knowledgeable about its namesake. It offered tips on how to be the most efficient when performing multiple inheritances, as well as reasons why some Heroes come with the skills they do. Ike's "Swordbreaker" was likely a reference to the duels with the Black Knight back in his home world, and Ishtar's Vantage was a carbon copy of an ability she had back home. However, not much insight was offered on why certain skills were unable to be taken from their owners.

Setting it down and realizing I had some time left, I picked up a book titled _Orbs, Summoning and You_. Perhaps this would be more in line with my interests. I skimmed through until I found a chapter about saving Orbs. It was indeed helpful, stating that not every new summoning focus was worth throwing Orbs at. Instead, I learned to inspect each and every Hero thoroughly, making note of their abilities and general strength. Then, I was to examine the focus Heroes. Would their abilities really provide a substantial boost in my army's strength? If not, then ignore it.

With another sigh, the sun finally began to set. When I stood, it was almost disorienting, but I quickly regained control over my body. A stretch was all that I needed to continue. Eir specified the headquarters of my Aether Raids map. I had no idea why she hadn't asked to meet in her or my quarters. Both seemed to be private enough, but I suppose she just wanted to be safe. In the distance, the portal leading to the fort was active, meaning it had been used recently.

Stepping through and into the biting cold was a bit surprising. The Merciful Death stood there, readying her steed. What was strange is that she didn't appear to be cold at all, even with that sheer dress which exposed her back and didn't leave much to the imagination with that bust. She was completely unaware of my presence until I spoke to her.

"Eir."

She turned, not even startled.

"Oh. So you've arrived. Come, let us fly to the building up ahead. I know how you dislike getting up there by yourself."

With my assistance, Eir mounted the flying beast, and I hopped up and seated myself directly behind her. She cracked the reins, and the pegasus took off, circling around the building once before landing on the platform. While I fumbled around for the keys, Eir took in the view before dismounting and petting the creature on the neck.

"Do we need to bring the pegasus in as well or what?", I asked.

"No, it does not mind the cold. Quite used to it actually.", she answered.

I shrugged, allowed the Merciful Death to enter first and followed. Inside, it was very similar to Anna's office-- Large glossy desk, a large window behind it and shelves on either wall. The chandelier provided a warm, but bright light. On the desk was what resembled a diorama, complete with cute, doll-like figurines representing my Aether Raids defense team. There were some more models scattered about on the desk as well, those being the various buildings that were currently going unused. Moving them caused the changes to apply on the actual map outside, and there were many different "bases" to change the terrain. All of them were tucked neatly away onto the nearby shelves.

"Ah, it's a mess in here. Just one moment.", I said.

Quickly, I tided the place up, carefully placing the mock-map and the accouterments onto a small table in the corner.

"Much better. Now, what is it that you need to tell me?"

Eir walked around, and stood in front of the desk. Her hands began fidgeting as she looked at the ground. To get settled in, I removed my coat and hung it on the back of a nearby chair.

"You have been so kind to me. Even when I first joined you. Alfonse, Anna and Sharena were all very skeptical at first, and understandably so."

I nodded for her to continue.

"...and still, you often checked up on me, making sure I was comfortable. That is very admirable."

"Of course. I don't do that simply because it's my duty, I do it because I care.", I returned.

"Yes. And because of that, I have created a sort of personal mission for myself.", said Eir.

"What is it?"

"I wish... to bring you joy, no matter the cost."

Eir leaned back, and sat on the edge of the desk. With this lighting and angle, I got an idea of just how sheer her dress is. I could easily make out the outline of her midriff and navel, even if it was difficult to keep my eyes off the bust of the dress.

"Oh really?"

She smiled again! This time it was beckoning.

"Pray, come closer, dear [Summoner].", Eir said.

I heeded her request, inching closer to the awaiting woman. Upon arrival, Eir was sitting properly on the desk and her long, silver hair cascaded down her back and spilled onto the wooden surface. Her hands instantly shot behind me and locked around the back of my neck. I clasped her shoulders, almost being taken aback at how warm her body was. Being from the land of the dead, one would assume that she would be stone cold. Her hands pulled on my neck, almost forcing me to hunch over.

Next thing I knew, my lips were locked with the soft lips of Eir. A kiss of death, one could say. From her shoulders, I ventured down to her exposed back, savoring the feel of the deliciously creamy skin. We broke away, and after having caught her breath, Eir spoke.

"Ah... I see you're enjoying this. ...Would you like to see my breasts?"

"Yes, please."

"Good... I want you to know that I am enjoying this as well.", she finished.

Grabbing the bust of the sheer dress, Eir pulled it down, causing her large breasts to plop out. It was easy to estimate their size from the cleavage alone, but they appeared just a bit larger than one would think when fully exposed.

"If you wish, you may... er... grope them."

So I did. Like her normal manner of vocalizing things, Eir's mewls were very meek and quiet. Still, they grew a bit louder every now and then as I continued to squeeze her soft breasts. Deciding to multitask, I began to plant some kisses on her exposed collarbones, and moved up to her neck. Her gloved hands snaked underneath my arms and onto my clothed back. They slid around and felt it, just like I had done to her. After having my fill of breast-fondling and neck-kissing, coupled with the reassuring rubbing from Eir, I decided it was time to advance further.

Her very sheer dress-- while heavily tattered at the bottom-- was still quite beautiful, much like the wearer. It clung on to her thighs, intensifying the stirring in my loins. I quickly helped remove those large, metallic tasset-like plates from her hips, leaving the Merciful Death in just her dress, gloves and shoes. I ran my hands along her thighs, urging her to spread her legs apart. I turned her around so that her body was parallel with the desk's width.

It was nearly time to get things rolling for real, but I wanted to keep things slow for now. I climbed atop the desk with her, grabbing her shoulders to lean in for another kiss. She was now flat on her back, with her hands around the back of my head. One more tongue-wrestling match later, both Eir and I were breathing heavily and the strand of saliva that connected our mouths finally broke. I made it apparent that the time was coming.

Eir's thighs were once again being rubbed, but this time I made sure that her dress would ride up, revealing more and more of those slender legs. Bringing it up enough revealed the jet-black panties that she wore. Even with the light, it was near impossible to see if they were dampened or not, but there was no need for a visual indicator. I wriggled the front part aside, and the wet, pleasantly pink slit was revealed. Slowly, the tips of my fingers began to slither into her warm reaches.

"Ngh! That feels so... good!", muttered Eir. "I... I never had touched myself down there like that."

Luckily for Eir, this pleasure would continue for as long as she needed. She began to grip the edges of the desk, almost hissing with each segment that entered her. Once they were fully embedded up to the knuckles, I looked at Eir, who was beginning to sweat. 

"Do you like it when I do this?"

"Y-Yes."

"How about I continue, and then maybe give you something a little more... substantial?"

She simply nodded.

Covered in her juices, my fingers slowly slid in and out of her, much like I'd do with my cock. The hisses turned to whimpers. This desk was very well built; It didn't creak in the slightest even when Eir began to squirm. As a means of subduing her slightly, I put my free hand back onto her shoulder. When I thought she had enough for now, I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean. Then, I started to pull her dress up even further until she sat up and helped me remove it entirely.

Almost completely naked, Eir's blue eyes were affixed onto me, eager to what I was going to do next. There was a bit of an obstacle as I removed her underwear-- her boots were still on. With relative ease, they were removed, leaving her with just her gloves and socks. I did the same, finally freeing my cock from its torment. I remounted the desk and got on my side right behind her, guiding the throbbing rod to her entrance.

Being on my left side, my left arm wriggled under her so that she was truly in my clutches. The tip prodded at her cunt, requesting entrance. To make this easier for both of us, I took my right arm and wrapped it around her right thigh to lift it up. With this, it was truly time to enter properly. So I did, breaching her intact hymen. Now, my cock was hungering to ravage her tight walls, but that would have to wait.

"E-Eek!", she cried. 

A trickle of blood emerged from the virgin-no-more. It contrasted with her pale skin as it dripped onto the desk's surface. Before thrusting, I gave her a few moments to catch her breath. Slowly, I began to reward my cock by letting it explore her tight cunt. The otherwise silent room was now graced with a squelching noise that would soon speed up. That, and the occasional terse cry from Eir was like music to my ears.

It grew hot rather quickly. As my speed picked up, sweat began to appear and the roots of her hair began to darken. To further stimulate this moaning flier, I sucked on the supple skin of her neck. Now, her cries had become a constant onslaught of mewls and ragged breaths. It was time for a trifecta of pleasure-- Ramming her tiny slit, sucking on her neck and using my oh-so conveniently placed arm to grab at her breasts.

Eir began to gasp now, hunching forward slightly just to take it all in. I readjusted my body accordingly and continued my work. My thrusting had sped up to the point were an audible slapping noise was emitted each time my pelvis met her butt. Still, it wasn't as loud and as fast as Silvia liked it. There, one could hear it across the room, even over her wails. Here, my occasional grunts and Eir's moans would drown it out occasionally, and the slaps came at about half-second intervals.

That speed was just right, considering that her grip on the desk's edge was so tight that she might rip a chunk off. It was impossible to know how I hadn't painted her womb white yet, but that made it better. It allowed me to stay buried within that tight, wet interior. I never wanted to pull out, but soon, I would be forced to. Back to my left hand, I could only reach her left breast, so the right one was denied pleasure. The soft bag of fat was clutched and her nipple was gently pulled at. Eir seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did, enough to where one of her own hands began to fondle the neglected breast.

We were both sweating profusely now, as evidenced by the beads running rampantly down her beautiful back, and the collar of my shirt feeling soaked. The Merciful Death turned her head towards me, but at this angle, it wasn't quite enough to give her what she wanted. I adjusted my position once more so that my face was directly in front of hers. I gave the heaving woman one last kiss. As I did, her right arm stretched and she placed her hand on the back of my head again.

This kiss went on for a long time. In fact, it lasted until Eir's body convulsed and one of her moans escaped into my mouth. She had finally expelled her nectar all over the table. Shortly after, I convulsed as well, painting her womb white like I the thoughts that clouded my head beforehand. As I unleashed my load into her, drool leaked from our mouths, just as a bit of cum leaked from her pussy soon after.

Finally, it was time for me to pull my softened member out. With nothing else to do so, I picked up my coat and used the sleeve to wipe her cunt and my cock off, leaving the desk to bear the decadent liquids until tomorrow. Eir got dressed, and smiled once more. This time, it was very cute.

She said, "Did you like it? Did I bring you joy?"

"Yes!"

"Ah, very good. Perhaps the world of the living... Perhaps it isn't as bad as Hel imagines...", she continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Eir succumbing to the summoner's cock, Titania and Nailah are up next.
> 
> So who did everyone get from those 2 free roll seasonal banners? I got W!Tharja from the first one and a myrrhge for my H!Myrrh from the second. Not too bad, although ideally I would've preferred S!Corrin and festival Micaiah.
> 
> And as for Three Houses... I have nothing to say other than that it looks really bad.


	29. Relief and the Predatory Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titania gets some deserving stress relief; Nailah glares at the summoner like prey, only to become prey.

"Let's see...", I said to myself. "Dammit! 5 Orbs again!? I know it's my fault, but I can't help it... Stupid book wasn't helpful at all."

Once again, I was checking the inventory. Lo and behold, my lack of self-control had caused the Orb supply to drop like a lump of lead thrown into a pond. Everything else was plentiful, such as the whopping 1,157 Heroic Grails and the 310 units of Divine Dew. Of course there were more of those crystals that Charlotte loved, although due to a new battleground, they weren't as bountiful as before. Perhaps I'd need to use a few more to power up some Heroes to earn Dragonflowers.

Looking at the potential candidates, there weren't any that would provide a substantial amount of Flowers by clearing their Ordeal. Titania would only offer a measly two Flowers, but she was the only cavalier who hadn't done it yet. I had surveyed her Ordeal grounds beforehand, and the Mighty Mercenary would have no trouble besting three out of the four enemies. Eliwood was the only threat, but even he would simply fall to whatever ally I paired Titania with.

One more ally still had to do their Ordeal. Nailah, the queen of Hatari, would generate a whole forty Flowers upon completing her Ordeal, and for infantry allies no less. Since she was recently summoned, it would also be a great opportunity to forge a bond. Additionally, it would give me something to do today. First, I went to find the crimson-haired Paladin. She would be easier to find, likely around a place that required chores to be done. It was a beautiful day as well, not one that I'd want to waste doing any more paperwork or things of that nature.

The first place I checked was the laundry room. I hadn't ventured into this area too much, but I still had a decent idea of what it was like. It was a massive room, with bins collecting dirtied clothes that dropped from chutes. I couldn't fathom what it would be like to have a duty around here. Each bin-- with a small portrait of the owner and their name-- was filled with clothing that had various stains, such as grass, blood and a few unidentifiable ones. Still, my search for the Mighty Mercenary continued. She had explained that back home in Crimea, both herself and Mist often did housework, including washing the clothes of the Greil Mercenaries. I believed it was safe to assume that Titania would also help out with that sort of thing here as well.

Sure enough, the woman was indeed here, just having finished washing her hands and arms in a basin after a break. She didn't seem tired whatsoever. This was also the first time I have seen Titania without her armor. Her red, long-sleeved tunic remained on her, as did the black trousers. Those thick locks of red hair were still in that signature braided ponytail.

"Phew! That wraps that up!", Titania declared to herself.

"Hey.", I greeted.

A small smile appeared onto the mercenary's face before she spoke again.

"Oh, it's you. Is there another task for me?"

"There is. Do you remember how some Heroes battled in a quick skirmish to earn Dragonflowers?"

Confused, she returned, "Dragon-what? But I do know what you're talking about. They were sent in teams of two if I recall correctly."

"Yep. Now, it's your turn. What do you say? If you're still tired it can wait."

"Nonsense! I'm ready for anything. Now, if you'll give me a few moments, I'll get my armor back on.", Titania said whilst walking away. "Wait for me outside."

I took a quick stroll and leaned against the wall at the nearest exit. My daydreaming was interrupted by the mercenary, with her steed and another ally in tow. The young man with her was Lukas, a particularly resilient ally on the physical side.

"There's some sword-wielding enemies there, right?", said the woman. "I asked Lukas here for some help against them to save you some time of finding an ally yourself."

"Perfect. Now, let's go."

The pair followed me to the gate that led to Titania's ordeal. Passing through, we set foot in a large plain, with a few trees scattered about and a small pool of water at the far Northeast, with an enemy Clarine readying herself. Directly across from us and behind a few trees awaited Titania-- the enemy Titania. In the far South corner lied a tiny mountain with clouds rolling past it lazily, and the spot where Eliwood and Nowi were hiding.

"All right, here we go. Titania, you're up!", I announced.

"Yes?"

"Move up ahead and wait for that enemy to engage you."

"Okay! Wait, hold on just one second. Is that ME!?", she asked, with understandable confusion.

I had forgotten that I hadn't deployed her as often as some others.

"Yes. Don't worry though, you-- er, she... won't cause anything bad to happen when defeated. Lukas, you stick with her for now."

He nodded, "Understood."

The enemy mercenary attacked the one on my side. I still had given some power to Titania, and she had no trouble defeating the mirror image. Upon seeing their ally falling, Clarine, Eliwood and Nowi advanced, the former two arriving faster thanks to their superior movement.

"Hmm... Lukas, you wait in those woods. Let Eliwood attack you. Titania, hold your position."

Nods were their affirmations. Marquess Pherae lunged at the Sharp Soldier, only for the almighty Durandal to uselessly deflect off his armor. The somewhat obnoxious daughter of Count Reglay raised her staff in an attempt to harm Titania, but ultimately failed and succumbed to the Mighty Mercenary's high magical resistance. Shortly after, Clarine felt the bite of the Draconic Poleaxe. Frustrated, the daughter of Louise and Pent was defeated, leaving a scantily-clad Manakete as the remaining enemy. 

"Okay, just one left. Lukas, fall back. Titania can handle this with no issue whatsoever."

Dragon breath has magical properties. Titania, with high magic defense and triangular advantage was the prime candidate to slay the beast. Nowi raised her dragonstone and transformed, taking the form of a dragon. She winded her neck back, and snapped forward, shooting bolts of thunder from her maw. An audible _tink_ noise was heard, as Titania was revealed to be completely unharmed. She giggled and her steed leaped forward for the kill.

"Well, that was easy.", I declared.

Both of my allies were awaiting further orders, but they were dismissed. Near the portal home, there was an altar which now displayed two golden Dragonflowers. Before I stepped through, Titania had to have her curiosity sated.

She took one from my hand and examined it, "So these are the Flowers, huh? Do you eat them or something? I don't see any other way for one to gain its effect."

"Er, no. They're sort of just... absorbed. I can't really explain it, but when I gather some more, I'll show you.", I said, after she handed it back.

"Alright then! Is there anything else you need me to do? That battle wasn't taxing at all."

"Not that I'm aware of. That battle marks off all currently available Flowers from cavalry allies."

"When could we obtain some more? I'd love to help out my allies, not just fellow cavaliers."

"Uh... As for armored, flying and now cavalry, I'd have to summon a brand-new Hero. Who knows when that is going to happen?"

"So that leaves infantry. Who is the last one?"

"That would be Nailah. She is a laguz-- from your world. However, she can only transform when near other beast or dragon allies."

"It's a shame. These Ordeals aren't too hard though, are you sure you don't want me to help out?", Titania said. 

"They actually do get harder depending on when the Hero was able to be summoned. Since Nailah was available rather recently, it would be quite hard, and I would want maximum efficiency."

Her hand met her chin, and she thought for a few moments.

"I see. Well, I have a request of my own."

"What is it?"

"Come with me. I want to show you a really nice spot in the castle."

She went to the stables to deposit her steed first, and I was alone with my thoughts again. This time, Titania returned much more quickly, and dragged me along to her preferred spot. Through some familiar halls and a few that were rather new to me, I found myself at the interior one of those towers that protruded from the walls of the castle. This one didn't appear to be used by guardsmen, instead it found use in being some sort of hang out spot. Against the wall directly ahead of us was a long window and one of those long sofas.

She dragged to it, and sat me down. Titania quickly stripped her armor off and plopped down next to me. It was an odd feeling-- as if I had gone over to a friend's home and sat awkwardly until they came back. The Deputy Commander was getting awfully familiar with me, and this was clearly an sign of what was coming. A sign I didn't mind.

"So...", I finally said.

Titania responded, "Isn't it nice here? The breeze coming through that window is nice, and it really lets the sun in."

"It's fine. I'd prefer being on a balcony or something, but there's nothing wrong with this place."

"I knew you'd like it. I also thought it would be a nice, private place for you and I to have a bit of quality time.", she purred.

"And what is your idea of 'quality time'?"

"Scoot a little closer and I'll show you.", said Titania, now trying to take on the role of a seductress. 

I did, and placed a hand on her thigh. Slowly, I caressed it.

"Is this okay?", I asked.

"Mm... Of course it is. Now, do you like it when I do this?"

Her hand found its way to my hardening crotch and caressed it in the same way I did to her thigh. Her current clothes contoured to her body, enticing me to begin feeling her ample chest.

Surprised, Titania said, "Oh! I wasn't aware that you would actually... oblige."

"Why is that?"

A bit more unsure this time, she continued, "Well, I am older than you. I have a good twelve or thirteen years on you."

"And?"

Those were the last words uttered for quite a while, as I continued my exploration of this early-thirties woman's curves. I was now on my feet, gently pushing her onto the sofa and grabbing her hips and clothed breasts. Titania's hands were near her knees, and groped the edges of the cushions as a means of bracing herself. Her eyes were shut tight and she let out some occasional moans and bit her lips as my defiling continued. I could tell that even if the battle hadn't worn her out, all of the overall work she does did, and she would need release soon.

It was surprising just how big her chest was, being hidden under that armor all the time. Now, her breasts were hidden once again, but beneath my hands. I leaned in until my head was directly beside hers and took one hand off her chest, placing it onto her thick, crimson braid. I ran my hand along it, gently feeling each tightly-braided bump. Even I could feel the shivers racing through her body as I whispered lewd things into her ear.

Titania was urged to turn her body and lay down so that she was parallel with the couch. The seat was rather long; Titania's body only took about three-quarters of it. I could mount her without one of my legs dangling off of it. My mounting would have to wait, as both Titania and I were still clothed. I went back to using both hands to massage her breasts, and the Mighty Mercenary began to remove her top, bringing us one step closer to true quality time.

It finally came off and was dropped on the floor, marking the spot where a pile would soon form. I learned that her white brassiere matched her undergarments once her trousers came off. Now, she was almost naked, and made my job easier by removing those remaining barriers. As I undressed myself, I admired her body. It was forged more than any other woman I've been with, even more than Minerva's. The muscles weren't incredibly defined as one would see on a bodybuilder, but they were apparent enough to be noticed at a short distance.

My assault began once again-- at her crotch this time. Even a strong woman such as the beautiful Titania was instantly weakened by my magic touch. Normally, I'd have to actually insert my fingers and wiggle them around to gain full control, but all Titania needed was a simple rubbing against her panties. Each terse cry was was a spur, as were her expressions. Her eyes remained shut while her head turned away. I caught a glimpse of some lip-biting action as well.

Underneath her undergarments lied my prize, complete with a tuft above it that matched her fiery locks. Before I began to play with the tightly-closed slit, Titania finished my previous task in exposing her bust. I was still clothed from the waist down, but that would have to wait for a few moments. My index and middle finger spread her slit so I could get a good view of the silky interior, and held it open for my tongue to get in there and do a bit of licking.

Titania had to gasp a few times as my tongue did its exploration. Tasting her would end shortly, as a hardworking woman such as Titania deserved more. Still, my tongue slithered into her as deep as it could go and wiggled around a little. Finally, it was retracted and a bit of her wetness still dripped from my mouth. Now it was time to give her what she deserved. I fumbled around a little due to excitement, but my manhood was freed and ready to ravage her interior.

She shivered and bucked in anticipation, and was not alone when it came to being rewarded. I, too, received immense pleasure upon inserting my throbbing cock into her tight snatch.

"Aah--Aaagh!", she cried. 

I held her hand as that was the only way I could "help" her during this time. What made it even better was a familiar trickle coming out. Titania was a virgin! (Emphasis on was.) Tiny stains of desire and blood sullied the cushions, ruining it for anyone else who liked to be in this area. That was of very little importance, because the only thing that mattered was making her succumb to the pleasure.

That wouldn't be too hard at all. Even with my slow initial pumping, the Mighty Mercenary bucked and cried out. One thing that made me want to take it slowly was that air that she had. It was one of a full-grown woman and almost motherly in a way. From this moment onward, one of my hands remained entwined with hers, as the other held on to her hip. The forearm of my hip holding hand was another grabbing point for Titania, her grip was quite a bit harder than previous partners.

Her vaginal grip was also exceptionally tight, but this wasn't anything new. There were quite a few others who had this degree of tightness, such as Maribelle and Ishtar. Even if it was a familiar feeling, I would welcome it ten times out of ten, any day. I was somewhat glad of the "tolerance" I had built up, as I could have my cock slithering through those tight walls for much longer. Each pump almost made the entire couch collapse thanks to Titania's constant squirming and trashing.

Soon, her bucking would amplify greatly. As I pumped in and out of her, I wondered what it was like for her back in Tellius. Apparently, she had certain feelings for Greil, but could not bring herself to show them, especially after a specific event. With the other mercenaries seeing her as their mother, Titania must have been very lonely. Now, she was finally receiving something that she deserved. And I believed that she deserved more than the fairly slow pace that I was currently at.

With her face's color rivaling her hair, Titania bellowed, "O-Oooh! F-FUCK!"

I grabbed her free hand and pushed both of her arms so that they were pinned onto the cushions and next to her head. Her squirming was almost subdued by the increased speed of the thrusting. It was as if she had finally adapted to having her tight snatch ravaged. I was so preoccupied in my work that every moan, cry and mewl aside from a select few were completely silent to my ears. Her powerful legs tightened around my waist, so even if I wanted to pull out, there was no chance I could.

Very soon, her surprisingly tiny cunt would become filled with a sticky, white substance that she had probably never seen before. And with my manhood clogging up every nook and cranny, even a single bout of liquid climax would ruin the cushion even further, let alone two. Finally, Titania was edging towards her orgasm, and her strength grew considerably. She overpowered me, broke through my grip and wrapped her arms around my torso. As she bellowed and latched onto me, I let out some passionate groans of orgasm myself.

Cum overflowed, and sloppily spilled out of her pussy. Being a thick, viscous liquid, it almost formed a sort of pile and some of the cushion's integrity could be saved. Titania was now limp with a smile on her face. Drenched in sweat, I almost shivered at the jarring breeze. Catching my breath, I hastily grabbed a nearby rag to clean and got dressed. Finally, the Mighty Mercenary rose from her stupor. There was a very large sweat stain in the shape of her torso on the couch now, but that would probably be easier to deal with.

"Haah... I... I haven't felt like that in years! No, I haven't felt like that at all!", she remarked.

"Judging by that first part, I take it you've done it before, just not as... er... good?"

"No, no. I uh..."

"You've done it by yourself?"

"Yes."

"I don't blame you. I've... serviced myself as well. There's no shame in admitting it."

"Ha ha! That was still wonderful! I feel so... light and floaty. It's as if my entire body is still shaking from all that pleasure.", said Titania.

"It was so good, I can barely stand! Best I've had in a long time...", I said.

Thankfully, Titania assumed that my other times were self-sex. With a nod, she strapped on her remaining pieces of armor and departed. I slumped back into a clean part of the couch and waited a while to cool off.

~~~

It was the earliest hours of evening, and I found myself at the Heroic Ordeals portal once again. I had two allies awaiting instructions. Tiki, the Divine Dragon, and Nailah, the Wolf Queen shifted their weight until I was done surveying the battleground. With the Manakete, Nailah could transform no matter what, and wouldn't be able to revert unless she wanted to. With the powerful enemies populating this map, I was thankful for the Manakete's willingness to help.

"Let's go. With you two, this shouldn't be too hard."

We passed through and into a large open area. Our starting position appeared to be in the ruins of a fort as evidenced by the derelict walls and vegetation taking over. Other than that, the rest of the area wasn't anything too special-- a few trees and some small lakes. The enemies were rather intimidating this time around. Three of them were bunched up near some trees. Katarina and Lewyn stood in front of the enemy Nailah, and to the far Northeast, a lone Setsuna awaited her targets.

"Guide me.", said the dragon.

"Very well. Move up and to the left, near that small mountain.", I ordered. "Nailah, you simply wait next to her for now."

The laguz responded, "Of course."

Lewyn marched forward, and unfortunately for him, Forseti wasn't able to do much to Tiki thanks to the power of Distant Defense and triangular advantage. Bolts of lightning-- Similar to the ones Nowi conjured up-- ended the Silessian prince. A speedy red mage, backed by an enemy Nailah drew close to us, as did the enemy archer.

"Hmm... Tiki, you fall back. I hope you're ready to take on these enemies, Nailah."

"I'm more than ready!", announced the Hatari queen.

Katarina's magic was nearly nullified thanks to the disadvantage, and was used to dye the fangs of a transformed Nailah red. The enemy Wolf Queen wasn't given a chance to transform, and thus was disadvantaged, even if it was small. Setsuna's arrows would simply tickle my dragon ally.

"Nailah, take out that enemy version of yourself. When she's done with that, you pull her back to safety, Tiki."

From here, the rest of the battle was fairly simple. Wolf slain by Wolf, and arrows producing a _plink_ noise as they deflected off the Divine Dragon's scales. Both women reverted to their human forms and were dismissed.

"I've been meaning to have a few words with you.", said Nailah as we stepped back through the portal.

"I'm all ears."

Even though she was a queen, Nailah knew that she didn't really have any authority here in Askr and I saw her more as just another Hero.

"As a summoner, you form bonds and friendships with your Heroes, yes?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Ah, that's good. Some say I am quick to form bonds with others, and I wouldn't blame them. Although that can be seen as a bad thing, I have a good feeling about most people that I befriend."

"I see. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Nailah crossed her arms, "Why, yes. Besides that last battle and a few others, we haven't really bonded much. Why don't you and I have a little bonding exercise right now?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just wait and see!"

In the span of about half a second, I was now lying on the ground, greeted by the comfort of the plush rug underneath us. A queen was all over me, this time planting small kisses on my cheeks and neck. The way her hands gripped and rubbed against me was something difficult to explain. All I could do for now is just sit back and let her have at it. Eventually, I did manifest enough strength to begin groping Nailah. First starting with her rear, lifting up the skimpy attire and massaging the firm derriere. She seemed to enjoy it enough to make another declaration.

"Ha! I knew you would get into it! Especially with that bulge in your pants. Getting excited quickly, are we?"

"Y-Yeah. What if someone sees us?"

"Let them watch.", growled Nailah with an almost menacing grin.

Normally, I would be the one making a statement with such confidence. It seemed that the air of power that the Wolf Queen possessed nearly made me submissive. It would be quite obvious that I was the one in control during sex, but here, it might end up being a battle. With the long rays of late evening light pouring into the hall, Nailah's bronze skin was nearly aglow. Pulling down her undergarment was a bit harder than normal thanks to the bushy tail which was surprisingly easy to ignore. The messy mop of lilac hair also did a great job of concealing her ears in many situations as well.

Now, it was my turn to perform stimulating actions. As if it were transmitted telepathically, Nailah ceased what she was doing in favor for me to service her back. The same kisses and hickeys were used on her as well as a bit of fingering action. From behind, my fingers crept to her snatch. Even in this position, there was nothing stopping me from doing what I needed to. With one arm wrapped around her abdomen and the other's fingers beginning to insert themselves, things were going my way.

Her hands gripped the sides of my shoulders tighter and tighter as her pussy was breached. That noble exterior had melted away, making the queen nothing more that another fucktoy. For a laguz, she didn't seem to be as resilient as Lethe. Perhaps I wouldn't take control enough to where I would turn her on her back and fuck her. Letting this encounter take its course from this position seemed best. Now, I was almost knuckle-deep within her wet walls, readying myself to wiggle my digits around.

A cry unlike any other I've heard from her rung in my ears. One that would be utterly disgraceful for a queen to utter, regardless of their culture. More importantly, this moan was a sign that I was doing a wonderful job. Her grunts were like the fire of a never-ending machine gun, and instead of wounding me, they were bullets of encouragement. I increased the intensity of my motions, immediately causing her cries to become silent and for some nectar to spurt out.

Panting heavily, Nailah awaited further stimulation. She clumsily reached towards my crotch and attempted to free the member that lied beneath my pants. With a little perseverance, it sprung out and was itching to drill into a warm, wet and tight hole. To "complete" the scene, I hooked a finger on her top and yanked it down, letting her breasts fall out and jiggle. There was one more thing to do before I began to ram her.

Basically being tradition, I absolutely had to indulge in her breasts. They were rather large, not a surprise at all given that her outfit didn't leave too much to the imagination. I did the "usual". Starting with a little bit of squeezing before licking and sucking on her rock-hard nipples. I was required to hunch upwards, allowing the Wolf Queen to grab the back of my head for support. Those explosive moans that echoed across the halls had died out in favor of tiny mewls for now. Soon, the halls would echo with the voice of a queen once again.

With the tip of my cock gently scraping against her dripping slit, it was finally time to get down to business. Slowly, but surely, I entered the confines of another woman. Admittedly, I had lost count. There were a few who came back for seconds, and some currently waiting for another round. My philandering adventures would only end when I was to return back to my world. It was finally in all the way, complete with a slight shift in positioning. I was flat on my back, with the laguz's hands planted on my clothed chest for support.

I couldn't do too much work with her on top of me. Her hardiness allowed a faster initial pace than normal. The speed was enough to make the sound of skin-on-skin impact just barely audible. Not knowing what to do with my hands here, I simply threw them back onto her firm buttocks. This way, I could guide the pace and make it violently fast if I wanted to. Moderately fast was good enough for me, but I knew what I had to do near the end.

Nailah's vocalizations consisted solely of mewls, growls and incomprehensible whispers. Her uncovered eye was either closed or squinted; I couldn't exactly tell due to the shadow of the eye patch casting across her face. What mattered more was her increase in riding speed and instead of just going up and down, her hips rolled in a sort of circular motion. A few spanks-- which produced a nice, crisp sound-- were given as a way to say "good job".

She rode harder, to the point where I feared the integrity of my pelvis. As an attempt to counter it, I bucked my hips as well. I groped her butt hard, using the momentum to bring it down as she came down for an incremental increase in speed. At this rate, I was going to blow a load into her sweet, queenly pussy in a matter of a few dozen seconds. Nailah had her fierce demeanor return. She pinned me down so that I was unable to move my upper or lower body. The grip did loosen up as she began to twitch and cry out.

"Damn! Aaah! Aaaagh! DAMN YOU!", she cried.

Of course, she came first, expelling the liquid that I knew and loved. As this event occurred, the Wolf Queen went limp and slowly fell backwards. During this motion, my cock slipped out and spurted all over her abdomen instead of inside of her-- Which was my "plan" from the start. Even if things didn't go to plan, I still found myself needing to gather my bearings afterwards.

I lied there, breathing heavily just like many of my other partners had. There wasn't much clean up on my end to do, but for Nailah, she'd have to wash her clothes quite thoroughly.

"Well?", I said.

"Guh... Mmm, that was something fierce.", said the almost-dazed queen.

"Good. So what now?"

She scratched her head, "Even if I want to do something like that again, I must take a break. Er, a long one at that."

"Right."

With night beginning to fall, it was a perfect way to end this encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this one took forever to come out. There are many reasons for that-- One is me being lazy and having writer's block as well as needing to wait for my laptop battery to ship. Coming up next is Ethlyn with a side of Idunn.
> 
> I got LYN'd on the anniversary thing. My day was ruined and my disappointment was immeasurable.
> 
> Anyway, I might consider characters who haven't been added yet, but have a good chance to get in. Think around the top 100 of CYL.


	30. Princesses and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethlyn, nearly intoxicated thanks to a certain spell, forgets some important things for a night of fun; Idunn begins to like the warmth of humans, especially the summoner.

The end of the Arena session was just like any other. I did my best to avoid casualties, but it seemed like the terrain and enemy composition made it impossible to do so a few times. Although the new member didn't make the life of the "Featured Hero" as easy as Maribelle-- Who could cripple an entire team with her staff-- she balanced it out with more potent healing power. Battling in the Arena was another great way to befriend Heroes. I had felt a little guilty not using Ethlyn in battle as I had other mounted healers at my disposal such as the aforementioned Maribelle and Elise.

Her staves, Physic and Fear, brought some new utility. The healing staff was incredibly useful in tricky situations, whereas Fear solidified a Hero's defensive capabilities as it sapped the foe's strength instead of bringing them down to a state where a stiff breeze would end them. Even unarmored, the Spirited Princess could take quite the wallop, especially with the Bond power I bestowed upon her. I, along with my team, glared at a lone Effie, whose allies had been slain. The "Featured Hero" was a Wolfskin named Keaton, who hailed from the World of Fate. Despite facing a disadvantage, Keaton would be victorious thanks to Effie's allies-- who would provide defensive buffs-- not being present to help her.

"First, Ethlyn will attack her.", I commanded.

"Of course!", cried the healer.

Her staff, coated with a swirling blue aura, was raised, chipping away at the enemy armor knight. Thanks to a special refinement, no foe was capable of countering her unless their leader provided them with an exceedingly rare power. The Nohrain knight did not have that and simply had to take the hit.

"Keaton, you're up. Finish her off!"

"Right!"

He transformed, swiping viciously at the knight.

"You're dead meat!", the wolf man bellowed.

With a grunt, Effie disappeared and we were victorious.

"Alright. We'll round up tomorrow, like usual. Everyone is dismissed."

As my party retreated to the comfort of their rooms, I waited around the Arena gates. In about ten minutes, I would be able to claim my rewards of Orbs and Feathers. I floated between Tiers 18 and 19 of the Arena, being comfortable with their rewards. All that the top Tiers offered over my current one were a single Orb and a couple thousand Feathers, both of which weren't worth the effort.

A voice came from around the corner.

"You're still here?"

It grew louder as the source-- Ethlyn-- materialized. She looked a little concerned, clutching her Physic staff worriedly.

"Yes. Just waiting for the rewards to appear on this altar here. They should show up in just a few minutes. Is there anything you needed?"

"No, but I was just a little worried about you. Why don't you run off and get some rest? I'll collect and deliver the rewards to you.", said the Spirited Princess.

"It's just a few minutes. And besides, I'm not really that tired. _You_ , who did the fighting, should get rest."

"Oh, no, no, no. If you get tired, who will lead us to victory? Please get some rest.", she insisted with increasing stubbornness. 

To prevent an endless back and forth argument, I said, "You know what? Why don't we wait here together then?"

"Oh! Well, I hadn't thought of it like that. Although you aren't injured, I suppose my staff here could rejuvenate you if needed. I just want the best for you."

Ethlyn got really close and clutched me, her arms snaked around my right bicep and her head resting against my shoulder. I wasn't too close to her, especially with the abundance of healers in the barracks, but I let her stay like this anyway. Although I refused, heeding her words would have been a good idea. Weariness did start to blanket over me, enough to where I turned my head over to rest on hers. Being in this position reminded me of a few very important details about Ethlyn, details that would normally forbid one of getting this close to another. Those thoughts perished once the Orbs arrived.

With a brilliant flash of multi-colored light, four Orbs materialized onto the altar and with a flash of white light, a parcel of feathers appeared on the one next to it. In my haste to get them, I caused Ethlyn to nearly fall over. They came in a convenient little tray which was easy to hold with one hand. The healer, somewhat eager to help me, took the parcel of feathers to avoid any extra burden on me, and came along to the vault. Inside, she looked around in awe at the sheer magnitude of glittering items. Unbeknownst to her, many of them didn't serve much purpose. I turned the tray over and let the Orbs fall into their vault. They produced a cringe-inducing clatter.

"Are you sure you should be dropping them like that?", asked the princess.

I waited for her to stuff the parcel away along with the others before giving her an answer.

"I've accidentally dropped Orbs on stone floors from about chest height and they have never even so much as chipped. They may look and feel glassy, but they're pretty durable."

"Oh, I see. Orbs are quite beautiful."

"I've never really taken any time to admire them, but I suppose you're right. They are pretty."

"Don't you suppose I could have one as a gift? Not now, of course. Er... When the time for me to return home comes-- A parting gift."

"I suppose, if there's any left.", I felt a little bad saying this, as all Heroes would return to the exact point in time of which they were plucked from their world, without any memories of what happened in Askr. One measly Orb wouldn't be a big deal, but that wasn't the main case.

We shared a nice chuckle before locking the room up. It wasn't odd for Heroes to follow me upstairs, especially the 5-Star ones. She waited for me to unlock the door to my quarters, and waltzed in without an invitation. She did have the decency to remove her boots and cloak. Only a few short seconds afterwards, Ethlyn caught herself.

"O-Oh! I didn't mean to just come into your room, [Summoner]. I'll leave right away. I was just having such a nice time with you and--"

"Peace, Ethlyn. I don't mind. In fact, I was considering inviting you over anyway."

"That's great! Shall I brew some tea for us?"

"I'll take care of that. I'm the host, after all."

It was an awkward few minutes until the water started to boil. Waiting for it to start brewing also contributed to the awkwardness, but pouring allowed me to take my mind off of it for a little while. There wasn't much to talk about, even though I was itching to do so.

"This might be an odd question, but when do you think we'll be able to return home? To our own worlds?", she asked.

I thought for a moment, "I'm... not sure, really. There's one conflict after another. It might be a long time until we can return."

"I see.", said Ethlyn, immediately sipping her tea afterwards.

As we finished our beverages, I studied her. Everything she did appeared to be a bit more sluggish than usual. An idea was planted within me thanks to this, one that would prove to be enjoyable if everything went according to plan. Thanks to a little outside force, there would be absolutely no chance of failure. Still, I would wait a little longer before acting. That light blue orb surrounded by those flange-like bits on the Physic staff sure made it look rather heavy or at least unwieldy. I picked it up from its resting position of leaning against her chair, weighing it in my hands a little before telling the Spirited Princess I was moving it to somewhere where it had no chance of falling onto the ground.

Upon sipping up the remainder of the tea, Ethlyn shivered a little and snuggled up as best as she could in her seat. Of course she was more weary than I, she was the one who fought. Her eyes closed, but that wasn't the kind of rest I wanted for her. Slowly, I approached from behind and grabbed her shoulders. Slightly startled, she turned her body and head just a little to look at me.

"What are you doing?"

"You were dozing off there. When I took your staff, I noticed it was rather heavy. Raising it so many times might not seem like much, but I'm sure you're sore, even if it's only slightly."

"You wish to give me a massage?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't. But yes."

"Oh... Please continue then."

I did. Not too vigorously, I rubbed large circles with my thumbs while using the rest of my fingers to rub up and down and occasionally pull towards me.

"Mmm... That feels nice. Could you go a little harder? Ah! That's it!", she uttered.

Massaging her like this made me feel her worries and weariness melt away. It was as if she had become putty in my hands. After I thought she had enough shoulder rubbing, I slid down to the sides of her torso. There wasn't much I could do here, but if I moved forward, there would. What lied ahead wasn't for massaging necessarily, but for a different kind of pleasure. Even while clothed, her chest was soft and fun to play with. What made it even better was that Ethlyn wholeheartedly allowed me to play with her breasts and even placed her hands over mine as a sort of guide.

I asked her, "Does this feel better?"

"Why, yes. Do you always treat your female allies this lovingly?"

"Er, maybe. But that's not important now, is it?"

Ethlyn remained wordless. I was an expert of multitasking, and the way her heels hung on to the edge of her seat made my second task easier. That skirt of hers was also short, and a bit too much for a lady of class. Sitting in a position like that didn't allow the skirt to do its job. Her underwear was exposed, easily visible to anyone. If one was to take a closer look, they'd see a bit of dampness on the white garment-- a symptom of desire.

My hand crawled down her midriff, getting ready to play with that damp area. Before I did so, I stopped to stretch and remove my shirt.

"Why did you stop?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'm just getting started."

Immediately, I returned to my previous position, but this time I increased my general aggression. Ragged breathing and squirming were the only things Ethlyn could do when I finally breached past her undergarments. Before any actual insertion took place, there had to be a bit of rubbing and spreading her lower lips apart. My index and middle wriggled their way into Ethlyn, being coated in her warm juices and forcing out a yelp. I wiggled them vigorously to bring about an explosion of stimulation. When I leaned over to get a better view of her face, I saw that she had temporarily gone cross-eyed with her mouth agape.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable?", I hissed.

Soon enough, she was completely nude, but not before licking her own nectar off my fingers. Her cunt, still dripping with enjoyment, yearned for something more than just a young man's fingers. I led her to my bed. Before ruining it, I had to take time to feel her smooth skin and taste the remaining traces of desire in her mouth. Her arms snaked under my armpits and wrapped around my torso, bringing me even closer to her nude body.

One of the best feelings in the world hastened the hardening process of my cock. It was Ethlyn's erect nipples poking at my chest. During our tongue-battle, I stroked her ponytail. Near the end of that, I slipped that band from her hair, letting it fall down to its natural form. Catching her breath, the Spirited Princess was pushed onto the bed, and her legs were spread out, eagerly awaiting what was to come. I didn't want to waste any time. As was tradition, I still had to rub my shaft against her dripping folds.

Ethlyn had grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it during my entrance. It took a few moments to process, but I realized why she wasn't as tight as I was used to once my rod was fully embedded within her. Much like how her chest was decently large, the princess was decently tight. Admittedly, it was rather disappointing that it wasn't the virginal embrace that I cherished, but her face made up for it. A red streak of a blush ran across her cheeks and nose, eyes struggling to stay open and with her mouth being agape once more.

I held on to her child-bearing hips for support. Excitement and pleasure pumped blood through my body more vigorously than normal, enough to where veins in my arms had just started to bulge. Probably because she didn't want to grip such a nicely made bed, Ethlyn opted for my forearms instead. Her hold wasn't strong enough to completely stop blood flow. If this was her first time, I reckoned it would have been. For once, I was somewhat thankful that a partner wasn't a virgin.

For a change in pace, I wriggled my arms away. Instead, her sweaty, delicate arms were in my grip. I did make sure to monitor the strength of the grasp, especially when things got close to climax. In this position, her upper arms were positioned in such a way that they pressed against the sides of her breasts. This caused her bust to get squished, and made them react even more to the rocking motion of being pounded.

Each thrust made her breasts sway up and down and flick of any excess sweat. Instead of the loud moans that I've been accustomed to, Ethlyn's cries were more like forceful exhales. If I were to lean over, I could only go for another kiss. Suckling on her nipples would either require me to pull out or contort my spine into an unnatural bend. The former was the best choice. No one would want to pull out of the still-tight embrace until every drop of seed was pumped in. Even if she wouldn't pop out any children, I still would want the satisfaction of cumming inside.

A new idea popped into my head during the time it took me to lean over. I let go of her arms and grabbed her breasts as I kissed. Although my eyes were closed, I was absolutely positive that hers shot open when I squeezed her breasts together and gently pulled on her nipples. When her hands snaked around the back of my head, that was a sign that Ethlyn's eyes had closed. Her bare legs made an attempt to lock around my hips, but the speed of which I thrusted knocked them away. Until I was ready to climax, nothing would impede me.

Once we broke away and the string of saliva snapped, I knew both of our times were coming. My pelvis continued to slap into hers until she cried out, dug her nails into my shoulders and convulsed. Her reaction actually caused her to move towards me slightly and her hips to hang off the edge of the bed. This was a good thing, causing the mixed fluids of sex to drip harmlessly onto the floor. I pulled out, noticing some cum clinging on to my tip. I squeezed it onto her, not knowing a better spot.

The limp Ethlyn was cleaned up. I quickly stopped by the washroom to deposit the sullied towels. When I returned, there was a massive drenched spot on the bed, a result of collective sweat. She was now under the covers and still nude as evidenced by her bare shoulders and chest covered by the quilt.

"Tell me something, Ethlyn.", I said.

"What is it?"

"Do you regret this? At all?"

She sat up and thought for a few moments, "...No."

\---

Ethlyn had fallen asleep in my bed after our fun. It was rather late, so I joined her. She wasn't present in the morning, having left a note stating that she thoroughly enjoyed what we did and that she had returned to her own quarters. I was on morning patrol today, and it couldn't have been a better day to do so. Even at seven o'clock the sun beamed intensely through the mist, songbirds chirped and the overall "freshness" of the situation created that perfect late spring or early summer morning. There was no need to take any breaks in the shade of a tree as it was still very cool out, an ideal time to do any sort of physical labor.

I exited without my signature coat. I did feel somewhat naked without it, but I thought that it would be good to get used to being without it with the blistering heat of summer being a few short months away. From my belt hung a small dagger, just to be safe. Before I left, Anna suggested I take a look at the gardens. A maze of hedges and a smattering of crop plots composed the garden. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until I reached the corner on the opposite end from where I entered.

There sat a robed and hooded figure, intently staring at a bed of flowers. Upon closer inspection, the bed was made up entirely of hydrangeas-- reddish, pink, purple, light blue. All kinds of colors. The figure stretched out its arm, carefully inspecting a few flowers that were close to the footpath.

"Er, hello.", I said.

Silence.

I crouched to view the robed person's face.

"Idunn?"

"...Yes."

"What are you doing out here? Did you plant these flowers?"

She removed her hood, allowing me to take in her beauty. She had heterochromia. One eye was green, the other a light purple. They didn't have that same emptiness as when she first arrived here, instead they had a tinge of warmth.

"I did, and Princess Sharena assisted me. I am watching over them for now."

"Oh, really? Perhaps Anna sent me here to help you."

Idunn twirled a strand of her hair around and shooed away a fly from the plants.

"I do not need help with protecting these flowers. I cannot say why I must protect them, however... It's as if there's a force driving me to do so."

"Aren't they beautiful? Would you really want to see your hard work go to waste so quickly?"

The dragon remained silent for a few more moments.

"Your hand.", she suddenly said. "Give it here."

"My hand? Well, alright."

She snatched it, and held it close to her face. Idunn's hands were very small and delicate which coupled well with her creamy skin. My knuckles brushed against her cheek as she clutched my hand as if it were a long lost memento.

"Mmm... So warm. Can we stay like this for a little longer?"

"We can stay like this as long as you like."

For the first time in a while, Idunn showed some emotion. Normally, she was nearly expressionless and gave off an uneasy vibe to others. We stayed like that for an estimated three minutes before the dragon spoke once again.

"You are currently working on another task, yes? Then you must continue. I will come to you later on."

"Alright. Also, don't stay out here for too long. It may be sunny now, but it looks like there will be a storm in a few hours."

"I see..."

With that, I continued the usual route. The clouds-- which were few in number-- moved quickly. In the distance loomed a sea of darker clouds, heavy with precipitation. I could do a full patrol about three times before the storm came, so they weren't going to be a bother. My only worry was that Idunn took my words to heart and didn't sit out in the rain. Even powerful Manaketes seemed to be susceptible to common illnesses.

As I continued along the well-known path, I thought about Idunn. She was so silent when I first summoned her, and barely ate or even looked at anyone. To many, it was a bit unsettling, myself included. In battle, she would still obey my commands and we managed to grow closer that way. Idunn only seemed to like Sharena and I, having barely interacted with Alfonse and Anna. It was as if I-- and some others-- were helping mend the poor dragon's soul.

Back in the castle, Anna found me quickly. After a few upset questions of why I hadn't "serviced" her yet, she tasked me to draft some plans for a special battle. A gateway that led to a field around Castle Friege in the continent of Jugdral had reopened. That was where I led my forces in a battle against a sword-wielding Reinhardt and his liege, Ishtar. There were some extra Orbs to earn if specific criteria were met. They included having to win the battle with Anna and Sharena on the team, as well as having them defeat Ishtar and Reinhardt respectively.

Having the Askrian Commander and princess on my team at the same time would have been too much for them to handle. They weren't quite as powerful as some of the other Heroes, and I was forced to deploy them on separate occasions while still being able to defeat the proper targets. Four Orbs was tantalizing, especially with a fifth one on the way. The last Orb was obtainable if a brigade consisting solely of fliers won the battle. Thankfully, the enemies didn't seem to remember me each time I battled them.

The flier team was composed of Eir, Palla, Mia-- who decided to use her staff and broomstick from the harvest festival-- and a Rauðrblade-wielding Tana. Firstly, the Merciful Death was ordered to fly towards the cliff and swiftly end the Thunder Goddess. Eir was nearly taken out by Ishtar, but was led to safety by Palla. As much as it pained me to see it, the Eldest Whitewing had to take an arrow from that archer. It was either that, or have Tana feel the bite of Meisterschwert. After Reinhardt was slain by a power-boosted Lyfjaberg, Mia healed the green haired flier, who with the power of Bonds, bested the archer. Red blades of magic decimated the green cavalier, and with advanced flight maneuvers, Palla was able to finish off that red mage.

Battling wasn't a very big occupier of time, drafting was. When I finally returned with my 5 Orbs, rain was beating down against the windows with chilly drafts oozing in from the smallest of crannies. It was an ideal time to head to my room and plop down onto the bed, or sit by the windows and stare out into the nothingness. When my slightly weary body did reach the oaken door of my quarters, other plans were present. Next to the door was a stool, and on it, sat a beautiful young woman-- the Demon Dragon Idunn. I was gladdened to see that her eyes had no hostility or even annoyance.

Idunn spoke, "You've returned."

"Yes. There were some battles I had to be present for. How long have you been here?"

"Not long at all. I want to stay with you today. You have this warmth about you... I cannot describe it, but I wish to have it envelop me more."

"Oh, I see. You can come in, then. Would you like any tea or something to eat?"

Her head shook, "That will not be necessary."

I welcomed her in, and was a bit off-put by how she followed me. With her being so close, seating myself in a normal chair wasn't an option. We found ourselves on the foot of the bed, where Idunn immediately leaned on me and rested her head on my shoulder. I snaked my left arm around her midriff, bringing her closer. Her clothes were so sheer and pleasing to the touch. A part of me didn't want to see her without them, but that part was very small. Gently rubbing her side and tummy prompted her to shift around, sitting sideways on my lap. Her hooded cloak wasn't present when I met her outside of my room, revealing the exposed shoulders and collarbones offered by her low-cut dress.

Like a predator who had been stalking its prey for hours, I immediately began gently rubbing my face against her exposed bits, planting small kisses on her collarbones and sucking on her neck. Her initial reaction was one of surprise, but she eased into it. Idunn's delicate hands grasped the back of my head and neck as she expelled a few surprisingly emotional mewls. I finished going to town on her neck, leaving a few noticeable red spots on it. Her soft, pink lips were up next. Unfortunately, she wasn't a very good kisser, but still tried her best. Apparently, Idunn learned fast by mimicking my mouth movements.

All throughout this, I was feeling her up. That dress was far too long for me to snake my hand into it from the bottom, and trying to get in from the bust would have made this an uncomfortable position. This was somewhat balanced out by the dress' sheerness. I rubbed my hands across her back, and groped her butt before moving onto her thighs. When the kiss finally broke away, Idunn eyed me in a way that said she wanted more. Of course, I would be glad to give her all that she wants.

"Mmf... My body... It's so hot.", she hissed.

"That means things are going along swimmingly. Why don't we get that dress of yours off?"

I assisted her in undressing. Once fully nude, she became even more gorgeous. Her body, while quite slender, still had curves to it. What would be disappointing to others, but not to me, was her chest. It was nearly flat. Those mounds were comparable to Eirika's, complete with adorable pink nipples. Immediately, I began groping them. Even while small, I was able to get ample enjoyment out of Idunn's breasts. After I was done licking and suckling on them, her nipples were coated with my saliva and glistened ever so slightly in the scant light coming in through the windows.

Idunn mounted my lap once again, but via straddling. Her pussy was perfectly smooth-- an innie-- and sopping wet. Tiny drops collected onto my underwear as I fumbled around to finally pull out my member. Now it was time to make her really drip. I found that her hips were the best spot for me to hold onto, and for her, my shoulders. My cock was given a few strokes before the tip was guided to her so that she could lower herself onto it. She let out some terse hisses until the girth was fully embedded, and then topped it off with a sharp gasp.

Idunn's grip on me had evolved from a shoulder grasp to a full on hug. Finally, it was time to get to work. She began riding up and down, breathing raggedly and holding on to my torso rather loosely. I wasn't able to see her face in this position and if I wanted to, I'd have to urge her to lean back slightly. That would have to wait for a while, because while I stretched out her interior, I couldn't help myself from feeling her back and squeezing her butt. It was difficult to put into words. Idunn's body was just so smooth, creamy and perfect.

As a method of increasing stimulation to both parties, I began bucking my hips up and down as best as I could. With a small nudge from my shoulder, she moved back a little, just enough to where I could properly see her face. First of all, I had to brush aside a lock of sweat-adhered hair before I could latch on to her lips once more. Once again, the dragon's hands were planted firmly against the back of my head. I was determined to stay like this-- kissing while groping her rear-- until I was ready to pump her full of love and warmth.

Her hips bounced and rolled on my lap, with my hands being a seemingly useless guide. The Manakete had learned quickly, likely through instinct. I could feel her body tremble even if half of the contact came from her thighs slapping against mine. Idunn was the one who broke away from me, needing time to catch her breath. Her beautiful eyes were shut tightly and with some saliva dripping from her mouth, she turned her head away slightly. This-- and the somewhat distraught look on her face-- was most likely a measure to brace herself.

"Haah... This feeling... W-What is IIIIIIITT!?", roared Idunn.

She lurched backwards as she came, and I barely had enough time to catch her. Slowly, her degenerate fluids expelled out of her. Combined with my rib-crushingly tight embrace, I pumped her ancient womb full of cum. Sweat reduced the friction on her skin, nearly making my arms slip all over the place. The way she mounted me didn't allow any liquid to escape, causing the sexual concoction to form a tiny pool on my crotch. Heaving, Idunn removed herself from me and laid down on the bed to rest. Some fluids remained inside of her, and dripped out onto the floor as she moved.

We ended up being a little more messy than normal, but clean up was straightforward. I returned to a still nude Manakete lying on my bed, her legs dangling off and her chest rising quickly and rhythmically. She looked up at me lazily.

"So warm... I... I like this. Can you offer it again?"

I exhaled, "It's possible, but I'm too tired to do it again right away."

"I see.", she said, sitting up. "Are we... f... Hmm... What is that word? Fr..."

"Friends."

"Yes. Are we?"

"Of course, Idunn. We are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one looks like it took a few days longer than normal too. There were a few personal things I had to take care of, so apologies for that.
> 
> I have been scrounging up every orb for S!Palla and only got 3 pity breakers to show for it so far. At least her normal version with Flier Formation is really fun to use...


	31. Beguiling Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caeda, dressed as a bride, takes fancy to our hero. Things heat up, and end in a somewhat similar manner to a real wedding.

Ever since that fateful day, Idunn always followed me around. It took some persuasion, but I convinced her that sometimes, I needed to be alone. The dragon understood my qualms, but still remained physically closer to me than most Heroes. Anna found me shortly after breakfast. In one of her hands was a sturdy axe. The general shape made it apparent that this tool wasn't used for battle, but for everyday chores. In the other hand was a much smaller hatchet.

"Ah, there you are! Take these, you're on chopping duty today."

She forced the tools into my hands. 

With a yawn, I replied, "Chopping? As in collecting firewood?"

"That's right! That forest near the castle has some trees that are thin enough to chop without a saw."

"Oh, alright. How much do we need?"

Anna pointed to a cart that lied near the exit. 

"Fill that cart to the brim three times.", she said. "Well, go on! Chop chop!", Anna finished, clapping her hands in tandem with those last few words.

"Ugh...", I sighed. "I wasn't planning on doing such laborious work today, but if it's my duty, I guess I have to."

"Hey! Wait a minute!", cried Anna.

"What?"

"How come you haven't dropped by to see me? You've been with others, haven't you?"

"Er, maybe. I need to get going now."

She wasn't angry, just a tad annoyed.

"Well, come to me as soon as you can, okay?", were Anna's parting words, accompanied with a wink.

Outside, a gentle breeze rolled across the land. No clouds or any other indicators of precipitation were present directly above me or in the distance, making it a rather nice day to spend outside. That wooden cart was actually quite small. Filling it up once wouldn't be too hard, but three times could prove to be exhausting, especially without a break. There was no reason to waste any more time. I tossed the tools into the cart and wheeled it over to the forest. A smattering of trees across the land was my destination. From the characteristics of the bark, they were young oak trees, and likely the source of all the doors in Castle Askr as well as the prime ingredient in the hafts of spears and other weapons crafted here.

With nobody to talk to, all I could do was focus on my work. Each tree was about eight inches in diameter, and around nine feet tall. Chopping one down was harder than I thought, as oak was a particularly tough wood. A good ten strokes were unleashed, but it appeared that the stalwart plant needed twice that amount to fall. If I had trained using heavier equipment such as axes, swinging this infernal tool would not have been so taxing.

Finally, the tree fell with a flourish of rustling leaves and a loud thud. Some more meticulous work was required at this point-- cutting off the branches and stripping off the bark. This wasn't as demanding as the previous task, as the dry bark came off rather easily. Then, the log was cut up into one-foot segments and loaded onto the cart. Halfway full, I groaned loudly, realizing that five more trees must be felled to successfully complete this task. Not taking breaks is one of the worst things someone can do to themselves. It was decided: A five minute break was to be had upon the chopping of each tree.

Breaks needed to be extended considerably, as five minutes was nowhere near enough. Upon completion of my task, the sun signified it was around midday. Each pile of wood was simply deposited near the castle's entrance, as Anna informed me of another person who was going to take it over from there. With the final clatter of wood on wood, I reentered the castle, exhausted and ready for a nice, long bath. Instead of the Commander, the blonde princess was there to greet me, cheery as ever.

"Welcome back! How do you feel?", Sharena said.

"Very, very tired. I'm not cut out to be a lumberjack. Tell that to Anna, won't you?"

"I will. Are you sore? I could give you a massage! I've learned how to do it quite well, you know!"

"That won't be necessary. Is there any reason why I was tasked with that? I don't remember having to do it before."

"Oh, it's just that the workers who normally do it were unavailable. You weren't scheduled to do anything else, so..."

"Ah, I see.", I said with a stretch. "Well, I'd better get going now."

"By the way, a young woman named Caeda was looking for you earlier. She didn't say why. Just thought I'd let you know."

With that, Sharena gave me her familiar quick hug. It was exciting just thinking about resting my weary bones in a nice vat of hot water. There was no unexpected visitor in my quarters, and for once, I was glad for that. I would not want to interact with anyone in this state, especially with women who desired something special. On the subject of desire, Sharena seemed unaffected by me. It wasn't like I didn't spend any time with her, because I did. The amount of time I spent around her was similar to the time I've spent around other women, and they ended up with my cum inside of them. For now, those thoughts perished in favor of thoughts about my upcoming bath.

Some people could claim that relaxation in this form could be considered effeminate. In a way, I could see why. However, the events that I have participated in here in Askr outweighed any femininity of my actions. Being in this basin was comparable to lying atop of the world's softest mattress. The moment my body was fully submerged, I felt it loosen up instantly and had to let out a loud moan. Once my aching body settled, it was time to scrub away the sweat and grime that labor brought.

Freshly cleansed and feeling like a new man, I dried off and then put on some fresh clothes. My summoner's coat was in rather poor condition, coming apart at the seams, and with some tears near the hems. As I inspected the damage further, the Demon Dragon was spotted in the corner of my eye. Idunn has been spending a lot of time in my room-- as if it were her own--, so I wasn't startled in the slightest. She had dozed off on the chair near the fireplace, which was rather fortunate as I did not wish for any extra hindrances when I was getting ready to look for someone.

The lack of a spare coat wouldn't be an issue. Slight chilliness wasn't something that bothered me enough to require a coat. I gently shut the door as to not wake the sleeping dragon before setting off to find the cobalt-haired Talysian princess. Firstly, her quarters would be an obvious place to start the search. As I waited for an answer, I shifted my weight between my legs. For some reason, being told someone wanted to see me carried this foreboding feeling, even if nothing bad happened ninety percent of the time. A minute or so passed with no sounds of fumbling on the other side of the door. No answer.

Perhaps I would be able to locate her through wandering around each castle wing. Caeda's interests remained somewhat of a mystery to me. When I was able to find her, it was either in the mess hall or on the battlefield. Instead, Caeda found me.

"Looking for someone?", said a somewhat high-pitched, yet soft voice.

A bit startled, I turned around. Behind me stood a bridal dress clad Caeda, sporting a sly smile.

"Yes, you. Sharena said you wanted to see me."

"Good, she remembered to tell you. She's quite busy, I wasn't sure that princess Sharena would be the right person to ask to deliver a message.", she said, inching closer. "But yes, there are some things I wish to discuss with you. Please, come with me."

Her quarters were no different than mine, structurally speaking. There were a few banners featuring the emblem of Talys, but aside from that, it was fairly modest decoration-wise. My hand was being held by hers as I was led to the balcony, where I stepped out into the warm and gentle evening breeze. With her elbows planted on the little table's surface and her chin resting on her hands, Caeda stared at me intently as I got settled.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. What's with that dress? I know you were summoned here with it, but sometimes, I wonder if I should send you back so you can attend your wedding.", I said.

A flustered Caeda blurted, "Oh, this-- I wasn't getting married! I-It's just for, er, practice? No, a festival! It's for a festival."

"Ah, alright then. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Back in her original position, she said, "Tell me something. Do you believe in love?"

Her eyes shimmered in a mystifying way. From what I could gather, they said that Caeda wanted an honest answer, but I wasn't too keen on "traditional" love.

"Well...", I knew I would have difficulty answering this. "I suppose I do."

"Really? I believe that when a man and a woman get ready to spend their lives together, and stay together though thick and thin-- that is what I see as love. How about you?", she explained, with her smile growing even more sly, and her eyes narrower.

"Let's see...", I scratched my head. "I suppose I will have to agree with you, but there are different kinds of love as well."

"How so?"

"Hmm, think of two people who have been together for a very long time-- through thick and thin, like you described earlier-- but they do not wish to spend their lives together, per se. I think that you were leaning on marriage in your definition, yes? I believe that people can love each other without having to get married."

"M-Marriage? Ha ha, it looks like that is what I was talking about... But hearing your definition, I must say I agree as well. There are some times where I've experienced-- Never mind."

It was a little hard to believe her definition of love, especially after having read up on her. Using her charms, Caeda had successfully wooed several men into joining her army, with false promises of love. Perhaps, she truly meant it deep down.

"Do you have a sweetheart back in your world, or even here?", she asked.

"I do not."

"I see. I have a loaded question coming up, so don't be afraid to take your time.", she exhaled and then said, "How do you feel about me?"

"How do I feel about you!? Phew... Well, I suppose that I, er, l-love you? You know, not in _that_ sense!"

"Oh, I understand.", with another exhale, she said, "Come a little closer. How I feel... I believe that whispering it into your ear would be best."

Caeda lied to me about whispering into my ear. There was no way for her to speak coherently when she had lunged forward for a kiss. A stubborn grip prevented me from pushing away, so I had no choice other than to keep kissing her until she was satisfied. Luckily, the only choice I had wasn't something I would shy away from. I closed my eyes, rubbed her exposed upper back, and began to assert dominance. Blindly, we stumbled towards the railing of the balcony, where the bride caught herself. Gently, she removed herself from me. With an agape mouth and ragged breaths, Caeda turned around to lean on the rail, lifted the frilly part of her dress, revealing a decently plump rear covered in white undergarments.

Her face was beckoning, the tip of her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth was very reminiscent of Charlotte's expressions. I answered her call, immediately plopping my hands down onto her rear. I only managed to squeeze it once before my arm was grabbed and led to her bust. Surprisingly, it was ample contrary to what I had envisioned originally. I had an "under" hold of her chest, with my forearms underneath her armpits. Even then, I was still able to reach the hem of her dress's bust, hook my fingers over it, and pull down. Caeda liked to go bra-less, apparently.

Now, my focus was directed towards her breasts, and while I was occupied with the squeezing and gentle bouncing, she reached in between her thighs to pull down her underwear. That hand of hers remained down there, spreading those sopping folds apart. An answer to my clothed erection rubbing against her for what felt like ages, no doubt. Our bodies were getting hotter than they had any right to be, but that was just fine. For a short while, I did have to remove myself from her soft tits to fumble around and pull my member out.

My memory was hazy on the last time I had relations outdoors. This breezy day reminded me of that time with Lachesis, especially with the wind gently blowing against my loins. And because of those memories being among the first of my relations, I was even more eager to enter Caeda's reaches. Firstly, her panties had to be pulled down. I didn't enjoy the "pull aside" approach too much. Her fingers were likely tired of holding her entrance open, and those dripping folds basically shouted, " _Hurry up and love me already!_ ".

The love that she was begging for had finally graced her pussy. While her wetness continued to drip onto the panties that were still on her lower legs, a few drops of red did too. Talys's Bride shrieked loudly upon having her virginity taken, and gripped the hardwood railing even harder, to the point where her delicate hands would soon acquire blisters. Supporting myself was easy, given the fact that we were both standing. I could finally clasp her butt, and eagerly did so.

I massaged it in a similar manner as I did to Ethlyn's shoulders-- rubbing with my fingers while pushing my thumbs around in circles. For someone who typically rode around on a pegasus during battle, Caeda's rear end wasn't as firm as I thought. It was just ample enough to fill my hands perfectly. Much like I did with her breasts, I bounced it up and down, while also delivering much more forceful squeezing as her butt was much less sensitive than her breasts. She was rewarded with a few light spanks, which elicited some extra cries in return. Then, I spread it apart enough to where my thrusting would become a bit more comfortable and held it that way for a while.

Caeda wasn't in an optimal stance just yet. One of my favorite parts of a woman-- the bust-- was revisited, but this time more lovingly. Each squeeze or caress was slower, more gentle, and more passionate. She urged me to stop for a moment and shimmied backwards using a few baby steps. Now, with my partner hunched over, the thrusting process became astronomically easier, and more enjoyable. I hunched over her, rhythmically pumping in and out all while feeling her breasts once again. As an additional measure of pleasure, I brushed some of her hair away with my chin and sucked on her neck. Shivers and mewls were the response, as well as a quick bout of weakness-- she nearly lost her composure and fell down. If that event were to unfold, there would be no fear as I had a solid hold on her.

Finally, she was back in the good position with her smooth back pressing against my chest. Each time that crevice was filled to the brim, delightful vocalizations echoed throughout Askr, and potentially other locations in Zenith. Apparently, we both thought that those lustful cries required some silencing, and what better way to do that than another kiss? While she turned her head, there was a bit of difficulty in reaching her without having to contort my back a little. During our very sloppy kiss, I had to slow down the pounding as Caeda's right arm wasn't on the railing in favor of pulling my head closer. One more bodily fluid dripped onto the tile floor-- saliva.

That tingling feeling overcame me rather quickly.

"Ugh... Oh, Caeda, I'm gonna--!!", I cried.

She turned over a little, not enough to completely remove herself from my cock, but some of the shaft did become exposed. Being covered in her liquid desire made the breeze much more chilling. In order to properly control my climax, I had to take my hands off of her bust, and hug her waist.

Her face sported a devious expression and with a finger to hush me, she said, "Go on."

Talys's princess was filled with my seed. Another highborn womb was claimed by me. Strangely, she wasn't a twitching mess on the ground now. Her composure was impeccable.

"Hmm. I take it we're not done. Why don't we head on back inside?", she purred.

\---

The cum-filled bride was lifted much like an actual one, and carried into her quarters. I dropped her onto the bed rather carelessly, but that didn't seem to kill any tension at all. Her eyes still contained that desire, and they wouldn't burn out until she was squirting uncontrollably. Miraculously, I was still fully erect and ready to go. (That spell really is something.) Caeda had taken it upon herself to completely undress, and carefully set the dress aside. As I approached, she spread her legs and licked her lips.

Not so immediately (as I had to undress, too), I was back inside of her warm cunt, pumping at a moderate pace, while staring into her eyes. Those eyes, comparable to lapis gemstones twinkled attractively in what little light remained from the evening. Those cobalt locks were sprawled out all over the bed, and managed to shine radiantly. As much as I enjoyed going in hard and fucking a partner silly, I felt as if it would be better to take things slowly here. Instead of crying out to alert half of the castle, Caeda would simply release terse mewls or exhales upon each thrust.

Before I met her lips, I had to get my fill from her gently bouncing tits. They were perfectly plump and ripe for more fondling. Procrastination was unheard of for me, at least in the scenario of sex. The bride squirmed a little but quickly clasped her hands onto the back of my head, wholeheartedly encouraging my actions. I sucked a little more forcefully than normal, as I thought that my hands hadn't pleased Caeda enough earlier. With the pressure on the back of my head and her chest rising more vigorously, I assumed that doing this wouldn't be the best idea for long, but I was going to savor it while it lasted.

Those sizable breasts were somewhat odd. From memory, enemy Caedas who rode on pegasi appeared to be flat-chested. Perhaps it was the breastplate squishing them down, or just my memory lying to me. One could argue that bigger is better, but I was fine with breasts of all sizes. I alternated on each nipple, sucking on them and then running the tip of my tongue around the circumference. All of this was accompanied but some light agitating and squeezing as well. Soon, the bride would become a sweaty, incoherent mess.

"O-Oh! Haaahh... T-That's enough.", cried Caeda. "Now come over here and kiss me, you fool!"

I was obedient during times like this. First, I had to take a few more moments to stare into her eyes once more. In them, was a type of lust I hadn't ever seen before. For lack of a better word, it appeared more... wholesome. A similar image was provided by Idunn. To prevent her from waiting all day, I closed my own and my head was lowered by her hands, which were still on it. Back on her soft, thin lips was a better feeling than I had imagined. As we battled with our tongues, I placed my hands on her cheeks. Although she was a bit sweaty, much like myself, there wouldn't be any slippage to ruin the moment.

The smooth, supple legs of Caeda locked around my waist at an alarming rate. Soon, she would end up being that mess that I previously envisioned and loved to see. That is one of my favorite things, so I sped up just a little more to hasten the process. Just enough to make the slapping sound of skin-on-skin contact easily audible and to cause her legs to bounce around aimlessly. Once we were done slobbering over each other ungracefully, we panted until sweet release.

Caeda did not close her eyes and shriek when she finally came. There was an occasional spasm and twitch, but her gaze remained affixed to me. I wasn't a master at silently cumming, but I did my best to not groan too loudly. With each salvo being pumped into her-- three in number-- Caeda ran her tongue across her lips. Finally, I rolled off of the sweaty bride, panting and realizing I could finally get some rest after all that work. Even if it was extremely enjoyable, it was still quite taxing.

She turned over on her side, gently running her fingers across my chest.

"You know, if we keep this up, I might get to really use that dress!", she purred.

My hands were used as a pillow for my head, and I turned to look at her.

"Huh?"

With a giggle, Caeda said, "Oh, nothing. A girl can dream, can't she?"


	32. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate with Mikoto, the step-mother of the Hoshidan royal siblings. Hinoka, minding her own business, catches a glimpse of this, much like a certain somebody. Jealousy-stricken, she demands the same treatment.
> 
> A sword-maiden, who was teased beforehand, wants her urges satisfied...

Similarly to my Aether Keep, I was currently slaving away at making the perfect Aether Resort. In the headquarters where I previously made love with Eir, was another set of diorama-like structures representing the various terrain types for the Resort. I was able to choose from four different terrain types-- A simple, spring themed village with a river and tiled pathways, a gorgeous beach like the one in the Outrealm, an ornate palace interior and a sleepy, snow-laden village. The beach was my terrain of choice, outfitted with streetlamps, an armory, an Inn, a large-two storied beach house built of wood and an Aether fountain.

Near the portal which led to my normal Aether Fortress was another one with a sign reading, " _Aether Resort - Wash those worries away in paradise!_ ", likely put there by Sharena. In order to make sure everything was perfect, I had to visit the Resort in person. For once, being alone terrified me as I was unable to ride pegasi, and did not have a wyvern of my own. My descent from this building always felt incredibly perilous, and rightfully so. A very concentrated beam of sparkles connected the two landmasses, acting as a sort of staircase. Holding my arms perpendicular to my body for balance, I slowly crept down. 

A u-turn was made the moment I passed through the portal leading home, and a magnificent, picturesque beach greeted me. Much like the one in the Outrealm, the sun beamed onto sparkling white sands, the leaves of palm trees swayed gently, and the beach house's lacquered wood was nearly blindingly radiant. Two floors, with a balcony along the entire perimeter of the house. It even had a rather modern, sliding glass door leading out onto the balcony. Inside, it was nearly as luxurious as Castle Askr's upper reaches. Large windows allowed light to pour in plentifully, especially on the floors which were coated in a plush carpet. Handsome tables and chairs, upholstered with velvet populated the first floor, alongside matching cabinets. Up the creaky stairs led to the second floor, where the large bed-- complete with ornately carved posts and little ceiling-- rested. A glossy desk lied beneath a window, and the sliding door was near the corner directly ahead of me.

The rest of the Resort was freely open to all Heroes. If one wished to come inside this house, they'd require my personal permission. Happy with the way it turned out, I started for the exit of the house to return to the castle. As I maneuvered carefully through the sand, I noticed a few Heroes in the distance. It was near impossible to make out who they were, especially with the heat waves distorting their images. For now, I had to leave this paradise to consort with a newer Hero.

She was a staff wielder named Mikoto, hailing from the World of Fate. I had read about her in the Archives-- She married Sumeragi, the father of the Hoshidan royals and was Corrin's biological mother. Even if she was old enough to be my own mother, Mikoto still carried a relatively youthful appearance. The Caring Mother was actually quite beautiful, and lived up to her title. She was often seen with looks of concern on her face in each battle, making sure that each Hero was healed to tip-top shape before letting them return to the fray.

A lot of her time was spent in the infirmary. The last serious battle took place quite some time ago, meaning that the infirmary was mostly barren. Thanks to all of this, poor Mikoto was left with nothing to do other than sitting around. Before arriving at my destination, I made a quick detour to gather a couple Skill Manuals. One of the covers had a pink background, with a stylized sword next to a medallion with a blue gem encrusted in it. The other had a teal, swirling background with a staff in the center. Both of these were sure to boost the Caring Mother's offensive as well as supportive potential even further.

Through the little window on the infirmary door, I saw the mother in question. No patients appeared to be present, just her. I didn't make my entrance too sudden as to avoid any unnecessary startling. She perked up, looking at me as if I were the first person she'd seen in ages.

"Hello, Mikoto.", I muttered. Closing the door by pushing it with my foot, I started towards her. "I've got a few things for you."

"Oh, my. How do you do, [Summoner]? Have you been feeling well? If not, my staff here will have you healthy in no time.", she said with an almost melancholy look on her face.

"I'm fine. Trust me. Ever since I began to train and forge my body, I've rarely felt ill."

"That's nice to know, dear."

Carefully, I placed the Manuals on her lap. She picked one up, scrutinizing the cover.

"...What is this for?"

"Just open it. You'll be imbued with the power that is depicted on the cover. The one in your hands will give you a substantial boost to your magical power and resilience when you're hurt. That other one will blind foes, or so to say, when you attack them, preventing them from countering."

"Ah... I see. As much as I detest fighting, I understand that it's inevitable. A boost to my strength would be appreciated, I suppose. Thank you."

With two brilliant flashes, Mikoto was relieved of holding the books and was strengthened. Still, she sat alone, bored out of her skull.

"Again, thank you. What am I to do now?", she sighed. "As you can see, there is not much for me to do around here. I know you are not ill, but are you hurt? Even in the slightest? If you are feeling even the most minor twinge, do not hesitate to come to me."

Mikoto was almost excited with that last sentence.

"I don't feel anything. Hmm... How about you and I spend some time at the Aether Resort?"

"Aether Resort? I can't say I've heard of such a thing."

"It's a brand new area in the Aether Keep, used for relaxation. Even if other Heroes do not wish to interact, we can still admire the view. The ocean and sparkling sands are very beautiful."

"A beach, you say?", she said. Those grim looks had completely left her face.

"That's right. I could even change it to a snowy village or the interior of a palace."

"No, no. That beach sounds lovely. Well then, shall we?", said the Caring Mother with a gentle smile.

I took her outstretched hand, and we headed towards the Resort, arm in arm. As we walked, I couldn't help but wonder about my mixed feelings towards her. It's not like I wasn't attracted to mature women such as her, but there was a part of me that kept saying it was a little weird to get intimate with someone who is about twice my age. I did my best to cast it aside. Who was there to judge? And if there was someone judging, why should I care? I could easily bed any woman in Askr if I wanted to.

We finally arrived to our first destination, and Mikoto broke away from me to take in the heat and sunshine. She outstretched her arms and took a deep breath before returning to my side. Treading carefully as to not get any sand in our shoes, we finally made it to the house. From a bird's-eye view, one would see that this house was a little disjointed from the rest of the buildings. I planned it that way, and for good reason when keeping my condition in mind. Given how lovingly Mikoto held onto me, I was sure that the house would see its first scene of sex soon. Quickly removing her shoes, she stopped to take a gander around the room.

"This house is quite grand. Not as much as a palace, but that is a high bar.", she smiled, "Would you escort me to the balcony?"

Once again, we were arm in arm, climbing up the stairs haphazardly. There wasn't an easy way for two people to tread upwards in this relatively narrow staircase. Upstairs, it became much more comfortable thanks to the ample room. Like a gentleman, I opened the door for the lady, letting her pass through first before following outside. Unlike the indoors, it was noticeably hotter outside. Perhaps some sort of cooling spell had been cast on the house.

The beautiful Mother leaned on the rail, staring out into the sparkling cerulean sea intently. Her hips were quite far away from the rail, roughly forming a 130-degree angle if viewed from the side. A simple position like that one wouldn't really do much to the average person, but to me, it caused quite a stirring. Her attire wasn't sheer at all, but it still clung on to her body gently and contoured to the shape of her legs and rear end. All I wanted to do now is lunge towards her and begin to grope, but that would just be rude, wouldn't it? A slow approach would prove to be better.

I joined her, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I can't say I've seen anything like it. Hoshido was very beautiful as well, but this... This is something else."

"I have witnessed such things back home as well, but they were depicted in... er, paintings. I never really got the chance to see things like this in person."

Mikoto, a little smugly, said, "I take it that you're glad to be able to do so now. ...Especially with me."

"You're absolutely right.", I inched to her side. "Is this better?"

"Why, yes."

"And how about this?"

I wrapped one arm around her shoulders, bringing the mother of the Fateful Royal even closer.

"Mmh, it's been quite a while since I've been held this way. If you want to continue, by all means go right ahead.", she said.

I moved behind her, hugging with both arms and resting my head on her shoulder. That hairpiece of hers had some sharp points, something I had to make sure not to injure myself on. Her neck was covered with a bit of cloth. Once unbuttoned, I clutched it while I sucked and kissed her neck. Like any other woman, Mikoto squirmed from the pleasure I visited upon her. I could tell that she was urging me on through her actions alone. She stood straight and reached behind herself to hold onto me. My thigh was gripped gently as she continued to moan.

While clothed, her chest looked mighty tantalizing. It was an easy road for my hands-- all they had to do was slide upwards until they were over the large mounds. Aside from a sudden outcry, I elicited an additional vocalization.

"Ah! Shouldn't we take this indoors now? My body is getting so hot... And with the heat out here, I would faint!"

"Let's go, then."

I followed her back inside, still groping her squishy chest. Oh, how I longed to see her naked. It was guaranteed to happen, but I started to dislike waiting. As I squeezed her clothed tits, I remembered that hairpiece and wriggled it off, allowing Mikoto's thick hair to cascade down to its natural form. Gripping a handful of it, I yanked gingerly to urge her to turn and immediately latched on her lips.

They carried a fairly sweet flavor. I did not wish to spend to much time with this, preferring to see that mature body in all its glory. But, given Mikoto's gentle demeanor, I suspected I'd have to wait a bit longer than normal. She did take great enjoyment in the way I squeezed her tits. I attempted to distance myself slightly so that I could fondle her more comfortably. My elbows would dig into my belly so long as I held this position, but even then, a minor annoyance wouldn't outweigh the feeling of breasts filling my hands.

It was an odd dress. Those flower-shaped buttons near her armpits were removed, allowing that cowl-like piece to come off her shoulders. Then, it became a simple strapless dress, the bust of which was pulled, revealing one more layer of security. Her bra was unhooked and dropped onto the floor. At long last, her full breasts were out in the open, just begging for more stimulation from their dear summoner. During my time spent getting seconds, the Caring Mother began undoing the rest of her attire until she was left in just her panties.

Apparently, my devotion to her soft, squishy tits prevented me from noticing that she was practically fully nude. Suckling was almost like a second form of sustenance for me, and I needed all the nourishment I could get. Sucking harder, my ears picked up on her whimpering, which grew to a nearly frightening pitch. Her hands met the back of my head before she stopped biting her lip to speak.

"I-I appreciate your enthusiasm, but please be a bit more gentle, dear."

Mikoto's words did not go unheeded. Pure instinct had nearly caused me to nibble on her tits, but she stopped me just in time. Glossy with saliva, her nipples were finally freed, in favor of the bits down south. A quick line of kisses flew across her midriff till I was on my knees, and burying my face betwixt her thighs. I scraped at those hips to get the panties off. I _needed_ to taste her divine nectar. When they were off, I barely noticed the scant hairs above her slit, forming almost a zigzag-like pattern. My arms were thrown around her hips, and multi-tasked by gripping her butt.

I licked vigorously, occasionally prodding it inside, but mainly lapping up every drop of her juices. She had to hold on to my shoulders for dear life to avoid falling over, using lustful exhales to assist. It almost reached the point to where I sucked on her pussy thanks to the way my lips wrapped around it. However, my tonguing was cut short as her legs trembled. Mikoto fell to her knees (which here protected from harm thanks to the soft carpet), shivering with pleasure. Panting heavily, and nearly cross-eyed, she couldn't even manage to speak coherently.

As I straggled backwards, I found a nice spot against the wall, right next to the sliding door. I sat with my legs straight out, awaiting my prize. The sunlight gushing in made Mikoto's crotch and wet nipples glisten. Weariness had started to take her over, but I still saw the fire in those eyes. She wasn't leaving until there was cum all over the place, and I was perfectly fine with all of that. I hastily undid my pants, kicked them off, and finally freed my throbbing loins. It was almost painful, leaving it in for all that time. Soon, that pain would wash away in an instant and be replaced with a feeling of euphoria.

I knew that she wasn't a virgin, but the way she winced at it was somewhat cute. She stood on her knees, shuffled over, and slowly lowered herself onto me. Mikoto's snatch was much like Ethlyn's. Even after having Corrin, it managed to stay relatively tight, but I still pondered about when I would get to feel that extra special virgin grip again. Burying my cock within her wasn't as arduous a task as with other women, however. There wasn't any hymen-breaking and quick shrieks of pain, only light squishing noises and whimpering.

The healer was the one who had to do most of the work in this position. Still groping her ass, I urged her to begin riding up and down. Soon, the sound of slapping joined the aforementioned amalgamation. Beads of sweat began to form on both of us, though the decreased friction they would soon create would not cause any problems. There was decent skill within Mikoto, as she would gyrate her hips while bouncing on my cock. Even up close, it would look like she was a well-oiled machine with her supple movements. Her voice made it more apparent that she was an older woman here; It was much softer and subdued compared to every other woman I'd been with.

Mikoto sought to silence her moans with another kiss. Her eyes were closed ever since she mounted me, so her head remained stationary-- save for a few convulsions from what was going on below-- with her mouth agape. As I leaned in, I saw a shadow flash past on the deck from the corner of my eye. It was quite large for what I presumed to be a bird.

" _Oh well._ ", I thought to myself. " _Back to business._ "

Back to business indeed. Wrestling with her sweet lips was like a trigger to make the fucking speed up. Her thighs and ass slapped against me rather painfully, but this kind of pain was a good thing to me. Red marks were likely to form on my own thighs, and thankfully-- given what I tend to do for fun-- they'd vanish quickly. I would not want others to wonder where I got them from. During our kiss, I groped her ass harder. Almost to the point where bruises would materialize.

It was impossible for me to feel all of the spots I wanted with just two arms. My left hand did have to come off of her rear, and onto her breast which was greeted with some nipple play. There was some light pinching and pulling, nothing too extreme. Obviously, no matter how much I squeezed her breasts, nothing would come out of them. Not that I'd even see it, as my eyes were shut tight.I found lactation to be an odd fetish, and something I didn't want to dabble in. To each his own, I suppose.

We were finished slobbering over each other rather quickly. Having to hunch over to suck on her tits again to avoid her from leaning back too far proved to be somewhat troublesome. My mouth did slip off of her deliciously pink nipple once, however, I learned from that mistake, mastering the art of suckling. initially, Mikoto had clasped each of her hands onto my shoulders for support, but as I explored her snatch more and more, her grip had morphed into wrapping her arms around my neck. It wasn't chafing or anything, even if I could feel the slippery crooks of her arms on the back of my neck.

Her breast, which wept with even more saliva, was released. Evidenced by her rapid movements, it was time for me to put in some work as well. I did my best to move my hips while trying to keep the motion comfortable. Beneath us, the carpet had been drenched with sweat. Each thrust would temporarily remove my bottom from the carpet and send a shockwave through her body, causing her breasts to jiggle. Mikoto managed to open her eyes, which were glassy with lust. No words escaped the Caring Mother.

That tingling feeling had finally made itself apparent at the "root" of my loins, and so long as I kept this pace, would travel upwards and transform into a hot, white mess. She, on the other hand, neared the point of hyperventilation, and desperately clawed at my shoulder blades. She was waiting her release as well, and I would have to hasten the delivery. Sounds of skin slapping against skin grew at an exponential rate, both volume and speed-wise. It wasn't long before Mikoto began crying out.

"Mmmf!! N-Not inside me! I don't wish to bear another CHIIIIILD!!", she bellowed.

Her release came faster than I anticipated, gushing out onto my lap. She leaned back, almost completely limp, with her hair scraping against the floor. Just a few more pumps, and my release would come as well, but there was an extra step I had to take. I listened to her request. I threw my hands behind her upper back for support, quickly switched positions so that I was on my knees, and then pulled my cock out. For a second, I winced at the temperature difference, but carried on.

On Mikoto's bare midriff, a thick line of ejaculate was deposited. Like every other liquid seen today, it sparkled in the sunlight, especially around the edges. Not knowing exactly what to do with the recovering body, I simply laid her flat against the carpet for now. I stumbled over to the washroom thanks to post-coitus jellied legs. As I mopped things up with a rag, a flash of red and white flew across the glass door. Perhaps it was a confused Hero, who did not interpret that this house was off-limits unless otherwise stated. From the looks of it, it could not have been Anna. What made my heart drop was that someone who knew that this house was mine saw a satisfied and cum-covered Mikoto.

"Oh, no...", I muttered.

\---

The next morning, I found a slip of paper on the floor near the entrance of my room.

In rather sophisticated handwriting, it read, " _Dear [Summoner], please come meet me at the end of the 5-Star quarters hall this evening. I have things of great importance to discuss with you-- things that cannot become known by another soul. Signed, H._ "

Obviously from a Hero, I was obligated to meet whoever "H" was.

"Huh, who might 'H' be? Perhaps it's the first letter of someone's name? Hmm. There's no use in sitting around, I suppose I'll just wait until evening.", I said to myself.

There was a battle waiting for me today. One that required Alfonse and Anna to be deployed, and to defeat specific enemies for Orb rewards. Also, winning the battle with a team composed of armored allies would reward an Orb. Taking a look at the battlefield, I saw that it was in the midst of Darkling Woods in Magvel. I wanted to kill two birds with one stone for that Alfonse and Anna quest, so I deployed both of them together alongside Klein and Silvia. Even if the terrain was restrictive, I could pull off some interesting maneuvers with Anna's special ability.

On the western end of the woods awaited Ephraim and Myrrh, with their posse of a sword flier, an axe cavalier, a red mage and a bow cavalier. With a massive strength boost from Silvia, Alfonse was ordered to head towards the northeastern end to bait out that flier with the rest of my army in tow. He was nearly defeated, but also nearly took out the flier. Seeing their ally in distress, the cavalry followed. Alfonse finished off the sword flier, and with some invigoration from Silvia, decimated the axe cavalier.

The enemy did have a trick up its sleeve, however. That red mage was guided by the flying Myrrh, and severely wounded Anna. Fortunately for her, this was a good thing. Rather morbid, but still good nonetheless. Being injured awakened power within the Nóatún, allowing the Commander to warp next to any ally. With that, she warped and took the enemy archer by surprise, and ended his life. For vengeance, the red mage was struck down by two arrows from the Argent Bow.

Only Myrrh and Ephraim were left, who began closing in on my party. Alfonse, unfortunately was not able to take on Myrrh alone. Silvia, boasting impressive magical resilience chipped down the Great Dragon, allowing the Fólkvangr to strike her down with one blow. As Ephraim brazenly approached us, I took a moment to alter the formation to let Anna duel him. She warped past a dense clump of trees, raised her weapon and shouted, "This one's on the house!"

With a blast of icy energy and a second, normal attack as a follow-up, the prince of Renais was no more. Upon being congratulated, the current party was dismissed in favor of the armored allies, who were readying themselves nearby. This party consisted of two oddballs-- an Ephraim of my own, who was dressed for a winter festival and Cecilia, who was also dressed similarly. The other two were Zelgius and Idunn, who for some reason was weak to armor-killing weaponry.

Their poor maneuverability proved to be quite a hindrance, but the enemy wasn't the brightest tactics-wise. With the two winter-armors behind her, Idunn was ordered to wait in the same spot as Alfonse. She tore through the axe cavalier's laughable attempt at an attack, and that flier-- who wore and Armorslayer-- barely scratched her. The latter also was not able to survive the Demonic Breath.

Again, with Myrrh's flight, the red mage was able to maneuver through the foliage and nearly took out the Jet-Black General. They were both injured severely, so Zelgius was instructed to fall back with the others. Cecilia, whom he pivoted past, was still hale and hearty. The Festive Instructor was able to bait out and finish off the mage, whereas Idunn destroyed the remaining cavalier. Like before, the only two that were left were Myrrh and the enemy Ephraim. With massive shards of ice backing up her blow, Cecilia demolished the enemy Dragon, and was protected by the Wards from her allies when Ephraim came in. His Moonbow was far too underwhelming for what we had anticipated, and he too was taken out by a boot filled with goodies. 

Darkling Woods was quite large, and much time had passed during the battles, especially during the second one. Thankfully, it was early evening. I found myself back in my room, freshening up a little and taking that note with me. Taking a left upon exit, I waited at the very end of the hall, just as instructed. A large window with a grate-shaped frame let the yellow-orange evening sunlight come in and make the thin rectangular bits of the frame cast square-shaped shadows. I kept rereading the note to pass the time as I leaned against the wall.

"So, you've come.", said a raspy voice.

"Who's asking?", I responded.

"I'm not asking any questions yet, you... you scoundrel!", barked the voice.

From the corner a couple of feet away emerged Hinoka, princess of Hoshido. She seemed quite angry, but it was obvious that something hid underneath that exterior.

I crossed my arms, "Lady Hinoka. You know, it's very odd to insult me that way."

"I only insult those that deserve it.", she pointed a finger at me, "And you've done something that deserves worse!"

"O-Oh? Tell me, what is it?"

"You... You had... sex! You had sex with my mother!", she hissed, considerably quieter than her previous remarks, but still too loud for comfort.

"What!? I-I did nothing of the sort! Also, keep it down, will you?"

"Don't play dumb! I witnessed it with my own eyes!"

"Really, now? Care to describe what you saw?", I replied, regaining a bit of composure.

"Ah... It was at the Aether Resort. I was not aware of the restriction on the house at the time. I only caught a glimpse or two, but it was unmistakable! You and my mother-- Lady Mikoto, were clearly fornicating. When I first saw it, she was on your lap, bouncing up and down... Lightly moaning and very obviously nude. When I returned to make sure what I was seeing was indeed real, she was on the floor, covered in your seed!"

"Oh... Well, you caught me. Are you going to turn me in to the royals?", I sighed. My heart hadn't dropped this hard since my first time, with Cecilia.

"No, but I have other plans.", said Hinoka

"Go on..."

Rather shyly, she said, "First, tell _me_ something. Do... Do you only like older women?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

A gentle smile formed on her face, "Oh! Well, I was just wondering... Would... Would you do the same to me?"

"What?"

"Are you hard of hearing? I asked, 'Would you do the same to me?'", she said with increasing fierceness.

"Fine. But not a word of it to anyone. Understood?", I declared.

"Wait! Are you serious!? Y-You'd be willing to make me your woman?"

"Indeed."

"Wow! I wan't expecting you to be so casual about it... Well then, s-shall we go?"

We were right next to her quarters. Following the Warrior Princess inside, I locked the door and watched her remove her long boots and shoulder armor. She waited with her legs spread apart, beckoning me. I did need a bit of foreplay to get an erection, but given that Hinoka has no experience in sexual relations, it shouldn't be too hard to get her to follow along with what I was doing. My pants were quickly removed to make things go more smoothly immediately. As I got closer, Hinoka grew more and more nervous.

Her cheeks added another point of crimson to her body to compliment her hair. My hips were in between her thighs as our clothed privates rubbed against each other. That tunic of hers shifted up on her body when in a position other than standing, and didn't do a fantastic job at hiding what lied underneath. I figured that dealing with her lower body would have to be done later, for now our hands interlaced, with hers being pinned next to her head. My face lowered until it was mere centimeters away from hers. Even after having spent all this time in Askr, unnatural hair and eye colors still fascinated me. Hinoka was no exception, those ruby-colored eyes were mesmerizing. 

Much like every other woman, she kept whimpering and mewling, and occasionally turning her head away in embarrassment. I freed one of her hands from my assertive grip, grabbed her chin and forcefully turned her head back to its default position. She took the hint and puckered up. The lips of Hinoka did not carry and flavor to sweeten the kiss. Still, they were soft and plump enough to be enjoyable. She would attempt to mimic my mouth movements, and we found a comfortable, gentle chewing-like motion. Once she had her fill, the Warrior Princess used her free hand to push my face away.

By now, my erection throbbed painfully within my underwear. First and foremost, Hinoka's remaining clothes had to come off. I assisted her in undoing each little tie and whatnot, until she was in her undergarments. Something interesting about her was that the bra appeared to be a standard Hoshidan piece-- a simple band of elastic cloth. Her panties however, were pink and frilly, topped off with a tiny ribbon on the front. I wanted to think of a snarky comment, but decided to say something more mellow as I wriggled them off.

"Heh, how cute.", I muttered.

"Q-quiet!", she snapped.

Her womanhood was pretty and pink, much like the undergarments that had been previously removed. There was still one more thing to do, however. That bra came off easily, revealing that Hinoka likely didn't need something like that will a chest so small. A wall or board wasn't comparable to her tits, she indeed had them, but they were tiny mounds that resembled the chests of Eirika or Idunn. She began to tense up as my tip closed in on her slit, and sharply gasped the moment it made contact. I grasped her hands once again and pinned them down in the initial position. With her breathing raggedly, the insertion began. A third and final point of red began leaking out of her, complete with a cry.

"Gah! I-I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!"

I replied, "I didn't say anything of the sort. It won't hurt any more, though."

"F-Fine. I know that this is my first time, but I want it to be a little... rougher.", Hinoka muttered.

"I see. Well then, get on your hands and knees."

"Alright..."

I wasn't fully buried in her anyway. Finally, the Warrior Princess was in the face down, ass up position. Her rear end wavered gently as if it were an offering. Since there wasn't much going on at her chest, this position was more favorable. Those thighs were deliciously thick with no gap in between them. Likely toned from riding atop a Tenma, her derriere was also a pleasant sight. So pleasant in fact, that I had to give it a light, but fulfilling smack before continuing.

Her sock-clad toes curled as I went back inside. Hinoka's face was buried into a pillow with her arms wrapped around it tightly, allowing only her blood-red locks to be seen. This wouldn't be complete without some muffled cries of pleasure, and thanks to her freshly deflowered status, there was lots of it. Sweat droplets began to dot her back, and there was even some creeping out from beneath her face on the pillow.

So came the time to begin pumping in and out. For Hinoka, I wanted to fuck her a little rougher than she had anticipated, solely to spite her for spying on me. My arms were wrapped around her sides, the tips of my fingers grazing her firm midriff. Slapping sounds would not make themselves apparent at this rate, only some exhales from me, muffled moaning from her and of course, those squelching sounds.

In preparation of my plan, I began to lean forward. Not all the way, but about halfway. Here, I could play with her tits which gravity did some favors to. Even then they weren't close to what I saw as medium-sized, but they were just large enough to where I could properly grab them. With increased speed, her butt would jiggle and appeared as if waves rolled across it each time my pelvis rammed into it. Apparently, she had eased into it, releasing the pillow from her arms and grabbing the sheets instead. That was a good thing, as it made my planned position even easier to attain.

I pinched her nipples and tugged down, to which she replied with a relatively sharp cry. This was not what I was getting ready to do, but it was another way to help her ease into it. At least that's what I hoped it did. Oh well, more fun for me. My pace increased in speed, enough to disrupt the beads of sweat on her back and caused them to either jiggle or roll. An added effect of faster humping would be increased sweat yield; Soon enough, Hinoka and I would be sweating like pigs.

She had started to buck around a little, all while growling into her pillow. For her first time, she was able to resist becoming a slobbering, moaning mess while having her walls stretched out rather well. Having done this so many times, I had gotten quite used to the pleasure. It would no longer be the same as achieving orgasm for the first time, but the virgin embrace proved to come quite close. Once I thought I needed more than sliding in and out of her tight snatch at a moderate pace, I began to lean forward until my belly made contact with her back and moved the crooks of my arms underneath her armpits.

Humping had to stop for just a few moments. Hinoka turned her head as I completed the full nelson hold, and let out a shriek unlike any other once I immediately began pumping in and out at full force. That ass of hers proved to be an excellent cushion for my hips and pelvis. Her cries were sure to alert anyone who dared tread on this floor. The bed groaned and cried out in a similar manner. Perhaps it moved around from the sheer force, scratching the floors.

"Fwaaah!! You're-- IT'S TOO ROUGH!!", she bellowed.

"You said you wanted it rough! This is what you get!", I barked back. "Think of it as my revenge!"

"What!?"

"You like spying on people, huh!?", I growled.

"I JUST--"

"How dare you!!"

"I'M SORRY--"

"Are you going to do it again!?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure!?"

"YES!"

It was my turn to bellow, "ARE YOU SURE!?"

"I SWEAR!! I SWEAR I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!!"

From what I could tell, Hinoka was in tears now. They weren't quite tears of distress, but did contain a hint of it in them. It was hard to believe, but her hot, tight, wet interior still managed to press against every vein and other surface on my cock at this speed. How both of us weren't twitching on the bed right now was beyond me. As long as I got to keep fucking her silly like this, I was content. Another way to elicit some whimpering responses from her was tugging on her hair. There wasn't too much of it, but it would do.

"You like it when I pull on your hair like this, don't you?", I hissed.

"Mm-hmm! I love it!", she cried.

Her rear end was already raw from my pounding, and would have to endure it for just a little while longer. I was unsure how long she'd have to go without riding her steed, but that was a thought that was easily discarded. I was almost out of breath from all that hard work. I couldn't recall the last time I fucked someone this hard, or even shouted during sex. Both at once was quite the exhausting experience. We were both slick with sweat, and since the time was coming, I released Hinoka from the full nelson hold. With my hands back on her hips, I thrust into her with all my remaining strength.

Of course, she was the first to cum, and (very loudly) alerted me of it.

"Nngh! Oh... OH! I'M-- I'M GONNA----- WAAAAAGGGH!!"

Indeed she did, dripping onto the already soaked sheets. Hinoka fell limp onto the mattress and her body wiggled around wildly for my last few moments.

I dug my nails into her hips. My vision was nearly blurry from the exhaustion, but I managed to say, "That should teach you...", before pumping in a great load of semen into her. It too, sullied the sheets.

With a final exhale, I dropped onto her. Everything was pitch black, but once I caught my breath, I rolled off of her, wincing at the pain of sweat-adhered skin being pried off. She was still twitching a little, and there was still some seed oozing out of her. To assist with her recovery, I flipped her over, placing the body around the large love-stain. Hinoka came to, blinking rapidly and finishing it off with a deep breath.

"Whew...", she sighed.

"Well?", I said.

"You do realize I told you not to go so rough, right?", replied the concerned Hinoka.

"Where's the fun in that? You seemed to enjoy it."

"...You're right."

"So, are you going to snoop around my private life again?", I mockingly asked.

"I won't, but I will demand you do that to me again sometime. You know, when you're available."

\---

About two days had passed since my affairs with Hoshidan royalty. I found myself in my room, bored out of my skull during a particularly lazy noon. Much to my excitement, I heard the door swing open and a voice boom in.

"Hey! Hey, Boss, are you in here?"

The voice belonged to no other than Mia. It was very obvious from the amount of general energy, but she was also among the few who called me "Boss". She kicked off her shoes and jogged towards me.

"You know it's rude to barge in on people, Mia.", I said while turning the chair around to see her.

A bit shocked, she said, "Oh, well, I didn't catch you at a bad time, right? You seem to be alone. I don't see that dragon girl anywhere."

"She's tending to her flower garden, and usually returns at around dinnertime. So, what is it that you need?"

Mia jumped at my question, "Alright! So you remember that time we sparred together, right? I'm pretty sure it was the last time we've sparred."

I folded my hands in anticipation. "What about it?"

She put her hands together, turned her head to hide her very obvious blush, and lightly dug her heel into the floor.

"Well, things got a bit heated. I've been wondering for some time now... You wanna, you know? You wanna... fool around a bit?"

I stood, and headed towards the bed. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that?"

Her eyes lit up, "W-wait! So you actually want to!? Haha! Well, let's get started!"

Mia wasted no time. She practically tackled me onto the bed, planting kisses on my cheek throughout the process. I immediately began getting an erection just from embracing her like this. Mia's body was so fit and beautiful, and... perfect even while clothed. Just like before, I had my hands on her ass, but this time I was more assertive. Instead of just plopping my hands onto it, I groped and delivered a few good spanks.

Firstly, her stockings had to come off. She was still barraging me with kisses, but hadn't gotten to my lips yet, allowing me to do the job of undoing those little belts comfortably. Instead of getting off of me and using her hands to finish the job, she flailed her legs around until they came loose, and scraped them off with her feet. I tried my best to get my trousers off, which was an especially difficult task when Mia was latched onto me like a starved animal. Through some perseverance and disruptions in her kissing, they were off, leaving both of us nearly nude from the waist down.

As more of her bare skin made contact with mine, it made my loins stir uncontrollably. By the time I got my hands back to grope her ass, I was fully erect. Mia, feeling it, began to grind her crotch against it and finally found my lips. Her hands were pressed up against my cheeks. Her rear end was freed of my grip. My left arm went diagonally across her back and clasped her shoulder, whereas the other hand was placed around the back of her head for the best embrace I could manage. I could feel a bit of moisture in the roots of her hair as I ran my fingers through it, so to avoid getting any unwanted sweat on my fingertips, I avoided that area all together.

Twirling a few strands of those dark lavender locks in my fingers, we continued to kiss until both of us were forced to break away to breathe. During that time, it was as if we tried to one-up one another. We pushed at each other, trying to gain a sort of advantage. Tongues were entwined in a fateful battle. A bit of saliva leaked out from the corners of our mouths and dripped onto the bed. It was potentially the most passionate and breathtaking (literally) kiss I've had in my life. When it broke apart, we panted heavily, as if we had just sprinted a mile. Mia started at me with those emerald eyes, smiling, anticipating my next move.

We rolled around, snuggling each other until the initial position was reversed. Mia was on the bottom now, her hands grappling at my sides and her legs ready to wrap around my waist. Infuriatingly, it was not time to make love to her just yet. That orange tunic of hers was still on. I helped her wriggle it off. Thanks to our previous endeavor, it was almost adhered to her skin due to all the sweat. The shirt I wore was rather loose and breathed well, and was effortless to strip off of my body. Mia was wearing white silk undergarments this time, with one of those tiny ribbons on the bra and panties.

Before taking them off as well, I whispered a few things into her ear. Namely, what I was going to do to her-- Some more kisses, a bit of suckling and even mentioned the main event. Then, I sucked on her neck just until I could feel those shivers run through her body myself. Kisses were planted carefully in a line, starting with her neck, skipping over the silk barrier that obstructed her breasts, and restarting at her beautiful midriff. Only the outer outline of her abdominal muscles were visible. I gave that area a few more kisses than I would on another girl, because perfection deserves it.

Those thighs were fantastic as well. As much as I wanted to bury my face in them and let her suffocate me, there was work to be done. Work that outweighed that previous thought in terms of pleasure. When I uncovered the glory that was Mia's snatch, she squealed and crossed her legs in a quick attempt to hide it. Back up to her face, I gave her one more kiss on her fiery cheek, assuring her that there was nothing to be embarrassed over. There it was-- perfectly smooth, boasting the tightness of a virgin all while drenched in desire. The index and middle fingers of both hands were the first of my body parts to touch her sacred slit, gently spreading it apart.

Mia sharply inhaled a few times when I nuzzled it, but only truly began to vocalize when my tongue was acquainted with her pussy. I savored each taste of her sweet, sweet nectar, and let my tongue bask in the warmth of her embrace.I lapped up what I could of her natural secretions until the pressure from her legs pressing down on my upper back was a bit too much to handle. That same smile that she wore earlier was present as I began to remove my underpants, and was topped off with some lip-licking once my starving loins was unveiled. She sat up with her hands at her sides, which for now, were grasping the bed sheets gently.

The Lady of Blades squealed even more as her cunt was beginning to spread and get stretched out. I felt a bit of resistance during the process, and gave her a moment to ready herself. Resuming my thrust, I jerked forward just enough to quickly take her virginity and elicit that signature gasp of pain. With the sheets tightly grasped, Mia looked at me whilst biting her lip, expecting some more. I delivered. My cock was rammed inside of her, all the way, squeezing out a yelp and making her eyes shoot open. The pesky bra was deftly unhooked and tossed aside, opening up another station of stimulation.

Although it was a mere few seconds, the time it took for the red trickling to subside felt like forever. When it finally was over, all of Mia was at my disposal. Would I suckle her first? Or lean in for another kiss? Would I begin to thrust harder? All of these were tantalizing options, so I decided with the first one, as it was the only part of the swordswoman that I hadn't played with yet. Her breasts were rather sizable, comparable to oranges or other large citrus fruits. Keeping my promise in the whisper, I started licking the nipple of the breast to my right. I sucked on it passionately, much like a newborn babe would, all while giving it gentle squeezes from below and stimulating the free one. Mia wanted to help herself apparently, as evidenced by a failed attempt to suck on her own breast. They weren't large enough for that.

Mia's terse breathing increased in intensity when I got to the second breast. It mainly received the same treatment as the previous one, only this time, some very gentle nibbling took place. This, of course, was due to an increase in thrusting speed. I expected her to want sex to be wild and rough from the start, but that did not appear to be the case. Perhaps she'd like it if the wildness was incremental. It was the way I generally liked to do things. As a hint for what was to come, I snaked my arms beneath her armpits and formed an X behind her.

That embrace brought another increment of speed to the thrusting. It was what I liked to refer to as the "getting serious" speed. A cacophony of moans, grunts, exhales and squeaking bed springs would play throughout the remaining duration of this session. We were both slick with sweat, but thanks to grabbing her shoulders, my arms wouldn't slip off of her anytime soon. I silenced the moaning Mia with another sloppy kiss, to which she responded with an embrace of her own. Her arms crossed in the same X position as mine, but thanks to Mia's slightly smaller stature, she couldn't quite grip my shoulders. Thankfully, she took good care of herself and didn't have any poorly kept nails to shred my skin.

Moaning into and practically wrestling with each other's mouths, I picked up the pace even more. It was like a penultimate speed. It would not be too long until I began ramming my rock-solid rod into her vice-tight snatch at full throttle. Breathing was essential at this point, so the kiss did have to break, leaving us panting heavily once again. In order to make the position somewhat more comfortable for myself, I moved my head until was to the side of hers. My hot, sweaty cheek would graze against hers and slip past unperturbed thanks to the sweat. It was at this point that Mia began talking again.

"Nggh!! Ha-- Harder, Boss! Harder!", she demanded. 

Obeying my partner's request, I began to slam my pelvis against hers at mach speed, adding a short crescendo of slapping noises, which would then remain at max volume until I seeded her.

"WAAGH!! HARDER! DEEEEPEEEER!!!", the Lady of Blades bellowed as her legs wrapped around my waist.

Mia's legs were quite strong, so this might be one leg-lock that I couldn't break. There wasn't much I could do for the demand to go deeper. Still, I mustered up all my strength to pound her little virgin pussy. Even if Mia did not have sharp nails, she clawed at my back, leaving large red marks and small tears on the skin. This was a pain that did not bother me, but instead, spurred me on. I rammed into her so fast that the reduced friction of our torsos nearly caused problems, but thanks to her iron hold on me, those problems were practically shooed away.

She began shouting again, "BOSS! I'M GONNA CUM!!"

"I'M CUMMING TOO!", I shouted in return.

I was almost in a blind rage. I would not stop slamming into her at this speed until all of my pent up desire was unleashed. For Mia that came a bit earlier than I thought.

"I'M CUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIIIINNGG!!!", shouted Mia at the top of her lungs.

I felt her entire body convulse violently in my arms as her claim finally came true. Her body automatically went limp and began to rest. Because of this, her grip on me was gone. Her legs were thrown off because of the speed at which I humped, but her arms managed to just barely cling on. I had to use the remainder of my strength to hold her body until I filled her with my seed. Just a few more strokes, and...

"M-Mia!! Oh, MIIIIIIIAAAAA!!", I cried.

With her name rolling out of my mouth, cum was pumped into her like no tomorrow. It might have just been the largest load of my life, actually overflowing and spilling out when there was one short burst left. I fell forward and slipped off of her body, landing back onto the bed, which was absolutey soaked. There was no comfortable spot to lay on, but until I regained my energy, there would be no choice but to do so.

The first deep breath I took was just barely revitalizing. I shakily straggled over to the washroom for a damp towel to wipe both my cock and the miniature white waterfall coming from Mia's pussy. She had dozed off, still breathing heavily. I barely managed to lift her nude body and move it to somewhere more dry. Once set back down, her eyes opened slowly and she spoke.

"Mmm... You know what, Boss...? I _really_ like you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took some time, but I attribute that to the three sex scenes. I don't like to add three sex scenes, but I really wanted to do Mia.
> 
> My current order of requests looks like this:  
> Cordy and Sumia  
> Deirdre (With a side of Lachesis)  
> Summer Linde (with a side of Leanne)  
> Gunnthra and Fjorm  
> Sonya with a side of Adrift Corrin  
> Lene with Florina on the side  
> I don't really like the idea of Henriette, but we'll see how things turn out when I get to this point.  
> Lute and Delthea  
> Katarina and Clarisse  
> Sue with Cherche on the side  
> Spring Palla with Anna on the side  
> Someone requested Noire and Marisa, but since I really dislike Noire, they opted for Loki/Aversa instead. Does Marisa and Aversa sound ok? I have a bad feeling about Loki's true form.  
> Morgan might also be on the docket and I also might toss Lethe in once again in a later chapter


End file.
